


Words to live by

by bellarosa



Series: Signs of the Universe [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Beds, Blue Eyes, Bondage, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Choking, Cigarettes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Funny, Future Tense, Gay Sex, Green Eyes, Hospitals, Light BDSM, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, Mpreg, New York, New York City, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Shibari, Sick Character, Size Kink, Sleepy Boys, Smoking, Smut, Tragedy, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: The day after Armie asked Timmy to move in with him, their lives continue just as how they planned. But somewhere along the way, something big strikes them, and they pull everything they had inside them to fight it and stay together no matter what.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Signs of the Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839667
Comments: 371
Kudos: 182





	1. New life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies! Yes, I am back!✨
> 
> Okay, this is what I did. I decided to put this fanfic and "From strangers to lovers" in a series called "Signs of the Universe". This new fanfic, which is from Armie's POV, is basically the continuation of the previous one, The story continues where we left it off and i decided to go further with this idea anyway.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️

It’s been almost two months since I asked Tim to move in with me. That moving-in did not go as I had hoped it would. Actually, it went a lot easier. It wasn’t like in those movies or TV shows when they pack up an entire room and move away. There was no shipping or moving boxes, no cleaning, no chaos. It wasn’t even like a gathering of a group of friends to come and help and pack, celebrate the moving-in with somebody, and single out things to: take, toss, donate. No, it was way, way easier than that. All he did was move in his clothes and school stuff. That’s all. We were done in less than three hours.

The day after one of the most hectic days in my entire life, I was free from work and he didn’t go to school. I was afraid this would look bad for him at the end, but he couldn’t care less. I didn’t want him to get lazy in school and his social life all because of me. I felt bad enough already because I was taking him from his family, at such a young age, now I might be having an invisible impact on his school and his future. He’s the smartest kid I have ever met, he has such potential. He’s such a nerd and a real book worm. He’s incredible.

We stayed in that day, stayed in bed until we couldn’t stand to lie down anymore, and because I was convinced, we changed the mattress’ original from. It was a real emotional roller-coaster and I have to hand it to him, he took it pretty great. Not everyone would stay after the mess I caused with my mother in front of him. I also wouldn’t have blamed him if he had left the apartment shortly after her. Who in their right mind would wanna be with a guy like me? I’m so fucked up; all I do is carry scars from the past. Why would anyone wanna stay here?

I know who. And I know why. He told me that over million times that day.

Him following me into the bathroom after she left felt so surreal. I was just counting the seconds before I’d hear him leaving and closing the doors on me, on us, but no…he never touched the exit door, he came after me.

That was the moment I should’ve locked in as the moment that explained it all: He loves me and he is not leaving me, no matter what.

Afterwards, it was all a blur. We tried having sex, it failed, we tried again, it lasted too shortly, and I ran out. I needed it. I needed that time alone.

I told Tim later that night, because we couldn’t sleep up until 5 am, that, years ago, while I was dealing with the same problem, I jumped into my car and drove through three states in only four days. Not only did I needed time alone, I also used that time to find myself.

“Did it help?” He asked me in a low voice, caressing my cheek as I could see the walls behind him finally show colour. It was dawn.

It was warm in the room. We were naked, sweat and cum were drying on our bodies. His curls were a mess; entangled and greasy. We lied face to face underneath the covers ever since we finished our celebratory love making.

A new chapter has begun.

This was his place now too, this is where he belongs, he was already getting used to it quite well, and very fast.

“It did. A lot.” I said, staring into him biting his lower lip.

“And last night…or…hours ago?” He chuckled silently, touching my cheek bone with his thumb.

“Not really, no.”

“No?” He raised his eyebrows, but his warm fingers never left my face.

He understood very well why I ran out and drove off to get my thoughts together.

But once I drove up there, it was like a river of memories and emotions overcame me. Yes, this place is where we shared our first ever intimate moment. And my God, I swear, that was something I never saw coming. When he asked me to drive him to a place where he likes to hang out, I thought he meant like a park or a café. But not this! Not that I regret it, never. He surprised me, and it’s not his first time. This kid is full of surprises and I am dying to find out more.

I was gone for maybe an hour, hour and a half.

As I was sitting there, staring into the same cliff I stared at days ago when I held him in my arms and he was emptying himself, nothing seemed to cross my mind that could lead me to thinking “Okay, now you’re here, let’s work out these problems.” Problems? What kind of problems? We had problems? Oh yes.

The summery was: I’ll deal with my mother and the family sooner or later, maybe it will work out, maybe it won’t, can’t really say now. But putting that aside…why am I even here? When I could be back home. With him.

There was this young man, waiting for me, dying because he couldn’t stand being alone, without me. He’s probably worried sick, who knows what he’s thinking about, and we all know what a drama queen he can turn into once he’s left alone with his crazy ass mind.

I opened up his text again. I read it over and over and over again. When I’d turn my phone off, I’d turn it back on only few minutes later just so I could read his message.

There was really nothing to think about. I just stayed there until I composed myself and was absolutely sure this is what I want.

My mother was right about one thing, and one thing only; he is young. He still needs to finish high school, graduate, apply for colleges, study, finish college, get a job and then the real life can start. Was I taking all of that way from him? I don’t think so. Not even Timmy would let himself fall in life because of a person he’s in a relationship with. I know I would never forgive myself if he decides to end his school years on high school, only because he has such potential and he wants more. He still has couple of months left and I’ll make sure to sit down with him and talk about his future and what are his plans. Whatever he decides to do, I’m going to support him and follow him. Even if he decides to not go any further. First I have to insert him in my life for good. No, I don’t want to marry him just yet, I didn’t even think that option through, and I doubt his mother would let him do that so young. There are different ways to start.

That’s when I made a decision that looked like it has already been made. He basically already lives with me, so why not make it official. That’s a start. After that…I mean, if he says yes, we’ll figure out the rest.

And then everything came in a form of a big wave at me.

As a professor, I can make it anywhere. Wherever he decides to proceed his future, I can insert myself in it easily.

With that, the rest just kept pilling one on top of the other.

I could see our future so clearly, so vividly. I smiled widely and saw my own reflection in the car window.

So why was I even here in the first place?

Honestly, I had to get away from him.

Tim is the type of a person that loves everything to be said openly, at the moment of speaking. I am not. The perfect example was what happened at a grocery store only two days ago. Wow. It’s only been two days but it feels like that entire scenario happened a whole life time ago.

He wanted to talk and explain, and I wanted to be alone. Yes, I was hurt, and he tried talking to me, but I didn’t let him. He wanted for us to handle that problem right there and then, and I needed time and space.

This is why we’re both a bad and a good fit. Maybe we could meet each other in the middle. I’ll learn not to be so ignorant and dramatic, and he’ll learn how to be less impulsive and more understanding.

But I doubt we’d even fit if we were any different.

I read his message again. Then I scrolled to see what else we’ve been texting for the past couple of months.

A lot of…sex stuff.

He was the one starting them most of the time. That’s because little bastard would start them when he knows I’m busy; especially during a class. Other times; when I’m with my brother, when I’m hanging out with my friends, and one time, he said he was starting to undress himself as I was talking to my grandmother over the phone. I remember that clearly because I wrote to him: Stay naked, I’ll be done in two minutes.

Of course, I wasn’t done in two minutes, or the next half an hour. I just ignored his texts to teach him a lesson. He kept texting and texting, but I only laughed deviously to myself.

He was pissed, and this was around the time his new semester started, and whenever he’d get home after school, exhausted but never too tired for me. He was pissed for couple of hours while he was sleeping, but then he came back to normal.

I took a deep breath. Inhale and exhale, couple of time.

I’m tired, I can’t keep my head straight, let alone think.

It was warm inside the car, but on the inside of my body…it ached me, my chest was in pain. So much shit went down in just a couple of hours. My God.

Friday, we had a fight, we sorted it out. Saturday morning, I caught him masturbating and had to be involved, I just had to. I couldn’t care less who was he thinking about fucking, or fucking him. I wanted in. It was an opportunity of a life time, such a shame if I had missed it. What he doesn’t know was the fact that I’ve been there and watching him for a lot longer than he thinks. When he told me he was fantasizing about me…I was stunned. He had the entire world to think about, and he chose me. The boy is really hooked, and he is definitely something special. He’s young, I have to consider that. Either he didn’t want it to anyone but me, so that he doesn’t feel bad afterwards, or he really doesn’t want anyone else invading his fantasy, but me.

I’ll take both options, together and/or separately.

The night at the club…wow. Wow, wow, wow. Can’t remember the last time I had so much fun. It was a new place for me, new atmosphere, new people, and I loved it. And he loved it. Even as he was being basically pushed into a corner with couple of other dudes, he still wanted me.

Timmy is so attached to me, that flatters me and breaks my heart so much. Never have I ever had someone so close to me who couldn’t function without me. We were close, dangerously close.

Then, back home, he got what he wanted. In the morning, he, again, got what he wanted. And I could’ve called it the fuck of a life time, if it wasn’t for the door knocking. That moment…everything changed.

And I’m glad it did, on one hand, on the other hand, this entire situation should’ve been handled differently.

Enough.

I wanna go home.

I wanna go home and find him still there. He’s the only home I have left. I couldn’t care less if I came back and saw that the damn building was on fire and all that was left were ashes, I just want to find him there.

And I knew I would. I just feel it in my guts. He himself said to come back to him in the text.

And if the building would ever get caught on fire, it would be because Tim was trying to make eggs and bacon.

I have to teach him how to handle meat. Or…food in general.

We can’t live off of fast food and snacks for the rest of our lives.

For the rest of our lives…

Okay, I’m going home. Before he burns the building down and hurts himself and the others in the process.

I turn on the car and started driving on my way back.

This type of black humour reminded me when he was so scared after choking me in the hotel. I wanted to lighten up the situation, turns out, I was just making it worse. And he’s pass that. Now he’s choking me like there’s no tomorrow.

The drive back took me about 15 minutes. I was out for no more than an hour or so.

The building was in one piece, phew.

I unlocked the doors slowly, didn’t want to barge in. It was dark in the hallway, the kitchen was cleaned and not in function, and the only source of light was the TV. When I took my jacket off, I realized his jacket was still there. A huge sigh of relief came over me, it felt like a tone was lifted off my shoulders. Archie ran towards me. I shouldn’t worry about him; I know Timmy took care of the pup.

And I found my sleeping beauty on the couch.

He was sleeping on his side, underneath the blanket, still wearing my clothes, his hair fell over his eyes. He looked ethereal.

Should I wake him up? I wanted to touch him, and feel him and talk to him. But I just couldn’t dare. If anything, I’m just happy he’s here and excited about tomorrow.

I took the remote off the table and turned the TV off. Suddenly, only darkness overpowered the room. I uncovered him and gently lifted him in my arms. He’s weightless, how is this even possible?

Tim’s body was so warm and soft, I could’ve drowned in all his scent and pheromones.

I was on my way to our bedroom now.

He did wake up in my arms, probably shocked about his whereabouts. He was surprised I was back and back after only being away for about an hour and a half. Tim was still in the state between real life and dreams, this is why he was mostly surprised.

As we laid there, talking, feeling up each other, pouring our souls and hearts out, kissing and cuddling, I couldn’t help but think, this is what I signed up for, and I couldn’t wait to explore it deeper.

After that crazy day, we were practically ourselves again. I knew he’d say yes, I never doubted that. Little shit needed to scare me to death before he said yes.

I’m scared to ask him anything else anymore, if he’s planning on giving me mini heart attacks every single time.

We slept for couple of hours after we finished talking. At least I did, I could sense him watching over me, or was I overexaggerating? I slept with my clothes on.

As soon as I woke up, he jumped me. It was maybe 4 am when he simply couldn’t hold his joy anymore and let himself open up once again.

I was gentle with him this time, and managed to dodge the embarrassment I felt earlier. Once everything was settled back into its own place, I managed to be my old self again, only a changed man.

We were celebrating. We had a good reason to celebrate; a new future together.

This year started off pretty good.

He’s gonna move in with me, life will forever be perfect from this day on.

“I’m so happy now Armie.” He whispered against my chin.

I kept my eyes closed, even though I was still fully awake. I was embracing this moment of sheer bliss. Morning Sun, us naked, underneath the covers, holding each other, his hands on my chest.

I smiled.

“Yeah?”

“I’m always happy with you. Now, more than ever.” He said.

And I opened my eyes. Timmy kept his eyes half opened and was smiling at me.

Even Tim looked like a different man. He was more beautiful, he looked younger, colourful, he smelled stronger.

“Did you expect this at all…” I asked him.

“No. Not a chance. I didn’t expect you to come home so soon.” Tim whispered.

“I didn’t want to be alone anymore, so I came back home.” I said, removing the lock of his hair from his beautiful green eyes.

For some reason, he simply couldn’t let this slide; he reached out and was touching the place where my mother slapped me only few hours earlier.

He bit his lower lip before he spoke.

“To our home.” He said it in a low voice, a trembling voice, wording out everything we’ve been talking about for the past God knows how many hours.

“Our home.” I said, smiling back at him.

I brought his hand away from my face and kissed it, then pressed it on my chest. If he only knew…I would move heaven and Earth to make him happy.

“We should get some sleep.” I said afterwards.

The sunlight was colouring the walls of our bedroom in thin lines. Guess no snow today.

“Yeah. I’m not going to school tomorrow. Or…today.” He chuckled as he said this.

“No?”

“I have a good reason why I can’t.” He giggled to himself and nuzzled into his own pillow.

My nostrils were blocked by the scent between us. It was so warm and the smell was almost sweet, mixed with sweat and our manly juices. It was undeniable.

Pure post coital aroma.

“Don’t let it happen again.” I said as I came closer to kiss him. Even his lips tasted differently, better, softer, more edible.

“It won’t, don’t worry.”

Timmy pushed his body closer to mine, kissing my neck as I was embracing his tiny, exhausted body towards mine.

Before I could even give myself the permission of gathering my thoughts at the end of this tiring day, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	2. The change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy go over to Timmy's place to get his things so he could move in with Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies! I am beyond happy with all of your responses with this new story. I know nobody saw it coming so it was a nice surprise for everyone hehe. The story goes on, i included some recent events in this chapter, you'll see. Enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️

The first week, after I had asked him to move in with me, went by so fast.

Tim continued going to school, I continued working every day of the week. He already began studying for some pop quizzes in advance, and I had that big project we were all working on. We were both busy, our schedules were full, and it hit me the reason why it all went by so fast, was probably because we were in the same place, at the same time, underneath the same roof, whole day, every day.

I felt the change, but not really. The change was more on the inside than on the outside, and yet, it feels like everything was just the way it was before my final break-through. The atmosphere was different, the air was different, our behaviour was different, and yet, it felt like nothing has changed at all, and, what was more surprising, it felt like the biggest change only stepped inside our lives.

Nothing changed, yet nothing was the same. He simply continued living his life underneath my roof, with me.

Once we finally decided to get up, on a Monday afternoon, we cleaned up the place a little bit, getting it ready to move him in. I cleaned the kitchen, threw out everything that wasn’t needed there, then I moved on to the bathroom, and Tim cleaned the bedroom; changed the sheets, vacuumed it, took dust off the surface and once I was done, I went in there and helped him clean out one part of the closet for his things. He was rather too excited for this. But he’s been here for days, weeks, and there are only two options of his ideal clothing around me: naked, or wearing my clothes. I got used to him like that, so whenever he’d put back his own clothes…that made no sense to me. Why would you do that?

We drove back to his place to deliver the good news. It must’ve slipped my mind during everything that has been happening, but I noticed, and probably just now, that Tim has been wearing his bracelet I got for him, non-stop. Why did I notice it just now? He’s been wearing that since he opened up his present, he never took it off. Maybe now that I feel like a changed man, I’m gonna start thinking and looking around at stuff and people like a changed man.

Once we arrived there, they were already preparing lunch. They didn’t know we were coming, so we stayed for lunch and waited just the perfect time to tell them. Timmy was very excited; his smile never went away. I can’t believe this is what I’m gonna be seeing every day for the rest of my life. I can’t wait.

“We have some good news.” Timmy said as we were sitting around the table, eating.

Jules and Victor stopped chewing and looked at the both of us as they were sitting across the table from us.

“Armie asked me to move in with him.” He said.

We both looked at each other, trying to hold it in.

“And I said yes.” Timmy said it finally quietly, more composed than I had expected from him.

“Oh my God! That’s amazing boys!” Jules basically screamed after she almost chocked on her food, and got up from her seat to hug us both.

“Really happy for you…oh wow!” Victor was too beyond with joy.

“Thank you, thank you…”

He hugged us as well. Jules teared up a bit, and I’d say his brother was still in disbelief. His baby brother is moving out.

Of course, they were happy and excited for us, already taking a big step forward, but I never looked at it that way. He’s already been staying at my place for the past several weeks, the only change we’re gonna get is his clothes in my closet. That’s it. We’ll deal with the money issue when the time comes, if that was ever an issue to begin with.

After lunch, everybody helped with packing him up. We took everything out and put it onto the bed. Jules went to work and Victor only helped a little, until he said he was going to the library to pick up some books and maybe stay there to study. In the end, it was just us two. He emptied most of his closet with clothes, shoes, school notes and books, he brought essentials from the bathroom, some towels, his own razor for that baby moustache he’s been trying to grow. For the rest, we’ll buy him whatever he needs, no need to pack a lot; we can always get new things, and he could use mine. There are no limits.

And in the middle of the packing, my phone rang. It was my mother. My entire mood changed and I stepped out of the room, into the hallway, to speak. I didn’t hesitate, I wanted to talk to her either way. We’ve been in worst fights before, this one was nothing. She used to be very violent with me but then I grew up and grew taller and older, there was no power there anymore.

I just knew in advance that, whatever she says, I’m not bailing on this relationship or on Tim. She can try, but she will fail miserably. I was feeling a lot better and much wiser about the whole thing.

“Hello?” I said.

“Hi, Armie, how are you?”

I looked over and saw Tim folding his underwear and putting them in a bag; I smiled at that sight.

“I’m great.” I said and genuinely meant it.

“Really?”

“Yup. In fact…I’m over here at Tim’s place, helping him pack. He’s moving in with me.” I said, rather proudly, just to rub it in her nose.

Silence. She was pissed. I know that by the sound of her deep breathing over the phone.

“Oh…well…I was calling to ask you if you two broke up, but…apparently not.” She eventually spoke.

“Nope. He’s moving in with me.”

Silence. Was she stiffing her teeth? I hope so.

“You’re making a big mistake.” She said afterwards.

And I regret letting that rage out.

“How!?” I screamed into the phone.

I had to move away from his bedroom so that he doesn’t pick up what I’m talking, but I’m sure he knew very well.

“Tell me how! I met…someone I love, and we’re taking the next step. How is this a mistake?”

I heard her chuckle, and never in my life had I ever wanted to hurt my own mother other than in that moment.

“You’re gonna regret this.” She chuckled again.

“Yeah? Why don’t you pour oil at 5 am on my head and sing in differ-…”?

A click. She hung up.

I had stayed in the hallway, against the wall, breathing deeply just to calm myself down a bit. This is how I’m gonna handle all these situations; breathe, breathe, breathe…Then I turned around to get back into the room, but Tim was already standing by the door, looking at me sadly, hugging himself.

“She hung up.” I told him by waving the phone.

I put it back into my pocket and walked back into the room.

“Let’s continue packing.” I said.

“Wait, she did what?” He said as soon as he followed me in, and closed the door. Locked it.

“Ugh…doesn’t matter.” I shook my head and grabbed his things to help him.

Tim took away those things from my hands and held them in his own. They were a lot smaller than mine, and him rubbing his thumb across my skin really soothed me down.

“Armie…” He whispered as he was taking us to sit on the bed.

Oh God, this bed…everything started here. My first everything was with him, and on this bed. And the bathroom. And my car. I love this bed.

Hearing his soft voice made it all better.

I exhaled and came clean.

“Couple of years ago…I told her I might like a certain guy; she didn’t take it very well. I never told you I may have come out to her, but only because I knew I’d have to tell you what happened next. So…the next morning, at around 5 am or something, she woke me up by pouring oil on my head and reciting some shit in different languages just to cast my demons out.” I breathed out at the end.

“Oh Jesus…” He covered his mouth.

“I ran out immediately, furious and disgusted, and that’s why I drove for 4 days…” I said, looking away from him and stood up again.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered when he hugged me from behind.

I smiled and held his arms on my chest.

“Don’t be. This is nothing new to me. I’ll get over it. Seriously, Tim. I’m fine.”

“I’m just…torn…because of what she’s doing to you.” He whispered again.

“It’s okay, baby, I promise you.” I said and took his hand and kissed it.

Then I turned around and kissed his forehead. He was warm and smelled like a shelter.

“Now, let’s get you to your new home.” I said, smiling, finally. Why shouldn’t I smile?

“Yay!” He chuckled.

We continued packing. He was looking through some of his books, and I was folding his jeans. Had no idea he had so many. We were almost done, slowly clearing out the mess we made on the bed.

“You know…I never told you this, but…Jules ran away from her family. Just so she could be with Victor.” He said and that took all of my attention.

“Really?” I was shocked.

“Yeah. It was a long time ago. Her parents were very conservative, and didn’t like him. So she ran away and started living with us here.”

I had no idea. He was trying to maybe lighten up the situation. Trying to say how some bad situations can have a positive happy ending.

“After so many years of them being together…never have I ever seen them bring that up. In an argument, I mean. Like…if Victor would be mad at Jules, and if she wanted to push a guilt into him, she could’ve said something like - I ran away from home just so I could be with you-. But that never happened. And this place is a better place because of her in it.”

We smiled at each other.

“They stayed so strong, not because Victor was feeling guilty she left her family for him, nor did Jules stay here because, well…she didn’t have anywhere else to go. They stayed together because they can’t imagine their lives without each other. And she moved in after…maybe three months. She was sneaking off and her parents found out and, first she ran away, then they kicked her out. Literally, all of her stuff on the ground, outside their place, all of her clothes, shoes, papers…they gave her some money but that was it. They called her and told her that, whatever she decides, she’s not welcomed home anymore.”

“Oh man…” I breathed out. That is so fucking awful.

“Yeah…”

Memories are coming back to him.

“And I keep thinking how, she was raised in a certain way and she was always fighting that. Kind of like your mom, but they especially didn’t like Victor because he wasn’t into all that God and church stuff. They had all these rules about curfew, and how many friends was she allowed to have or bring home, and she fought all of that. They didn’t want to put up with her attitude, smoking, not being…like them. Victor was the last nail to the coffin of their relationship. And she has no regrets.”

I nodded, listening, taking everything in.

“I remember, after maybe…a month of dating, she brought her parents to meet us. They insulted me and my mother, and Jules was depressed about it, she couldn’t apologize enough. Nicole was the one who encouraged her to try and talk to them, but they didn’t budge. So, she ran away. For the man that she loved.” He smiled eventually.

Was he trying to show off our situation and their?

“Does she talk to them still?” I asked him.

“Few times a month, those calls last less than 5 minutes. She used to get really upset over that, then she kinda got used to it.”

This part broke my heart. I know so very little about this girl, she is so strong.

“It’s sad. She’s an amazing girl, and Nicole loves her like her own daughter.”

Nicole loves both Jules and myself like we’re their own kids.

“As you can see…she’s doing great now. She has a place to live, she has a good job, money’s good, and she has Victor. Her future is very bright, knock on wood.” He said as he was handing me books he picked to put them in a big.

“Yeah…knowing her past now…wow…she’s a fighter.” I breathed out.

“She really is. She fought like crazy through school, and at work to get where she is now. It’s been four years, she’s amazing. I couldn’t ask for a better future sister-in-law.” He giggled at the end, which made me smile as well.

“Is that where they’re headed?”

“Yes. They’re waiting for Victor to finish this last semester so that they can get married and all. And now they have an empty room, so…who knows…” He shrugged his shoulders, never taking that smile off of his beautiful face.

I watched him as he was gathering his clothes, and I absolutely needed to state the obvious.

“Their babies are gonna sleep in their uncle’s former room.” I said and walked towards him.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to see that.”

Tim turned around just as I was about to face him. He looked up at me. My God, he’s beautiful, it should be rather illegal to look like this.

I put my hands around his waist and brought him closer to me. Our chest bumped and he hugged my neck almost immediately, pushing his face and nuzzling it inside that grip.

I know this move. I know it too well. This is him trying to soften up the situation and him trying to make me feel better. He doesn’t know that I’m already feeling perfectly fine, I’ve dealt with this many times in the past, the only thing that sucks here is that he had to be a part of it. Now that I think about it, maybe it was not such a good idea to bring him out and meet him with her. What if he had stayed inside, what could’ve happened? I can go all day all thinking about that, but it won’t make me feel any better.

Who knows why this is good, who knows what force brought it up inside me to introduce me? Maybe it’s for the best.

On the other hand, I couldn’t get the image out of my head that he’d probably be mad at me if I didn’t introduce them. He was insisting on meeting her, so many times, he kept asking me about her, and when are they gonna meet and how would she react. But when I came to our bedroom exactly one day ago, he was terrified. Guess it’s not the same as talking oppose to meeting someone.

Maybe he liked to meet her, in theory, but now that it was put into practice…not so much.

And there was this theory that I simply couldn’t bring myself not to think about, and that is – is he feeling guilty for the damage I caused on my relationship with my mother, because of him?

That was something I was scared to even process. No, that was not a possibility or an option. There is nothing here to make him feel guilty. I wanted her to know. Now that I’m older, independent, pretty much, my ow person, she had no power here.

None of this is his fault, it’s mine, but I am glad we crossed her off the list. And now he can see why I was refusing so hard for them to even meet.

Anyway, him getting this close to me just shows how much he cares to fix my mood and my thoughts after everything that had happened, absolutely warms my heart. He doesn’t have to do that. And I know very well that telling him I’m fine won’t work; he won’t believe me.

We’ve been wearing just a pair of shirts; it was warm inside; it felt like we were back home where we belong.

Tim continued to nuzzle into my cheek, he kept scratching his skin against my beard; I know he likes it, but maybe it’s time to shave it all off. His skin is warm and very sensitive, that makes me smile. My eyes were closed the entire time. Soon, he moved his lips and connected them to mine. When I felt him on me, it felt like every last atom of oxygen I held inside, finally was leaving my body. Along with the oxygen, so did my worries, thoughts, bad moments, bad memories…everything left my body. I felt so relaxed just as we were kissing.

I tried pulling him even closer to me, tried to swallow his body, melt him into me. He’s making me feel so good, all over my body.

Timmy is not having it; he’s not even hesitant for a second when he pushes his knee between my legs. Little fucker knows his business. I chuckle into the kiss and so does he, because soon afterwards, he pushes one hand between us and cupped my cock through my jeans.

I gasped.

“Fuck, Tim…” I whispered into his lips, but he only rushed to suck on my tongue.

I’ll give it to him; he knows what he’s doing.

He continues to touch me, rub me, to torture me. I know where this is going, and I do not intend to stop him. If he thinks this will make me feel better, let him. It will make me feel ever better than I’m already feeling, but he doesn’t have to repay me at all.

And on some level, I think Timmy’s aware of it also.

I push my hands underneath his shirt. His skin is boiling hot, so are his cheeks, and his lips immediately got another layer of softness and definitely smelled differently. Never mind the fact that we just ate pork for lunch, and he eats his meat with his entire face, he was greasy and messy before we started packing. Never mind the fact that I could taste onion on his breath, he could taste it on mine as well, and we never pulled away.

I can get used to him eating with his entire body, getting dirty even from drinking soda, and I can definitely get used to a variety of nasty smells that come out of his mouth. If he were any different, who knows if I’d even fall this hard for him.

On our first ever breakfast, which was a date, he was making a complete mess out of himself and the food. Sugar was all over the table; crumbs were on his black sweater and his sleeves and around his mouth. I still wonder how did his hair survive without getting dirty.

Timmy hisses the second my hands touched his skin.

“Ah…Armie…your hands are so fucking cold…” He whispered and I could feel his lips trembling against mine.

I never opened my eyes.

“Oh, sorry, sorry…” I breathed out.

“It’s okay. Keep them there, I’ll warm you up.”

I had to smile widely and wait for him to stop so that I could continue eating out his lips.

I did keep my hands on his skin, just as he kept on getting me hard.

We part away and he’s looking up at me, licking his lips.

I touch his cheek with one of my hands.

“What do you think…” I looked over at the bed, “How about one for the road?” I said and smiled back at him.

The bed was finally cleaned, all the bags were on the floor, only sheets, pillows and blankets were on top of it. We definitely cleaned out our territory.

Timmy followed my eyes and looked at the bed as well. He smiled so softly, almost like he was sad we were leaving it all behind.

“Absolutely. This bed…ah, man…it got some meaning when I met you.”

Timmy blushed.

My God, I adore him so fucking much!

“Is that so?” I asked, teasing him a little.

He looked up at me again.

“It is. That’s the truth, Armie. And you know me.”

He was right, I do know him.

“I do. Can we take it with us?” I nodded and caressed his lips with my thumb.

He giggled.

“It holds so many memories…” I added.

“Yeah…I’m gonna miss it.” He whispered and kissed my finger.

“Let’s make it good one last time on it.” I said.

Tim grinned widely at me. Pure joy.

“Lead the way big guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	3. One for the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy take one last adventure on Timmy's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies!! Here's the next chapter which is pure smut. Have fun reading it, hope you'll like it and enjoy it, and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️  
> My exam is scheduled on August the 3rd. July was full because of quarantine, and that's why i wasn't on the list. I will be taking this exam through a Viber video call. In the end, everyone passes the exam, but i still have to study. But, as we all know, everything is much more interesting in the time of the exams except for studying, especially because i haven't touched a medical book in 10 months.🤗

Tim moved away from me and headed for the door. I frowned at that. I thought we were doing something different at the moment.

“What are you doing?” I asked him; voice shaking because I was taken aback by the moment and he’s now moving away.

He turned to look at me. He had a bulge in his jeans, I love the sight of that.

“To lock the door, just in case…someone decides to come back.” He said and chuckled. Like he was stating the obvious.

I giggled and breathed out. Okay, he’s not moving away, he’s not stopping this. We’re actually doing this. Timmy is just having a moment.

“You already locked it, Tim…” I said.

He grabbed the handle of the door and found out that it’s actually locked for real.

“Fuck…” He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, “That’s right. I forgot, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Oh, you had me there for a moment.” I breathed out once again.

We were completely alone, but just in case someone decides to come back, and we really didn’t need any interruptions; it’s better to double check. No interruptions. Not while we’re saying goodbye to one part of our relationship; and he’s saying goodbye to his past life, and welcoming and embracing the future.

On his way back, he took his shirt off and threw it across the room, almost making it to the window. I took mine off as well.

His marked body was now in front of me. All those hickeys I put on his neck while we were at the club…they were not fading away. That’s what I love about his sensitive skin; it will leave any mark I put there. I had to admit to myself how much I actually missed those days when he was wearing rope burns from the hotel. And my finger marks around his neck, the belt marks, whip marks…I miss it all. I want to put them there again.

Timmy stood in front of me and put his hands on my naked waist; I’m holding his shoulders. His nipples are rising, I love looking at them and I love touching them, kissing them, biting them, only because I love the noise I bring out of him the second my tongue touches his skin. Now I’m just looking at them, I’m not even paying attention to his face staring at me.

I move my hands from his shoulders and put them in the same position he kept his on my body; on his waist. Just to I could push our bodies closer; to let our crotches touch. And touch again.

Timmy extends his body towards me and starts kissing my jaw, my neck, collarbones, to which I squirm and he knows how much I hate it, yet he does it anyway. I kept my eyes closed and submitted to this wonderful feeling.

He looks up and laughs at me. For some reason, he’s nervous, as am I.

Tim puts his hands on my chest and pushes me down to sit back on the edge of the bed. My feet are still on the floor. I giggle because I couldn’t believe how easy he did that to a man of my size. He laughs with me and rush to straddle my lap. I immediately burry my face into his stomach and starts kissing the skin, all along, touching his butt cheeks behind him. He’s moaning above me and messing up my hair. He couldn’t help himself but to giggle every time he’d feel my beard tickling him, he’d squirm but return to me very quickly.

I completely gave up, I let him own me and do whatever he wanted with me. That’s why, when he pushed me to lie down on the bed, I didn’t move a muscle on my face to show him how surprised I really was. But that was the thing with us; I was craving for him to own me mentally, and he’d let me own him physically. It’s a win-win situation.

Timmy shows up above me and we start kissing, slowly until we began using our tongues, battling with each other. His long hair is tickling me.

I’m holding onto his thighs and he’s grinding against my crotch.

“Ah…Tim…” I moaned with a shaking voice into his lips, he’s not stopping.

This boy is going to be the death of me one day.

Soon, he moves away from my face, and kisses his way down my chest and stomach. I put both of my arms behind my head and close my eyes. Again, I am submitting to him completely.

I only jump after he unbuttoned my jeans and my belt, I helped him take them off, along with my boxers, and throw them on the floor. He took my socks off as well. Now I’m completely naked.

I feel him grabbing my cock and feel the oh so familiar hand movement as he’s working on me to get me even harder.

“Armie…I want you to look at me.” I heard him whisper and I opened my eyes to look down.

Tim was kneeling between my legs. He was caressing my thigh with his left one and stroking my cock with the other one. He kept on licking and biting his lips, looking me in the eyes the entire time.

“I want you to look at me the entire time I’m pleasuring you.” He said.

He sounds so young and so small. My heart ached when I heard him say this. This is him trying to make me feel better and also, including me in the entire process.

“Will you do that Armie?” He whispered, leaning down over my crotch; now my cock is only an inch away from his beautiful lips.

I nod my head quickly. Of course I will. Of course, anything.

“I will, Tim. I will.”

I reached to the side and pulled a pillow from the top of the bed. I placed it underneath my head and lied down just so I could have my full attention focused on him.

He smiled once again and, while still keeping the eye-contact alive, he put the head of my cock inside his mouth.

Gorgeous.

I watch him as he’s stretching his mouth around my cock, clearly doing his best to pleasure me, like he said he would. This is now his field of expertise; I never doubted him saying he’s gonna do it. He makes it look so easy. He’s swallowing me like it’s nothing.

The inside of his perfect pink lips is so fucking warm and wet. It feels beyond good. Somehow, when he’s doing it, there is no competing against anyone.

I hiss every once in a while. I need that sensation.

It makes my heart warm how much he loves me and how good he is while doing so. This is amazing, I can’t wait for more.

Timmy’s hitting everything he knows my body would love to be hit. That extracts moans from my throat I never knew I kept them inside.

I watch him as he’s swallowing the head of my cock, then going deeper, until I see his closed eyes frowning; he’s soon to hit the gag reflux, that’s why he pulled back. Then he repeats this over and over again, beating the point where he could gag.

Once he’s pulled out and is only stroking the wet head of my cock, covered in his saliva, I watch him breathe heavily, snorting in back all the saliva with tears streaming down from his eyes.

My God…the lengths he was ready to go to pleasure me…I found the right person for myself.

Now, he’s only stroking me, looking me in the eyes, smiling widely at me. Sticking his tongue out and gently rubbing the head of my cock across it. That makes me squirm and tremble at the same time; I tried keeping it together but it was hard.

He does this few more times, just to torture me, and then he’s back at giving his all and swallowing my cock. I’m back to moaning and grunting into thin air, already sweating a bit.

If it were any other way, I’d get up and slam my cock down his throat. But I won’t do that today. He owns me today; he gets to do whatever he wants with me.

He continues to orally pleasure me and I feel like I could get off only on this; it feels so good, he’s so good at this. On this and on the atmosphere. Timmy’s moaning around my cock and would tug his own jeans from time to time. This is what gets both of us off so clearly.

I’m watching him like he asked me to; he’s performing for me and I’m not ready for him to step off the stage.

I could have those perfect pink lips around my cock all day, any day. He’s just a perfect person to look at while he’s doing this. To watch his mouth swallow something of mine and giving it his best to go all the way down, all along keeping the eye contact with me and touching himself in the process.

I decided he’s had it enough and I go back up to sit on the bed. He pops me out as soon as he realized what happened.

I grab his face in my hands and kiss him, hard. There was no denying, I was already out of breath and sensitive after everything he put me through. Timmy’s hand stayed around my cock the entire time, and he never backed out of stroking me. He’s keeping us both hard like this.

“Tell me what you want. And I will give you anything you ask for.” I whisper against his lips and meant every word.

The air between us is hot and sweaty, I can feel him warming up slowly.

Timmy is still snorting in back all the saliva he’s had on himself.

We stop kissing and we are only caressing each other’s faces against one another. Meanwhile, Tim has never stopped jerking the head of my cock. That one just makes me shiver, but I don’t want him to stop. Ever.

“I want you to tie my hands.”

His voice is so firm, but it’s shaking. He’s actually nervous.

“And fuck me like you have never fucked me before.” He added, through his stiff teeth.

He stops stroking me and is only brushing his thumb across the hole on the top. I gasp into his forehead.

“Hard and rough.” He adds once again, stiffing his teeth.

I just felt the electricity run down my spine from the way he’s teasing me with his hand.

We remove ourselves from this warm bubble we created and looked at each other.

His cheeks are red and his lips are puffy. Other than that, he doesn’t look scared or confident at all.

“Tim…” I whisper again, touching his marked neck.

“Please. Do it. I know you need this.” He tries to smile, leaning into my hand around his neck.

“You think you know what I need?”

“I do. I know you so well. You’re angry, filled with rage. Use that. And work on me. Please.”

He’s asking too much of me. He’s asking me to dig up that rage I’ve been keeping on the inside for years, and use it on him. He won’t survive; Tim has no idea what he’s asking me to do.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” I breathe out, staring into his eyes.

“I know you don’t. But I also know you would. And I wouldn’t mind it.”

The feeling of wanting to cry was never been the highest than in that moment. Was he really in that position to let me hurt him because he wanted to make me feel good?

Why was I even questioning this? He was. He is. He’s done it many times before and he never complained about it. Just shows how much he loves me. But I already know that. So there must be a deeper meaning behind this now.

He saw me contemplating this, I wasn’t actually hiding it very well. Tim stuffed his head in my neck and was kissing the warm skin there, leaving his saliva and marks all over my skin. While still stroking me. This time, after getting way too emotional and sensitive about it, it made me feel different, almost to the point where I didn’t even trust myself about my own mindset.

“Ah, Tim…please…” I moaned into his ear, but he’s not stopping.

He is right; he definitely knows what I need.

“I trust you. I love you. It’s been a long day, Armie…two long days…you need to get that rage out of you somehow.” He’s whispering against my neck.

That’s when I realized…he needs this as well. Timmy definitely needs this as much as I do, if not more.

I nod my head against his and he gets the message loud and clear.

Soon, he removes his hand from my cock and bends down to pick something off the floor.

I watch him as he’s pulling the belt out of my jeans. The sound fills in the room. There is no denying, he was scared. Probably as he was watching the belt hit the air and make that sound. He hands me the belt and slaps me really fucking hard across my face. The same place I got slapped the previous morning.

It was so hard, it made me move my entire head to the other side.

He’s already begun.

I turn back and smile at him, he’s smiling as well.

“Give me your hands.” I said, now clearly dictating.

My confidence is back. Now we’re talking a different story.

Tim doesn’t hesitate for a second. He extends his arms and I tie up his wrists; over and under, across and over, under and across. He’s not going anywhere.

To repay him for the slap, I violently tug his hair on the back of his neck and bring him closer to me. Now he can definitely inhale my breath. My teeth are stiff but I had to relax them. Since the next I do is I opened my mouth and spit on him, hitting his right cheek and his lips.

He did not see it coming, neither did I see the slap coming but he’s still there to provide me with a gorgeous smile on his beautiful face.

“Come on…” I breathe out and stand up from the bed.

I grab his shoulders and help him lie down gently on the bed, moving him upwards until I’m satisfied with his head on the pillow. He’s basically helpless now, just the way I want him to be.

I kick the other pillow off the bed and straddle his hips, I start removing his jeans and his boxers off of him. Now we look alike. His boner slaps firmly on his stomach the second I freed him.

He’s giggling at me from where he’s positioned. His hands are tied up and lying on his chest.

Timmy had a request: to fuck him like I have never fucked him before.

I’m not even sure that’s possible at the moment, giving the fact everything we’ve done before, but sure, I’ll give it a try.

Just that one time in a hotel, when he wore a harness I made for him…that one is hard to beat, but I’ll try.

Of course I’ll try, who says no to these things. Especially when you have someone like Timothée here, lying down just at the reach of your fingers, tied up, at your mercy, hard, because of you, and ready to be taken because he wants to be taken by you. No sane man would pass this opportunity. And he’s asking to get fucked. By me.

Not a chance I’m passing this.

I kneel between his legs and grab underneath his thighs, just to pull him closer to me. He instinctively wraps his legs around my waist, like it’s their second home. But his smile never went away; he’s giggling at me like a kid, and not like a guy who’s tied up and is about to get wrecked soon. Because that’s what he asked for.

Timmy put his hands over his head. His head fits nicely in the hole between his arms.

I reach down and grab his face with my hand. His skin is already melting in my grip. I slap him gently, and then slap him again. He’s still smiling at this. Because it’s nothing new for either of us.

I bend down and come face to face with him. Suddenly, he’s silent and not smiling so much anymore. I can smell his hot breath on me, I can see his perfect lips trembling, and I see no green eyes; only dark circles around it. If I could take a picture of him like this in my head…I’d cherish it forever. He has absolutely no fucking idea how perfect he looks before being taken.

“Open your mouth.” I shakingly tell him and he does it, he even sticks out his tongue.

I collect all the saliva I have and transfer it from my mouth to his. Timmy moans at this action, and I only stuff two fingers inside for him to suck on them.

He does it like his life depends on it, while staring at me, but I’m more focused on him sucking my fingers off than his eyes. There is no telling what he sucks more; basically, every part of my body.

I move those two fingers between us and reach his hole.

“Ah! Ah-Armie…mmm…” He’s gasping into my face. It’s like oxygen for me now at this stage of the relationship.

I never push a finger inside, just kept on massaging his hole, over and over again, wetting it with our saliva mixed. I want to watch him fall apart in front of me.

Timmy tried to move his hands or even hug my neck, but I was fast enough to predict the way he’s thinking, and kept them there above his head.

Maybe little too harsh, but he doesn’t seem to mind it. Tim doesn’t seem to mind the pain I’m causing him in bed.

He’s squirming underneath me. Why is he so sensitive all of a sudden? I’m just rubbing his hole, that’s all. I don’t even intend on pushing a finger inside. Not this time. He wants it rough and hard; he’ll get it rough and hard.

I love to watch him like this with a grin on my face.

The belt it tied up nice and tightly, he’s not gonna escape on me. Nor did he ever try to.

“Armie…fuck…oh…” He moaning with his eyes closed now.

And the little shit is enjoying himself already, arching his back and twisting his hips into my hand, he knows exactly what he needs and how much he needs it. Tim is exposing his neck, letting me see it all, letting me have a good view of the marks I put there with my teeth only few days ago. And I’m letting him take it all. He deserved it. He’s the only person in the world whom I’d let do this.

He opens his eyes and bites the hell out of his lips, until he looks directly into my eyes. “Kiss me, Armie…please…”

I come closer and kiss him. His lips are so hot, his cheeks are still red and warm. Hot breath is all around us.

For some reason, he smelled very different, and his behaviour in bed is indeed much more different than it was since the last time we were in this position, that would be just a few hours ago.

It almost strikes me as him being so…needy. He needs it, I know, I need it as well, but he’s awfully different now. In the most beautiful way. This tiny person who is lying underneath me and is falling apart just from my wet hand touching his entrance, is depending on me so much. He trusts me so much, he loves me beyond the words, there is no telling what he’ll let me do to him.

At this point, at that moment, how we’re positioned, Timmy is a changed person; I can see it, I can smell him, his moans even sound different, his skin is changing and adapting, everything is improving on him. It makes me want to eat him up, but not as much as it makes me want to fuck him so hard through a mattress, leaving him lifeless and senseless lying on the bed we’re about to decorate for the last time. He awoke this fire inside me, and the only way I can make his neediness go away, is to give him what he wants and what he’s asking for – to fuck him hard and rough.

“Tell me what you want.” I break the air to speak directly, trying to be more serious.

“I want you.” He mutters, licking his lips.

“To do what?”

His head falls back again as he’s still arching his back into my hand.

I release his hands and tug his hair to pull his head forward.

“Speak, Tim, speak!”

“Ah! I want you to fuck me!” He grunts out, eyes rolling at the back of his head, mouth opened.

“You can do better than that!” I stiff these words out through my teeth.

He’s probably feeling dizzy after fucking himself on my hand. I can feel his cock twitching between us many times by now.

“I’m not putting my dick in you until I hear you say wha-…”

He cuts me off. He’s tearing up already.

“Fuck me, Armie! Just…like never before, I am begging you! I need you so fucking much! You know what to do! Rip me apart, ruin me, I won’t mind anything at all! Just please…fuck me already for fuck’s sake and aah-…”

He falls silent when I slide inside him in one long go. No warning, no preparation. Getting closer and closer to his face. Now I can see and feel this skin wrinkling on his face as he’s taking it.

“Good boy…” I whisper and smile against his cheek. I kiss him to assure him he’s in a safe place.

I’m proud of him, and I love him for doing this. Taking it for the both of us. I know it’s not easy taking a dick up your ass but he’s doing it so well. He’s taking it for the both of us, to make me feel good, and to make himself feel even better. I know my first time only went well because it was him. Other than that, I was scared shitless about the rest.

Feeling the tightness around me never fails to surprise me and take me to another planet as soon as I settle myself inside of his warmth. Even if this is not the first time we’re doing this, the feeling is the same – it always feels like it’s our first time.

“Tim…oh…so tight…” I moan out.

He wants it a certain way, he can bet on his life he’s going to get it.

I don’t wait for him to adjust or calm down; he has no time after teasing me the way that he did. I push inside all the way and pull out and then push harder, slamming inside him with my entire body falling on my knees.

I can’t stand the heat and the tightness around me; this would be enough to finish me.

I stop for a moment to put his legs on my shoulders. When I do it, I raise my body on the palms of my hands. Tim is basically floating in the air, not touching the bed with his lower body.

Slamming inside him is something we both came to love and appreciate.

There was no point going in now slowly since I already ram myself inside him, so I just continued the pace.

He was making faces in the beginning but soon, he relaxed and opened his mouth. Timmy kept his hands tied up above his head, he’d keep his eyes opened most of the time, and moved from grunting to moaning pretty quickly. I watch him as he’s changing himself right in front of me.

He feels so fucking amazing. So amazing that I feel the rage and drive to just continue slamming my hips against his body, faster and faster. Watching his eyes rolls and hen focus on me, watching as his puffy lips are stretching and letting out sweet and incoherent noises that are like music to my ears. Love the skin on skin slapping noises.

“Oh fuck yeah!” He grunted, throwing his head back, exposing his neck to me.

That just makes me want to wreck him even more. I don’t care if he bleeds, I don’t care if can’t walk afterwards.

“Give it to me Armie! Come on!” He grunted looking back at me.

I can’t even follow him anymore, I’m moving too fast, too hard, so brutal. The air has changed, it’s warm now, almost to the point where we can’t breathe normally, the atmosphere is different, we are different.

The bed is moving, I can feel the mattress getting damper as I’m just fucking him like there is no tomorrow.

His legs stayed put on my shoulders, and I could feel the sweat gathering around every part of my body.

I slow down bit by bit, because I felt like it. And he’s feeling it too. Timmy is already out of breath; sweaty locks of curls are already sticking to his forehead. His lips and chin are all red from all the screaming.

As I’m slowing down, I move away a bit, not pulling out, and gently put his legs around my waist.

I have to smile at this, he smiles back at me, but with such force. He’s already tired, he’s already giving up on me. But I’m not having it.

I push back inside him again and continue to ram my hips inside his body.

“Ah! Fuck! Armie! Oh!” Screams are filling up the air now.

In the middle of that brutal fucking, as his eyes were closed and tearing up, I wrap both of my hands around his neck.

He stops immediately. He can’t breathe. Good.

I watch his face change, eyes opening to stare back at me, but those were all the signs of life he’s decided to give me. I’m mad and angry and sad and furious and overwhelmed. I hate myself for taking it out on him. Him letting me do this - can’t be the only reason why I’m doing this to him. But fuck it, it feels so good. But among everything, I love him and I don’t want him to suffer.

I quickly remove my hands from his neck and he takes a long inhale. The colours on his face are returning, barely even noticed they were gone. I slow down, pulling out gently, not all the way, I don’t want to break the bond. The bed is calm again, we’re not moving at all. That was indeed a massive change of events.

After he’s coughed out for few seconds he comes back to normal. I refused to look at him, I’m staring at the spot where we’re connected. And I pull out completely.

Timmy brough his tied-up hands and put them on my thigh; he’s trying to caress the skin there with his fingers.

“Choke me Armie, it’s okay. I don’t mind it. I want you to.” He breathes out, his voice is different.

What is happening to me? Where is all of this coming from? Am I that angry to…no? I don’t want to think like that.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” I muttered, still looking at his fingers on my thigh. I cup them with my hand.

“Look at me.” He said.

And I do. My God, he’s perfect, flawless, he’s illegally beautiful.

“You’re not hurting me. I know my safe word if you go too far. You have to trust me as much as I trust you.” He said.

That’s true. He knows his own limits. And I know mine. We need to trust each other if we want to work like this in bed.

I nod to myself.

“I want you on your knees. Turn around.” I said and help him turn around.

Timmy lied down flat on his chest with his ass in the air.

I don’t hesitate at all and just push inside him again.

“Oh!” He yelps and I can see him biting the pillow.

The boy is doing his best. He’s taking this for the both of us. He turns his head to the side to look at me, but his hair is in the way.

“You okay?”

“Of course…it’s just…kinda always comes as a surprise.” He giggles at the end.

I chuckle as well and bend down to remove hair from his dark eyes.

“You’d think I’d get more used to you after everything…” This is him being a tease.

I should punish him for this.

But I just continue pushing inside of him, letting my body get inside as deep as possible.

I hold his hips and continue to fuck him slowly, at first, and then brutally, faster and faster. Until I reach the speed I’m happy with; skins slapping skin, bed trembling, him letting out sounds I can’t identify. I myself can’t hold it anymore in me so I let it all out. Throwing my head back and groaning into thick and warm air. And why should I hold it in? I want him to hear me, just like he loves to scream it out to let me know how good I make him feel. This is the same way.

After so many months of having sex, I still, and apparently Timmy as well, get surprised by the penetration. He gets surprised whenever I push inside him and I get struck every time I feel the warm tightness around me.

He's falling apart again in front of me. His skin is still glistening from all the sweat but I am sure what he’s going through must feel damn good. I know I always feel so good when we switch roles. It’s like…out of this world.

Oh, I want this last time we’re sleeping here to be absolutely imprinted in our souls. Never to forget it. And to make it even more memorable, I reach down and tug his hair.

“Oh yeah!” He screams into thin air.

I hold him like that and keep on fucking him like he’s asked to be fucked. And I told him he’s gonna get anything he asks of me.

He’s moaning my name into the pillow after I let go of his hair. He’s totally out of it. I fulfilled my goal of confusing him and making him lose his sense of orientation.

But I’m close.

And I can imagine he was as well, giving the fact that I restrained him from touching himself.

I pull out once again and flip him over on his back.

I watch as he’s struggling to find air, hair sticking to his face, chest moving up and down really fast, cheeks red, he’s flushed and probably dizzy.

He’s not that heavy for me, so when I grab his entire body and sit him on my lap, I feel nothing.

Now we’re at the edge of the bed, me sitting with him straddled over my lap. I push my head in between the hole of his tied-up hands. And I also push back my cock inside him.

Now we’re face to face and I can see him so clearly. We’re gonna fall off this bed soon, I guarantee it. I hold him with both of my arms wrapped around his waist.

Timmy is fucking himself on my crotch. I’m letting him take everything he needs; I’m letting him dictate the speed and how deep he can sink on top of me. He’s hit his sweet spot few times and that resulted in him shaking and laughing at the same time. That motion just made me love him even more. I attack his neck as he’s grinding himself on my lap. I’d let him take it all.

I can smell him. He indeed does smell a lot different, better, sweeter. I’m suffocating myself in his scent and his sweat. There is no denying here. I’m afraid he’s gonna pass out soon.

I feel my face getting wetter; either from his tears or my own. Doesn’t matter really.

“Ah Tim…” I breathe out once he slowed down.

Even just the slowest speed arouses me. I want him even more.

“Armie…”

He yelps once I bit onto his neck, decorating it once again.

“Fuck…I love you so much…I just want you to be happy…” He sobbed out. Oh, baby, why is he crying…

I have to look at him. He looks down at me and he’s never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment. I can read everything that is going through his head, I can read all the emotions, every thought, every worry, I can read it all.

“I am happy, baby…I’m always happy when I’m with you.” I smile widely at him, possibly for the first time that day where my face muscles were connected to my emotions.

I really am happy with him; he makes so happy all the time.

“Yeah?” He breathed out a whisper, still moving on top of me.

“Of course, baby…” I nod and he smiles with me as well.

He looks sad but he’s smiling. I get that he’s overwhelmed and sensitive right now but there is no telling where his emotions could take him.

I think we’re done here. He’s hyperventilating, and he’s exhausted, I can tell that, he’s sweaty and warm, cheeks are still red which makes me crazy, eyes are closing slowly, hair is swallowing his face, neck is marked, hands are tied, hole is fucked. He’s close, I feel him tightening himself around me. Soon…

“Oh, fuck, Armie…I’m close…” Right on que.

“Yeah? Let’s get you off then.”

I reach between us and touch his cock for the first time that day. He screams out of sheer sensation. We both look between us but I quickly look up to see him tremble in my arms, all sweaty and taken.

It didn’t take long before he began shooting between us. Once the first white line came out, he hugged me closer to his bare chest, tugging my hair, biting onto my forehead as he was emptying himself. Timmy lets his tears cover my face.

Just this action makes me shake myself and soon, his insides are flooded with my semen. He moans with me, but this is a totally new wave of sensation I’m feeling while being buried inside him. My body feels like it’s going into overdrive. I feel feverish.

“Oh my God!” I had to scream as well because I couldn’t keep it inside me.

I bit onto his shoulder, waiting to let everything out, shivering and way too sensitive to move or speak. I let all the bodily fluids I produced that day cover his skin.

Waiting for the right moment to pull out and let that air hit me…I did it after few seconds. It could be dangerous if we stayed connected the entire time. I’m losing control. The room is spinning, I can hear him breathe and talk about something, but I don’t listen. We’re still entangled, sitting on the bed.

I feared he will pass out and yet, it feels like I’m gonna follow him up on that.

I let go completely and, just as I had suspected, we stumble across the bed and end up on the floor, laughing our asses off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	4. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy spend some time on the floor, talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy babies!! Hope you're having a good week, and hope everyone is doing okay! Here's today's chapter. Enjoy it, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️

“Quickly! Come here!” Timmy’s voice calling for me at the other end of the room made me rush towards him. What’s happening? He sounded worried. Or excited?

He’s standing by the window in our apartment, looking through it, his back is turned to me.

“What’s up?” I’m already out of breath, feeling myself shaking for some reason.

“I have some great news…” He said, still not turning around.

But I can tell he’s smiling.

“Yeah?” Great news brings the smile out on my own face.

He slowly turns his head to a side. Man, his hair is long, and he’s wearing a white sweater, white pants…he’s all in white

“I’m pregnant!” He raises his voice, out of sheer excitement.

But I am stunned.

“No, you’re not. That’s impossible.” I said, shaking that idea off. Is he just playing with me? He’s done this before.

“Really?” He smirks at me and turns around to face me.

That’s when I realized he was carrying a big baby bump underneath his white sweater. I know this has been his wish since we met, bit that’s scientifically impossible.

“Tim, stop fooling around. You just put a pillow under your shirt.” I said and walked towards him, feeling a bit tired of these games.

“Really Armie?” He says and lifts up his white sweater.

That’s when I got scared shitless. He doesn’t have a pillow underneath his sweater. He really is pregnant. His pale skin is stretching from the weight behind it.

I can’t breathe or blink or even think anymore. He is really pregnant. I don’t know how to react. Happy or terrified?

“Five months Armie…” He adds with a smile.

I am still standing there, stiff as a board, can’t move, can’t even close my eyes.

“Armie?” That’s his voice but it’s coming behind me, yet his lips aren’t moving.

I look around.

“Armie…” There it is again.

Only distant now, and it’s echoing.

“Armie, wake up.” Now I hear it clearly and it’s coming from my left side.

I blink once, twice and finally open my eyes to discover where I actually was.

My breathing is heavy, I’m starring at the ceiling, and I can detect movement around me.

It was just a dream. Just a fucking dream.

“Armie?” Timmy’s calling me and I move my head to the side to face him.

“Huh?”

“You fell asleep.” He chuckled and nuzzled closer to me.

I am still in shock.

“Oh, thank God.” I breathed out, rubbing my eyes.

We were still lying on the floor after we had sex. That must have been a while ago because I did manage to take a short nap, have that dream and wake up to the same view of Timmy as when I left him to travel in my dreams.

After we had fallen off the bed and finished laughing, I untied his hands and we stayed lying on the floor, cuddling. I was lying on my back and Timmy was just trying to melt inside my arms.

Now he’s giggling and made himself comfortable on his back inside my arm.

“You were dreaming.” He said, looking at me which I could tell from my peripheral vision. I’m scared to look him in the eyes, the ceiling isn’t so bad after all.

“Yeah…I dreamt you were pregnant. Five months.” I breathed out, exhaling deeply.

He’s silent. I still can’t bare this dream and look at him. Why am I feeling so weird?

I dreamt of him in our apartment, he was pregnant and was wearing white. I think this is all so clear, just my conscious is fucking with me. And why was I so scared? Terrified? It was just a dream.

Or was this our future?

“Oh…ha…we’re not too far off then.” He giggles and rubs his tummy; I still see this through my side eye. He’s actually loving this; me dreaming of him getting knocked up. Yes, we joke about this all this time, but now that that came to me in a dream…doesn’t seem like a joke anymore.

This could actually be us, very soon. Us tying the knot, settling down for good, letting other members into our life, starting a family…

But that doesn’t sound scary at all. Why the fuck was I terrified in my own dream?

I look over at him, this time for real. Because this might be what is waiting for me for the rest of my life. For real.

“Kidding…” He chuckles and rubs his cheek against my shoulder. I had to laugh with him. He found it funny, sure, let’s call it funny, but I don’t want to miss any more moments not laughing at his stupid jokes.

I totally forgot about that arm he’s been lying on. It’s already numb, soon to be cold and bloodless.

“How long was I out?” I ask him after we settled down again, bringing him closer to my body, moving that lifeless arm just so I could have him like this.

“Not too long. You didn’t hear me when I asked you how many bruises we are gonna have after this fall.” He chuckled once again.

He’s really cuddly now, and loves to tease me and joke about everything.

“After this one…a lot.” I breathed out.

“Yeah…my ass hurts.” He whispers against my jaw and the hot breath just hits me, sending shivers down my spine.

His ass hurts because of the wooden floor or me?

“Same here. And my back.”

Timmy laughs out again and cuddles closer to me. He’s not usually this cuddly after sex, but I’ll take it, whatever makes him like this.

Oh the floor is killing me. I have to stand straight up tomorrow morning at work and I was already feeling the pain. But I’ll take it. If this makes him happy for us to cuddle on the floor of his…well…old bedroom, then I’ll take it like this. Wonder what he’s thinking about since he stopped laughing and is now silent.

“Did you sleep?” I asked him.

“No. but I’m glad you did.”

I looked down at him, he looked up. I remove hair from his forehead.

“You don’t seem like you’ve been sleeping well lately.” He muttered against my skin.

I kiss his forehead I just freed.

“I don’t know, honestly…maybe this is just what I needed.” I said.

Is that what he picked up? I don’t sleep well? I don’t know, really. I should know the best, but…I’m fucked up lately so, he could be right.

I did wake up last night couple of times, couldn’t get some things out of my mind. So I’m counting on the fact that he saw that and this is why he said that at all.

“Did you have fun?” He asks me, pushing closer.

“Always.”

I smiled widely at him.

Oh, how I love these moments. He’s in my arms, sweaty, taken, he smells different, and he’s happy.

“And why are we even on the floor? Aren’t we supposed to be saying goodbye to the bed? And not the floor?” He giggled after this.

He is right, and I think we already said goodbye to the bed.

“That’s where you’re wrong kid. This floor is indeed important to us.” I said, having flashbacks.

He frowned at me.

“How so?”

“You don’t remember?” Now I’m teasing him.

“No?”

“The first time you brought me here…when we were downstairs, just about to kiss for the first time and then…well, no offence but your stupid brother interrupted us…” I blurred out, looking at the ceiling.

And we both laughed at that. We shared the same opinion. I remember hearing the tone in his voice how much he was pissed at his brother interrupting us. If only, if only…if only we kissed downstairs, who knows how would the rest of the night turn out. Because then we went upstairs, we had dinner, he had an accident, we kissed, and I slept over because I was indeed worried about his nose. And because I couldn’t stop kissing him. Just his lips on mine were enough to kill me. He was the second guy I ever kissed in my entire life, and this time, not drunk or high, like I was at 17, it was so different. In a good way. There was no stopping after that night.

“Non taken. I crucified him in my head…” He joked.

I had to laugh at this. Because I kinda hoped he would. After all, he interrupted a very crucial part of our relationship.

Then again, I am grateful for that because we got the turn of the events that I like now very much.

“Wait, back up a little big guy…did you know we were going to kiss?” Tim tapped on my chest and asked me.

“I did. That’s why I came after you.”

His eyes were fixated on mine, like…he couldn’t believe it. But I know myself, and when I set up for us to kiss, we’re gonna kiss. Never mind if he had to be somewhere else that night, I’d pull him in and kiss him. I got the outcome that I wanted that entire day long and that was to kiss him, and I did. Oh, to be back to that same spot and experience that first kiss…

“What about you?” I asked him.

“Yes, well…no…I don’t know, I’m not sure. I just remember that day like it was yesterday. We were hanging out the entire day long, and suddenly, accidentally I suppose, you reached out for the gear shift and you brushed your hand against my thigh. I got fucking chills. Don’t know why. And I was instantly nervous. And when you followed me to the building, I thought that was odd. Because days before, you’d always drop me off in front of the building, so when you followed me in, I was nervous. So I kinda knew but then…”

Oh, he got the chills…I love him. And I love that he’s so opened to talking about this.

“Yeah…” I nodded my head and brought him closer to me.

He brushed that off pretty quickly, he was eager to talk and I was eager to listen or to talk back.

“Back to the floor?” He giggled. He seriously doesn’t remember?

“Right. When you brought me up here, and after dinner you got a nosebleed and then you ran off to you room. And when I walked in, I found you sitting right here where we’re lying right now.” I said and smiled because the feeling was the same as it was months ago.

Timmy travelled away with his thoughts; he really had no clue what I was talking about.

“You seriously don’t remember this?”

“I remember being nervous. And sitting on something but...” He tried to breathe out.

“Ah, you disappointed me kid.” I teased him and pulled him closer to myself. He was warm and felt like home.

“But I do remember you handing me the wet wipes. I remember which book you picked up and I told you I read it three times. You then said something like “You’ve got a nice place kid”. That’s what I remember.”

I looked down at him. Speechless, that’s all I was.

“I spoke too soon.” I admitted the defeat.

I could tell he got cocky for remembering that much, because I remember nothing of what he just said. I was nervous as well, it wasn’t something I’d typically do; walk into someone’s life, snoop around and expect a kiss at the end of the night. But that was my goal, and I made it happen.

“Fuck, Tim…that was months ago. Can you even believe that?” I whispered, touching his forehead with my hand.

His smile was there at one second then gone in the next one.

“I can and I can’t. I think I’m still living in that bakery. You know I told you I hated you back then?” He said.

I remember, that still makes me feel bad…in a way, but not really. At least not now, because I came out as a winner on top, with him by my side.

“Ha. Yeah, I remember. But I’m glad you moved on from that…” I said.

“I don’t know who gave you that idea…” He chuckled, trying to stay serious, it was working but I love the teasing part so much.

“Oh, you little shit.” I breathed out and pulled him closer to myself, and he was trying to nuzzle in even closer, but it was no use.

“Remember how cautious we were in the beginning? And teasing each other all the time? Look where we are now…” He whispered against my neck.

“Moving in together.” I finished it for him.

I was getting pretty emotional about everything. Even just talking about the past and how different we were made feel…homesick, I guess? I’d give anything to have that time back and enjoy it even more, but I know I’d also fight anything and anyone who’d be standing in the way of our future.

I could fall asleep again. The pain coursing through my body was not an issue anymore. Timmy was lying next to me, trying to get into me; so young, so vibrant, so sexy…what would I be and where would I be today if I hadn’t met him?

Probably stuck in a crappy relationship. Not enjoying life. Watching each day as they’re passing by.

Closing my eyes for only a second, and I must’ve been a fool if I had thought that would work, because then…

“Did I look good in your dream? Pregnant?” He asked, whispering a shivering word out.

I thought about that view I had of him; in our apartment, wearing white, carrying our child. I smiled, and he saw that.

“You looked perfect.” I said looking at him.

I smiled widely at me and reached up to kiss me, then settled down on my chest.

“Now I’m tired.” Timmy breathed out.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me. We have to go.” I shook him. I can’t let him fall asleep now.

“I’m trying. But you know your power…”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

I should let him sleep but we really got get going. As much as I love these moments, we still have to settle him in to his new place.

He removed the hair from his face and closed his eyes, making his own place on my chest.

But I couldn’t help but notice something growing just above his eyebrow. It wasn’t much, but it looked like a pimple, or something. Which is totally normal for a young man like him.

And because I’ve seen it all, I reach out and touch it, rub it with my thumb, over and over again. He’s moving his eyebrows, he’s probably annoyed, but I see a smile on his face.

We’re back to me caressing that little douche that is going to break his perfect skin.

“Stop it…” He mutters.

But I don’t. I just continue caressing it.

Only because I don’t care if he hates it. I hate that it’s there, but he’s not perfect, as much as I keep on telling him that, he has flaws and virtues, this one just added another layer of him being just the right person for me, someone who is so perfect he doesn’t even know it, while not being so perfect at the same time.

“Stop it Armie…” He breathes out, eyes still closed.

But I don’t. And eventually, he opened his eyes and looked pretty mad.

“I told you to stop.”

I’m not even paying attention.

Timmy then reached out and grabbed my hand, tried to remove it from his face. I gave in and then came back to touching it again. He pulls my hand again, and I move it back up.

Until I felt the line I crossed when he violently grabbed my hand and kept it wrapped around my wrist.

He’s now looking me dead in the eyes and I could see how mad I actually made him. Tim was on the verge of crying, and I just made it worse.

“I told you to stop it.” He said.

“Why?” I relax my hand and he finally let go.

“I don’t like you touching it. It’s making me uncomfortable…”

“Why?”

“Because…just…don’t touch it.” He exhaled.

I made him mad, but he’ll soften up soon.

But Timmy knows me, and he knows how much I love crossing the line. So when I reached out and touched it again, he slapped my hand off his face and got up from the floor.

I watch him walk away from me, looking at clear marks the floor has left on his skin. He bends down and grabs his boxers. Tim is putting them on standing up.

I stood up as well and go after him.

“Hey, hey, hey…” I whisper, holding his shoulders, trying to turn him around.

“Let go of me.” He’s not even looking at me, nor is he trying to remove himself from my grip.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve stopped when you told me to, I’m sorry.” I hate myself now, didn’t realize this would piss him off so much.

“Fine, it’s okay.” He breathes out, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, come here.” I whisper and pull him towards me.

I’m just thankful he hugged me back, pressing his body against mine. This is not just about me. If it were about me, he’d push me away, instead, he wants me close.

“You okay?” I ask him, breathing into his hair.

“Yeah, yeah, super…” He sniffs against my chest.

He is so fucking tiny.

“Talk to me. You’ve been kinda hissy when I woke up.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“You were laughing and now you’re about to cry. Talk to me.” I said.

We part and I look at him, but his eyes are fixated to the floor. He’s crying, or just tearing up.

“Is it because of me?” I ask, straight up.

“No…I don’t know…I’m just…” He exhales.

Wow, he’s really struggling with something.

“What?” I insist, but not too much, or he could walk away again.

But I think I have an idea what this is actually about. And it’s the only thing that makes sense now, just hope he’ll talk.

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” He shakes his head.

Silence.

“You don’t wanna leave this place, do you?” I spill it out.

He looks up at me.

What am I even saying? He is perfect, in every way that word has its meaning. He even looks better now tired, marked with my bruises, wrists are marked, his stomach is marked…come to think of it, so am I, with his cum.

“Yes, I mean…no, no I do not want to leave this place, but I can’t wait to move in with you.” He moved closer to me, touching my chest again.

He looks sad, but…

“I’m just scared, Armie…that’s all…” He let it out.

“Scared of what?”

“Moving on. Aren’t you?”

I smile at him.

“I’m fucking terrified.” I breathed out.

“You’re not showing it!” He playfully punches my chest.

“That’s because there’s nothing to show. Everyone would be terrified in our spot. Everyone. It’s a big change, but it’s a good change. You’re growing up…” I said and removed hair from his forehead, and kissed it. I can feel him letting go.

That was quick.

“I don’t know, you’re right about everything, just…”

He looks up.

“I get it.” I nod my head.

I watch him as he’s opening his mouth to speak, then closing it. It looks like he wants to ask me something or say something, but changes his mind over and over again.

Eventually he gives in.

“Can we stay here a little bit longer?” He flat out said it, and I kinda knew this would be the question.

I smile again and touch his cheek.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

At the same time, he let a tear slide down his flawless skin, and he smiled widely at me, feeling relieved.

He knows I’d never say no to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	5. The first week (Timmy's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy's having some doubts about the next step he took in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babiess!! Good news! I passed my exam! It went smoothly, there was a lady questioning me and the entire exam lasted 3 minutes over the video call. And some other good news, i got a job!! Today is my first day and it's at a private surgical clinic. My friend recommended me there and i got in.🤗  
> Anywaaay, enough about me. This is a chapter from Timmy's point of view, the next chapter will also be from his POV, and you'll see why. It's a bit over-dramatic, but Timmy is me, i am Timmy, you'll see. Enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️

I was beyond grateful he agreed to stay here a little bit longer. Soon, that turned into hours because I simply refused to wake up. He had been up for hours and was already settling my things to just pack them in his car and move away. I was pretending to sleep just so I could keep my space here. But when it was around 5 pm, he woke me up, I got dressed, picked up what was left of my stuff and we were on our way back to his place. Our place.

When he opened the door, he welcomed me to my new home. I politely smiled because it was the best I could do. I wanted to scream. What the fuck is wrong with me? I’ve been here for months, there were weeks that had passed and I stayed here, never going back home. So why this drama all of a sudden?

I know Armie was beyond excited to have me here for good. So was I. Just didn’t know how to feel it for real. I was letting go of everything and giving time its space to make me feel better.

But it didn’t.

The first week at our place, he’d drop me off at school around 8 am, then he’d head to the University, I would be done within couple of hours, the latest ever was 2:25 pm on a Wednesday, and he’d be home around that time. So when he’s not home before me, I was alone. Alone and crying.

It broke my heart whenever I’d picture Armie finding me crying, and then I’d have to explain to him why I’m crying, and he knows I can’t lie, he’ll see right through me. I’m making a big deal out of nothing. I could’ve said no, easily. But would he understand? I think he would have, if I said it back then and not seven days later. This could rock our relationship to the bad side. It will break his heart. And what about me? What about my heart? Why am I doing this to myself? And to him.

I’d come home after school, take Archie out, eat and then cry myself to sleep. Out of four days I’ve been alone, I cried myself to sleep at noon, three out of those four times. That one time, Armie came and picked me up on Wednesday and there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly, when it hit me, when he’s here…I don’t feel like a whining little bitch that I am. That’s truly what I am and I might be ruining a perfectly healthy relationship over…what exactly? I don’t know. I just felt like crying. And adding the fact that I moved out, just made it worse.

He’d pick me up, take me home, or he would come in late, make me lunch, fuck me until I almost passed out, and then we’d nap together, cuddling and kissing until I’d give up on reality and move to the land of dreams. That’s how it was. When he wasn’t here, I’d do everything alone and I’d wait for him.

The good thing was that I had a lot of school work to take care of while I was alone, or even at night, while he was working in his study room and I was right there with him, doing my homework. At least I’m not alone.

Maybe that’s my problem. Being alone. It’s not new to me, so why am I doing this? If this is what’s bothering me, then I just had to suck it up and get used to being away from him for couple of hours.

But no, it wasn’t.

I threw a temper tantrum while we were naked and still in my old bedroom. Him touching my skin just reminded me how young I actually was and how I had to stop and question myself if this is what I want.

His mother was right, I am young. And she was only right on that topic, everything else…bullshit. I could never get tired of Armie, I love him, my chest aches when he’s not around.

So what’s going on then?

We were together, on my phone, talking to my mom over the speakerphone, telling her the good news. She screamed and said that couple of doctors turned their heads to look at her, and we heard her say “My baby boy is moving in with his partner”, and we could hear laughs and cheers, applauses and all that. We had their support, that was indeed a great round of good news.

My mom reacted, unlike his.

I had to get my shit together. I don’t want this to continue, and I don’t want to cause Armie problems. He’s already sacrificed so much because of me. It’s not every day you’ll see a son dropping his family because of a person he’s in a relationship with. But Armie did it. I should continue criticizing him for being so impulsive, and I should’ve told him to rethink again, because this decision, about his mother, was so out of the blue and he should’ve given herself and himself some time to think before making any other moves. But no. Armie put his foot down and that was that.

As I was walking home after school on Friday, Armie called me. He interrupted my song and I was genuinely happy to see his name pop up on my screen. He’s probably calling me to see when I’ll be back home, what do I want for lunch, or to even pick me up.

“Hello?” I breathed out once I unplugged the earphones from my phone.

“Hey, kid, what’s up?”

Oh, I love his voice, and when he calls me kid. I smiled to myself on the street.

“Nothing…just…walking back home.” I said, and emphasizing the walk, because I’m actually asking him telepathically to come and get me.

“Are you there?” I add.

“No, actually, that’s why I’m calling…I’ll be home a little later than I thought.” He said, and he sounded sincerely upset because of it.

“How late?” I ask and immediately ruin my own mood.

“Maybe, another 2 or 3 hours late.”

“Ouch…” I hiss.

“I know. Just wanted to let you know that I’ll be home as soon as possible. I promise.” He said, rushing a bit. He doesn’t have to promise me anything. It’s work, I understand that part.

“It’s okay. It’s the project, right?”

“Yup. They don’t want us to go in early on a Saturday morning, so maybe it’s better like this.”

“Yeah…that’s better.” I nodded to myself. Yeah, that’s better, last week he went in on a Saturday morning and they told them to go back home.

“You okay?” He asked me after we’ve been silent for a while.

“Hm? Yeah, yeah, just…tired.” I smile on this to myself again.

He chuckled.

“Ha, my fault, sorry…”

It is his fault. We went to bed last night around 3 am or some time later than that. He took me pretty hard, but I was asking for it.

“It’s fine. You know I love nothing more.” I giggled and bit my lip, remembering the mind-blowing sex we had.

“How are the hips?” He asked me.

He means that period when he dug his nails in my hips when he took me from behind and was very brutal about it. Somehow, the adrenaline was way too high for me that I only started feeling the pain after we woke up. He knows this as well.

“Better. I’m trying not to touch them, but it’s hard.” I said, kinda reminding myself to walk a bit slowly, but I got used to this sort of pain, and I don’t mind it one bit.

“That’s what you get for walking around naked.” He said, giggling.

Like I said, I was asking for it. It was easier to just show up naked, walk around, bend over in front of him as he was working in his study room.

“Am I not allowed to walk freely in my own home now Armie?” I laughed out, stating the obvious.

But saying my own home…felt good. Okay, this is good. Don’t know why I’m being so dramatic.

“Oh, clever little piece of shit.” He breathed out and we both laughed at this.

We’re silent now and soon, I’m pretty close to the building, only less than 5 minutes away.

I love this. I love talking to him about these things, my mood changed drastically.

“Okay, I’ll see you later then. And if you need anything, call me.” He said.

“Will do.”

And we hung up.

When I arrived back at the apartment, knowing how empty is going to be for the next couple of hours, I let one tear slide down my face. I can’t take this. I was fucking fine two minutes ago and now I’m back to this.

I took my phone out and called my mom.

“Hello?” Her voice appeared on the other end and I sighed as a sign of relief.

“Hi mama…” I blurred out.

“Hi baby, how are you?”

When she asked this, I slid down against the wall and crumbled, sobbing.

“Tim?” She called for me. Don’t want to let her waiting, or to worry her.

“It’s so good to hear your voice again.” I said, wiping my face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

Everything is perfect mama, and also, everything is wrong here…

“Mama…” I whispered.

“Talk to me.” Her voice was shaking. I worry her so much.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” I said.

“What do you mean?”

Silence. I’m waiting to calm down. I sniffed and inhaled.

“I’m having second thoughts.” I said. Finally admitting this. And it felt good to let it all out.

“About?”

Pause.

“About…everything. About moving in here. And about Armie…” Once I said his name, I began sobbing again.

“Woah! Where is all of this coming from?” I worried her and now she’s shocked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I wanna do this anymore…”

“Do what? Be in a relationship with Armie?”

No, that I want.

“I want to. But if I leave here…I don’t think he’ll want to be with me anymore…” I closed my eyes, trying not to think about that part ever coming to life.

“Okay, back up. What’s going on? Are you two fighting or something?” She asked me.

“No, everything is perfect. He’s at work and he’ll be late, and I’m…I’m crying mama, every day ever since I moved in here. I really don’t know why. Maybe because I’m alone, maybe because I’m homesick. But I’ve spent days, weeks here, without going back home…don’t know what’s wrong with me…” I breathed out.

“Baby, I know it’s hard. Every change is hard. When I moved here, I cried every day for about a month. And I cry every once in a while, because I miss you guys so much. And if I could just drop everything and move back to be there, I would. But I can’t. My life is here, my work is here, I already got used to everything.”

I didn’t know this. And her voice is so soothing.

“Yeah, but that’s different. Your work brought you there, not…”

She interrupted me and I could tell I made her mad.

“Timothee, I am warning you, you better stop. You’re creating drama again, over nothing. If you didn’t want to move in with Armie, you should’ve just said no, and not torture the guy who obviously doesn’t see the problem when he’s around. You’re just sad he’s not there, but he will be back and you won’t cry anymore. It’s hard. Moving on is hard. And you love him, oh, you guys love each other…you two can make it work. You know how beautiful it is to move in with your loved one. Especially with an amazing guy that Armie is. And you two fit perfectly together, honestly. He adores you. So I don’t think it’s fair to do this to him, without talking to him and letting him know what’s going on. If you’re having second thoughts, talk to him. He doesn’t bite, he will understand. And then you can make the decision both of you can agree on.”

I smiled at that. She is right. But I can’t…

“Mama, I really can’t do this.” I breathed out and got up from the floor.

“Stop! And think about it!” She yelled.

I stood in one place, looking at the floor.

“Think about what you’ll be throwing away if you just get up and pack while he’s at work and thinking about coming home to you. He might understand but his attitude towards you will change. He’ll see how young and spoiled you actually are, and I don’t think a grown man needs a child to take care of. You could get into a fight, break up and you’ll move back home. And I really don’t see why you’re so keen on moving back. What’s so special there? Jules and Victor are gonna get the apartment, that was the deal. And you and Armie can make this work.”

I needed this lecture.

“What should I do? Tell me, please…I don’t know what to do anymore…” I sobbed again, leaning against the wall now.

“Talk to him. Tell him what’s going on, tell him what’s been bothering you. Tell him you’re homesick. There’s not much he can do, but I know damn well he’ll make it better. At least for a while.” She said and I smiled because that is true.

He can make it better, for a while.

“You’re not a baby anymore. You’re a grown up. Start acting like one.” Her tone changed.

Those words hit hard. I know she’s right, I know that, but still…I don’t wanna suffer.

“And stop being so over-dramatic all the time. You’re making a scene. You’re bored and lonely when he’s not around so you’re crying. You are a 20-year-old young man. Be one. And don’t cause Armie problems.”

Also true.

“Talk to him instead. He will understand, trust me.”

I was silent for a while and only breathing against the phone. I could hear other stuff beeping from where she’s seated.

I don’t wanna do this anymore. I’m torturing myself over nothing. I can’t take the pressure, not yet at least, I am young, she was right, I am too young for him. He will understand. Or will he?

“I will. I will talk and then I’ll move back home. I can’t do this anymore.” I said.

She inhaled and exhaled, frustrated apparently.

“Suit yourself.” She said.

I didn’t need to hear that. Why is she leaving me like this?

“Honey, I have to go.”

I nodded.

“Bye…and think again. Think about what you truly want, and I don’t think it’s leaving Armie.” She said and hung up.

Now I made her mad, I made myself cry and I’m gonna destroy a good relationship soon. All because I can’t take the pressure of changing.

Armie got home a lot later than he had said he would. In the meantime, I was trying to sleep a little, but I couldn’t. I was reading a book, going through some TV channels, went out for a walk with Archie and was out there for almost an hour. I called Armie a few times but he never picked up. He was busy. When Armie came back, it was around 6 pm. And when he burst through the door, he was already out of breath.

“I am sorry, I am so, so sorry Tim…” He blurred out as soon as he closed the door and found me on the couch.

I jumped on my feet when he appeared. His hair was messy and his nose was red. How adorable; I’d kiss it to make it warm again.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” I said and smiled.

“Fuck, it got dragged and they went on and on and on…come to think of it, I wouldn’t mind going in on a Saturday…” Armie said and walked towards me and kissed me.

What am I even doing? What the fuck is wrong with me? Causing drama and problems about leaving this place? I must be insane. I’d be giving up this: the opportunity to be here when he comes home happy and can’t wait to kiss me.

“No! Don’t you dare…” I chuckled.

He went to his study room and took off his bag he was carrying, and I followed him in.

“What did you do today?” He asked me as he was pulling out some papers from the bag and putting them on his desk.

“Nothing…I was out with Archie, talked to my mom, nothing special, just chilling around the place.” I said, feeling grateful he’s here and that he doesn’t have to know the whole truth, that I’ve been rehearsing the entire day how to tell him I wanna go back and not be here.

Armie smiled widely at me as he continued to rearrange the mess on his desk.

“Were you bored?” He asked.

“Not really. I like being here.”

Which was the real truth.

“You should. It’s your place now too…”

We looked at each other and smiled. We read each other’s minds. I was just glad that wasn’t real, he’d be crushed.

“You can do what I did when I was at your place.” He said as he was moving away from the desk and getting out of the room.

“Do what?” I frowned.

“Snoop around.”

He said and began undoing his shoes, then undid his pants and unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’m gonna go and take a quick shower, I need to warm up, and then we can order something in and stay here for the night.” Armie said and took his shirt off, put it on the kitchen chair to hang.

I watch as he’s undressing himself in front of him, watching his clothes separating from his skin.

“If you’re okay with that.” He said.

I smiled widely again, almost ready to cry. Again, I must be insane.

“Yeah, sounds good.” I nodded and licked my lips.

Armie was already on his way to the bathroom when I stopped him.

“Armie?”

“Yeah babe?” He turned around.

“Can I join you?” I asked, feeling myself blushing.

“Of course.”

I followed him in. Armie was already naked and inside the tub. I took my clothes off and joined him.

I should make this a regular thing after an exhausting day at work, especially if he’s freezing when he’s back and hot water can help him. Standing in front of him, slowly but certainly getting him off as he’s falling apart above me. Now he’s warm, empty and his mind is wiped clean. It certainly isn’t last night’s session but this is a close second. He came only after few minutes of my hand interfering with his genitals. This is how I like him the most…love him the most.

And I had that pleasure of being that type of person; the one that waits for him to get back home and help him release the tension.

My second thoughts were gone, this is what I want for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	6. Growing up (Timmy's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy's having some trouble sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy babiess! Hope you're having a great Friday! Okay, so i wrote this chapter at work, on my phone, this week has been slow and i had a lot of free time so i used it to write another chapter. I have no idea how many words are there or if the grammar is correct. It's from Timmy's POV, the next one will be back at being from Armie's. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️

But i couldn’t sleep that night.

It was the first time in 7 days where i woke up in the middle of the night after having a solid one hour of sleep.

After we’ve gone out of the shower, we ordered some food and spent the night in just like we planned. We didn’t do anything special, just watched a movie, ate some junk food, drank whatever there was and then got ready for bed. Armie took Archie out around 11 pm and I stayed inside, to clean up the mess we made. I was feeling good about everything. Didn’t really feel the need to talk to him or cause him any drama or problems.

We went to bed around 1 am, and i woke up an hour later.

Armie slept on his back. Poor guy, he was exhausted. We both knew that, that’s why i never insisted on having sex and neither did he. Or he was at least praying deep inside for me to not provoke him and start yet another session. Luckily for the both of us, that didn’t happen.

I watch his chest moving. Up and down. One arm was underneath the pillow and the other one was on his stomach. He looked so damn exhausted. He’s been at work for 10 hours straight. 

I look at him and feel the calming bliss coming over me. But at the same time, i was suffocating. I can’t do this. 

First of all, i have no idea what’s wrong with me. Why am i so emotional? I can’t be homesick, no. I’ve gone longer without my family and I’ve been fine before. So what is it then? I don’t know. I just know i need to cry and let it all out.

Watching him sleep is killing me. It’s weird to think that Armie had no idea what was going on with me, he thinks I’m fine and that’s why he doesn’t have trouble sleeping. And also because i finish all my whining before seeing him, and then I’m back to glowing the second my eyes meet his.

I got out of the bed and headed into the kitchen. Archie was on the couch. I woke him up and silently apologized to him for disturbing his sleep. He’s just adorable. I remember the first time i met him. When Armie and myself were walking and we stopped in front of his building. He told me to wait and then he came down with this little dude. I was stunned and fell in love with the puppy immediately. The thing that always struck me as weird is that Victor was totally against us ever having a dog at the apartment, but whenever Armie would „move in“ for a while at our place, he’d grab the pup underneath his wing and take care of him like his own child. When Armie and I were away at the hotel for full three days, Victor and Jules were very hesitant about giving Armie his dog back.

And now he’s here, staring at me and all i can do is smile back.

I was restless, i couldn’t sleep, nor was i feeling tired. Thank God tomorrow was Saturday and i didn’t have any school, and Armie was off work. We should spend the Saturday and the rest of the weekend relaxing and having sex. But now I’m at my own limit. Things like these bother me so much, when i can’t sleep, that’s it.

I walked into his study room, turned the light on. I walked over to his desk; there were books and documents there, couple of folders, pens, his laptop, and two pictures – one with Archie, the other one with his brother. Ben is not my fan. Actually, nobody from the Hammer family is my fan, apart from Armie and Archie. Can’t really say anything about his father, whom i never met. I should ask him about his dad.

I opened one drawer and was beyond happy i found a pack of cigarettes.

He did tell me to snoop around and that’s exactly what i did.

I walked back to the kitchen, grabbed an ashtray and sat on top of the counter.

His clothes were still hanging from my body, like always. Even he is, I’m betting, asking himself why the fuck did we move in all of my clothes if I’m gonna keep on wearing his stuff.

I light up one cigarette and try to enjoy it but i couldn’t. It’s been a long and emotional week. When is this gonna end? How long will i have to be like this? For days, i feel like I can’t take a real deep breath. I’m mentally exhausted. Mama was right, I should talk to him. I should’ve said something sooner and not wake up in the middle of the night, having second thoughts about my and our future...

I have an actual headache. That could’ve been from smoking in the middle of the night and being so anxious about everything around me. At least one good thing out of this entire scenario is that i didn’t feel like crying now. Just feeling empty. And so lost. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to stop this.

And just when i was ready to think that Armie and myself didn’t build a connection that results in one being up and one sleeping... I was proved wrong.

I heard door opening while my eyes were focused on the cigarette in my hand, i heard footsteps and him breathing. Heavily. Yawning and silently grunting.

I looked up. 

He’s so handsome, so sleepy, but i know this is all gonna be anything but nice talking and watching him glow in the middle of the night. That’s why i only forced myself to smile. I knew things were gonna take the turn for the worst once he asks me why am i here and not in the bed with him. 

He rubbed his eyes the entire way as he was walking towards me. I took the opportunity and put the cigarette off. Armie smiled once he was in front of me, and i smiled back, genuinely.

„Hey...“ Armie whispered and stood between my legs. 

I spread them even further for him to take his place. It’s where he belongs. 

He was wearing a white shirt, and his gray long pajama bottoms. 

„Hi...“ I smiled, again, genuinely. 

Once he shows up, all of my doubts are gone. Because this is what matters the most. 

„What’s up?“ He whispered again. He was still getting used to his own voice. It was raspy and deep, and if I wasn’t feeling like the biggest piece of shit in the world, I’d tackle him and beg him to take me on the spot. 

Armie pulled me closer towards him with his hands on my hips. I yelped silently and participated in pushing Armie between by legs even closer. 

He spread his arms around my body and held onto the counter, as he was letting his face travel and explore my skin. His beard was tickling me, his hot breath was making me twitch, and his smell was good enough to knock me out and knock me up. 

Armie then moved his face and initiated a slow and dry peck. 

We both giggled as we let our lips touch, pushing my pelvis closer to him. Some dry humping wouldn’t be so bad. 

He’s so handsome, i have to say i got pretty lucky with him. Armie was the whole package; a whole a lot of man, funny, intelligent, gentle, rough at times, he knew how to make me laugh like nobody else ever did. On top of it all, he owned me and i submitted to him willingly. Like i said, i got pretty lucky having someone like him in my life, when he could’ve literally been with anybody else. Maybe someone his age, another gender, not a spoiled little brat like me. If I let go of him now, rest assure, i will never find anyone like him. Only because he was the perfect man who could’ve had anybody else, and yet, he still chose me. And he kept on choosing me, over and over again. 

Armie pulled away but kept his hands on my thighs. All i did was stare at his face. 

„Oh, you snooped around. Good boy.“ He said once he realized the cigarettes next to me. 

I nodded my head feeling those words, mixed with his voice getting to the deepest parts of me and hitting my sweet spots. 

„You smell delicious...“ He whispered against my forehead.

I wanted to scream.

„Oh, I’m gonna miss this...“ Armie whispered against my forehead after he had kissed it few times.

Miss this?

„What do you mean? Why are you gonna miss this?“

He looked me in the eyes, then the floor and then watched as our hands were intertwining. 

„Because you’re going back home.“ He said. 

Wait, what? Where is all of this coming from? Does he know? No way. Mama talked to him? Maybe, but he would’ve said something sooner. 

When Armie looked up i stared at his eyes and then dropped myself on the inside when i saw his eyes sparkling. He’s sad. 

„No...I...“ I tried to say something, to compose a normal sentence but it was useless. 

„Tim, I’m not stupid. You think i don’t know what’s been going on here? I thought some time would pass and you will get it over. But now...it’s a problem.“ He said, breathing out a silent cry. His voice broke at the end. 

Now he’s awake, fully. And I’m defeated. He knows. Of course he does, what did you think for fuck’s sake?

„You can’t even sleep in your own bed. Our bed.“ He added, correcting himself and that made me smile. 

Our bed...

„Are you that revolted of the idea of us living together.“

„No, Arm-...“ I rushed to stop him right there, but it looks like he came with a prepared story already. 

„Because if you are...you should’ve said something sooner. Or said no.“ He said. He got that right, but it’s not even about moving in anymore. I don’t really think that was ever a problem. 

„It’s not like that Armie...“ I gasped and stopped. 

„Yeah? Talk to me then. I know it’s never a good thing when you start thinking about something that never happened, or happened but a long time ago.“ He said. Armie knows me so well, how big of an idiot would i be to leave him right now, like this? 

„I know...“

„I’d catch you staring into nothing. And avoiding sex...“ He said and i interrupted him. 

That was not true. 

„I never avoided sex, don’t be like that. That’s the only time I’m counting on you to wipe my mind clean, every time and deprive me from all those thoughts.“ I pointed to his chest. He does not get to think like that, that is not true, not even the slightest. Sex is the only time I’m not thinking. 

„Oh, Tim...“ He hummed and put my hair behind one ear. 

„And today, you were exhausted, and i didn’t want to make it worse, and keep you up. You need to rest.“ I said. 

„And how is waking up at 2 am any different.“

He had a point. 

Armie pushed towards me and hugged me, embraced his whole body towards me. I hugged him back. Arms around his neck, legs around his waist. 

„I can see you’re keeping it all up inside. Let go.“ He whispered. 

And i did. I did let go. Because not only few seconds later, I started sobbing. And sobbing louder. Sobbing harder. Wetting his shirt, wetting his skin. Letting my heart out. 

„That’s it...don’t keep it in you anymore...I’m here.“ He whispered and embraced me harder. Armie is definitely not letting go of me any time soon. 

„I’m sorry, I’m sorry...fuck...“ I sobbed out. 

„It’s okay.“

I pulled away. I don’t care that my face was red, my cheeks were wet, and that i had snot everywhere. I am looking at the guy who put anal beads inside me and who watched me trying to compose a nosebleed. There’s no limit here anymore. He’s seen it all. 

„No, it’s not! Armie i have no fucking idea what the fuck is wrong with me...“ I breathed out, feeling a lot better with the fact that he’s not moving away from me. 

Armie watches me cry everything out, he’s caressing my hair and my thigh. He’s being the perfect boyfriend. Why can’t I? 

„I love you and i love being with you, and i love being here and i love where we’re headed...i just don’t know...i think I’m just suffering from separation anxiety...I’m not sure...“ I breathed out, wiping my face. 

And this is all so true, I’m letting go now. There was really not much to talk about. I think what I’m going through is normal. 

„Whenever you’re here, I’m fine. When I’m alone...that’s when i start thinking about everything and start crying and...i don’t wanna cause you problems or anything...“ I sobbed again. 

„You’re not causing me problems. You’re causing yourself problems only. That’s it. You love being here and being with me, i can see that, no doubt. But...“ Armie said and before he could continue, i jumped in. 

„Maybe I’m just scared of growing up.“ I finally admitted and that felt like it couldn’t have been explained better. I’m finally realizing things and admitting them to myself. 

He’s silent, I’m silent. I can’t look at him, but his full attention is on me. Why do i keep on doing this to him? All I do is cause drama and problems. And for some reason, Armie’s staying by my side. Is he a masochist? Does he love this in a relationship? Maybe that’s why he loves bottoming for me. I laughed about that in my head. 

I’m calm now. We’re talking. 

„Did you ever stop for a second and think about me?“ Armie said. 

I looked up and frowned at him.

Armie never moved, he still kept his hands on my thighs. He could’ve squeezed them if he had wanted to. 

„I was 22 when i moved away from my family. On my own. At 22. I was still a student, a kid basically, just got separated from my family.“ He said, and i could sense there was still something in the air about that decision he made. 

„I couldn’t live there anymore, couldn’t stand the pressure and everything with it, so i moved out. On my own.“ 

He smiled at me, holding onto my thighs. 

„I was looking for an apartment for weeks. When i found this one, wow, jackpot! And it was not cheap. That’s why i had to work to gather as much as money as i could. My dad helped, he was proud of me that i left home.“

„Did you ever cry?“ I asked him. 

„All the fucking time.“

I gasped and put my hands over his. This is a real shocker. 

„When I made the decision to leave, i was ecstatic. When i found the apartment, i was on cloud nine. When I was moving in my stuff, i was over the Moon happy. And after 4 days being here, I was an emotional wreck. Started doubting myself and my decision. I was so close to leaving, i started packing my stuff, ready to give up...and then i stopped.“

Armie’s taking me back to his head. 

„I had to remind myself that this is a good thing. That i was old enough to live on my own, that the atmosphere back home was awful. That it’s time to be my own man and start my own life.“

He looked at me and smiled proudly. 

„The next day, i went out and found Archie. He was a baby, not even 2 months old. And i got him, and he’s been with me ever since.“

We both looked behind Armie over to the couch where the pup was asleep. And i just know we both shared the same smile. 

„Change is hard and difficult and can scare the shit out of a person. But it’s a good thing. It’s exciting. It’s the best decision i ever made.“

He finished. And i nodded and smiled. He’s right. Why can’t i be like him? He left because he needed to, and i left because i wanted to. I’m surprised he never told me this the other day when i told him about Jules. He did say he moved out at 22 at the beginning of our relationship, but i never knew or asked for the rest of that story. 

„Look, Tim...if you want to leave here, you can. I’m not stopping you. But you know how much i love you being here. And maybe i was pressuring you after that chaotic day. I know it was too much. We never talked about it, but i honestly thought you’d be fine since you’ve been here for weeks.“ Armie’s voice is soft again. 

„Yeah, i know...that’s what i kept on thinking about. But this is more my inner fear of growing up. I know it’s my time, and I want to, so much...guess i just need some time.“ I said, feeling a lot better. My chest doesn’t hurt anymore. I let everything go and sobbed in his arms a while back. 

„Honest question now, do you wanna go back home?“ He looked me in the eyes. 

„No! No, no, i don’t...i like it here. I’m safe here. I have you here. No, i don’t wanna go back to my old place.“ Honest to God, truth. 

I really don’t wanna leave. I’ll just have to overcome this. And it’s a lot easier now that Armie knows this. He’s always known. I should look up to him more. 

Armie smiled at that. 

„Good. Because that’s all i need to know.“ He said.

„I’m sorry I’m such a pain in the ass. I’ll get better.“ I breathed out. 

„Baby, you don’t need to get better. I love you just the way you are. You just need time, and I’m here for you no matter what.“

I nodded my head. 

We’re silent now and everything feels good, like before. I cried out everything I had, he opened up about his past and admitted to rushing the whole moving in situation. But we were already practically living together, don’t know why is this any different. 

I want him and need him at this moment now more than ever. 

I pull him by his shirt and he bends down until I’m happy how our lips were connected. He didn’t seem to mind getting up in the middle of the night, in every way that sentence had its meaning. 

Oh God, i wish i could kiss him forever. Something about feeling his lips and his tongue on my face just...arouses me. It makes me want more of him, like whatever he’s giving me already wasn’t enough. I need and want more. I hug his neck and pull him even closer with my legs around his waist. He can feel me on his stomach. We giggle as we kiss like two teenagers. There is no say in when and if we are ever gonna get tired of being this goofy with each other. 

„Can i ask you something?“ I breathed out once he parted away from me. I can feel that my chin and jaw are wet. 

„Always.“

When he grinned at me, i was ready to lose it. 

„Will you fuck me right now? Right here, right now?“ I was sincere. 

Armie only silently chucked and put his palm on my cheek. 

„No.“ He said. 

Okay, who’s avoiding sex now? 

„Um, why not?“

„No. You need to grow up. We can’t seal this with sex. We’re talking and i want you to know that you can always talk to me, whatever is bothering you.“ Armie said and he had a point, but i also don’t see the problem with us having sex after talking, after making sure everything is okay. 

„Armie, i swear...I wanted to talk to you, every day now, but then I’d see you and you’d always hug me or kiss me and I’d forget all about it.“ Another round of me telling the honest truth about the way I’m feeling. 

Armie exhaled and i could see his body relaxing. He’s relieved. 

I watch as our fingers were intertwining on my thigh, and there is something I’ve been wanting to ask him, i wanted for him to be aware that this has crossed my mind, and I’m sure as hell convinced it crossed his as well. 

„You think she was right about me?“ I whispered. 

Armie looked up and frowned. 

„About me being too young for you.“ I added. 

He brushed it off immediately and kept his eyes on our hands. It was a big size difference, just like everything else once we’d strip down naked. 

Both me and Armie were still under the influence of what happened last week, there’s no denying that. She’s been calling him all week, asking how he’s been and if he had changed his mind. Every answer of his involved me in it, and not in a very decent way. He’d say we’re about to shower together, we’ve gone out to dinner, we’re going out with his co-workers or my family. And sometimes he’d lie and say something out of those things that involved me, while we’d be just sitting on the couch, watching TV. He’s trying to hurt her and make her feel even more disgusted. It’s like he wants her to cut him out for good, on purpose. 

„Well, that’s a fact. You are younger than me. Not by little and not by much, but yeah, you are younger than me. And I’ve never, in all the months we’ve been together, ever felt that age difference.“ He said, to which i couldn’t help but giggle silently, letting my head fall down. 

„Really?“

„Yup. You are the smartest and most mature immature drama queen I’ve ever met.“

Armie said and we both laughed at this. Here is the perfect way of describing me, only Armie knows this, this way, the best way. 

He leaned down and started kissing my jaw and my neck, while whispering things that made my limp cock twitch in his pajamas, just from his voice. 

„And you’re also funny, and sexy, and beautiful and knows how to work a man in the bed...“

I silently moaned, and felt my cheeks getting warmer. 

„And you’re seriously trying to convince me you don’t wanna fuck me now?“ I whispered into his ear and bit the side of the neck, leaving the wet trail. 

„Ah, Tim...“

„Not even in bed?“ I whispered once more. Now this is the perfect way to arouse the both of us. 

He pulled back and looked at me. 

„What?“

„The age difference. Do you feel it in bed with me?“ I asked. 

„About certain things yes, but that’s because you’re not experienced enough. You are experienced, just not enough. And not in a way that i am. You know...ropes, whips, all that stuff. But I’ve never seen you looking insecure wherever your position is. You always look like you know what you’re doing, and always look ready and confident. Terrified at times, but that just makes you even more sexy because you’re willing to do it anyway. Like i said, you know how to work a man in bed.“ Armie breathed out and wrapped his hands around my waist. 

He pulled me closer and made sure i felt him. 

„And i would love to know why you’re blushing right now.“ He chuckled. 

I laughed at that. 

Wow...this is just...perfect. I love the way he sees me. If i wasn’t so speechless and if i was to get laid later on, I’d open up my mind and tell him how i feel. But right now...no.

„Can we just...go back to bed? I’m tired...and since you won’t fuck me now, I’m doomed to sleeping...“ I said and he laughed out. 

I must be doing something right since he’s laughing at me so much. 

„Oh you little shit. Yes, we can sleep. We have 2 days to ourselves. I’ll make sure you get what you ask for.“

I jumped off the counter and raised my body on my toes just so i could reach his ear. 

„You have no idea what i want.“ I whispered and Armie stood still. 

„That’s true. But i also know you’re gonna get back at me for tonight.“

„You’re Goddamn right.“ I winked at him and he smacked my ass as i was walking in front of him on the way back to our bedroom. 

Our bedroom...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	7. Owned and worshiped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy have some fun on a Saturday afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babiesss!! Since it's my birthday today, i am brining you this new chapter that is nothing but pure smut. Enjoy it, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!! ❤️✨

„Armie?“ He’s whispering my name, over and over again. 

And he’s tapping his fingers on my chest. 

„Armie?“ He’s calling my name again. 

I hum as a response. I can tolerate his ways of waking me up to a certain point, but when he slapped my shoulder, that really gave me chills once i finally opened my eyes. 

„Hm, what...what...what’s wrong?“ I look around the room, having no clue what is happening. 

„My nose is stuffed. Do you have nose drops?“ Tim said. He was kneeling on the bed, looking at me. 

Oh, you little...

He does sound weird, though. He’s been calling me Arbie, Arbie...hilarious and adorable. 

„Ah, i think so...check the bathroom. Above the sink.“ I breathed out and yawned. 

Then i turned around to the side and continued sleeping. I heard him getting off the bed, opening the door, greeting Archie, opening the bathroom door, fiddling around the cabinets and drawers. No, i am not going back to sleep now. How is everything he does so damn loud? 

He continues to fiddle around until i hear him stop and say „Yes!“. Good, he’s found them, now we can sleep. 

His footsteps are fading in my ears as I’m falling back aslee-... 

„Only one drop.“ He said.

I turned around to look at him, grumpy, i can call it like that. 

„Huh?“

I yawned again. 

„There’s only one drop. Not enough.“ He said, waving the, apparently, empty bottle. 

„Ah...is it really bad?“

„I can’t sleep if i can’t breathe.“ He said. He really does sound stuffed. And he’s breathing through his mouth. 

I got up, sat on the bed and bent over to check the time on my phone. 

The screen blew my away. 

„Tim, it’s almost noon. I think it’s time we get up.“

„Yeah...but i still can’t breathe...“ Tim said and showed me how much trouble he’s having with suffocating. 

„Allergies?“

„Yeah...i used to be addicted to nose drops and then i stopped. Now i really can’t breathe without them...“ He snorted in and it literally made no change. 

I nodded. 

Timmy came back to bed, and he sat next to me. 

I remove the hair from his face and kiss his temple. He’s so warm from all the hours he has slept. 

Don’t really know what time it was when we finally fell asleep. It’s one thing to lie down and the other one to fall asleep. We didn’t stop talking about the entire situation last night. It must’ve been hours since we lied down, talked and then finally fell asleep around 5 am. 

And he’s been consistent with pleading me to fuck him over and over again. Didn’t want to give him the satisfaction just like that or that easy. Let him suffer for a bit. 

Now he’s having trouble breathing and I want to make sure he’s feeling better so that we can continue enjoying our weekend. 

„Okay. I’ll go out and buy it then. And our breakfast.“ I breathed out, rubbing my eyes. 

„Sorry for bothering you with this...“ He whispered and put his hand in mine.

He’s being ridiculous. 

„It’s okay. You’re mine now. I’ll make sure you get what you need. Anything you ask for. I’ll be taking care of you now, baby...“ I said and kissed his temple again.

I removed the blanket from myself and got up.

„What? You’re going now?“ He whined out and moved closer towards the end of the bed. 

„Well...yeah...“ I chuckled and already began picking out some clothes to put on to go out and get him nose drops.

„Nooo...stay here for a while...“ He whined again and spread his body across the bed, lying on his stomach. 

I watch him as he’s doing this, wearing my clothes, smelling like me, on top of our bed. 

I’d say he’s already getting used to this new arrangement. Or he’s growing up, like he said he would. 

„You will suffocate.“ I stopped picking the clothes. 

Timmy kneeled back on the bed. 

„I won’t. I’ll be fine. I just want us to...cuddle.“ He moaned softly, whined out the word cuddle. 

His eyes are huge, lips are puffy, he’s begging me in silence. The last thing i wanted to do was to cuddle with him now. I’d pin him down and show him where his spot is. The way his voice shifted, i wanted to try and extract moans out of him with that tone. 

But the eyes and the lips destroyed me. 

Seriously, how do you say no to this face? 

„No need to tell ne twice.“ I said and jumped back on the bed. Timmy was happy and latched onto me immediately. 

We cuddled for the next hour or so. For some reason, he was homesick the entire previous week and now it’s like he can’t get enough of me here. And I’m literally here, by his side. Timmy kept pushing and pushing his body against mine, like he’s trying to get inside me, melt our bodies together. I almost fell asleep three times, but what kept me awake was Timmy talking. Nothing important of course, nothing that was worth the waste of my own breath if i had decided to intervene. We created this warm bubble underneath the blanked, that broke the second i felt his stomach growling against mine. After another few minutes, i finally managed to unglue himself for me and get up. It was cold once i removed the blanket from our bodies. Then i got up, got dressed and went out. It started snowing again, but lightly. I went to the pharmacy and got his nose drops. Then i stopped on my way back to the bakery and got us breakfast. He joked on my way out that i should buy some lunch instead. It was around 1 pm when i finally went out. 

Once i got back, he waited for me with prepared coffee, he managed to take Archie out for a short walk, feed him and he made the bed. I gave him the nose drops, he put them in and was breathing better 2 minutes later. I’m taking care of him, as i should. It felt like...home. Even though this is where I’ve been living for the past 5 years, up until that moment when i got back from the bakery, it never felt like a real home. Maybe it’s because he’s here now and he’s doing a lot better, make it’s because he waited for me the day before with a kiss or now with cleaned space and prepared coffee, or maybe it was just because i wanted it to feel like this, until everything fell into place just the way it was meant to be

Timmy got a lot of school work to be done, a lot of books he needed to read. Most of them he got weeks prior from the library, and some i already had in my study room. While he was reading and taking notes in the bedroom, i was working on my laptop in the study room. 

Some time around 3 pm or something like that, Tim walked into the study room and closed the door behind him. At first i didn’t pay much attention, thought he was going to search the book shelf behind the door. But then he fell silent and that scared me. Is he gonna pull out another speech? 

„What are you doing?“ He asked as he was approaching the desk. 

I looked up for a moment to smile at him. He’s still wearing my clothes. 

„Working.“ I said. 

He didn’t seem to pay much attention to what i was saying, he was touching stuff around the the room, on his way towards me. 

„On what?“

I lifted my head for good. He’s coming closer, and closer, i move away from the desk and to make room for him to sit on my thighs. Eventually, he makes himself comfortable, sitting on my lap, his back faced towards me. I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him closer. 

„That project. I’m writing a thesis on some philosophers. Luckily, i got assigned, or at least i chose him, the one i wanted. I’m writing about Heraclitus and his-...“

Tim turned around and covered my mouth with his palm. Oh, this is a different look than the one i got granted this morning. He’s serious now. Looks like I’m getting what i deserve soon. 

„Don’t care.“ He whispered and uncovered my mouth. 

All i do is smile, but I’m also nervous. He’s sitting on my lap and he made sure i knew that. He spread his legs as far away as he could and he arched his back towards my crotch. He turned to his side for me to have a better look. Or for him...

„You’re finished with work. For now.“ He whispered again and i had to smirk at him, he remained cold and serious. 

„Whatever you say baby.“ I said. 

Timmy reached between his legs and then between mine and cupped my cock through the boxers. 

I moaned loudly into his face when i felt his hand down there. 

„Fuck! You’re already hard!“ He breathed out and looked between us. I was, i couldn’t help it. Him sitting on my lap is the biggest blessing to me. 

I can see him break the cold barrier. He feels it now. I put my hands on his hips, trying to motion him to move on top of me. 

„You wouldn’t rise this hard or quickly now if you had fucked me last night when i asked you to.“ He said looking back at me, bitting his lips. 

Oh but he knows very well how much i love this fantasy he’s about to revive. Him walking into my office, sitting on my lap and, silently, allowing him the permission to do whatever he wants with me. I’d let him take what he needs out of me. 

„Now look at what you’ve done.“ He adds, rubbing my cock through a thick layer of boxers i was wearing. 

„You like it hard. And quick.“ I said, pressing his hips down on my crotch. He gasps when he feels the warmth. 

„I do. But I’m here to get back at you, like i promised.“

He said and leaned forward, arching his back into me even more. My God, what a view! I love that ass so much. I want to touch him so badly, but I’ll wait and see what he’s got for me. 

On the biggest surprise of the day and year, or my life, he opened a top left drawer of my desk and pulled out a ball-gag and black leather handcuffs. 

„What...Tim...“ I’m shocked. 

„While you were away, i put them in the drawer. I knew you wouldn’t open it. You always keep everything in front of you when you’re working.“ He said and the only thing that popped in my head is how he knows me oh so well. 

„You know me so well...“ I say it out loud. 

He’s serious. 

„Now...“ His voice is low. 

Tim gets up from my lap and turns around to face me standing up. I’m not moving until he says so. 

This kid must’ve thought everything through since I’ve been gone to do chores. He probably looked around and found the perfect sitting to do this. That’s why he didn’t hesitate when he took off my shirt and my boxers. I was sitting naked and brutally hard in my chair. And, again, on another surprise, he sat back onto my lap, grabbed my left hand and put the handcuff around it, then he raised that arm in the air until the chain got stuck on the metallic part of the window that was behind me, once the chain was set, he took another hand of mine and cuffed it. Now I’m naked, hard and i can’t move. 

No doubt, he planned this. He studied rooms in the apartment and figured out i had to work later on, because that’s what i told him. He was definitely looking for the perfect place to cuff me up against, and he waited just the right moment. Not too soon, not too late. He definitely picked the rooms first, toys second and timing third. 

I have to say, i was beyond proud of him. And nervous about what was he gonna do to me. He’s a cheeky young guy, if he doesn’t get what he needs and wants the same second, you can bet your ass he’s gonna remember it and get back to you as soon as possible. 

Now he’s getting back at me for refusing to fuck him the night before. 

„We must not forget.“ He said and turned around to pick up the ball-gag. 

I licked my lips and swallowed. 

„Any last words?“ Tim asked, back to being cold. 

I shook my head. 

„Good.“

Tim bent down and put the ball in my mouth. I bit it over my tongue and he did the rest; tying it up behind my head. 

Now I’m naked, hard, can’t move and can’t speak. And I’m terrified. Probably for the first time ever, even before having sex with him, I’m feeling the fear bubbling up on the inside. 

„The reason why i used the ball-gag, Armie, is very simply. You said no to me last night, now i shut your mouth and you’ll have to take it.“

Timmy’s voice is low and he’s almost silent, it’s shaking. He’s slowly taking off my clothes off of his body. The shirt hits the floor first and soon, the boxers. 

We’re staring at each other as he’s undressing himself. His eyes look puffy and his lips are swollen and pink. 

I visibly twitch in front of him and he sees it. 

„One more thing. I wanna play with you. And i wanna play it my way. Because every time we try this game, you stop me, or you interrupt me and forbid me to play it. Now that you’re all tied up, gagged, i can finally do what i want with you, and play it my way. And playing it my way is me...calling you daddy.“

I twitch again. 

This little bitch is really gonna do this to me now? Now!? When i can’t move or speak...Clever little piece of shit. 

He’s naked now. And hard. I’m eyeing his boner, then his eyes. 

„Oh, I’m gonna have so much fun with you now daddy, you’ll see...“ He grinned deviously at me and kneeled on the floor.

I spread my legs just how much i think he needs it. He’s happy that I’m willing to submit to him just like that. He has no idea how much i love when he’s dominating over me. He’s tiny and young, and I’m everything opposite, and just our differences and our bodies in bed, especially when we’re switching roles, that’s what gets me off more than anything. To think how many times I’ve jerked off with him dominating over me in my head. My first time with a guy was with me on the bottom, and Timmy giving me instructions and telling me what to do, reassuring me and encouraging me...that was the highlight of it all. He’s only done that because he never got to be treated nicely and like he should, the way he was treating me. I can honestly say that many times, ever since we’d started dating, he’d say it, point blank how he would’ve wished for his first time to be erased. I think he feels bad mostly because i wasn’t his first, and yet he was doing the best he could so that i would have the perfect first time he never had. We joke about erasing our sexual history before we met each other, and he’s really happy when i mention it. 

And look at him now. He’s in charge and I’m scared. Why does this kid scare me so much now? 

„One more thing.“ He looked up from my crotch.

I’m already hyperventilating, terrified, i have no idea what is coming. Something good for sure. But still...

Either he’s very confident, like never before, or he’s as terrified as I am. 

„Every time i catch you not looking down at me, I’m gonna flick your nipple.“

Sure, add more torture, why not, you little piece of shit.

What did i get myself into?

Tim makes himself comfortable, looking at me the entire time. Now he’s ready to get down to business. My arms are already numb, the ball was totally unnecessary.

He grabs my cock and i immediately twitch in his hand. And, at the same time, i inhaled with my eyes closed.

I should’ve believed him when he told me he’s gonna torture me whenever i move my eyes, because then, not even a second later, he flicks my left nipple. I grunt and look down at him.

„What did I tell you about looking away, daddy?“ He smirks at me.

I shook it off and tried to control myself and focus only on him doing me down there. It’s gonna be good soon, like every single time.

He’s looking at me, licking his lips, slowly stroking me and i’m doing my best to stay awake. It’s hard. He’s giving me no time or place to take it all in. 

Tim doesn’t take anymore time with preparation. I watch him open his mouth, splitting those delicious lips that had been driving me insane ever since i laid my eyes on him, and sticking out his wet tongue. Little shit is teasing me. I’m doing my best to look down and stay calm, i can’t move now.

He’s holding my cock, and brings his tongue across just the tip of my head. I shivered, eyes flickering. I can’t look away. He does it again, and again, giggling every time. The more he does it, the less time i have to react to it. And it’s better that way.

Then he gives up on it and just swallows me whole. I threw my head back and was rewarded with a finger flick over my nipple. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened then quickly.

„Eyes on me daddy...“

My stomach is heaving. He puts my cock back into his hot and wet mouth and I’m just ready to burst.

I hold onto the chain from the handcuffs and watch him devouring me. I was forced to watch.

Our eyes are connected as he’s swallowing, first the head of my cock, slowly, leaving wet trails around his lips. He’s slapping me against his tongue, giggling in the process.

„Mmmm, you taste so good daddy...“ He breathes out. I twitch against his lips.

He’s holding my knee and taking me in, slowly. Like he’s used to doing it. Slowly, because he needs time to adjust, and slowly because the little bitch is teasing me like never before. 

Now he’s moving faster and going lower, as much as he can put in his mouth, without triggering the gag reflux. I gave up and closed my eyes, but my nipple stang afterwards, of course. 

Eyes are locked now and he’s doing much better. Licking the entire organ, slapping against his face and swallowing me in the normal speed. He’s moved his eyes as he was trying to deep throat me and i take that chance to react. Once i opened my eyes, he’s still at it, not looking at me, not paying attention to anything but getting his taste buds soaked by my cock. And, luckily, my nipple stayed untouched. 

He loves this so much, and i love the feeling. Tim loves my taste, my smell, he’s a freak when it comes to smelling me and making himself smell like me. He’s playing and enjoying his game, and I’m about to burst. He’s sucking my cock like his life depends on it. I bet he got drunk and totally forgot about me upstairs and was just enjoying his dose of addictive substance. 

He popped me out and spat on my cock and i squirmed a bit, flexing my feet.

„You like that daddy?“ He moaned softly, stroking me, spreading his saliva all over his fingers.

I nod my head fast.

„Yeah? You like how i’m sucking your dick?“

I nod slowly and he blushed.

He fucking blushed.

How in the world...he blushed so fast. This is him being cocky and confident, and at the same time, showing off his inexperience and humaine side. I couldn’t believe there were some things Tim was still blushing about when it comes to sex.

He continues to suck me off, better, faster, more confident, caressing my thigh, moving his hand upwards and touching my nipples, pulling the chest hair. There is no eye-contact now and i don’t wanna move my eyes away from him. Just the begining was rough, as time went by, he’s not looking at me, but my eyes and my full attention are now focused solemnly on him. 

My God, did i get fucking lucky with this kid. He is seriosuly the best thing that has ever happened to me. Who’d get to be blessed to meet a good friend, a good boyfriend, an amazing sex partner and someone i was willing to spend the rest of my life with. I’m so happy and so lucky. And having a face like his between my legs, doing his best to pleasure me, fufill my sexual desires and fantasies...i’d say i don’t deserve him, but actually, i do. Timmy is the perfect person for me, matching me on every level when it comes to happines, love, respect and sex. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.

I watch the dark curls on his head as he’s moving up and down on my crotch. I’d moan and scream, instead, i just have to watch him, swallow everything i have and focus on my breathing. It feels so good i might just give up and let go now. He can take it, but i’m pretty sure he’ll be dissapointed if i come now and not after feeling him for real.

I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and let him suck me off, coating my cock with warm saliva. I can only hum, that’s the best i’m doing here. If he only knew how good of a boy he is for doing this for us. Tying me up, gagging me, torturing me...i’m so proud of him for stepping up this much out of his comfort zone. We’re way too perfect for vanilla sex.

Tim popps me out one last time and snorts back all of the saliva. He wipes the rest with his palm.

„Oh, daddy i’m done here, i want something else...“ He giggles and runs a hand through his messy hair.

I wonder what i looked like.

„Did you have fun daddy?“ He looks me with his green and dark eyes, bitting his lower lip.

I hum and nod in agreement. I want to get out of this, pick him up and throw him on the desk, and fuck him senseless until he forgets his own name, and my name is the only thing that comes out of his mouth.

„Good...i did too.“ He said and stood up.

Timmy turns around and opens the same drawer where he took the toys out. 

A bottle of lube shows up in his hand. I watch him shaking it. We haven’t used that in a while. He’s been opening himself up on his own that even saliva was enough. I know it stungs him every single time, but he got used to it. This little bitch loves pain and sex injuries, so it’s nothing new.

Timmy is so tiny, so when he sat on my lap, spreading his leads around my waist with my cock rubbing against his, i barely felt any weight change. I’m sure the weight is there, but he put me through hell and torture and the massive adrenaline rush overpowered me.

„You like the sight daddy?“ He asks. And i only look at him, raising one eyesbrow.

He poured some on his palm and coated my cock. I grunt silently as i watch him do so. What was left of lube in his hand, he put it on his own and rubbed both of our cocks together in his hand. This is the first time he moaned and his chest is heaving right in front of me. He likes it.

He stopped and shook his head as to come to his senses. We looked at each other and shared a laugh, well...as much as i could from the ball.

He poured some more lube and pushed that hand behind him. I couldn’t believe how light he was on top of me. 

I watch him as he’s visibly fingering himself on my lap. Lips biting, eyes rolling at the back of his head, then his mouth flew open as he’s arching his back in front of me. 

„Oh, fuck daddy...i’m imagining your fingers inside me now mmm...“ He breathed out, and continued to finger himself on my lap, holding onto my shoulder.

I can’t believe he is doing this to me. He’s never been this evil before and i never felt this urge to push inside him so deep and make his hips lock for days.

I wanted to show him just how much this is killing me. Adding to my grunting and tears sliding down my face, i tried moving my hands in the cuffs but it was no use. He got me pretty good.

I can feel the sweat running down my back and my face.

He stopped after some time, licked his lips and smiled down at me. I gave him no expression or reaction, this is basic cruelty he’s doing to me.

„Daddy...i’m ready for your big cock now...“ He moans.

Evil little bitch. His eyes are huge and his lips are puffy and still red. I want to kiss them. I want to taste his lips so badly, it aches me.

The word i forbade in the past doesn’t even bother me anymore, there are other things that are killing me. And i forbid it for this reason in the first place. Now that he feels free enough by saying it, and feeling the freedom to say it, and with that voice, that tone, those eyes and lip biting afterwards...that’s what is making me weak. 

But i’m ready to feel him, i am ready to penetrate him. And once we’re done, and that’s the part i hate the most, he better watch out for me. I’m getting back at him for this, for sure, no fucking way am i letting this one slip away.

I watch his face as he’s adjusting himself on my lap, and pay attention to his eyes shutting and mouth opening once the top of my cock is finally inside him. I let out a huge sigh the second i feel his warm and tight insides. He told me that being tight is good. He didn’t even need to bother explaining this to me why...i figured it out on my own the first time i was inside him. I’m seeing stars again, i’m drooling, tears are sliding down my face uncontrolably. I’m not crying, these are just tears from all the torture and over-sensitivity. Little shit knows the amount of power the has over me, and he knows how to own me, it’s insane. Never have i ever felt the need to submit to someone so young and tiny in bed, until i met Tim.

Now that i’m fully inside him, he grabs ahold on both of my shoulders and sits on my crotch like it’s nothing. Except that it’s everything. His eyes are closed, lower lip is being eaten out and i can feel and see his skin changing right before my very eyes. He’s right where he needs to be, and where he belongs. I’m gonna explode soon, so he better uses this time wisely. And his power.

„Oh fuck...Armie...fuck...so big daddy...“ He breathes out, voice is shaking, i’m hyperventilating.

Timmy sets himself like he feels the most comfortable, holding onto me, arching his pelvis onto my crotch, bringing his entire sweaty torso up against my chest. He is so tiny and skinny, it breaks my heart the fact that i’m destroying himself on the other end. Then again...he’s the one doing it. I’m just sitting here, tied up and gagged, my arms are numb, i’m drooling and sweating and waiting for him to use whatever he needs of me to make himself feel better.

And to think that i wanted to work today...

I must be insane if i had thought working is how i’m gonna get through my Saturday afternoon, especially when i denied him sex in the middle of the night.

Timmy brough his face against mine, smashed our foreheads and he started moving on top of me.

He inhaled and closed his eyes. I did the same. Fuck this is so good! And to think that stuff like sex with him could go into routine...what a fucking crazy thought.

He’s moving upwards, slowly, moaning out after every single thrust. I’m watching him do so, slowly giving up on staying composed. I should never have stayed sane and composed, not after he tied me up and used me this way.

„Fuuuckh...“ He breathes out against my forehead. I could swear he tried to bite it.

Now he’s doing me and taking out of me everything he wanted to do the night before, but i said no. I couldn’t believe the sight in front of my eyes. 

There he is, fucking himself on my cock, moaning silently, then a bit loud, mouth is opened, i love the sweet, incoherent noise he’s letting out. The hair is falling over his forehead and his eyes. It’s like i’m not even here...this is all him. Ths is him using me for his own pleasure, and i can’t get enough of this sight and that thought. He’s tight, warm and wet, he’s gonna kill me if he stops.

„Mmm...Armie...Armie...“ He silently breathes out and continues to moan.

And the only thing i could think of was...what a fucking slut. What a fucking horny bitch. He’s etherally beautiful. Using me like this to fulfill his own sexual desires. My perfect boyfriend is the perfect slut, and i just fell in love with him even more. The impossaible just became possible. He’s showing me new sides of himself in bed. 

„Yes, yes, yes ah...fuck your cock is so big daddy!“ 

Time of death – now. 

„Fuck, i love it when you’re so deep inside me!“ Tim sobbed out and i followed the motion. 

Oh the sweet moans he’s letting out...i’m pretty sure if he had blind folded me and just moaned next to my ear, without any touching, that would be enough to get me off. Out of all the people he could’ve been bouncing on their lap, he chose me. And he’s not going anywhere. If anything, we’re goona deepen this relationship even further. And i can’t wait to witness that. 

He threw his head back, grabbed my thighs from behind himself, and is basically screaming.

„Ah! Fuck! Yeah, yeah, yeah...oh fuck me! „ Another round of sobs plus moans. 

This was the moment i actually cried out because i couldn’t touch him. I’d squeeze both of my hands around his neck until he changed color.

I watch his Adam’s apple move up and down, up and down. I cry out some more. He hears my cries and rushes to look down back at me.

„Oh...you like this daddy?“ He moaned and grabbed my shoulders again. 

I nod quickly, eyes watering.

„You like it when i bounce on your big cock like this?“

He’s insane, i nod again and just open up my heart even more.

„Yeah? Am i a good boy?“

I wanted to scream that he’s the best boy in the world!

„I’m a good boy right?“ He moans again, licking his lips, jumping on my lap even harder. 

I only nod and he speeds up. The rush is tearing me apart.

„You love me for being a good boy daddy?“ Tim breathes out.

How i’d love to bite through this stupid ball and suck his neck.

His body is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen in my entire fucking life. It’s sweating, it’s glistening, glowing, watching his skin, chest and stomach move while he’s fucking himself on my cock.

On his face i see such difference. His lips are luscious and puffy, he’s tearing up, skin looks so much better, and he smells like pure sex. That i managed to smell with him being not even as close to me as he used to be. His body is changing, new cells are forming every second, he’s adapting to a foreign organ inside his beautiful and young body... and he’s all mine. Eveything i’m looking at in front of me...it’s mine. He’s mine! Mine! 

This perfect little human being is all mine!

I will bite whoever dares to touch him. Nobody gets to touch him except for me! I will fight the world to keep him by my side forever. I am not letting go of him, not now, not ever. I’d be damned if i ever even think of pushing him out of my lfe. He’s the most important person i have ever met, he’s staying here, underneath my wing, at the tip of my tongue, at the tip of my fingers, so close to reach him.

I know for a fact that none of this was going through his mind as he was fucking himself. His mind is already wiped clean since all he does is bounce on my cock and moan out my name. Not daddy, but Armie.

He’s back. He’s done with the games. He’s close, i can feel him.

And so when he squeezed his sphyncter i lost it. The little bitch is teasing me again. He’s even giggling. 

Dizziness came over me and i cried out some more. This is when i decided to meet him half way. As much as i could, i thrusted upwards, hitting his inside.

„Ah! Ah! Fuckh...ah! Oh, Armie!“ He giggled out of sheer surprise.

I do that couple of more times and he continues to own me by acrhing his pevlis into my cock. 

„I feel so close to you now Armie...“ He breathed out.

I feel so close to you too Tim.

I looked down between us, then up at him, then again, down between us. He captured my eyes and got the message that he needs to touch himself now before he coats me with his juices that i was dying to taste, but got restrained from doing so.

Tim obeys my looks and goes down to touch himself. Not surprised at all when he shivered the second he touched his cock.

And to add another layer of him owning me and doing his best to destroy me...i was tied up, gagged, unabled to move and yet, he still obeyed me when i motioned my eyes down for him to touch himself. This is why i don’t want anybody else in my life and my bed for as long as I’m breathing.

Tim squeezed the skin on my shoulder and cried out in silence, when he, without any warning, began shooting his semen all over my stomach, carefully slowing down. I watch him as he’s unraveling himself, showing his true colors, losing control over his body and mind. 

„AH!“ He screamed in the air as he was milking himself to let everything out. Not a single drop should go to waste.

What came as an even bigger surprise was, once he got everything out, another round of white lines covered my skin once again. He came again. Again! 

I opened my eyes widely, watching him shiver and letting himself go for the second time in a row in less than few seconds apart. He’s completely out of it. Tim is so limp and shaking, sobbing and sweating. Either it’s because he’s young and full of cum, or this sex time is going onto his top as one of the favorites. He came twice in a row. I did that only once, on my own, as an 18-year-old kid, but only about 15 minutes apart. We’re talking about seconds here. It’s insane. This little piece of shit just owned me a bit deeper.

And just the thought and the sight made me squirm with him still sitting on my cock, that only led him to vibrate on my lap, which brought me closer to my own orgasm. Those vibrations, and his short moans, were enough. I bit the ball and my tongue, shut my eyes and released myself inside him.

Timmy continues to make small bounces on top of me, creating these vbrations as a replacement for his hand around my cock. I grabbed a hold of the chain above my head, let the tears slide down my sweaty face and continued to fill him up.

It took a long time, after that, i only shivered and twitched with my whole body. I could sense him jumping in the rhythm of my orgasm, pulsating as we just brough each other over the edge this way. God knows who looks and feels more lost and weak. 

It must’ve been only few minutes after i opened my eyes and saw him. 

My chest was still heaving, my vision was blurry, i was dizzy and fucking exhausted. This was by far the most tired i ever felt after sex, and i only moved one muscle. 

Soon, without me even noticing it, Timmy let me slide outisde of his body, he bent over above my head and utied my wrists. Ohhh, that awful feeling of numbness in your body. Then he took the ball gag out of my mouth,

I swear, i thought my lips were chopped and covered in blood. My jaw ached and my throat was dry, or sore.

The words were long gone, now all i could let out were some incoherrent sounds. Not even his name managed to escape my mouth. 

Timmy jumped out of my lap and walked out of the room. My brain is slow, it looks like he was walking with difficulty and he left a sweaty area on my thighs.

He returned after few...seconds? minutes?...with a glass of water.

„Here, drink it...“ He whispered and handed me the glass. Just like when I did it to him, back at the hotel, after using the ball on him for the very first time. 

I gulped on it so fast i thought i was gonna die.

In the meantime, he sat back onto my lap, to the side, looking at me drowning in water.

He took the glass from my hand once i was done and put it on the desk.

He smiled at me and i smiled back, with such force. I didn’t even have the energy to raise my other hand and touch him. I didn’t need to. Timmy was the one doing all the touching. He caressed my cheeks, removed my hair, and bent down to kiss me. His lips were dry also. It pained me to even kiss him back, but i managed to do so.

He chuckled against my lips and i formed a smile and hummed. I slammed my head back and closed my eyes.

„Come on...“ He whispered, getting up. „You can’t sleep here. Let me take you to bed.“

„You can’t handle me.“ I replied, swallowing and frowning because the taste was awful and my throat hurt.

„Excuse me? Have we not met before?“ He said and giggled.

He’s right though.

So i let him help me get up, and he kept on holding me around the waist as we were making our way back to the bedroom.

„Fuck...i’m so tired.“ I muttered as soon as i lied down in our bed.

„I know. Me too.“ Timmy’s voice was already fading away, but i do remember watching his precious little ass jump as he was trying to close all the blinds.

I love that ass. It’s my favorite place to sleep on. And touch. And eat out.

I closed my eyes for a second, and the next time i opened them, i saw Tim’s face just cuddling up against the right side of my body. I embraced him and pulled him closer to kiss his nose. He giggled.

„Thank you...“ I whispered and closed my eyes again.

He might’ve said the same thing back, or „You’re welcome“, but i heard absolutlely nothing. I fell asleep feeling completely owned and worshiped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	8. Getting even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy have a wild Saturday afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy babies!! I know, I'm late and I'm awful for not posting sooner! So sorry about that but work has been kicking my ass and no free time and no wifi here so, I'm hardly even on tumblr nowadays but it will be okay. To make up for the wait, here's another chapter with a lot of smut. Enjoy it, hope you'll like it and let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️

Usually, it was he who would always pass out after sex, not me. We always joked about my stamina keeping me sane and awake after sex. This time was different. Everything we did this afternoon was different. Our roles have switched, possibly for good. I had no idea what it was or what time it was when he put me to bed. Can’t really remember if he lied down next to me or not. He got me pretty good, I was exhausted. And now i had troubles removing my head from this pillow, it was dark in the room. He let me sleep naked, and my body was still very warm. My wrists hurt a bit, and i could still feel the drought in my mouth.

And to think that i wanted to work this morning.

I heard his voice outside. I could barely keep my eyes opened. He’s talking, and then laughing. If i can only focus on his voice and ignore the ringing and the vibrations in my ears, i can guess what he’s talking about.

He’s laughing most of the time. I heard my name. He’s saying I’m here and that I’m asleep. Yes, Saturday was off. He’s in the living room, watching TV. Then he asks about shifts...it’s his mom he’s talking to. If only Nicole knew what kind of a son she raised...a little devil.

But i missed talking to her and I really wanted to hear her voice. Forcefully, i got out of the hot blanket and was rewarded with clothes at the end of the bed. Everything was well put, boxers, sweatpants and a white shirt. Standing straight was weird, and my nipples ached a bit. I should’ve seen it coming. I had no idea what the hell was that hours ago. Is he really this vengeful? If so, then i am as well. I felt good enough to get back at him now.

I put the clothes he left lying there for me and went out. It was snowing and it was around 5 pm.

Timmy was lying on the couch, facing the TV and still talking to his mom on the phone. I came up behind him and made a jump between the backset and the coffee table, and landed in front of him. He jumped and was surprised like where did i come from. He held the phone with one hand and was waving me to come closer to him with the other one. Nicole was doing the talking most of the time.

I lied down next to him, with my head on his chest, embraced as much as i could little human being. He was warm and smelled sweet. Tim was caressing my hair and i closed my eyes and enjoyed this phenomenal feeling of being safe inside the little one’s arms. 

„Aha, i did...“ He said, caressing my hair, combing it backwards. I feel so comfortable lying like this. 

I can’t hear Nicole talking. 

„And nothing. It’s all good.“ 

I looked up at him. His hand is still stuck in my hair. 

„We did.“ 

Tim smiled at me. 

„Of course we are. I just needed time, i guess.“

I could’ve guessed what they were talking about. But I’ll ask him later. Since he needed time, as he said, there’s not a doubt in my mind it was about him moving in here, and feeling very anxious about it. 

„Well, you’re in luck. He just woke up.“ He said and i had to chuckle. 

He hands me over the phone. 

„Nicole.“ Timmy whispered 

I made myself comfortable for talking on the phone and staring at him, feeling his fingers touching my scalp my hair. 

„Hello?“ I put the phone against my ear and answered the call. 

„Armie!“ She really was happy to hear from me. I smiled. 

„Hi mom...“ I blurted out and looked at Tim. He scoffed and smiled, never stopped touching my hair. 

„Oh, you’re a cheeky one, aren’t you?“ Nicole giggled and i did as well. 

„Doing my best.“ My cheeks automatically started hurting from all the smiling. I love talking to her. 

„How are you darling?“

„Great, pretty great.“ I looked at her son above me again and meant every word I said. 

Living with him is great. 

„I hope Timothee isn’t too much for you to handle.“ She said. 

I’m looking at him the entire time, his eyes are wandering around. 

„He’s just fine, don’t worry about it. The first time he screws up, I’m kicking him out.“

„Hey!“ He quickly looked at me. 

„Good. He can be really messy...“

„Oh, don’t i know that. I met him with a stain on his sweater.“ I said, stayed composed. 

„Hey! I’m right here!“ He was surprised. 

„I don’t get it, he’s a young man, he should look after what he’s wearing ...“ Oh, Nicole...

„Nicole trust me, the only reason why I’m putting up with his stench is because there is only one bed that’s comfortable here.“ I said and winked at him. 

„Okay, if you two want to shit all over Timothee all day long, fine by me, just do it while I’m not here...“

He finally let go of my hair, i made him mad but through a joke. He’s trying to get out from under me but I’m not moving. I love making fun of him with my future mother in law. 

Tim eventually gave up once i pinned him down with only one arm. He’s giggling and trying to get away from me, but I’m stronger. 

„Anyway, how are you?“ I ask her now. 

„Tired...I’m free until Tuesday, maybe I’ll get some rest.“

„You should. I bet it’s a well deserved rest.“

We continued to talk for the next 10 minutes or so, then i gave the phone back to Tim. They talked for a while and he hung up eventually, putting the phone on the coffee table next to the couch. 

„When did you get up?“ I asked him, looking up. Timmy made a small double chin as he was eying me from that position. Fucking adorable. 

„Maybe an hour ago.“ He breathed out and was back to caressing my hair. 

I closed my eyes, it felt so good. All of this felt so good. We were lying on the couch, my head on his chest, my body is between his legs, we’re staring at each other, i could fall asleep as he’s touching my hair. 

I can vividly see us doing this every day for the rest of our lives. It felt so real, so safe, i didn’t wanna leave this couch. Ever. He’s still warm, he smells delicious, eyes are puffy, lips are swollen and he’s biting them, licking them, biting them...

„You sleep well you piece of shit?“ I breathed out, opening my eyes. 

He squirmed in his spot and smirked down at me. 

„Oh i did. I got what i wanted. Now we can move on.“

I shook my head slowly on his chest. 

„Is this how it’s always gonna be? You won’t live until you get what you want?“

„Not all the time. But when it comes to sex...you bet.“ He winked at me and booped my nose. 

„You’re a handful.“

„And i take it you don’t like that?“

I watch a smile form on his face. I’m already sold, he’s forgiven, for everything he’s ever done and everything he is still yet to do in the future. This little piece of shit owns my ass and i can’t do anything about it. 

„Shut up. I’m hungry.“ I scoffed and moved my head down, kissing his chest and stomach through a shirt that he wore, that was mine. 

I was ready for another round. 

But he, apparently, had other plans. Because then he unglued me from himself and he stood up on his way to the kitchen. 

„Let’s make something here instead of ordering in.“ He said as he was fixing his shirt. 

I followed him right behind and was indeed a little disappointed we stopped. 

„Let’s see what we got.“ Tim said with one hand already on the fridge. 

„Oh, you meant real food?“ I breathed out, looking at the floor. 

„Um, yeah genius, what else?“

I never looked up, felt pretty embarrassed with the mess i made in my pants now. 

„Nothing. Nevermind. Let’s eat...food.“ I brushed it off and was ready to head into the bathroom and make it go down, the small amount that has risen. 

„Hey, hey, hey, talk to me.“ But Tim stood in my way. He was whispering and that voice was known for soothing me more than anything in this world. 

I finally looked up and met his eyes instantly. They were shining and there was a cute little smile on his beautiful face. 

„I’m sorry, i just woke up and I’m still under the influence of...what we did...what you did to me hours ago...Just wanted to pay you back.“ I chuckled, shaking my head like it was such a stupid idea in the first place. 

„Armie, there is no need to pay me back for anything. I did it for the both of us. And...we can do it again if you want to. I did that because i felt like we both needed it, you know...after everything that happened in the past two weeks. I hope i did good.“ My face is in his hands the entire time, voice very soft and calm. And he’s bullshitting again. 

I grab his wrists and remove them from my face. I’m frowning now at him. He doesn’t look confused or lost at all, then again, he doesn’t even look like the person who knows what’s going on. 

„You hope? You...ah...just...there are no words Tim, to explain how you made me feel this afternoon.“ I breathed out. Couldn’t find the right words to catch up to him, sometimes, and i mean most of the times, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing to me. 

„Good, i hope?“ He said and smiled at me, blushing a little. 

„Now you’re just annoying.“

„Did i really do its justice?“ He’s not letting this go. 

I chuckle and grin at him, then I’m back to myself. 

„Let’s see...i wanted to strangle you, spread you open, push you up against my desk and break your spine...does that sound good?“ I named all the things that were going through my head as he was...well...fucking himself in front of me. 

„That sounds awful, but in a good way.“ He stepped away but grinned in the end. 

Tim then raised his body on his toes and walked closer to put a kiss on my cheek. 

Then he moved to the fridge, opened up its door and started looking for food. 

But I’m not in the mood for eating. I stopped listening to him, and was busy watching him bend over, on purpose, in front of me to „look“ for food. 

He’s talking and talking, i can hear some noise, but not his words. 

I pushed a hand down my sweatpants and cupped my cock, held my hand there until i pulled it out, coated it with saliva and pushed it down again. I’m getting hard. 

„We could...or, you could, i know shit about kitchen stuff. There’s ham here, and bacon and che-...what are you doing?“ He stops babbling when i grabbed his waist and turned him around to face him. 

„You did that for me, for you, for us...and i wanna do this for you. Because i said no when you asked me to.“ I breathe into his face. 

I carry him and place him on top of the counter, right where we’ve been sitting the night before when he asked me to fuck him. 

This is stronger than me. I took his underwear off violently, scratching his skin on the thigh, push my sweatpants down and pulling him off the counter. Tim grasps onto my shoulders and pushes his head inside my neck. 

„Oh Jesus fucking Chri--...Armie!“ He yelps loudly, clutching his teeth. 

I’m in, full size. 

„Sorry, i couldn’t wait...“ I muttered against his ear. 

He comes out of my neck; red face, squished expression, mouth wide opened and looking down between us. He spread his legs as much as he could with that position. My hands are pushing flat on the counter. 

It was a shock to myself how quickly i pushed inside him and how well he took it. This is the fastest I’ve ever gotten inside him, and the fastest I’ve ever gotten hard, in my entire adult life. His power over me is something i will never ever successfully explain. So fast, so sloppy, i can’t even imagine what his body is going through with this amount of pain and surprise. 

He’s breathing faster and I’m already moving. He’s so tight, my legs are shaking. This sounds like a bad idea but he’s gonna love it. 

„Oh God, oh Go-od...“ He threw his head back and i watch him grunt out, with his throat vibrating right before my very eyes. 

I’m watching him, and only him. I’m calm and relaxed which is a big surprise. 

„I love you for doing this for the both of us...“ I breathed out and his head is now back. 

„Ah...fuck!“

Eyebrows crushing, he’s staring between us, staring at the spot where we’re connected. 

„Letting someone into your body...that’s not a small thing Tim...“ I add, breathing heavily, still pushing into him. Why does this kid feel so fucking amazing? 

He’s already sweating. 

„You’re definitely not a small thing Armie! Oh fuck, keep going!“ Tim grunts and closes his eyes. He’s holding onto the fridge and the cupboard now. 

And i do. I do keep going. Not stopping. Going faster.

„You’re so brave! And so young, already committing to a complete stranger...“ I closed my eyes when i felt the hot tightness again. 

His hands are on my face, i look into his eyes as I’m still connected and penetrating inside him. 

„You’re not a stranger. You’re my whole world Armie, ah, yes yes mmmm!!“ He’s moaning loudly when i hit the spot. 

Head goes back again and i watch him as he’s unraveling. 

„Fuck you’re big!“ He chuckles out a grunt, looking between us. 

„I love you...“ I whisper. 

Upstairs, we were dressed, still wearing clothes, downstairs, it’s a whole other thing. 

„My fucking God, oh! You got bigger!“ He chuckled again. 

I have to laugh with him. Eyes are now locked as I’m pounding deep inside. 

„Keep going! Ah! Yes!“ He hisses, eyes already watering. 

We continue the rhythm and the pace, i can’t stop looking at him, can’t stop looking at his beautiful face. The way his eyes are closed, eyebrows lost their balance, he’s blushing, flushed, licking his lips, moaning out sweet noise and incoherent sounds. I chose him well, my God, i did. I really did. I love him just the way that he is here, right now, on the counter, legs spread, taking me in, he can say no, but he doesn’t dare, because we both know there isn’t a greater feeling than being taken by your partner like this, at this place, at this time. 

He’s my entire fucking world! 

I love fucking him like a whore and treating him like a princess. He’s the best of both worlds. 

I slammed inside him hard, then harder, maybe a bit rough, hope the poor little guy can walk afterwards. He’s grunting and moaning at the same time. Tim never saw this one coming. Neither did I. But i just had to. 

This is so intense. 

„I wanna make babies with you Tim!“ I whisper against his face, feeling the hot breath lingering between us.

I want to defy the laws of science and impregnate him so badly. 

And to think that less than 10 minutes ago we were talking to his mom on the phone. 

„Then do it. Breed me!“ He moans back. He’s very warm and grunting, slowly opening up for more. 

„I so fucking want to knock you up, you have no fucking idea just how much!“

He stiffs his teeth and grabs my hair from behind. 

„Then do it already, stop talking!“ He grunts out. 

„I love you...“ I breathe out, feeling the over-sensation of him clenching around my cock. I wish i could go any deeper. 

But if not deeper, then harder and faster. 

„I love you too-o-o, oh God, yes, right there!“ Tim sobbed out when i found the spot again. 

I have to be proud of myself, how everything escalated so quickly. 

„Right there! Fuck me, come on!“ He screamed, holding onto the fridge on his side. 

„Fuck, you feel so fucking amazing baby, oh God...i wanna see you with my marks on your body. Walking around the city, i want everyone to know you’re fucking mine and that you only fuck me and nobody else, you got it!“ I feel possessed and i feel the dominance rising inside me as I’m still spreading his hole. 

„Yes, yes i got it! I’m only yours! I made you that promise in the hotel...“

„I know you did, i need to hear it from you again.“ I breathed out, closing my eyes. 

„Armie, I’m gonna come...“ He’s quick to interrupt me, mouth wide opened, words i love and hate are coming out. 

„Say it.“ I whispered against his cheek and grab his cock in my hand. Not moving it, not holding it, and i put my thumb over the hole. I’m not letting him go until he says what i want to hear. I never payed attention to the state of his cock during all of this. He got hard pretty fast. Ah, to be young and full of energy and cum. 

„Armie, please, let me come!“ He’s shivering, grasping onto whatever he could find around. He’s just about to fall off of the counter. I can’t let him hurt himself. 

„Say you’re mine.“ I whispered thought stiff teeth. 

He’s silent and only pushing upwards into my hand, already sobbing silently. 

„Say it!“ My deep voice is scaring even me. 

He’s somewhere else entirely, wonder what his body is going through. 

„I’m not letting you come until i hear you say it.“

Tears sliding down his cheeks. 

„Want me to pull out?“ Now I’m serious. 

I need this. I need to hear him say it. And mean it. 

„No, no, no ah! Fuck!“ Soon, he’s back. Me pulling out is the last thing he needs. 

„Let me hear you!“

I awoke the beast inside him, because only then does Timmy stop all functions and tugs my hair violently, scraping the top of my head and pulls me close to his face. He’s furious. 

„I’m yours Armie Hammer and nobody else’s! Forever! I’m yours Armie, I belong to you! You own me, fuck!“ He said, took a short swing and slapped me across my face, and relaxed once he did. 

I smiled at him. 

Now he’s back to his old self. I stopped moving completely. 

„No, baby, you own me...“ I whispered, closing my eyes, kissing his nose. 

And just when i pulled out by a bit and slammed right back inside, i release the thumb from his cock hole and let him unleash hismself. 

„Oh Go-o-...“ He doesn’t dare continue once he threw his head backwards and finally stepped in to a whole new dimension. 

I’m holding his cock upwards as white spunk is splashing all around us. My shirt, his shirt, the counter...

He’s holding onto the fridge as to not fall off of the counter as he’s unraveling yet again. 

Oh the sounds...his Adam’s apple is moving, vibrating, he’s trembling, calling out my name. 

That only steered me to follow him up on his orgasm, because only few seconds afterwards, as he’s still vibrating around me, i start breathing heavily and let go. I fill him up, clenching my abdomen muscles and feeling my legs shiver. He’s chuckling, head still thrown back. 

„Good boy. See what a good boy your are? The best boy in the world.“ I muttered but all he did, he managed to laugh out loud and take a long and loud inhale. 

I laughed with him and we kissed, for a while, then we kissed again, I’m still shivering and having trouble breathing normally, and he’s not giving me any space. I want to inhale but the little shit is right there, nibbling on my tongue. 

„Don’t pull out. Don’t...not yet...“ Timmy breathed out and wrapped his legs around my waist. 

It was an incredibly uncomfortable position but i managed to stay like that for him. 

„Let us make something out of this.“ He whispered as he hugged my neck. 

I happily obliged and gave him what he wanted. 

„You’re breeding me now.“ He said and i chuckled. 

He’s not laughing now with me. 

Sure, let’s make babies like this. I wouldn’t want anyone else to father those babies with me other than him and him alone. 

„You still hungry?“ I ask him, pulling him out of my neck by kissing his cheek. 

„No, thank you, I’m full.“

I laughed loudly at this, he’s everything! 

„You make me laugh so much baby...“

„That was a hell of a surprise Armie...“ He looked me in the eyes and i could already tell he smelled differently. 

„Not only are we even, but I’m glad you got this now. You should’ve gotten it late last night.“ I said, doing it only because he asked me to and i paid for that. Now i really wished i had fucked him last night like this.

„It’s okay. It was worth the wait.“ He said and smashed his forehead against my lips. 

I pepper kissed his beautiful and mesmerizing skin. 

Silence. 

Until...

„Tim?“ I called for him. 

Urgently. 

„Baby, i need to pull out, i have to pee...“ I chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

„Ah, shit...“

I pull out immediately, watching him staring at the spot where we’ve been connected for the past couple of minutes. He hissed and i shivered. The cold air hit my cock unexpectedly. 

I rush to the bathroom, doors stayed opened and I’m doing my business, washing everything out of my system. 

Of course, he comes in. Stark naked. 

„Sorry i ruined your shirt.“ He said and threw that same shirt in the laundry bin. 

„You’re so annoying.“ I muttered. 

Timmy comes up behind me and hugs me. There’s nothing new for him to see here. But soon I’m done and he’s silently hugging me, i can’t move just yet. 

„Did you fall asleep?“ I joked. 

I can hear and feel an inhale and then exhale. 

„Maybe...“

I flush and move away to go and wash my hands. He’s still following me, clinging onto me. If i had known he’s gonna be like this i should’ve fucked him twice in one day hours apart eons ago. 

„You think i should shave?“ I’m looking myself at the mirror. 

„Don’t you dare!“ He stepped aside to look at me in the mirror. 

Sure, the mirror was a bit higher for him, but he managed to look himself well enough. And i stared at his reflection and he stared at mine. 

Lips were puffy, hair was a mess and a beautiful smile combined with his sleepy eyes danced on his flawless skin. 

„Isn’t it weird we did it on the counter?“ He said.

I had to laugh. Giving the fact that now the counter is ruined and it needs deep cleaning. 

„No, why?“

„We eat there. And others are gonna eat the food that it’s prepared there.“ He frowned. 

I stopped washing my hands and I’m only staring at Tim in the mirror. 

„Oh, gimme a break, we did it all over your old place.“ I scoffed and said. 

„Not true. Bedroom and bathroom.“

Is he forgetting the places we had the most fun? 

„And what about the couch? The chair? The wall?“ I raise my eyebrows towards him. 

It hit him as a total surprise. 

„That’s...“ He wanted to say something, but i would wonder what. Either way, i interrupted him. 

„You think that Jules and your brother never did it on the counter.“ I said and grinned. 

„Okay, i really, really don’t need that image in my head...“ He closed his eyes, shaking his head, trying to get that image out. But it’s there. And i can see it perfectly too. 

„I’m sure they did. And she was thinking of me while they were doing it.“ I whispered it to him as i moved away. 

„Oh, smooth. And...I agree.“

We laughed at that. Jules being smitten by me now is a running joke in the relationship. 

Now I’m standing there, in front of him. Tim’s naked and i only have a white sweaty shirt on top of me. 

This is the moment when everything was supposed to start, we’re going backwards. I want him again. But only simple and casual things. 

I take the shirt off and i swear, he even found that amazing. Watching me reveal my sweaty body. We haven’t showered since afternoon. Since he put me through sex hell, and i loved every minute of it.

Now, again, i want to repay him for doing that to me. More than ever, i want to repay him for doing that for us. Us! 

I love him so much and I’m beyond proud of him for taking in an organ from another person. Just to make us both feel good. That’s so courageous and brave! He deserves the world. And i want to show him a little bit of how much i appreciate him. 

„Come on...let me take care of you now. I wanna taste you, baby...“ I whispered, bending down and kissing his cheek. 

I pick him up inside my embrace. He spread his legs around my waist again. He’s giggling and nuzzling into my neck. Timmy is so light...and he smells freshly fucked. Recently fucked. And fucked good and hard. 

We go over to the couch, i place him on top of it. Then i go lower, kissing his neck, tiny nipples and his belly where our baby is sleeping. Until I reach where i want to be. 

„Ah-Armie...“ He gasps in the air above me. 

I watch his head thrown back, neck exposed, eyes closed, one arm behind his head and the other one on top of my head. He’s enjoying this. And not only does he enjoy getting his dick sucked, he’s enjoying because this is me. He gets to dictate the speed and depth of my mouth around his long ass cock, this is all him. When a tiny human being turns into a full-blown dominator...that’s when i should be scared as hell. 

I’m swallowing him and enjoying every moment of it. My legs are hanging from the side of the couch as I’m sucking him off. I swallow what was left of his semen from the previous two times we banged. I don’t want nothing more than a casual blow job. I doubt he can take round number two so quickly. Then again, only few hours ago, he came twice, with only few minutes apart. 

I popped him out and I’m only stroking him, he’s moaning silently, looking down at me. 

We share a smile and i come back on the couch, kneeling between his legs. I’m now only stroking him, bending over and spitting on the head of his cock before putting it back into my mouth. 

Tim is vividly happy and smiling at me every time i go down on him. 

„Put it back in me.“ He moaned out and raised one leg on my shoulder. 

„Wha-what?“ I’m already out of breath and doing him yet again is just...no.

„Put your dick back inside me.“ Little bitch moaned out and pushed himself down, close to me, arching his back off of the couch. 

„Tim...“ I mutter. This isn’t gonna work. 

„Please?“

He crawled even lower. Putting his thighs over my thighs, I’m so close to his hole again and I’m only hard by a bit, but not where i want to be. He’s something else. 

„I, I, I can’t, I ca-I can’t. It’s too soon for me. I’ll have to wait few more hours before I can do it again.“ I stuttered, feeling my cheeks already changing colors. 

This has to be one of the things she meant when she said he was too young for me to keep up with him. 

No! 

Not now or ever! 

„Oh, come on, please...i need you again.“

He breathed out and pushed a hand between us and is now stroking me. I hissed at that. 

„Ah, too be young and full of energy...“ I chuckled, touching his cheeks.

„What are you talking about? You’re not that old. Or old at all.“ He said, licking his lips and moving the hand even faster now. 

„I know. And there were times when i could do this all day long. But I’m older now and...fuck...“ Damn, this feels good. I’m still very sensitive and numb after what we’ve done, but man, he’s not taking any breaks, or no for an answer. 

„Come on...you can do it, i know you can...“ He’s stroking me faster. 

Oh how i love this sight. His hand pushed between us as he’s trying to get me hard, his legs are spread, eyes looking down, mouth opened, lips puffy and pink. And the noise he’s letting out! 

Then he stopped and the little shit rubbed my cock against his hole. I have no place to run or energy to scream. 

„Ah, Tim...“

„Come on daddy, put it back inside where it belongs...“ He moaned and i lost it. I’m not there yet but he’s not making it any easy for me. 

Tim is putting on a show again. Biting his lips, big eyes, flushed cheeks, perfect flawless skin, dry humping my thigh, rubbing my cock against his hole and touching himself. 

I can’t with this kid...

But the feeling is miraculous. Does he have a limit? Hope not. Am i gonna see something new each time we fuck? God, i hope so. 

„Fuck...oh, just like that baby...oh...“

He reached down even further with his other hand is touching my balls and perineum. I’m feeling the warmth and dizziness. My fucking God, this is the best feeling in the world. 

„Yeah? Does daddy like it when I’m doing you like this?“

„Very much, baby...“ I breathe out, I’m gone. 

„Am i a good boy daddy?“ He moaned out. 

I turn back as much as i could and bend down to choke him. Both of my hands are around his neck. He’s changing colors and is looking me in the eyes. Tim stopped touching me. 

„You’re the greatest boy in the entire world.“ I groan against his cheek and spit on him. 

I let go of his neck and he licks what was left on his face.

„Let me make you feel good again Armie. Put your big dick back inside me daddy...“ He said and did something i never thought he’d do. Tim spread his legs and grabbed his ankles. 

I have full access, VIP, only mine, reservation for one. 

He’s blushing and feeling rather embarrassed for doing this. But what he’s offering me is...everything. 

„It will last a while...“ I said. 

„I don’t care. I just want you inside of me.“

What am i even doing? How am i gonna do it? Ugh...will i make it? So soon? 

„Please daddy, i need to feel your throbbing huge cock. I wanna feel you fucking me again.“

He has no fucking mercy. 

„Gimme a second. Don’t move, stay like that.“

I said and began jerking myself to get to the strength i know he needs. He’s giving me what I’m asking him to do. His legs are up in the air, his beautiful pink rim and recently fucked hole are right there, waiting for me. 

„Let me help you.“ He said and pushed two fingers inside his mouth and took them down there. 

I’m jerking myself and watching his pretty little fingers opening up and stretching his hole. All on his own. Tim’s letting out sounds he’s creating all by himself. I’m watching him and enjoying every view. From his fingers moving inside and out, to his chest heaving, his cock twitching and mouth stretching as he’s screaming while fingerling himself, twice in one day. 

Once i thought he had killed me quite some time, i dived inside. 

And it did took a while. Almost an hour. Not because i couldn’t get it hard, but because it was so hard to stop fucking him. I wanted to slam him, mercilessly. And that’s exactly what i did. 

Yes, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Yes, i had no sympathy for him. He’s getting what he deserves. Legs are up in the air and I’m literally pounding inside him. I took him from behind afterwards, biting onto the couch, then he rode me, until i thought he’s gonna pass out soon, and finally, we came back to our original position. I choked him and spat on him, and i hoped to God, i didn’t make him bleed, but at the same time, i hoped that i did. Because this was fucking brutal. 

We have had brutal sex, but it was never like this. 

When i came, i came inside him, again, for the third time that day. Everything leaked out and spilled all over the blanket. Tim was feeling embarrassed because we did that and i said I’ll just wash it. No big deal. He came a lot faster than me. Ah, to be young like him again...

We were lying on the couch, after finishing yet another round. That’s three in one day! Two in less than an hour and a half! I’ve never ever ever done that before. Nor have i ever heard anyone do it! 

Maybe it’s him, maybe it’s me, but i have nothing else to give to him anymore. Timmy drained me. 

I was so fucking exhausted and it was only 8 pm. 

„Armie?“ He asked me as i was staring into the TV, watching at whatever there was but never registered what was going on. 

„Hm?“ I hummed, turned to look at him. 

„About what you said today...about the babies?“ He said, i yawned. 

Man that was a good awaken nap. And now he wants to talk about babies. 

„Yeah?“

„Were you serious?“ His big green eyes were burning into my skin as i was looking at him. 

But i chuckled at the end. 

„Tim, you know it’s a fantasy we love to share and...“ I said. 

„No, i get that but...do you want kids? With me?“

I inhaled, exhaled and spoke. 

„Honestly, no.“

His face...pure fear and dread. Regret and shame. I know that face. 

It almost feels like a fucking heart attack. 

„Not until you finish high school, graduate, finish college and get a job. After that, we can start making babies for real.“ I said and he’s breathing easier now. 

This is what he gets for scaring the shit out of me only a week earlier about his answer to moving in with me. 

I giggle and bring him closer to kiss his forehead. He giggles as well. 

„But...with me, right? You’re 26, you should’ve been a dad already.“ He said. 

Oh where did i hear this one before? 

„What’s this about now?“

He shrugged and tried to play like he’s hiding his face from me. 

„Nothing. Just...babies, with me?“ He said and bit his lip, smiling. 

„And what’s wrong with that? I want everything with you.“

He looked down, between us and touched his tummy. 

„I think you might have made something after the triple play today.“

We both laughed and i kissed his forehead. 

Why wouldn’t i want babies with him? 

„Were you ever...close? About having babies with someone?“ He said. 

I looked at him. 

I nodded. 

„Actually, yeah. And i was scared shitless. Honestly, i was never scared ever in my life like i was when i thought i made a girl pregnant.“ I said, already feeling like he’s gonna make me tell him the whole story. 

But this is Timothee, nothing gets pass him.

„What happened?“

„Well, you know how it goes; I was 23 years old, a student, at the top of my class, doing well. I was with this girl, Hilary, for about 4, 4 and a half months, and like every couple does, we had sex one night. She told me she was on the pill and that i could...empty myself in her. And i did. If i had only pulled out i could’ve saved me a lot of sleepless nights.“

I swallowed. 

„Few days later, she calls me, crying, hysterical, she can’t find her tablet with pills, and she can’t remember if she took it the night we had sex. I was sweating like crazy when she called me. I panicked in a second. She came over and we talked about it, of course, it was too late for the morning-after pill. I was screaming at her, she was crying. She can’t remember if she took it or not, and i regretted not putting a damn condom on. I had it in the drawer next to my bed.“

He’s looking at me, focusing on my words. 

„I told her that we should go out and buy the test, but it was already 11pm and she was tired. I begged her to take it, just to be sure. She took something to calm herself down and i went out at 2 am to one of those pharmacies that work for 24 hours. I went in there and ask the lady that works there about the tests. She saw i was freaking out, my heart hasn’t stopped beating for hours and hours behind. She calmed me down a bit, told me that everything is going to be alright, no need to panic, it will be how i wanted it to be. And i felt better. She offered me 4 different ones and i took all four, just to be sure. Used the last penny i had on those tests.“

I could see a smile on his...sad face. 

„I got back home, she was knocked out sleeping and in just 3 hours, i smoked the entire pack of cigarettes, plus the 6 ones i had in my old pack. I couldn’t sleep, i couldn’t breathe, all i did was...think. I regret not putting the condom on, i regret trusting her.“

He nods slowly. 

„Don’t get me wrong Tim, i love babies, i want a whole bunch of them. But me, as a 23-year-old...raising a kid, with her...didn’t click, didn’t feel right.“

He’s blinking, listening to me. 

„The next morning, she did the test, all four and they were all negative. But she made a doctor’s appointment anyway. We were on our way there, i picked her up with my car, and just as we were about to drive off, she found the missing tablet.“

He exhaled. 

„She bought two of them, and she used only one pill on that day. And i guess, she switched purses and mixed the tablets. You couldn’t believe the sigh of relief. The hardest few days of my life. I didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, couldn’t stop thinking about the future.“

He exhaled again, loudly this time. 

„The doctor told us that it was still early for the baby to be show up anywhere. He said it’s highly unlikely that she’s pregnant if she was on the pill, so we had to wait another week or two.“

This is like a story time for him. 

„In the meantime, we broke up because it just wasn’t working. We practically got scared of each other.“

He understood this. 

„One week later, every test was negative, she was on the pill, the blood didn’t show any signs of hormon rising. We were good.“ I exhaled at the end and smiled. 

Silence. 

„Scary.“ He spoke after some time. 

„Yeah.“

Tim nuzzled closer to me.

„I’m sorry you had to go through that.“ He whispered. 

„I was a mess, and I’d rather not remember that time at all.“

„I get it. I’m sorry, i won’t bring it up again.“ He said and kissed my shoulder. 

„No, Tim, it’s okay, you can always ask me about it and I’ll answer whatever you need to know.“

„I don’t wanna bring back subjects that upset you.“

„Like i did to you?“

We both know who i was talking about. 

„That was different, we were getting to know each other.“ He said, justifying my actions. 

„We still are Tim, we’re gonna be doing that for a very long, long time.“

We shared a smile. 

„Anyway, i was planning on going to see Ben tomorrow. Wanna come with?“ I said, watching him panic is the best thing ever. 

„Ah...um...no, sorry. Don’t be mad.“ He bit his lip. He’s actually nervous. 

„Ha! I’m not mad, it’s okay. If you don’t want to, i understand that.“

He exhaled once more. 

„Thank you...“

And just as i thought we were gonna sleep, Tim told me that he’s gonna go and take Archie out. I nodded and let my head fall and i drifted off suddenly. 

Somewhere during the night Timmy awoke me and we both moved to the bed. We dressed and were ready to go to sleep, until i remembered i had to take care of someone. 

„What time is it?“ I ask, looking around to find a phone. 

Timmy, who was already in bed, lighted up his phone and showed me. I had to look pass his background of him and me, and see the time.

„Oh fuck, it’s 1 am. I have to take the pup out. I’ll be right back, don’t fall asleep on me.“ I sad, rushing out of the bedroom. 

„Mhm...“

He mumbled and i was already putting on my jacket and my shoes. Archie was fed, at least that’s something, but he hasn’t been out since 8 pm or so...the last time he didn’t want to wait, he left me a punishment present on the kitchen floor. Noted. 

We were out for maybe 15, 20 minutes and it felt good being outside, into the cold air, standing upright. All this time I was doing everything opposite. Lying down, inside, fucking. 

Cold air was very nice and the pup was enjoying this. 

I walked back inside, stripped down to my pajamas and entered the bedroom. 

The air was so thick and it smelled like him and sex. 

Of course, Timmy was alseep. 

I crawl on the bed. He’s sleeping with his back turned to me. 

„Tim?“

He’s dead asleep.

„Timmy...“

I whisper and touch his shoulder.

„Huh?“ He’s awake, maybe a bit too suddenly. 

„You wanna wake up so that we could shower today?“ I said and giggled silently. 

„Ah...yeah...I’m coming.“ He said and yawned. 

I got off of the bed and just as he was about to get up, he yelped. 

„Ouch!“

I looked over to see what was going on. 

„Armie...my ass hurts.“ He sobbed out laughing. 

Oh, my baby...what a great fuck day we had. 

„Can i kiss it and make it better?“ I joked, still standing next to the bed. 

„No! You stay away from my ass. I don’t trust you won’t try anything else.“ He said. Seriously. Or not. 

I scoffed. 

„Are you fucking kidding me? I’m exhausted you little piece of shit!“ I yelled back, but as a joke. 

„There, we’re even. Now let’s sleep.“

He turned around and continued sleeping on his stomach. 

I gave up on showering and joined him underneath the covers. Embraced him from behind. He didn’t hesitate with letting go. I kissed his temple and he nuzzled closely to me. 

We’ll shower tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	9. A surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy spend a Sunday morning/noon filled with a lot of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babiess!! Hope you're doing well! The good news is that i figured out the wifi at work (a fucking hackerman) so I'm online all the time when I'm not busy. I am now following everything! Here's today's chapter, hope you'll like it, enjoy it and as always let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️

The next day, i woke up only to discover that Timmy’s appetite was not entirely fulfilled yesterday. I thought that would do the trick and keep him calm for the next several days. But no. It didn’t. And I’d call myself a dummy or way too naive if i had thought this is where we’re gonna stop for the weekend.

Timmy woke me up around 9 am or so, to show me that he’s naked and wants more of me, by putting my hand onto his naked hip. I, who was sleeping with my face glued to the pillow, opened one eye and saw his naked torso sticking out, and felt his naked thighs, then quickly closed that eye. 

„I thought your ass hurts.“ I mumbled into the pillow that was covered in my own puddle of drool. 

„It’s better now.“ He giggled.

I can feel him moving, trying to settle into any sort of position, just as long as he's quiet. 

"Yup, it's better." He repeated what i already know. 

I had to chuckle, letting out sounds in the morning, by pure force, was not something i was used to. But next to him, anything is possible. 

„Okay. So what do you want me to do about it?“ I said, my eyes are still closed. 

Timmy lied near me now, nuzzling into the heat around my neck; my hand immediately fell onto his naked ass. He's so light and warm, and tiny! I can and can't get enough of him. As he is trying to get any closer to me, pushing against my thigh, i can feel that he's already halfway where he wants to be with the hardness of his cock. 

He pushed his hand underneath the shirt i slept in. Fingers are long and bony, but cold. 

„What you do best...“ He whispered against my cheek and kissed it. 

This time, i opened my eyes and shifted a little to make both of us comfortable. Now i can look at him. 

The first thing i noticed is that he's growing baby mustaches. And it's funny looking and adorable on him. 

And I'd hate to be that person in a relationship, but i wouldn't want him to grow facial hair. For one thing is that it won't look good on him, and the process of him getting that facial hair to its full blown size and image will take a while and that process by itself is going to look ridiculous on his face. And the other thing why i wouldn't want for him to grow facial hair is because i wouldn't like it on him. I would prefer him clean shaved, soft skin and moisturizing it to its full extent. 

He keeps pushing into me, into my face, probably trying to kiss me. 

„Tim, i haven’t even brushed my teeth or...“ I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. 

„Oh, what a ridiculous coincidence. Me neither.“ He chuckled. 

I looked at him. Oh, i remember when I was like him, i couldn't get enough of sex all day long. That's why the first relationship with a woman i had was mostly about sex, i was curious, she was curious, we combined our curiosities and voila…sex for hours and hours on end. 

But this is different. This is not just yet another meaningless relationship to me. I want serious this time. And i know he does it as well. But he hasn't lived long enough to be in a serious relationship. I think ours started as a causal one, and now we're heading somewhere where adults are. I mean…we live together now! We both got everything out of this relationship; friendship, a buddy, a partner, someone we love, great sex, and a life together…

And look where we are now. Getting ready to do it again after doing it 3 times yesterday. 

„You’re a sex addict.“ I said and touched his nose. 

His hand is still underneath my shirt, touching my skin, grasping it with short nails. 

„Call it what you want but i love having sex with you Armie.“ He said, looking serious. 

„Then you have some sort of Armie addiction.“

„A hammer addiction.“ He said proudly. 

And i laughed. I laughed because it was so ridiculous and yet so true. 

„See? Two birds one stone.“ His calm response to my reaction is pure perfection. 

I gave him the space he needed until he's satisfied where he's placed. I'm rubbing my beard against his face, he's gonna be red afterwards. 

Just snuggling like that, while he was naked and i was not, was exactly how i pictured our morning would be if we were to live together. And we are, and my imagination came to life. 

Timmy backed out for a mere moment and looked me in the eyes. 

"I want you again." He whispered. 

All i did was nod my head. Of course I'm gonna give it to him. Tired or not, young or old, in the mood or not, I'm always gonna be there to give him what he wants. One of the reasons is because i love him and i want to make him happy, and the other reason is because I'm terrified of his revenge. Yesterday was brutal and only because i said no the night before. I can't afford rejecting him anymore. 

"But…let's stay under the covers." He whispered as he was moving his hands from my shirt down to my pajama bottoms. 

I hissed when his cold hand met my warm meat. Abdominal muscles were already contracting. This is the power he's got over me! Tim is calm while I'm falling apart the second i opened my eyes. 

"Whatever you want, baby." I said and turned on my back to take the rest of my clothes off easily. 

"Prep me good, you ruined me yesterday." He said like it was nothing. 

I knew I've crossed the line, taking him without any preparation. 

"You asked for it." I said, chuckling and removing my boxers at the end, throwing them somewhere on the bedroom floor. 

He only shrugged and smiled. 

"There's lube next to you." He said to me. 

I reached behind and opened the top drawer, there was half a bottle of lube and i took only a little just to coat my cock. As i was taking anther pour, Tim reached between us and cupped me. Stroking me slowly as I'm still hiding the bottle and carefully losing my control. 

I poured some more into his hand and let him do the rest. It felt better with his own hand there. As he was stroking me with lube, i took time in pushing one and then the other finger inside him. I took my time well this round. When i felt that he was ready, i let him know. 

"Turn around…" I said and already began pushing his hips away. 

Tim stopped me. 

"No, ah…if it's okay with you, I'd rather we try it like this. We've never done it like this, Armie." 

I smiled after seeing him bite his lips, like he's asking for a permission. 

"Whatever you say. Weekends are made for this." I said and smiled back at him. 

Didn't want to disappoint him by saying how reaching him this way is almost impossible, so i let him figure it out by himself. Once he did, he turned around anyway, and that's how we spent that morning.

Moving, underneath the covers, my arms wrapped around him, the heat building up between us. It was different underneath the covers. He himself said so once, it brings that extra layer of intensity and intimacy, meaning it was just him and me. Other times, doing it naked and uncovered just opens us and reveals everything we have to show to the world. Other way around, it's just him and me. Like it was meant to be. 

I've never had him or anyone else this way. We're just at the beginning but i can't wait to see what's waiting for us in the near future. 

"You didn't change your mind about joining me?" I asked him, wiping the sweat from my upper lip. 

"Nope." He smacked his lips on the p. 

Eventually, we took the covers off, it was too much for the both of us. Now we're lying on our backs, facing the ceiling, counting inhales and exhales to regain our power. I had to wonder, where is this apetite coming from. Is it because he's developed a sex drive, or is it because he really needs it? Or, I'm here, under the same roof as him, so let's fuck senseless. 

Whatever the reason, i won't say no to sex. I did once and paid badly for that. 

But the sex stuff just popped into my mind, i wanted to talk about a real life subject. 

"Eventually, you will have to see him. You can't keep on avoiding him forever." I chuckled, stating the obvious, he can't keep on doing this for so long. 

"So far so good." He said. That's a bit childish, didn't really like his tone. 

I scoffed and was slowly getting out of bed.

"Armie, look…he doesn't like me, he doesn't support this, he doesn't like you dating a guy…" He sat up, still covered with the blanket. 

"You don't know that."

He rolled his eyes. 

"Actually, i do. You weren't there when he came over here months ago."

I wasn't there. I believe him when he explained the way my brother talked to him. 

"Face it. He doesn't support us." Tim said and breathed out. 

"Give him time. It was a big shock to him seeing me with a dude."

"I did. Months passed and nothing happened." He said. 

"That's because you keep avoiding him!" 

Tim brushed it off and rolled his eyes again. 

"Whatever, i don't wanna go. Are you gonna be back home for lunch?" He asked me as he was tucking his way down. 

"Probably. Why?" 

"I don't wanna eat alone." He looked my way. 

I genuinely smiled. 

"I'll be here." I said. 

He smiled too and nodded. 

"Shower? Sleep?" I asked. 

"Sleep."

"Okay."

I went to take the much awaited shower. The water down my body was just what i needed. It washed away four sex sessions. It felt like my skin was peeling off. 

I dried my hair with a towel, brushed my teeth, went back to put some clothes on. Then i walked out to put my shoes on and my jacket. Tim was on his phone, scrolling and texting. 

I came back once more to the bedroom. 

"I'm off." I said. 

He immediately put the phone away and lifted himself onto his elbows. 

"You look handsome." He said with a smile. 

I bent down and kissed him. 

"Thank you."

"Have fun." He said as he was making himself comfortable inside the big bed we shared. 

"You too."

"Already on it." I heard him say this as i was closing the doors. 

I spent less than an hour at Ben's place. I wanted to go and visit my little brother, it's been a while, we needed to catch up, and I'd love to know what she's been telling him about me. Or was is the other way around? 

He just got out of the shower, went to the gym pretty early. He did his cardio on a treadmill and i did mine inside Timmy. 

At least we're both healthy. 

He made us coffee and we sat down in the living room, talking. 

Everything was going fine until i mentioned…

"I asked Tim to move in with me and he did." I said, looking at him, feeling rather proud for saying that. It does bring me joy. 

He stopped drinking his coffee and looked over at me. 

"Why?" He asked, staring down at his mug, then back at me.

I frowned. 

"What do you mean why?" 

"I mean…i thought you two broke up." He said and put his mug down. 

Oh dear Lord…

"No? Who gave you that idea?" 

"Mom…" He said and made a semi-smile. 

Of course she did. Wonder what else she's been saying about us.

"Figured. Did she tell you that she barged in, slapped me and insulted Tim?" I said, holding on a brave face, trying not to show my anger. 

"She might have mentioned she stirred up some things. But she did say you two broke up after she left." He took his mug again. 

"Well, we didn't. I left him sound asleep back at home. In our bed." I said. Immediately, there's a picture of Tim sleeping naked and sexually satisfied in between my sheets. 

"Okay, dude." He rolled his eyes and continued to drink his morning coffee. 

I stiffed my teeth. If Tim were here, he'd stop me from what I was about to do next. Or he'd just beg me stop stiffing my teeth.

"What's your problem?" I asked him, pretty serious now. 

He looked up and seemed not really shocked. He knew this was coming, he does have a problem. Never did he show any surprise in my question. 

"I don't have a problem." He calmly said. 

"Yeah, you do. I can see that now. Tim was right." I shook my head. 

He was right. He was right all along. 

"About what?" Ben frowned. 

"About you not supporting this. Not supporting us. Your own brother."

"It's not…I do…I'm…just…" He began to stutter, didn't really have much to say. Not that i already didn't know in advance. 

"Spare me your lame excuses and just admit it." I chuckled and shook my head. He thinks I'm an idiot. 

Ben exhaled through his nose and decided to come clean. 

"Armie, he's just too young for you." His voice was low. 

I squeezed my fists and released them. If Tim were here, he'd jump all over me to stop this. He doesn't like it when I'm violent. 

"He's 20 years old and he's so damn mature and smart for his age. And for his own good." I said. 

"That's what i mean", he chuckled. "He is young but mature. Why can't you find someone who's your age and just as mature?" 

Silence. I seriously can't believe this is coming from my brother. If there's anything i ever did for him is that i supported him, stood by his side with every decision he made, no matter what. 

Timmy was right. 

I got up and walked around the room. He was still sipping his coffee. 

"His age is the only reason you don't support our relationship, right?" 

I turned around to ask him, hands on my hips, i mean serious business now.

"Tell me the truth…" I added. 

Ben's back was turned to me. Good. I wouldn't want to look him in the eye if i was to ever say what he said to me next. 

"He's also a guy…" Voice low, doesn't seem like he regrets it. 

I fucking knew it. I knew this is his biggest problem with our relationship. What am i supposed to do now? My own brother is…homophobic? 

"I knew it." I grunted.

He turned to look at me. 

"Then why ask? Are you surprised?" 

"I wanted you to admit it. And no, I'm not surprised, i thought you'd get used to it by now. Because he's not going anywhere." I said, still feeling the rage. 

He breathed out and smiled devilishly at me. 

"You two won't last…you two can't possibly last." He blurred out. 

I couldn't believe it. My own flesh and blood. 

"Why not?" 

"He's too young for you and you're just confused. Sexually. You want to try something else. Someone else. It's normal. But you two aren't gonna last."

Silence. I couldn't believe he was saying all those things. 

"I never heard you being this mean to me." I said, lips trembling. 

"It's just honest truth." He spread his arms as if he's giving up. 

"No, you're insulting me. And him. And you have no idea what I've been through to get to where i am now. To get to have him by my side. I had to fight with myself to be with him. You know how crazy that is?!" 

It was still early in the morning and i couldn't believe i left Tim back home to come here and fight with someone who's a male version of my own mother. I must be insane. I should've listened to Tim, he was right. I could be sleeping next to him now, we could be cuddling, he'd be touching my chest hair and I'd be caressing his hair. He'd talk about whatever bullshit story he found to be interesting and I'd listen and laugh in the end. I'd take him again if he were to let me. 

"I kept those thoughts and feelings locked up, inside me for a really long time. It felt like forever, Ben! You have no idea the shit i went through. Constantly lying and covering up, using girls to see if this is who i really am. When I" I stopped and smiled to myself "…when i met him, it was like…there was an off switch, and he pushed it, and i no longer had to keep anything burried inside me. You know what an amazing feeling that is? It's the best feeling in the entire world. I get to be who i really am, next to him, with him. And he's not that young. He can be spoiled and bratty at times, but he's turning into a very intelligent and ambitious young man." I finished and smiled once more, looking at the floor. 

"Whatever…" He rolled his eyes at me and sat back down. 

I bit my lip and nodded my head. 

"Exactly. I'm gonna go."

I said and began putting my jacket on, grabbed my phone from the table. Ben stood up and watched me leave in silence. 

"I'd rather be with him right now, than with my own blood." I said and left his apartment, slowly closing the doors. He doesn't need to experience my rage. 

The drive back took a while, but i couldn't wait to go back home and be with him. We could just sit in silence, do nothing, not even talk, and I'd still be happy with that than with anyone else at the moment. 

When i walked back into the apartment, a very specific smell overpowered me and the room i was in. It smelled good and delicious. It was hot inside. I took my shoes off and my jacket off, and was greeted by Archie. I heard noise coming from the kitchen. 

To the biggest surprise of my entire life, i found Timmy next to the stove, cooking and actually not burning anything down. 

"What's all this about?" I smiled widely when i walked into the kitchen. It was a mess, but it smelled good, delicious, it made my stomach growl. 

He turned around, and total shock covered his face. He had flour on his chin, stains on the black shirt which was mine and apparently he changed it once he woke up. His hair was tied in a bun and his hands looked like they were either covered in oil or egg white. 

And a laptop was there. 

"Ah shit! You weren't supposed to come back any time soon!" He whined once he saw me. 

I took a look at what he was preparing. There was loud rap music in the background and the pans were sizzling. 

"I ruined something?" I chuckled as i walked in closer. 

"Turn it off…" He motioned his head towards the phone and i walked over and did as he asked me to. 

I laughed widely at him. He was a mess. 

"I…i wanted to surprise you. I wanted to make you something for lunch. Because the only thing I know how to make in a kitchen is a mess." He giggled at the end. 

My heart melted. The entire hideous mood i just nurtured after my own brother disappeared into thin air as soon as i put the puzzles together. He wanted to surprise me this way. 

"That's so sweet Tim." I gasped, softening my voice. 

He grinned at me and grabbed a rag to wipe off his hands. 

"I was following this tutorial i found on Instagram." He showed me the laptop and it was indeed a cooking tutorial. 

He was preparing chicken. 

"Oh…" I gasped once again and never felt so grateful. 

"Yeah. That's why i asked if you were planning on staying for lunch."

My face never changed. 

"It's still early, i know…it's almost noon, but still…" He started but then stopped as he was turning the chicken over in the pan. 

Once he did, i could tell by the color of the meat that we had time. 

I took him by his waist and removed him from the stove. Tim stayed still in one place and was looking up at me. He was a total mess. But he was doing this for me. For us. 

Timmy is just staring at me and i wouldn't want anything else. He looks confused. But my mind is so crowded and so is my heart. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?"He chuckled, i could sense he felt scared, or threatened. 

I put my arms underneath his pits and lifted him up in the air. 

"Oh, haha, Armie…" He giggled and hugged me back.

This is all i need in my life now. Only him. Nothing else, nobody else. Just him and me, for the rest of our lives. 

He's everything i asked for and he's everything i never knew how to ask for. He loves me. 

"I love you." I whispered against his hair. 

Timmy continues to hug me with his legs hanging off of me. He's rubbing his face against my beard. 

I put him down. 

"Oh, i…love you too...wha-" He's interrupted by my hands cupping his face. 

"You mean the world to me. You mean everything to me. Don't you ever forget that." I said, slowly but surely, tearing up. 

I don't even let him answer me or even say anything back to me. I just press our lips together. I can taste the ingredients he's been using for his special chicken recipe. 

We stop and he's out of breath. 

"I-I...I won't. What's going on?" He managed to come up with a whole sentence

And it kinda sucks that something indeed happened and that's why I'm acting like this. He can tell when something is off, so can I. 

"Nothing. My brother suddenly has a lot of opinions." I said, stepping away from him.

Tim rushed to turn the chicken around. 

"What happened?" He asked as he was handling the pan. 

I love watching him cook. He's a mess but he's trying. And that bun is killing me. 

"Let's eat first. And then we'll talk."

He scoffs, he needs to know now. 

"Is there something i should be worried about?" 

"Absolutely not, Tim." I shook my head and came closer again, kissing his temple, holding onto his waist. 

"I'm gonna trust you on this one. We'll talk later. Put it on pause." He smiled after i kissed him. 

"Exactly, baby."

I helped him set the table. Took out two plates, two knives, two forks and two glasses. We were having stuffed chicken, fries and a salad. I was still mildly shocked he made all of this, from a tutorial, he found online. I was grinning the entire time we've been moving food from the counter, which he cleaned, to the table. We sat opposite of each other and ate. Before we even began, Timmy cleaned up a bit. 

The smell was making my stomach go crazy. 

First bite…it blew my mind! 

"Jesus fuck...Tim...this is delicious!" I said, digging in for more. And more. 

"Really? You're not just saying that?" He was coy about it. And from what i could tell, he really thought i was saying it just like that, and i wasn't. 

"God no! I told you before when your food sucks. This time…you nailed it." I swallowed another bite. 

I heard him giggle. 

"Thank you…" He seemed shy. 

Oh really? He cooks me a meal and i compliment him and now he's shy? 

"I want more. I want to see you cook more like this." I said, biting onto again. 

I'm chewing and watching his facial expressions change, good, better, the best. 

"And then...when the weather improves, we'll fire up a grill. And I'll show you how to handle meat." I winked at him. 

He needs to learn how to deal with real meat now. 

"Where are we gonna do it?" Tim chuckled. 

"We'll figure it out. Besides, we're going to the Caymans this summer."

"We are?" He breathed out. 

I lifted my head from the plate. 

"You bet." I winked at him again. 

Already making summer plans. 

After we finished eating, i helped him move the plates away. Didn't feel like doing the dishes, so let's just leave them. 

"Thank you Tim, that was amazing…" I stood behind him, already planning on showing him my gratitude for a full belly. 

"Ah, you're welcome…"

I bent down and kissed his neck. 

"You look so good like this. In my clothes…you haven't showered yet…" My hot voice was colliding with his skin cells. They're dancing now. I'm kissing him slowly, i want him again. 

Timmy squirmed once, twice, i thought i was hitting his hot spots, instead…

"Okay, stop!" He moved away from me, leaving me in total disbelief. 

"What?" I asked, out of breath, scared i said or did something i shouldn't have. 

He straightened his posture and crossed his arms on his chest. 

"I'm sorry Armie but I'd like to walk this weekend." He said. 

And i couldn't help but laugh. Maybe a bit too much. 

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's always running after me." I spoke after i cleaned out my throat. 

"Yeah, well, you could say no…" He said in a tone a bit too high.

He's trying to be serious but there's still softness to him. Which means it's something else that's been bothering him. 

"Yeah, well, i did and you paid me back." I imitated his tone. 

He got angry because of this and i was completely lost. What are we doing? Fighting? Over what? Um…

"You don't want us to have sex anymore, is that it?" I asked him because that's the only thing i could think of him asking to walk for a while. 

Tim uncorssed his arms. I didn't find it funny anymore. He came closer to me, touching my chest. 

"No, no, no, it's not like that. I love sleeping with you, and i love having sex with you, and i love when we fuck each other. Just…i think…we should take a break." His voice was low and soft. I'm guessing now he regrets saying that, regrets moving me away from him. 

"Okay, break from sex or…?" I said. 

"No, it's not like that even…ugh...i can't explain it." He grunted and threw his head back. 

I gave him some time, especially because i had no fucking idea what is going on. 

"I think we're having too much sex." Timmy finally blurted it out, refusing to look at me. I frowned. This is ridiculous. He's the one coming after me, every single time. Ummm…what's going on? 

"Are you for real?" I breathed out. 

He doesn't know what he's saying or he doesn't know how to say it. I can see he's frustrated. He took the bun off and was playing with my shirt over his body.

"I know we're under the same roof and all…but I'd love to have things back to normal." He's stumbling on his own words and i have no idea why none of it makes sense. 

I can only frown because i have no idea what's going on. For real. Back to normal? What is that? 

"And what is normal?" I ask him.

"Well…"

He looks up but immediately moves his eyes away. 

"You said it yourself, we're under the same roof, this is the new normal." I said, shifting backwards, hitting the counter. 

Timmy keeps on opening and closing his mouth. He wants to say it, but doesn't know how. I know him well enough that whatever that is bothering him is far away from what he's actually trying to say out loud now. 

"What's this really about Tim?" I tilt my head, looking for his expression. 

I'm putting him under a lot of pressure. 

"Spill it out."

"Nothing, nothing…" He shakes it away, his cheeks are blushing. 

"Come on…"

I walk towards him, playing now, i need him to tell me. I really want to know. 

What he did next made so much sense in slow motion. Because then he lifted his head, curls are dancing, he closed his eyes and blurted out something I've never heard him say before, or even thought that needed to be said...

"Okay fine! I wanna top you!" 

Silence. 

Can i laugh? Because this is ridiculous and i don't know why i don't believe him. 

"You can't be serious. Don't tell me that's the only reason behind this." I chucked at the end, he's still looking at his hands tangling inside the shirt. 

"Actually it is." He said, lifting his head. 

The heath is evaporating from his cheeks. I can feel it. 

Now he's walking towards me. 

"Don't get me wrong, i love bottoming, but...i wanna be on top for once." He stuttered and was trying not to look way more embarrassed than he actually was for asking that. 

I can see this struck him harder than i had thought it would. 

I reach out and put my arms around his tiny waist. We're close again. I kiss his forehead. He's breathing. 

"All you had to do is ask. And turn me around." I said, against his skin and meant it. 

"Sorry." He muttered against my chest, pushing his head against it. 

"Don't be…" 

I shake my head. 

Did we really just go through this? At least i made him talk. And he made me lunch and let me fuck him four times in just 24 hours. I don't see why i shouldn't return the favor. 

We're equals after all. 

We're calm, holding onto each other. I bent over and whisper against his ear what he needed at this moment. 

"Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohoo you know what's coming!!
> 
> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.   
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	10. Equality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Armie's turn now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babiess!! I finally have a free weekend, and i couldn't wait to just finish this chapter and post it. And, here it is!! It's the one you've been all asking for it. So, enjoy it, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!!❤️

I walked into our bedroom, already feeling nervous. The bed wasn’t made, there were clothes all over the floor, the chair, the night stand. I noticed visible lube stains from his morning on the sheets. We should wash these, they’ve been here for a while now. They were crumbled up and looked pretty messy. This type of view was definitely giving away the impression that two guys were living here. But we were way opposite on that note. I was the neat one and he was the messy one. However, the state of our bed looked like only he has been living in here. I don’t have any space to spread my cleanliness. This is why we fit together perfectly.

Okay, I've got 5 minutes.

I gathered all the clothes from the floor and pushed them inside the big closet. I waved around with the blanket and put it aside. Fluffed the pillows and tightened up the sheets. Quickly took my clothes off and put lube somewhere where he can see it. I closed the blinds only by half and needed to figure out how am i gonna let him find me.

On my back? Nah, too exposing. Standing? Too serious. Sitting on the bed? Too weird. Lying down, doing nothing? That could work. Or…on my stomach, already offering myself to him.

Screw everything. I lied on my back, head against the pillow and travelled with my hand and cupped my cock. I hissed at the feeling. It's not usually like this. Does my body know that soon, another body would be entering? I'm stroking myself, slowly, counting breaths, watching the door the entire time.

I can feel the blood rushing between my head and my crotch. I am scared. But I'm also excited. Even my own breathing is way too loud for me.

Soon, I'm guessing 5 minutes later, the door opens and Timmy walks in. His expression in different, he looks determined and serious.

He closed the door and locks it. Don't know why, it's not like anyone will walk in on us. But it does give the intimate vibe a new layer.

I lift my body a bit on my elbows, then i sit, and before i knew what was going on, I was standing naked in front of him.

Looking at this tiny human being in front of me…he's the same tiny human being who took my virginity. He's younger and shorter than me. How is it possible for him to hold such power and own a man like myself?

How did i manage to submit to him so easily? He swept me off my feet the first time i saw him, and I'm pretty sure i made a mental note to give him everything he asks of me, no questions asked.

Tim cleaned up a bit. He does look cleaner than before. Or that's just his demeanor.

"I know you like taking my clothes off but i just...i umm…adrenaline rush, I guess…it was too hot inside." I stuttered, standing fully nude in front of him.

He looked down my chest, let his eyes travel south. His head is back up at my face.

"Your cheeks are red." He said.

I let out a silent chuckle. Why do i feel so exposed with him watching me? It’s not the first time, so what’s the big deal?

"Yeah, I'm nervous." I muttered.

"Why?" He squinted his eyes for a mere second.

"And scared."

"I'm terrified." He breathed out.

I feel relieved. He’s feeling the same as me. It’s a bit better, but i still don’t know why i’m so nervous. It’s Timmy!

"It's been a while Tim…" I stated the obvious.

Tim reached for my hands and we intertwined our fingers. His hands are cold, he washed them, mine are warm and shaking. He’s caressing the skin with his thumb. I’m breathing again.

"We don't have to do this if you're scared." He whispered and brought our hands to his face. He placed a gentle kiss on top of my wrist.

"No! I-I want to do this. I really do…" I immediately reacted. No, i want this, for real.

He nodded quickly and smiled at me. Trying to make me comfortable, trying to give me some sort of assurance that we’re in this together.

We’re equals.

"How do you want me?" I breathed out. It’s on.

His eyes never left mine, which means he already thought this through.

"Lie down, on your stomach." Even his voice was shaking.

I said nothing and did so.

The bed was still warm from my lying there only a minute earlier. I turned my head to the right on the pillow and kept my arms bent in elbows next to my face. I was facing the window, realizing that i am, actually, pretty tired. All of this excitement led me to nurture the large amount of adrenaline, and now that i’ve calmed a bit and was lying in a very comfortable and warm bed, i felt like sleeping.

But soon, i heard Timmy’s footsteps behind me. He was taking off his shirt; i could tell that just by the way that sounded. I’m guessing he took the rest afterwards.

My heart was pounding.

The bed soon got a new body on top of it. He’s here, behind me, between my legs, probably kneeling. I didn’t dare look, i closed my eyes.

I felt him move above me. Tim was trying to reach the bottle of lube that was on the night stand.

We stopped using that a while ago, but in the last few days, we simply had to have come back to it. It was crucial. For me, now more than ever. It’s been a while. A month or so? Before that it was only few weeks, and even before that, it was 26 years.

I want to be brave like him. This young man is taking it all like it’s nothing. Like he’s born to do this and i envy him, so much. If only i could be so confident before bottoming...

Music is played.

„Wandering romance“ can be heard behind me, and it feels like my heart just dropped a fucking tone. He played the song and put the phone on the floor.

This is our song. We’ve done everything to this song.

When i felt Tim’s hands on both of my hips, i shivered.

„You still nervous?“ He asked me. Even then i knew he was nervous as well, maybe even more than me.

How could he not be? I used to feel nervous all the time when it was my turn to take him. To him, yes, i sound confident and relaxed, when in reality, i was eating myself on the inside with all the worries. What if i hurt him? What if i don’t prep him well? What if he yells to stop? What if i ignore it and won’t be able to stop or control myself? What if he hates it? What if he hates me?

As time went on, i erased all those worries from my mind. Now i know what i’m doing, now i know how he likes it and needs it. Sure, there are times when i feel insecure and not ready, but lately, i’ve given him the permission to lead me through it, to lead me through him and help us both reach out destination.

„A little bit.“ I replied, letting out a silent chuckle against the pillow. His pillow.

„Why?“

To that, i had no answer. Only because i had too many answers bubbling inside my head, and i simply couldn’t pick the one i’d like to share with him.

He moved his hands from my hips and put them on my butt cheeks. He’s touching and stretching the skin with his thumbs. I’d love to see his face.

„Is it the pain?“ He added.

I love when he’s touching me there, and when he’s talking to me during these times. It was like i was experiencing a totally different side of myself. He’s helping me get relaxed. I am on that path.

„I don’t know. Maybe. Yes. No?“ I muttered.

„You’re a big man Armie, and you’re always so gentle with me. You know i’ll do the same with you. No matter what.“ He breathed out and i felt the bed move behind me. He was making himself comfortable. Tim continued massaging my skin.

„I know, i know.“

I’ve been lying on my stomach this entire time, i absolutely had no idea in what state was my crotch. His hands were on my body the entire time, so he didn’t touch himself as well.

The atmosphere was intense. We were silent, and whatever we’d say, it would soon fade away into thick air. His words were lingering around us, every single word has its meaning.

„I trust you.“ I added.

Tim says nothing and continues to caress my skin. He probably has no idea how much i love this, how much i love him for helping me relax. He’s done this the first time we ever slept together. He simply refused to move on until i was feeling better and ready. Not until i was relaxed to the fullest.

„I think i’m just overwhelmed. Still. After weeks of...“ I started but then realized how exhausted i was to continue talking, especially with what happened in the last week or so, and this morning. I breathed out.

„I know.“

We’re silent, except for the music. Oh, i love this. Every time his fingers make another round, i could feel my nerves straightening down my legs, up my back and all the way around.

At the same time, i realized i could just as easily fall asleep like this, or continue this for a very long time.

„Can’t believe how fast the mood has shifted.“ I breathed out and chuckled.

„I know, right...“ He giggled as well.

Soon, i felt his naked torso glued against my back. I opened my eyes and saw his face next to mine. We smiled at each other and we kissed, few times, for a while. This made me even less nervous.

„Tell me when you’re ready.“ He whispered.

I nodded my head. The song is playing in the room.

„Okay. Just...continue doing that...for a little while.“ I said.

„Of course, Armie...“ He said as he was getting back into his original position with massaging my hips and butt cheeks.

Some time had passed and i didn’t want this moment to go to waste.

„Okay, i’m ready...“ I said, fully determined.

I feel the bed moving away. In a sheer moment of panic i opened my eyes. Where did he go? Why did he leave me?

The bed moves again.

Did he get up to grab something?

I didn't want any toys this time if that's what he was planning. I was pure sex, nothing more.

The song is playing behind me. I can hear him breathing deeply, loudly, it's echoing.

"Are you still nervous?" He asks me when i heard a pop inside a wet mouth.

"Yeah, but not as much as i was earlier." I said.

Very soon, a wet finger ran across my hole.

"Ah! Mmmm…" I muttered against the pillow and arched my hips in the air.

This hit me so suddenly, and the little shit behind me just giggled.

He did it once again, and i still clenched. I'm already sensitive down there and we haven't even started.

The next three times passed by with a surprise and then he began massaging my hole. I could vividly see myself and my eyes going at the back of my head. I hissed at first and then relaxed. The warmth fulfilled the lower parts of my stomach, my legs were suddenly numb and it tickled me, so much that i just wanted to stuff a finger inside it and be done with it.

I moaned silently as he kept on massaging my hole, constantly wetting his finger with saliva. I'm enjoying this. So is he.

"You like this?" He whispered, voice totally unknown.

I nodded again and let out a moan into the warm pillow.

"It's not your first time." Tim said.

"It's not my first time." I repeated and licked my dry lips.

"You'll be fine."

"I'll be fine." I agreed with him.

Are we in court?

And before i could have the privilege of enjoying the warmth and tingling sensation any longer, he stopped massaging it and pushed his finger inside.

"Ah!" My eyes flew open to the unexpected motion. But it's not hurting, it's…tickling. I hug the pillow i was lying on.

He pushed the finger deeper and i felt shivers down my thighs and around my hips. Then he pulled the finger out and he pushed it back inside me. He is tiny and skinny, but my fucking God, those fingers are not the right ones for a man of his size. Which kinda makes me think his fingers were given to him to match up the size of his junk, because he is big. That's big for the man of his size.

Tim repeated the motion, pushing inside and pulling it out. It tickled me again. So i giggled once i felt him breaching me. I'm not as tight as i used to be, but that's how it seems to me, I'm sure Timmy's mind is elsewhere and filled with other things. This is all for him, since he asked so nicely.

"Remember what you need to do?" He whispered as he pulled out that one finger and soon, i felt two of them on the inside.

Now it's getting tricky, barely any real pain but the tickling is gone, not i feel locked, like i don't dare move.

"Breathe and relax." I muttered and bit the pillow case, I'm not breathing.

The bed moves again, but his fingers never left my body.

"Exactly."

He's rotating them, left and right, and i can feel the pressure. Still very little pain, but it's there, there's no way i can escape it. I have to breathe and not only choking on air.

Can't even dare to compare his hand cramps to what I'm going through, it's not fair. But, if there's one thing i know, is that Timmy goes through this all the time. All the fucking time he bottomed for me. And he doesn't even complain anymore. Maybe he's battling it inside his head like i am now, but i can't stop thinking how brave he is for doing this for the both of us. Putting his body through this, letting me in, and i never fought those urges.

His fingers are still inside me and soon, his body is back on top of mine. I can feel his tiny nipples on my skin. It's hilarious how tiny they are, and how much i try to bring him sensation through them, but it's no use.

For the first time in a while, i see his face. The curls are getting in the way and he has to stop and remove them before looking me in the eyes. His eyes are the only bright things i can see as I'm going through such a familiar and unexpected situation. He smiles at me and i caught my breath to smile back at him. Tim rotates his finger to the left and i moan loudly with my eyes closed, letting the air hit his beautiful face. I bit my lower lip.

"You've done this before and I'm always proud of you for making it to the end." Tim whispered, getting closer to my lips.

We kiss.

And he's pushing in and pulling out his fingers. I'm breathing normally now, I'm getting used to this. God, let him never stop, whatever he's doing. Breaching me on one end and soothing me on the other. I love him, I love him so much, i hope he knows that, i hope he knows that there's no one out there that i care more about than him.

"I can do this." I whispered against his lips.

His tongue is now inside my mouth and so is finger number three.

"Ah! Fuck!" I grunt to the feeling and latch my teeth onto his lips. Eyes are watering, I'm already sweating, can't really tell from which part of my body.

But I'm lying now with three of his fingers up my hole, kissing him, letting him take it all. When he searched for my hand on the pillow, he found it and we interviewed our right hands while my left was grasping onto the bed, and his was three fingers deep inside me.

"Again, Armie, if you don't want to…" He spoke after we parted.

I blink a few times until i can see him clearly.

"I do. I do want to. I want…i need to feel you." I breathe out.

Timmy smiles and moves back again. The bed is moving. The song made yet another round behind us. He left me moaning on my own.

"This feels good?" He breathed out while opening me up with three fingers.

"Fuck…yeah…" I giggled at the end.

Timmy pulled his fingers out and cold air hit my hole that he was, just until now, religiously opening up.

The bed is moving.

"Then this is gonna feel fucking fantastic."

Everything happened so quickly i didn't even have the time to register the scenario until i felt his hands spread my butt cheeks, and felt his wet and warm tongue against my hole.

"Aah! Tim! Oh Go- fuck!"

Sensation in a form of a warm wave coursed through my body, from my hips, to my head, down my feet…it was incredible. Why didn't i feel like this before? Why haven't we done this before? We have, right?

It was impossible to stop me but that sensation just made me extend all of my limbs across the bed, bury my face into the pillow and submit to the overwhelming feeling that he's been putting me through for a while now.

It was out of my control but Tim was constantly pushing down on my hips, probably because i was jumping in one place and even arching my pelvis that I didn't even noticed i was doing it.

"Lie down, lie down…" He continued whispering against my skin.

"Fuck! Jesus! A little warning next time… Ah!" I breathed out, already out of air.

I felt him giggle as he was still eating me away.

"Nope."

He'd ran his finger across the wet hole and then continued with his tongue.

"This is the first time I'm rimming you dry." He said once he stopped to breathe but kept pushing his thumb inside.

I looked behind me.

"First…really?"

It can't be the first, can it? I mean, I'd remember...

"Yup."

And he's back with his tongue. I silently grunt, but soon, continue staring at him breaching me with his tongue.

But i recalled of something!

"Remember the day we got tested? Months ago. In the shower…" I mumbled, looking behind me. Seeing this young man with his tongue stuffed deep inside my body…

Yes, he did rim me back then! He told me he's gonna make me come like never before. And he fucking did. I've come harder with him than with any other woman my entire life. It's crazy!

"That doesn't count…" He licked his lips and smiled. He remembers as well. But he only pushed a finger inside again.

"No?" I asked, feeling the shivers coming back at me.

"Nope. This one does."

He's eating me and he loves it, and I'd die if i were to feel like this forever. Tim is spreading my cheeks and it feels like he's gonna tear me apart.

I reached behind me and tugged his hair, pushing him even deeper inside if it was possible.

It was.

"Oh, fuck Tim. Oh i love you tongue!" I screamed and giggled at the same time when his tongue reached places it hasn't until now.

He's squeezing the cheeks, i can feel his nails digging inside it. I hope i get some marks from all of this. I'd love nothing more than to walk the streets of New York and wear his marks, visible or not. Either way, i just want something from him to stay on my body for more than a few days, something that not even water can wash away.

"Don't stop, don't stop…" Repeating this over and over again, tugging onto his hair, it feels fantastic.

I let go of his hair and continue biting the pillow.

His hot breath mixed with my wet hole were making me tremble. Just the thought of that was enough to finish me off. I couldn't compose myself to rise on my knees or even push a hand between my thighs to check the state of my cock. If i hadn't come already, i wouldn't know the difference when I'm lying flat on my bed with his tongue destroying me on the other end and putting me through such unexplainable emotions.

He pulled away but his finger replaced his tongue.

"Your ass is fat, Armie...and delicious." He mumbled and continued eating me away.

I chuckled, then i chuckled again but afterwards i just laughed and there was nothing that could stop me.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Timothée!" I breathed out.

I looked behind me and we both laughed at each other.

This is why he's the perfect person for me. He makes me laugh and relax myself when I'm going through toughest moments of my life. And he makes it all better.

The last time he pulled away, it was indeed the last time.

Oh boy, here it goes.

I'm nervous again.

The bed moves once again and i turned my head to the other side. My neck hurts, i believe i have scratches on my ass, and I'm pretty sure I'm as hard as i could have ever been in this situation.

Timmy and i make eye contact, and to see that he's no longer that boy, that guy who's been torturing me emotionally for months, and it's not the same person i took this morning, or three times yesterday...he's changed. He's evolving right in front of my very eyes. He's turning into a man with direction and wise mind. And I'm here to submit to him, no matter the age difference.

I know the sound coming from behind me, he's opening the bottle of lube. Soon, i feel the cold line hitting my entrance.

"Oh, ah, ah! Fuck…" I mumbled into the pillow once again and i turn around to look at him.

He's spreading what he pour on me and i exhale due to sensation, it feels incredible. Tim is rubbing his thumb, slowly, up and down. I take the time to enjoy it.

Then he stopped and i could hear the oh so familiar noise coming from behind me. He’s lubing himself up and spreading the liquid. He’s just so fucking adorable when he can’t take it from himself that eventually he lets out a silent moan as he’s touching himself. I was just like him when i was his age. Thinking about this now makes me sound old, but i do have to remind myself how young he actually was when i met him. A kid, still in high school, and the fact that he looked younger didn’t help my case. I was dead for him before i even introduced myself on the street.

"You ready?" He breathed out and exhaled.

He’s scared as well.

"Mhm…" I nod and mumble.

I can feel movements behind me, waiting for him to just dig in. Tim is holding my hips, pulling them towards himself.

"Just…can you ah…" I turn around when i hear him speak.

What he wants from me is to kneel so he’d have a better access. I should’ve thought about that sooner.

I push my hips in the air and kneel with my chest still lying flat on the bed.

"Yeah, like that."

I had to chuckle and bite my lips, already feeling the burning inside my cheeks. I should’ve thought about this sooner. He’s always prepared for me, i never have to say a single word to him.

Now he’s holding my left hip and soon, i feel something against my hole.

Oh there it is! His cock is just knocking at my entrance.

He pushes inside me slowly. I squeezed my eyes shut because of the pressure, nothing more. He’s still pushing and i can actually feel when the head gets inside.

He’s not stopping, and i don’t want him to do it either. I want him to go all the way inside, without stopping, i’ll adjust to his size later on.

He kept on going inside and i began taking short breaths. Somewhere along the way, it actually began feeling very good and that wave of warmth just ran back at me. It’s no joke, he is big, but i can take it.

Eventually, both of his hands are now on my hips and he’s pulling me towards his crotch.

Once i felt his hands roaming my back i knew he was in all the way. That, and i felt his public hair tickling me down there.

I exhale with relief and i managed to hear him smile.

"I'm so proud of you." He breathed out and bent down to kiss my skin.

I can only turn around and smile back at him.

„How are you feeling?“ He asks, still not moving.

„Good, good...there’s no end to you.“

We both laugh at this, and this actually took me back to the time when we had sex for the first time ever and i mumbled something similar to this.

„You okay?“ Tim asks.

He’s so considerate.

„Yeah, yeah...“ I breathed out, for real after couple of minutes. „You can move.“ I added.

He says nothing and does as he’s told.

The first pulling out made me shiver. Once he pushed back in, i could feel bits of pain around my hip area. And he’s not stopping, which is good. He’s finally moving and i can take him now easily.

I’ve only ever been in this position few times before, and that might’ve made me easier to enter. Either it’s that or he prepared me so well. Whatever it is, i feel only pressure, very few times it would hurt, the rest was just pure pleasure.

„Ah, fuck...“ I moaned after a while.

Now i feel good, very good. And i’m glad he’s speeding behind me. Tim’s hands are grasping onto my hips as he’s finally fucking me like it counts.

I rise my body on all fours once he picked up a pace.

My God, this feels fucking beautiful. I oughta do this more often. I shall race the next time we feel in the mood to have sex. Correction: he’s always in the mood for sex and i just have to go with it. You gotta be a crazy man if you can say no to a guy like Tim. I did that once, not because i wasn’t in the mood, but because i didn’t want to give him that pleasure at the end of an argument.

Just...look at him, right? I don’t know how i managed to pass him.

„Fuck, Armie...oh...“ His moans filled up the air.

The bed is moving, i’m already sweating and for the first time since we started this, i reached between my legs and grabbed my cock.

I immediately grunt once i touched it, i’m already leaking, he’s not stopping, he’s going in faster, pushing with everything he’s got.

I stroke myself with the rhythm as he’s fucking me.

I’d let him fuck me all day long if i could last that much.

„Jesus, Armie you feel so good!“ He grunts in the air and slams back inside me. I tremble at that. I’m weak. Is my body giving up on me?

Tim is reaching parts of my insides i never thought a person could reach. I can feel him in my stomach.

Eventually, my knees gave out and i began trembling. I fell down on my stomach, lying just like when we began, and he followed me pretty soon, pushing inside as much as it was possible to do it. He’s letting out incoherent sounds, grunting, slapping his body against mine, sweaty skin on sweaty skin.

His stomach is glued to my back, he’s moaning against my ear. The friction underneath me is making me light headed. This is fantastic! I’m not even touching myself and i’m pretty sure he can make me come like this, with his body moving against mine and my body moving against the bed.

We intertwine our fingers and his face managed to reach mine.

Curls are in the way again.

He’s not stopping, not pulling out, not letting me go. I felt tears streaming down my face once he hit my sweet spot on the inside. Well, this just escalated quickly. I’m close.

Timmy buried his face next to mine and it’s so hot, the air is choking me. We kiss, and kiss again with his hair in our mouths.

If he pulls out now, i’ll forget the feeling of being empty.

It’s like we were made like this, we were made to be one. As we were being created, it looks like someone told the creator to puzzle our bodies together, then break them as we were sent to this world, and gave us a chance to look for the other puzzle that fits for the rest of our lives. I found mine, he fits inside me perfectly. And he did as well, i can’t imagine being inside someone else as long as i can breathe.

„Fuck...oh!“ He groans and bites my shoulders.

I bite the pillow again.

„You like this?“ He muttered and kissed my cheek, still slamming behind me.

„Fuck yeah!“

„I knew you would. I know what you need, Armie...trust me.“ He breathed out and moved away from me.

I’m cold again.

His tiny hands are back on my hips but his cock never left me.

My upper lip is soaking wet, i think i was even drooling. I was totally out this time. The only thing i managed to focus on was him inside me and how good he made me feel after the shitty morning i had. And he’s right. Timmy definitely knows when i need to be taken and wipe my mind clean. Now i already forgot about everything we went through to get here. Once again, he was right, and i should trust him more often when he says these things to me.

To make it even more intense and bring myself to an orgasm without even touching myself, i start arching my back against his crotch, dry humping the bed. It’s not the same but it’s making me dizzy, and i’m moaning even louder now. I’m definitely close.

Timmy slows down, bit by bit, and i can only feel him vibrate inside me.

„Armie...“

My name coming from his mouth is echoing. I’m totally gone now. The adrenaline is taking control of my body and i can’t think straight or even compose the surrounding. Every limb of mine is numb and i simply give into the feeling.

I shivered and dug my fists into the pillow underneath my head once i felt the warm liquid spreading underneath me, sticking itself to my skin and the sheets. Never have i felt like this before. It feels like i’ve been coming for minutes, letting my arms and legs float above the bed, tears streaming down my face, hyperventilating, erasing everything from my mind, leaving out only the image of Timmy fucking me brutally fast like he was already doing so.

I never came like this, but everything is possible when you have Tim inside you, or anywhere near you. Just like when i managed to fuck him twice in less than an hour the previous day.

„Good job, baby!“ I heard him again, echoing.

Did he just call me...

„Oh, shit, fuck, Armie...i’m gonna come!“ He hissed through his teeth.

There’s no question as to where he’s gonna do it. He’s gonna come where his body leads him to, where he was made to do it.

I felt him pull out only halfway and once bits of warmth filled my insides, i shivered again and moaned when he slammed back inside me to finish emptying himself. Timmy collapsed on top of me and i can still feel he’s not over.

He’s not moving, he’s only repeating my name over and over again.

At the same time, i start sobbing and submit to the feelings that were hovering above my head for as long as we’ve been into this.

The pain finally kicked in, and it was not something i could have ever expected it to come at this point.

Everything hurts; my insides, my hole, my head, my body...

What the fuck did i do to my body only to start aching after we finish, after the adrenaline wears off?

The pain is the only thing i could think about. Well, that, and Timmy biting and kissing my sweaty shoulder once he’s done coming inside me.

Obviously, there are still some things i never experienced during sex. Pain rushing through my body at the very end was definitely one of them.

But the pain will pass, and i’m gonna be okay.

Timmy pulled out, slowly, and i could feel his semen spilling down my thighs and hitting the sheets. We should change the sheets after this. But why does it feel like i’m gonna have troubles walking from now on? Maybe it’s all in my head, maybe it’s still the adrenaline kicking in.

I don’t know, let’s see what happens in the next five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	11. Story time (Timmy's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Sunday times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babiess!! No, you're not imagining, I'm coming at you with a new chapter! After i posted chapter 10 few days ago, i began writing this one and simply couldn't stop. It's from Timmy's point of view, and soon, you'll see why. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!!❤️

I lie beside him, eyes closed, catching up on my own breath. The song stopped playing, my phone died apparently. I can’t open my eyes yet. If I do, I’ll feel dizzy. Keep them closed until I stabilize myself for good. I can hear him doing the same thing next to me. We both need time. We’ve experienced something entirely new together. It’s not the first time, but it is, by far, the most intense sex we’ve had with me on top. And I knew this is exactly what he needed. I know what he needs, I know how much he needs it and especially when he needs it. He had a rough morning with his brother. So glad I didn’t join him. I’m done with the Hammers. I can only take one at a time. Oh and Archie of course. But he’s the unproblematic Hammer. Always has been, always will be. One Hammer at a time. And in small doses. I’m done with his mother for the rest of my life, and by the looks of it, so is he. His brother is a whole other thing. He’s direct but subtle. Either way, I can read a person and their intentions even before they open up their mouths. Hopefully, soon, I can meet his father and finally have a decent conversation with another normal Hammer.

Armie is already a handful. I can take them one at a time.

But I shall not forget what happened before he came back from his visit to Ben. 

We had sex in the morning. It slipped my mind, it’s insane. And then I cooked for him. I needed him out of the apartment to follow the tutorial. And he loved it. I know he did, and I know he meant it when he said the food was good. He’d tell me if my food sucks, he does that all the time. I take no offense and just hand him the kitchen. 

And now this…

He really did seem like he needed his ass filled and mind cleaned. Two birds, one stone.

I open my eyes finally after I established I can breathe again like a normal person.

Armie was still lying on his stomach but his face was red and buried inside the pillow. Veins were popping on his temple, eyes were squeezed shut and he was sobbing silently.

“Armie?” I whispered his name, reaching to touch his shoulder.

He’s not responding, he just kept on sobbing. Oh, shit. What did I do? 

I did what I do best. As much as he let me, I picked up his body and hugged him. His head was stuffed inside my neck and he sobbed once again. Didn’t fight me, he hugged me back. I caressed his greasy hair and kissed his sweaty forehead. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” I’m repeating this with a whisper, still gently caressing his hair.

“Ah, it’s nothing, Tim…just…everything hurts.” He mumbled against my neck.

Oh, Armie…pain after sex is something you can’t escape.

“I know, I know…” I soothe him down with another kiss.

“Do you ever feel like this?”

“Sometimes, yes. It will pass.” It is true, I sometimes can’t think straight until the pain wears off. It’s normal. It's nothing to be scared about.

“Really?”

He looked up at me and I nod.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. It will be okay, baby, I promise.” I kept on whispering while kissing his face. I can feel him relaxing in my arms, or at least letting go some of that burden he carried around. His muscles are relaxing and I love the feeling.

Armie chuckled. 

“Ha, baby…” He giggled silently. 

I continue kissing his forehead. 

“Well, you are my baby, right?”

I look down at him. Now I’m in charge here. He is my baby after all. 

“I take care of you. I feed you. I make you happy. I satisfy you.” I giggle, and he giggles with me. 

“Yeah, yeah…”

We’re silent now. I closed my eyes and attached my lips to his forehead. I’m sleepy, he’s still making silent grunts as he’s moving. It will pass by tomorrow morning. I can’t promise him for sure, but he’s gonna be just fine. 

This is what he needs, I know that, and I love that he trusts me so much. And I feel like we both needed a well awaited rest. We haven’t done this in a while. Other things were keeping us busy. 

“How about this?” I look down at him once again. 

Armie calmed down, he stopped silently sobbing and is only making faces now and silently whimpering instead.

“We stay here all day long. I don’t have anything to do for school tomorrow. You don’t have to work today. We can lay here all day, as long as we want to. Okay?” I suggested this because I was already pretty damn exhausted. 

“Sounds good, yeah…” He said, without any hesitation. 

He needs this, I know he does. 

I smile and nod at him, kiss his forehead once more. He adjusts himself in my arms, nuzzling his head against my bony chest.

“You wanna sleep now?” I ask him.

“I think I might rest for a bit.” He nodded again, nuzzling even further. He deserves the rest more than anyone right now. 

I might have to break his heart with this…

“Okay, but can we please…change the sheets? You don’t have to get up, I’ll do all the work.” I chuckled, whispering in the air.

Armie looked up. My God…what a beautiful man. And I just took him, and took him pretty hard. His skin is glistening and eyes are still puffy. 

“Oh, thank fucking God, I thought you’d never ask.” He laughed out and I laughed with him.

Armie only stood up and I changed the sheets in less than two minutes.

Then I told him I was going to take Archie out so that we could have the rest of the day to ourselves. Armie turned his phone off, since mine died already. Total privacy, just the two of us, for the rest of the day. I helped him lie down. 

“Rest for as long as you want.” I said while kissing his cheek.

I dressed up, got the pup ready and went outside. It was 13:59. 

15:27.

After I had come back from our short walk, Armie was already asleep, hugging the pillow. I got naked and joined him underneath the blanket. It was cold outside and I needed something warm quickly. His body as he was sleeping was more than enough. I loved the sounds he was letting out and also the pheromones, they were clogging my nostrils. I slept for a bit, but looks like Armie needed it more than I did.

“So…your dad?” I asked him after we both woke up and were lying around for some time. 

We were living inside this warm bubble, him on his back, me with my head on his chest, his arm around me and me touching his chest hair. He was feeling a lot better since he managed to switch to lying on his back instead of his stomach or side.

Now I wanna talk about some serious topics. 

“What about him?” He breathed out.

“Would he support this? Us?”

“Yes, he would.” He said, no hesitation. 

“You think?”

Armie smiled. 

“I know. He got re-married. And my step-mother’s son is bisexual. And he loves that kid like his own. He’d definitely be okay with this.”

I smile with him. This actually made me feel a little bit better. 

“More important, he’d be okay with you. He’s gonna love you.”

He said and kissed my forehead. I couldn’t help but smile again and picture a happy family outing. 

“Good. I need one other Hammer, besides you, to be okay with this.”

He laughed silently. 

“Archie?” Armie added.

I’m not looking at him. 

“He’s always been my fan, he’s the only constant in all of this.”

Armie gasped.

“Rude.”

“Yeah, well, nothing you can do about it now, bitch.” I stayed calm and collected. But I found it funny how easy I’m changing right before him. 

“Oh, you little…”

Armie pulled me towards him in a playful way. I had to giggle because it tickled me.

We part but continue lying close. At the same time, we mirrored each other’s moves and lied on our stomachs, facing one another.

Armie’s staring at me and I giggled like an idiot. It’s been months, we’ve done it all, and yet I still find ways to feel a bit embarrassed in front of him, or even react like this. I’m so glad there’s still so much to see, for the both of us actually. I crawl towards him and kiss his swollen lips. I just fucked him hours ago and he still looks so goddamn mesmerizing. And even tastes and smells better. 

“And your dad?” He asked after I had come back to lying down, facing him and running a finger through his beard. I love that beard, I hope he never shaves it off. 

“What about him?”

“Where is he?”

I shrug.

“No idea.”

Armie’s facial expression changed, he softened a bit. He shouldn’t be sad because of it. 

“They never got married so it’s not like there was some legal battle for the kids.” I said.

I’m guessing this is why we took the day off. To tell stories. And he’s never heard this one. 

“Nicole was pretty young when they met. She was only 19 when she gave birth to Victor. And 23 when she had me. He was okay with one kid. But not with the other.” I breathed out. This is getting tough.

“How so?” Armie frowned. 

“My mom told me he asked her to get an abortion. He didn’t want another child. He couldn’t take care of us both.”

His eyes widened. It’s weird I never told him about this. 

“She told me this all happened when she was only 5 weeks pregnant with me. Also, her words, and I quote: “I put my hands on my tiny belly and told him that no matter what, I am not letting go of this child. If you don’t want the baby, you can just leave. I’m bringing this little miracle into the world, whether you like it or not. This baby is first and foremost mine, I am their mother, this baby is gonna be inside me for the next 8 months and I’m gonna raise it all by myself if I had to.” Her words. She told me this a million times. Eventually, he stuck around until I was maybe 3 years old. I don’t remember him much. Once I got older, I felt rather sick with the thought that someone who didn’t want me was living with us, and taking care of me. Nicole sent him off when he said he was done, and never looked back. My grandparents helped her a lot. She was in med school the entire time Victor was little and during her pregnancy with me.” I smiled at the end. My mom…

“Nicole is a fucking legend.” Armie stated the obvious. No wonder they adore each other. I hit a jackpot there. 

“Couldn’t agree more.”

16:08.

We got hungry after some time, and we were both too lazy to get up and make something, so we ordered in. We played rock-paper-scissors, like kids, to see who’s gonna be the one getting up, opening the door and getting our food. He lost. 

Now we’re sitting on the bed opposite each other, still naked and eating. Breakfast/lunch I made apparently wasn’t enough. 

“Armie?” 

He looked up from his bowl of pasta he was eating.

“You said that thinking you got that girl pregnant when you were younger was the scariest thing you ever experienced. Is that true?”

He swallowed the pasta and nodded his head. 

“It is.”

“Really? Not when you thought Sarah was pregnant, or when you and I had that fight?” Yes, I went there. We’re opening up, why not reach this subject as well? 

“Nope. That was literally the scariest period of my life.”

I’ll let him finish after swallowing his food. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Tim, I was scared, but not as much as I was years ago. I do have certain fears. And that was all in the past, it’s done. I was scared for days and it took a pretty big tole on me.”

I frowned. 

“Fears?”

“Yeah. Like…losing people I love. Losing you for an example. That’s something I can’t control. It’s not the same as us fighting. Sure, we can fight, we can break up, get back together, but that would just make me sad and not afraid. I’d be afraid if, let’s say, I did something and that could cause a break up, and you’d find out in the meantime and get rid of me. But having a fear of losing you…that's something I'm always careful with, and it's stronger than anything else. Back then, that fear of becoming a young dad almost destroyed me. Thinking Sarah was pregnant was just me not thinking straight.”

My eyes lowered to my hands that were holding a sandwich. He’s really that afraid something might break us up. But we’re fine now. Why is he so scared of that?

“Do you have those fears?” He interrupted my thinking process. 

I looked at him and smiled genuinely. 

“Yeah, sure…I mean…like you said, losing people I love, not succeeding in life, fears about you…leaving me…but it’s not something I carry with me all the time. Yes, those are the situations that can destroy me, but I think…thinking about them, without them even happening, that could destroy a person just as equally.”

I took another bite. He’s silent, not even eating his food. He’s just staring at me, he knows I'm right. So I finish what I started.

“I told you when I first got tested…I was waiting for the results for three days. Alone. On my own. Didn’t tell anyone. And afterwards, just thinking about how I could’ve been positive and that I could still be positive in the future…that wrecked my mental health, for real. Sometimes, those fears, inside your head, are more deadly than the actual situation. So i think it's okay to have fears about losing people you love, everyone has that, but other stuff, like you and me, if there's wrong then there's nothing to fear about. You and I are fine."

Armie breathed out and smiled. He continued smiling at me as I was eating my lunch. 

“When did my boyfriend become such a smart-ass?” He said, twisting his pasta around the fork. 

“I’ve always been a smart-ass. You just didn’t bottom for me at the right time.” 

He laughed at this. See? I am a smart-ass.

17:44.

After we put away our empty bowls and cartons from our lunch, we drank the soda we ordered and shared two cigarettes. After that, we continued lying around on our sides, facing each other. I could tell Armie was having some thoughts just by the look on his face. Like he wanted to say something but decided not to, and then again and again. I wish he’d just spill it out. 

“Can I ask you something?” He eventually said and bit his lower lip. Oh, he’s nervous now?

“Oh boy, I know this tone.” Thinking out loud. I know where this is going, I just know it. Fuck. 

“Miles.”

It was like someone punching me in the stomach.

“Yup, I knew it. What about him?” My mood changed.

“I want to know everything. If you want to talk about it. I’d like to know the details. How you two met, your first kiss, first time, I really would like to know how different him and I are.” He said and reached out to touch my cheek.

I nuzzled into his hand. It was warm, and it felt like he was transferring some of his good mood vibes onto me. Like he was giving me strength and energy to talk about that, even though I clearly didn’t feel comfortable talking about it.

But if he wants to know…I’d rather him knowing everything that happened, instead of just living off of those short stories I’ve been telling him since the day we met.

“Okay, then, if that’s what you wanna hear. Buckle up.”

I said and made myself comfortable underneath the blanket. It’s gonna be a long story.

“Two years ago, since it’s already 2020, I went to a house party of this girl I’m no longer in contact with since she moved away few months ago. It was pretty boring, to say the least, wasn’t my type of party, not my type of music, or people to hang around with. She was older, and all of her friends and people that were there were one or two gradea above us, but I only went because my friend, Teddy, invited me. If I remember correctly, he was trying to hit on this girl and I was there for an emotional support once she turns him down. Like I said, it was pretty boring so I just went on and started snooping around.”

Armie giggled at that.

“Snooping around isn’t foreign to you, I see.” He said and booped my nose.

“Nope.” I shook my head.

He was still smiling, but paying attention to what I was saying. 

“Continue…”

“So, I started walking around the house, all the rooms were unlocked. I checked some rooms out, not much to see. And then I went into this one room, I’m guessing it was her father’s or mother’s study room. Bunch of old things inside. But what caught my attention was this shelf with old music albums. The Beatles, in particular. I love listening to Beatles. I turned around the album and saw a list of songs. I knew most of them, like 70%, but one caught my eye. I knew the name of the song but couldn’t remember the melody and the lyrics. So I got on YouTube and played it, I remembered it immediately. I thought I was all by myself but I wasn’t. I heard someone asking about the song, and when I turned around I saw Miles. Maybe it was because I was tipsy but I seriously don’t remember hearing him walking in the room and closing the door. I told him I was just looking around and stumbled upon this. He has never heard of The Beatles…”

Armie interrupted me.

“Never?” His eyes widened. I think that was the moment he felt superior to Miles. Or just old. He has nothing to worry about. He won when he cut in line in front of me months ago. 

Also, there is no need for him to compare to Miles. Like I said, he already won a long, long time ago. 

“Never.”

Armie only shrugged. I know he still can’t believe it. Either it’s the fact that Miles never heard of The Beatles or that I actually fell for a guy who’s never heard of The Beatles. 

“So I gave him a quick recap of them as a band, and all the members, and was on my way out when he stopped me. I heard bunch of stories about Miles, but nothing ever good. For example, if there were 15 girls in the house, he had hooked up or slept with 11 of them. Back then, I thought he was a walking bag of trash. Still do to this day. We talked for a bit, got to know the basics of each other. Then he asked me if I was on my way home. I said I was and we called a taxi and went out. We drove to his apartment. I thought I was continuing the drive by myself back to my apartment but he invited me upstairs. He said he was alone and that he could use a company, maybe play a game or have a drink. I said sure, why not. At the end of that day, I legit thought I was getting a new friend, and nothing more. I swear. We played some games and had a blast, honestly. When it was around 3 am he told me I should sleep over and go home the next day. I said yes and thought I’d be sleeping on the couch. And before I knew what was happening, he tried to kiss me, twice. I backed off and asked him “What are you doing?”, he laughed at me, I stated the obvious, “Dude, I didn’t know you were bisexual”, he cringed at that, he looked rather offended. At that point, I literally had nothing against being with a guy. I knew my family would be opened to that situation, and I used to have feelings for other guys and never deepened the motion. He said, and I quote: Fuck no, I’m 100% straight, I’m just curious. That’s when we kissed for the first time. I didn’t particularly enjoyed it because he was wasted and I could smell cigarettes on him and what not, he was sort of violent, pushing up against me and using too much tongue. I slept in his bed that night, with him, we were both still dressed. In the morning, around 6 am I woke up before him and went home. I knew Victor and Jules would tease me if I tell them I spent a night at a stranger’s place, so I told them I slept over at Teddy’s place because it was too late to come back and I was way too drunk. I remember feeling uneasy and foggy about everything. I seriously thought we shared one messy kiss and we’d stop there. But boy, I was dead wrong. After I woke up that afternoon, I realized he found me on Instagram, followed me and already messaged me, asking me where did I ran off to. We met up again that day and the next day, because it was the weekend. I was the one going to his place because his parents were away. On Saturday we were just making out, he was getting better at it, probably because he sobered up. On Sunday, we moved to move physical stuff like…hand jobs and minor dry humping.”

I felt a bit uncomfortable talking to Armie about what I did with Miles a year and a half before he came into the picture. But he wanted to hear it all so I continued talking.

“After how it all ended, I really did enjoy my time with him, don’t get me wrong. It wasn’t all too bad. He became a good kisser at time, he was sloppy with hand stuff and even more so with blow jobs, but somehow, he made it seem like I was there only for that and nothing more. Like his curiosity was so deep and I was there for him to explore his curiosity on. I’d go there, we’d make out almost immediately, and I would leave as soon as we finish.”

I took a deep breath and continued. 

“Following few weeks, we kept messaging each other, meeting at night, his place or mine. He seemed fine with Victor and Jules knowing about him as a friend in my life but nothing more. He didn’t know I already told them we were already...a thing? Because he once made me promise him I would never tell a living soul about us. He did call it a relationship. A causal one. But I simply couldn’t fight off my feelings. At school, we didn’t know each other, he’d pass me by in the hallway and wouldn’t even look at me, he’d talk to a friend of mine with me next to him and he wouldn’t even acknowledge my existence. That was harsh and I was devastated for being treated that way. But every day after school, after he’d be done ignoring me, he’d call me and we’d meet up, make out and help each other get off. After two days of ignoring, I asked him like…what the fuck, dude. And he said that it’s better like this, that the school, his friends or my friends would make fun of us if they knew. I told him I was fine with keeping this relationship private, but I didn’t like him pretending I don’t exist. I told him that he could at least say hi in the hallway and no one would suspect there was anything more than "casual pals" thing going on between us. I was really sad whenever he'd be like that."

Armie’s frown went down. I know Armie, I was feeling like shit, everyone would, but still…

"There were days when he would totally disappear. Like for 4 days in a row, I wouldn't hear anything from him, I'd see him at school but he wouldn't call me or text me and i was going out of my mind with worry. Is this a break up now? Is this how he wants to end it? I'm pretty sure he was sleeping around. I would stop after 2 days and be done with it, already spreading around the house that we broke up. That's why Victor hates his guts. Then, one night, Miles showed up on my doorstep, acting like everything is fine. He would always have an excuse for his behaviour. He'd say his parents were giving him shit and he had to study and stuff like that. I was ready to finish with him for good, but…i was in love with him, i started developing feelings for him pretty early on and i was just…weak for him. He would apologize and kiss me and we'd be fine, like nothing ever happened. The entire time we've been together, he disappeared on me like that 3 times. It was an awful feeling. And everything lasted for about a month and some, almost two months. And those were the most awful two months of my life."

I didn’t even know I let a tear slide down my face until Armie reached and wiped it off. Then he leaned in and kissed my warm cheek. He asked me to continue the story.

"The first time he disappeared and showed up at night with excuses and apologizing…that's when we…did it. I remember him being so nice and gentle on that path from the doorway to my bedroom. He picked me up and carried me there. I think I overlooked everything he did and how awful he's been towards me only because i was so damn in love with him. I was ready to forgive him for everything. Before I knew it, he took my clothes off, then he undressed himself."

This is the part that it’s still uncomfortable to talk about, but at the same time it’s hilarious.

"Now, I don't know if he thought that having sex with a guy would be the same as having sex with a girl. Because he didn't prep me at all. Two dry fingers in and out, I was crying and asking him to slow down. His response was that he was so horny and couldn't wait. I mean…I knew very little about anal sex and I knew that it was normal for the first time to hurt, but this much…Because earlier that year I lost my virginity to a girl and that was quick and we had a good laugh afterwards. But this time it was serious. It hurt so fucking much, he was done within five minutes. I never came, I think I never even got hard, but i wanted to do it so badly, just not…like this. Now that i think about it, I'm obviously disgusted. No one's first time should be like this. He never talked to me, he never helped me open up or relax or just…He stayed silent the entire time, the entire fucking time."

This is the part where Miles and myself are different. I gave Armie the first time I never had. I talked to him the entire time, I told him what to do, I guided him to fully opening up to me and letting me in. I did everything I wished Miles did with me.

"In those two months while we were together and having sex, he never dared to come…inside me. He said he was disgusted way too much. It was always on my stomach or on my back. After we finished that first night he went home. Didn't even want to sleep over, he was too scared that someone would find him here with me. He was embarrassed, to say the least. After he left, i jumped into the shower and cried for hours, until hot water turned into cold. I was in pain, like a lot, and regretted ever having a first time with a guy like this, I wanted to be special…Eventually, with time, he got better and sex was actually not that bad. That sex can't ever be compared to the one I'm having with you."

He smiled at this. 

"He let me top him only one time and 6 days after that, he texted me, telling me how the best thing for everyone would be to break up. I called him, told him to say that to my face and not over a text but he didn't want to. He based the entire relationship on sex, and I was the one who was hurt at the end because I was in love with him. I was heart broken. And scared as fuck, thinking i got some STD because we never used condoms. Victor, Jules and Nicole already crucified him in their heads. Jules was the greatest support ever, you wouldn't believe it. She was my mom at that time. I used to cry myself to sleep for days until she started sleeping in the same bed as me. She would soothe me and make me talk about other stuff just to calm me down, and I'd fall asleep with her there next to me. I owe her everything for helping me get through that horror. Victor hating him was partially a great support but that didn't do much helping. It took me some time to get everything over with. And i haven't seen Miles until i ran into him at that party months ago."

There, I'm done. 

“Jules is a fucking warrior. I adore that girl now, after everything you told me. About what she went through with her parents and now this…” He said. And I smiled widely at him for saying it like that.

“She really is. She’s like my second mom. She’s always been there, throughout everything, it’s insane.” I said.

Armie only nodded with agreement. I think he’s happy he now too has someone like Jules in his life, even if he’s teasing her all the time, making the girl blush each time he gets closer to her.

“I promised Victor I’d never tell anyone about this, but eh…you don’t count. Since you’re basically a part of me.” I laughed and bit my lip.

“What?” Now he’s intrigued.

“About how they met. They kept on shitting everyone they came across with their love story. They were telling people they met at a party. They both looked across the room and their eyes met and the rest is history. When in reality…Victor told me Jules accidentally called him on Messenger years ago. And then she sent him a message saying how it was accidental. And then my friend, everything else is history. Jules made the first move and she got her man.”

Armie’s smile is huge now. Guess both my brother and myself have very unusual love stories and first meetings. 

“So…back to Miles.” Armie said.

Wow, this dude really does know how to kill a mood, huh?

"What’s there to tell? He ruined me. But that was my fault…"

Armie, once again, interrupted me.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yeah, it was. I fell in love with him, expecting something more than he was ready to give me. I was an idiot. I should've known. He ignored me in public, humiliated me, he was nice to me when he needed to fuck something. And i still forgave him and overlooked everything, trying to convince myself that he feels the same and that it's just who he is and that being with a guy is still foreign to him. Idiot…"

Now he’s silent. There’s not much to say. I think we’re done. Now we can move on and talk about something else. Just still can’t believe I dragged the corpse of that so-called relationship in front of him. I feel nothing now.

"How big was he?" Armie blurted out and I laughed.

He made it a bit better.

"Ha! Armie Hammer, I didn't think you were that guy who needs to compare dick sizes to feel superior." I looked at him, still laughing. His post-fucked glow was still there.

"I'm not. But when it comes to you, I need to know if someone's been deeper than me there. And you’re mine now so I have the right to know everything about you and your body." He said.

That’s romantic, it really is. I am his.

"Hmmm...I think he was about 1/3 of your size." I said after mentally comparing them, which was totally unnecessary.

"Ha! Don't need to flatte-..." Armie chuckled loudly.

"I'm not. That's how "big” he was." I smirked at him.

"Well…that just puts things into a whole different perspective."

We both giggle and melt with each other. My legs are around his, he’s hugging my entire being towards him, kissing my cheek, removing the curls from my face. I’m his and I’m at a safe place. Now I can breathe. This is good. I love it like this, I want this to last forever. 

"Now you see why I wish to erase my sexual past with him in it." I whispered after some time.

Still thinking about it. It seemed so surreal that I went through that and got to Armie at the very end.

"He was awful towards me. Just wanted to bang something and I was the weakest target."

"You're not!" Armie protested. 

"Maybe not now. But I was 2 years ago."

To this, Armie didn’t say a single word. He knows I’m right.

"And I had to go through there, to get to where I am today."

We smile at each other, remembering what it took to be where we are today; mentally and physically, and especially emotionally. 

"He's the only thing I'd change about my life. But…who knows…maybe I wouldn't have met you if it went the other way around. Maybe I wouldn't have been so keen on meeting a stranger in a bakery just because it would be my first time with a dude anywhere…" I shrugged at the end. 

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

Silence. I really hope we’re done now. 

"I'm sorry I made you talk about him, I really am. But you gotta understand from my perspective why I need to know that. There was someone before me and I…I wish there wasn't. It's simple at that." This part melted me on the inside, I exhaled a large amount of air I didn’t even realize I was holding it in. I wish that as well Armie, I really do. 

"You and me both." I said. 

He probably wanted to make the situation better. So he moved underneath the blanket and got between my legs, putting them around his waist, bending down closer to my face. Armie had a beautiful smile on his face and I just went with it.

“Wanna fuck again?” He asked with a grin. 

Armie started kissing my cheeks, jaw, nose, all over my face, leaving gentle kisses on my warm skin.

“Na-ah.” I breathed out. 

“No?” He’s still kissing me.

“No.”

“Why? Are you mad at me?” He said, looking me in the eyes.

“No, I’m not mad, Armie. I just wanna enjoy this some more.” I said, which was the real truth. I didn’t feel like having sex after everything that we’ve shared today. Partially, it had to do with the fact that I dragged that part of my past that I’ve been trying to keep away as far as possible.

Armie lied next to me again and pulled me towards him. Maybe few minutes had passed and I fell asleep again, thinking about absolutely nothing. There was nothing to think about after all.

And as I was drifting off, hoping I’d wake up at some normal time before sleeping again before school, I heard Armie whispering to me: “I love you baby, please don’t be mad at me. I’d give anything to be your first in any way possible.” He probably thought I was already asleep, but after hearing his words, I finally passed out.

I woke up around 9 pm, alone in the big bed. It was dark outside. I didn’t hear anything on the other side of the door and figured he’s either working or he took Archie out. It felt weird getting up and putting some clothes on. We’ve been lying around for the last 7 or 8 hours. The clock on the wall showed me the real time since my phone was dead. But as soon as I reached the living room, there was some noise in the hallways, and soon, Archie ran towards me. He was out with the pup.

“What is this?” Armie asked once he showed up.

I freaked out when he said this. What now?

I was beyond paralyzed to respond so I just stood there.

“You’re wearing clothes. Take those off and run off to bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

I breathed out. He’s a fucking jerk for scaring me like this!

“I have to go to the bathroom first.” I laughed out.

“Fine. After that, I wanna see you naked, we still have some hours to use.” Armie said with a smirk on his face, and began taking his own clothes off and putting them on the couch.

I passed him by on my way to the bathroom and he pulled me towards him.

“Don’t be long. I’ll miss you.” He whispered against my temple.

What is with him?

“When did you become like this?” I joked.

“Ever since I realized that it was indeed possible to fall in love with you even more.” He said and I felt my heart racing.

“I’ll be quick.” I smiled at him and was on my way to the bathroom.

But Armie’s not having it. Why is he like this now? I don’t mind it, just don’t know the reason behind it.

He pulled me against his, now, bare chest.

“You really not mad at me?” He muttered into my hair.

I frowned and moved away to look up at him. What is he talking about? Did he do something?

“About what?”

“Well…” He frowned as well.

And then I remembered. 

“Oh! Right! Shit, I already forgot about that…guess there’s your answer.” I totally spaced out. The fact that I forgot was more than enough to assure him I’m fine. And he was walking again so we were both fine.

I winked at him and finally got back on my bathroom chase.

As soon as I walked in, I heard Armie adding from the other room…

“Hurry up already!”

All I could do is smile looking myself in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	12. Hot mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery of the following few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babiesss!! Yes it's me again. I'm either dragging the chapters with 10 days apart or publishing them every 2 days, i don't have a middle lol. Aaanyway, here's today's chapter, hope you'll like it, enjoy it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments.❤️
> 
> Special thanks to Victoria (@Visionsofgideon1983) for helping me with this chapter, love you girl!❤️

The following few weeks went by so quickly. I was mostly busy with work, while he was doing a lot of school assignments. He had a bunch of books he had to read, and write down his own analysis and then present it every couple of days during class. I helped him as much as I could. Especially if there was a book I read and knew everything about it, and to spare him the reading, I summed it up for him. He would write down and present that. He would read it after he'd get good points on it. Some books were good and I told him he should read them anyway, and he did, doesn’t matter if he got a good grade or not. I had most of those books in my study room and gave him the freedom of looking them up. Others, the ones I didn’t have and didn’t read, he had to go and pick them up at the library. We’d work on them together. I doubt I was of any sort of help, but he appreciated it anyway. 

Four days after we spent the laziest Sunday ever, he met my father. We talked about them finally meeting, so I arranged it. My father heard from Ben that I was in a relationship with a guy and never hesitated about meeting Tim. 

My father came over on a Thursday evening after we woke up from our nap together. We did expect him to come that day, just didn’t know what time exactly. He showed up when I had opened my eyes and Tim was still asleep next to me. I had to break my own heart and wake him up, telling him that my dad was here. He was nervous. He’s always nervous whenever he would be meeting someone from my circle.

I got up first, dressed up and welcomed him in. Tim showed up couple of minutes later and he was the most nervous I have ever seen. My dad smiled widely at him. Tim extended his arm to shake his hand, which, they did, but my dad pulled him in for a man hug, tapping on his back like long time friends. The weight that fell of my heart when I saw them…I still can’t explain it. I could see that Tim vividly let his guard down and was relieved like me. Finally!

We sat in the living room, drank some coffee and we talked. Well, Tim and my dad did most of the talking. I could sense he was still a bit nervous but soon relaxed when he realized that my dad was chill and casual, and very easy to talk to. They talked about family, school, the future, and me. I hate being the topic but eh…I’m glad they were getting to know each other. 

He stayed for dinner; I cooked up some meat we had here and Timmy helped. He’s finding his way around the kitchen lately just fine and that made me feel both happy and proud. Other times, he would still make raw eggs and burnt toast. 

After dinner, my dad left and he asked me to walk him out, which meant that there were some things he wanted to talk to me about, but not in front of Tim. They hugged on his way out and the smile on Timmy's face as he was saying goodbye would forever be imprinted on my mind. Finally, he thought that as well. 

“Your mother called me when she came by here, weeks ago.” He said as we were taking the stairs, and not the elevator. More time to talk, I guess.

I just rolled my eyes.

“And what did she say?”

“She asked me if I knew that my son was a…it’s pretty offensive so I won’t say it." He shook it off and i thanked him internally. "I told her that I knew, and that I have never met your partner. She was appalled by the way I called Timothée. I asked her, well how do you call him then, he  _ is _ his partner. She told me what she did and how she wanted for us to meet up and discuss what we were going to do with you. I told her, Armie is 27 years old, he’s living on his own, he has a job, and he’s happy, why would you want to wreck that. Then she started talking about how you were just confused, you're still searching for your inner self, and not happy and how we should all meet and go to church. The second she mentioned the church, I hung up on her and turned my phone off because I knew she would continue calling me.” He kept talking about this and I had mad respect for this man.

“Thanks, dad.” I breathed out once he finished.

“Dylan is bisexual, you know that." He said, mentioning my step-brother. "And I’m not sure I understand him, or you, to be quite frank, but Timothée seems like a really great guy. Intelligent and very mature for his age. And you my boy look happy." He said and sort of smacked the back of my head. I smiled at him, it was hard to keep that to myself. "I haven’t seen you like this in a long time. I just don’t see the reason why anybody, especially family, would wreck that up. If you’re happy and you love the guy, I’m fine with that. That’s every parent’s dream, honestly. And you’re an adult, so you can do as you please. You’ll always have my support. Just be safe. And don’t do anything stupid, or let Timothée do anything stupid back that can cause both of you to spiral your way back into that…miserable corner.” He said, and as I was listening, I felt tears collecting in my eyes. This is the support I’ve been screaming silently for a very long time. I have never came out to my parents or my brother. Ben just showed up unannounced, my mom as well, and my dad heard it from somebody else. None of them heard it directly from me. But I’m glad it went this well.

Timmy will be happy to know about this.

“Ben called me to tell me you were dating a guy, and I just said, okay so? He screamed at me, cursed at me, and what not. I don’t really pay attention to them at all. Your mother and I got divorced for a reason, and we promised to each other to always get together when kids are an issue. But here…I see no problems or any issues at all. My son is happy. I wouldn’t want to mess that up for anything in this world.” My dad said as he was getting into his car.

If he only knew how light my heart was at that moment…

He drove off and I went back upstairs to let Tim know what we talked about. He was ecstatic to say the least. I saw few tears slide down his face as he was hugging me after a very successful evening. 

That night, only because I was feeling beyond happy, I let him top me once again. Not only that, I gave him the permission to use any toy he wanted on me. Eventually, he tied me up, put a blind fold on my eyes and took me pretty hard. 

Two days later, on a Saturday, I finally met his friends. He was brushing his teeth one night while i was packing my stuff for tomorrow's class, when he went into the study room and said: "I want you to meet my friends." I agreed immediately, saying yes and that it was about time. 

So, he called them and we all met up at a bistro near the local park. There were three of them, and one of them was the one playing for the same team Timmy and I were playing. They didn't look like they were surprised about Tim being a dude, I'm guessing they somehow found out about Miles and put the pieces together, and realized that their friend Timmy is not so innocent after all. 

They were a lot of fun but i had to admit to myself that they are all so damn young, and that was so fucking visible. From their behavior to the way of speaking and expressing themselves. I had to take a look at Tim and figure out if he's really friends with these people, because he sounds and is presenting himself to be a lot older than the rest of the crowd. Mature. That's what he is. 

They found a buddy in me almost immediately. Taking away the fact that I'm fucking their friend, all that was left was them seeing me as their pal as well. And i was okay with that. I want them to be okay with me and with us, and especially okay with Timmy. He needs that support more than he's aware of it. It's one thing when your family knows who are you dating, some will support you no matter what. But we're talking about friends here, the group of people you're surrounded the most each day. You can't keep on pretending to be someone else in front of them forever. I'm glad we did this and I'm glad that he can finally relax now when he's out with them or in school. 

They seemed fine with me, i never got any unwelcoming vibes from them, they were friendly and accepted me quickly. I was their buddy, it doesn't seem like they took my age into consideration which is a major respect for them. Timmy never took our age difference into consideration as well, never. When a 19 year old young man and a 26 year old man meet, of course, age would be a problem for some. But not to him, and not to me. The only thing i was worried about was the experience. He told me he was with someone before me, so that freaked me out, he had more experience in that filed that me. But I've been in couple of serious relationships, so there i had a heads up over him with the experience in that field. 

And i never saw it coming, never saw myself in a relationship with someone who is 7 years younger than me. Or a dude. 

"They loved you." Tim said once we were already back at the apartment. His mom called just on the doorstep so he went to the bedroom to talk to her. And i stayed in the living room, checking my phone on a couch. Once he finished and walked out, he just had to let me know that his friends loved me. 

"Really?"

"Mhm. It's not that easy to tell." He walked behind the couch. 

I smiled at him once he appeared closer. 

"You okay now? You were nervous earlier…" I asked him, making room on the couch, thinking he was gonna sit here. 

I should've known better what is coming when Tim's in a good mood. 

He never sat next to me, but kneeled next to my legs. Tim spread them and just reached up for my zipper and the buttons on my pants. 

I giggled watching his focused face tangling with my clothes. I jumped a bit to help him pull down my pants and get what he needs. I never protested and just let him do whatever he wanted to do with me. 

We kept the eye contact as he was slowly stroking me, which was mind-blowing. Didn't even know I, myself, needed to be touched right now and in that way. Once he dived in and i watched his beautiful pink lips stretching around my cock, i closed my eyes and let my head fall backwards as he was slowly sucking me off. 

He popped me out eventually and that made me open my eyes very suddenly. What is happening? Are we getting naked yet? 

"Lie down." He whispered, voice was low, probably from all he had to take in. 

I extend my legs on the couch and lied between them, lowers my pants down and continues to suck me off. 

I go back to eyes closed and head thrown back. This was something else. He was gentle and slow, did not rush, did not choke himself on purpose, did not tease me. Just his tongue and my cock. It was extremely intimate and it felt wonderful. 

He was taking his time with me, diving in slower, enjoying every bit of it, showing his gratitude for meeting his friends and for them liking...loving me. 

At the end, i came with his mouth wide opened and tongue sticking out to capture what was coming at him. Then i picked him up and carried him to the bath tub. Undressed him and quickly brought him to his own orgams after kneeling in front of him with his cock in my mouth. It couldn't have been more than 5 minutes. He was already ready to burst. 

The next day, we spent the entire time in bed. We fucked in the morning, had our breakfast in bed and continued the tradition, which we had just started.

Next week, Tim had a lot of school work to deal with and the project I've been working on with my colleagues was giving me a headache. New people joined in and they wanted to change almost 70% of what we already have created. Of course, we had to go with it. 

Tim saw how stressed i was and agreed to help around the apartment when I'm not here. And suggested we start lazing around on Friday, because my Saturday was a working one. We agreed on this on Friday morning after he called me from school, telling me he was already done and heading back home. I had three more hours to finish and then I'd be joining him. 

Those three hours turned into seven. It was 8 pm when i finally got home and the next day, on a Saturday, i had to be back at work around noon. Tim called me every hour to see what's going on. He was worried, that part i understood. The last time we talked, it was around 4 pm and I told him that i don't see the ending. Told him to eat without me and sleep, I'll try and be home as soon as possible. 

Once i got back at 8 pm, he greeted me with a long awaited and much needed hug. I was way too exhausted to even react, to even smile or let a tear down. 

"It's okay, Armie. The day is over. You're home now." He whispered while hugging me. Twelve hours of work was finally done. 

That was the first time in my life when i wished he was taller so that i could let go and make him catch me. I was exhausted. 

"You hungry?" Tim asked, still caressing my back. 

I wanted to stay there for a while. He's all bones and skin, but damn…he knew how to handle me when I needed him the most. 

We part and he's touching my cheeks, caressing the skin with his thumb. I'm even too tired to process what he was wearing. Our Friday was over, and we can continue on Saturday after i finish work and come back home. 

Now he's talking about food, and up until 5 minutes ago, the food was the last thing i could think about. Now i was indeed hungry after a long day. 

"Yeah…" I nodded my head and took my jacket off. 

Tim went into the kitchen and was fiddling with something in there. I was so tired, i could barely stand. 

I placed the jacket on the chair and make a quick turn around the place. It was a real pig stein. The dishes haven't been washed since last night, or even yesterday noon. I noticed three different unpaired socks on the ground, blankets on the couch, crumbs all over the floor, opened bags of chips and half full bottles of soda lying around every table in the living room/kitchen area.

"Oh, what a mess." I said out loud, feeling way too exhausted to even compose a normal picture of what place used to look like. 

And how did he manage to make this much of a mess in just one day? Or was it few days, and i spaced out because of shit tone of work i had this week. 

"I'll clean it up later. Here…" He chuckle and handed me a plate with a hot sandwich he just heated up. 

"Thanks."

I sat on the counter and ate my breakfast/lunch/dinner. He sat next to me. I was trying to enjoy every bite but it was so damn hard. It felt like i lost the ability to chew and swallow. My entire body was asleep. 

Tim told me what book he had next as an assignment. 

"Do you have it?" 

"I think i do. Go and check."

He jumped off the counter and went into my study room. I saw the light appear and just as i was finishing my sandwich and gulping down the juice it came with it, Tim walked out, carrying a book. He found it. I've read it already, and this analysis can wait. It's due Wednesday like he said, they were still going over Russian writers. 

He popped up on the counter again and then slid down once i asked him to reach inside my left inner pocket and get the cigarettes out. I was craving one so badly, even though we were allowed to smoke at work, i still needed one anyway. 

After that, Timmy jumped off and sat on the couch, going through the book. 

My head was falling off of my shoulders. 

"Why is this place so messy?" I made another turn once i stood in the kitchen. He's not responding. 

I was rather disgusted by all the mess. 

"Ew, what is this?" I frowned once i picked up a piece of…food?...i didn't recognize. 

He managed to turn the entire room upside down.

Just by walking around and realized that the smell was horrendous, i snapped. 

"Tim, come on!" I grunted out. 

I thought he'd meet me halfway when I'm at work all day and he's lying around, doing nothing. 

He's not paying attention.

So i called for him again and he moved away from the book and looked at me like it's nothing. 

"Tim, we had a deal! You've been here all day, you didn't do anything all day long, you could've cleaned up a bit while i wasn't here man…"

I put away the bags and some cups, visibly annoyed. And exhausted. Mentally and physically. 

"I don't understand why are you so upset about." He blurted out. 

God, forgive me, but i really wanted to throw something at him just so i could get that smug off of his face. 

"I'm not, it's just…" I decided not to continue and inhaled deeply. 

Let's forget about it. I might cross the line and regret what I'm about to say. It's better to just leave it, forget about it, I'll clean it up, no big deal. But he did promise he would help out once i start working longer than usual. 

I lost my temper when i reached for what i had thought was a cloth, and instead, it was his shirt in the sink. 

"Fuck...Tim!" I yelled and threw the shirt at him. 

"What?" 

"Your clothes are all over the place." I spread my arms just to show him where. 

"I'll clean it up." He said and looked away, back to his book. 

He's getting on my last nerve and i don't have any energy to deal with him now. 

"When?" I ask him

He's staring at the damn book. It's one thing he's not paying attention to what I'm saying, now he's ignoring me, and i don't deserve that. 

"Tim!" 

He snaps back to reality. 

"Ugh! What!?" He groans and looks my way. 

He's way too comfortable for this situation. He's let loose, it's not fair, we agreed…

"When are you gonna clean up your shit?" 

"Later!" He screams back at me and continued his own business. 

I'm not having it. No sir. I'm way too exhausted, way too mad to let it go just like that. He can't do this, he can't act like this. It's not even about the cleaning, it's about him holding his end of the deal. We agreed, he would help, or make a smaller mess or not mess at all. But the fact that he's not even listening to me, ignoring me, doing his own stuff, saying that he'll do it later...that's where i have a problem with it. 

"Clean it up now." I said, calmly. Feeling my tongue vibrating and my chest tightening. 

I can see he's pissed. Good. 

"I'm doing something else right now." He said and flipped a page. 

Inhale, exhale, just leave it, no big deal…

"Look, i know you're a messy dude, we already established that, but please for the love of God, just get your ass here and clean this up!" I screamed at him. Yes, i am acting like his mother now. I just wish he would listen to me when I ask him for one thing. 

"If it bothers you so much, you clean it up."

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, breathe…I couldn't believe he said that. 

"You know what…screw this." I stepped out of the kitchen and was on my way to the bathroom. 

I hear footsteps behind me. 

"Armie! Armie come on…"

I slammed the door right in front of his face. 

I'm exhausted, i lost myself completely. Slammed my forehead against the door and let go. Didn't realize i was already sobbing. I'm trembling. I don't need this. 

"Armie open the door, come on…" I hear him speaking, echoing, fiddling with the door handle. 

"Go away!" I yell back and punch the door just to make him go away and leave me alone. 

Why does it feel like I'm suffocating? Something is choking me. My chest still hurt. I'm exhausted. 

"Okay, fine! You wanna scream and punch stuff, i can do it too!" He's trying to scream back and be serious, but it's not working. He's not like that. 

He's spoiled and bratty. 

I opened the door and came face to face with him. 

His facial expression softened when he saw mine. Probably saw that i was crying. 

I can't take it anymore. I love him, but I'm exhausted. This was not the day to screw around with me. 

"I asked you to do one thing…" I began, voice is calming down. 

"Yeah, and i would've done it later." He's calm as well. 

"Why can't you do it now? Like i asked you to…"

He interrupted me. 

"Screw this, I'm going to bed." He blurted out and turned around. 

He literally fucking left in the middle of the conversation or argument, whatever! 

It was still early, maybe around 10 pm. I took Archie out alone, still pretty pissed. I just needed this day to end. 

After we got back, I walked back inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. 

All of my clothes were in the bedroom where he said he was at. 

When i walked in, i had to silently chuckle when i saw that Tim was sleeping on the completely other side of the bed, and took a different blanket for himself. 

There's no valid reason for him to be angry with me. I shouldn't have screamed at him, yes, but still…

I put my clothes on and just then realized how much that shower helped me. 

Still pretty exhausted but not as mad as i was minutes ago. 

I lie down, underneath my own blanket. He's not sleeping, his back is turned to me, but i can tell when he's awake. He's mad. I am as well. Can't believe he moved all the way on the other side of the bed. But he's just way too cute when he's like this. 

Inhale, exhale, relax, relax. Inhale, exhale. Everything's gonna be alright. 

"Tim?" I whispered. 

No answer, not even a muscle movement. 

"Tiim?" I call his name again, a bit louder and longer. 

"What?" He hisses back. 

I swear, he's purring when he's mad. 

"I can't sleep." I said. 

"Not my problem."

I smiled at this. He's really trying to be mad and snapping back at me probably gives him some sort of power. 

"I know. And I know we're fighting and mad at each other, but i don't wanna go to sleep like this."

He's silent. He's either feeling the same way, or too stubborn to admit that he can't even lie about this. If he's fine sleeping like this, he would just say it. The fact that he remained silent means that he probably wants to push it off like this, have it his way because he's too damn stubborn to admit the mistake and just let it go. 

How could i have never seen this one coming? 

"Can i at least hold you?" I added, whispering now. 

Silence. 

"No."

The air is thinner, his voice is letting go. 

"Please?" 

I'm really counting on him letting me touch him now after everything, we both need it. I need it the most. 

"Fine. But we're still fighting." He said, his back still turned to me. 

I exhale and smile with my teeth. 

"Yeah, we're still fighting." I agreed with him. 

I lift his blanket up and slide behind him. He's mine after all, I'm gonna sleep how i wanna sleep with him. I wrapped my arm around his stomach and the one I slid underneath his head. He lied his head on top of it. Pulled his hips towards my crotch, trying to push inside his body through clothes was a different set of plans I had on my mind. I wanted to melt inside his body.

Exhaled as soon as we set our position. There's no other way of sleeping better after a long day. 

We're fighting, sure, but we're sleeping like the most beloved couple at the moment. 

Tim took my hand around his waist, intertwined our fingers and brought them up to his lips to kiss my palm. 

I thought we were fighting. 

Some time had passed and I still wasn't asleep, and neither was he. The grip on his hand over mine never relaxed itself. I know he's just lying there with his eyes closed. 

"You're so cute when you're angry." I whispered against the back of his neck. 

I managed to capture a muscle movement around his lips, but soon, it faded away. 

"Fuck off." He hissed back silently. 

"You are…so adorable." I said, removing his hair and nuzzling my beard against his cheek. 

He exhaled. 

"Stop it."

"Why? Am i distracting you?" I tease him. 

Now I'm smiling. 

"Yes you are." He said.

"How baby?" 

His facial muscles are twitching. 

"I'm trying to be mad at you. And don't call me baby." Tim said. 

His voice was shaking. Well, he  _ was _ trying indeed. Did he make it? I don't think so. It's hard to stay mad at a person like him. I adore the shit out of him. And fighting is normal in a relationship. We're still gonna talk about it soon. 

Right now, I'm enjoying teasing him. 

"Whatever you say baby."

"Jesus…" He breathed out, "Let's just sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	13. Tregua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy babies!! It's me again, you're gonna get tired of me for posting this often lmao!! Anyway, this entire chapter was written on my phone, in maybe 2 days. Tomorrow is weekend, so i hope I'll get to rest and continue writing like this. Enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️
> 
> Have a great weekend!❤️

Once everything got quiet and i felt like i could breathe again, i didn't wanna sleep anymore. 

Tomorrow will pass, at least working hours will, i will come back home and lay around with Tim. We will clean up the place together and I'll finally relax on a free Monday. I think it's what i need more than anything right now. Tim and I are fine. We had a fight but we're okay, fights are normal, and now we're already getting over with it. The chaos had passed, both of us were screaming, from my side it was totally unnecessary, should've just left it how it was. And he was screaming because i was screaming. 

Oh God, i just wanna forget this day. 

„Armie?“

Him quietly calling my name interrupted my thinking process. 

„Hm?“ I responded. 

„Are you sleeping?“ 

I exhaled thorough my nose. 

„Nope. It’s too early.“ I said. 

Tim then let go of my hand and turned around on his side to face me. 

My eyes were half opened but i could see what i wanted with so little sight. Sparkling green eyes, curls all over the place, puffy pink lips. 

„Hi...“ Timmy whispered with a smile. 

„Hi beautiful...“

He grinned and hid his face from me. We're a little passed that already. 

We're just staring at each other and I can just feel all of my anger and negativity fading away and eventually disappearing for good. All that from staring at his green eyes. Is he absorbing everything from my body? He takes the bad feelings from me, bad moments, bad days. Suddenly, this fight we had seems so ridiculous and distant. And over what? A messy place? Come on now… 

I would love nothing more than to speed through every fight that awaits us in the near future and remind myself that it's not worth it and that everything works out in the end. 

„I’m sorry.“ Tim said, running his index finger down my cheek. 

I breathed out. 

„No need for you to apologize. I’m sorry i yelled at you.“ I breathed out once again. 

I'm tired again, let's just get it over with. He should've cleaned up, i shouldn't have yelled at him. There, end of story. 

„No, i have every need. You’re right. We made a deal and i didn’t do my part. I promise I’ll do better in the future." Timmy whispered and pulled out my hand from underneath the blanket, kissed the fingers and held them against his face. 

That's sweet. 

„No, Tim...i don’t care about that one bit. I’m sorry i screamed at you. I made a promise to myself that i would never take it out on people that don’t deserve it. And you didn’t deserve it. I’m just...so damn exhausted.“ I breathed out and exhaled and plus yawned, all at the same time. 

„I know Armie, i know. And i should’ve done better either way. Whether you were tired or not, we’re sharing the place and responsibilities. I should’ve done mine.“

I'm just looking at him, too tired to apologize once again and too tired to respond to his apologies. 

Tim moved in closer to my face and caressed his nose against mine. Again, that's very sweet. 

Underneath the one blanket we, as usual, shared, Timmy already forgot about the fight, he's now the one trying to melt inside me. Pushing his crotch against mine, nuzzling his face even closer, touching my cheek. 

„But you gotta relax now, man. It's over for now. I know it’s tiring, i know...“ He said. 

I nodded against his forehead. 

„I will, i will Tim.“

I really will. 

„Truce?“ He spoke and when i looked at him, he bit his lips. 

"Truce." I breathed out. 

Silence. I'm slowly falling asleep. I feel nothing. Exhausted. 

„This is the part where you kiss me now. To seal the deal.“ He giggled. 

I giggled as well. And Tim is right. I haven't kissed him since i dropped him off in front of his school this morning. 

Of course, we both need it so i lean in and kiss him. Hot air between us is increasing and it's making me dizzy again. I might just pass out from how tired I was. 

I nuzzle my face into his neck and kiss the warm skin there. Timmy embraced me. 

„You’re still so cute when you’re trying to be mad.“ I muttered into his neck. 

„Shut up.“

I embraced him now. 

This is good. We're good. We're holding each other. Now i can sleep. 

"When are you working tomorrow?" He asks. 

"Noon."

I can feel him nodding his head. 

"You feel nice." I said and nuzzled even closer. 

Tim kissed my temple. 

"So nice actually. I might just fall asleep like this." I breathed out and yawned against his warm skin. 

"Be my guest. Good night, Armie…"

Somewhere around 3 am, i woke up to go to the bathroom. Tim was still asleep next to me, on his back and he was snoring. His nose was probably stuffed again, that's why he had to breathe through his mouth. 

The biggest surprise ever struck me when i walked out and saw that the place…was clean. Seriously. There were no dirty dishes in the sink, there were no socks or shirts or blankets laying around the living room. The crumbs were gone, trash was not here. It looked cleaned. It was cleaned. Did he…did he wait for me to fall asleep and then sneak out and cleaned everything? Did he drug me so i won't hear a thing? 

A whole bunch of things ran through my mind and even more what i was feeling. I couldn't wrap my head around it and get one clear thought and one clear emotion. Surprised, shocked, happy, touched…all of that at the same time. 

As I was walking out of the bathroom i noticed that Archie's leash was not in the same place as where i put it. So he even took the pup out. 

I'm glad he did this for us. It melts me. 

Once i reached the bedroom, i noticed that Timmy was still struggling with his nose, visibly trying to break through the barrier. I grabbed the nose drops off the desk and gently shook his arm. 

"Timmy?" 

He's waking up, licking his lips and choking on his own oxygen. 

"Timmy, baby, wake up…" I bent down and kissed his shoulder. 

He slowly opened his eyes, visibly disoriented. 

"Ha? What?" 

"Here, put the nose drops in. You can't breathe." I removed locks of hair from his face. 

"Ah, thanks…"

Tim makes himself comfortable and in a right position to put the drops inside his nostrils. 

I watch him doing so in silence. He waits for a while and soon, he's back to normal. He inhales few times and it's all good. 

Then he simply hugged his pillow and closed his eyes again. 

I lied beside him, my hand already on his back, he likes it, he smiled when i put my hand there. 

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed his cheek. 

"For what?" Tim kept his eyes closed and noises were coming between his puffed lips. 

"Did you clean the place after i went to sleep?" 

"No, i swung my wand and the place cleaned itself. Yes i cleaned it, who else…" If he's trying to sound serious, it's not working. 

"Oh, you little…" I grinned and kissed his cheek. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake Armie, sleep. You need to work in the morning."

After that, i really did sleep. 

The next day, he woke me up with his big ass feet on a small person case, walking around the room, dressing up. 

"What time is it?" I mumbled. 

It was so hot in the room. Or was it me? Maybe i overheated myself from sleeping so much. I kept my eyes closed as much as possible, mouth dry, felt like I was sinking into the mattress. 

"Hi, good morning." Tim said and i opened my eyes for a second, then closed them back immediately. 

He was dressing up for something. 

"Time?" I repeated, murmuring in my sleep. 

I was exhausted last night, now it feels like I need a good stretch and I'm gonna be good. 

"9 am." Tim said.

10 hours of sleep? Wow…

"Hm, good. Good morning then." I opened my eyes and looked down at him. He was finally putting on a sweater, such a shame, covering his beautiful body with clothing. Unnecessary. 

"Where are you going this early?" I yawned. 

"To take our child out." He said. 

"Huh?"

"Archie."

Shit. I spaced out. I need time to come to my senses. 

"Oh…right." I giggled to myself and stretched my body in this bed as much as i could. 

"You go back to sleep, I'll be here soon." Tim said and walked out. 

I turned on my stomach, laying my head on his pillow and, I guess, after smelling him so hard, i fell asleep again.

"Armie…" Oh his sweet silent voice… 

I opened my eyes and saw him laying next to me, still dressed up. 

"Hm?"

Timmy smiled when he saw me blinking and rubbing my eyes for a while. 

"Hi, I bought us breakfast. Let's eat while it's still hot. I'm sorry for pulling you out of bed to eat, but i didn't know the food would be so hot. It's a shame to go to waste."

If he only knew how much i appreciated this and how much I'd rather kiss him. I don't even know if there's any way of expressing myself in a way where he can understand just how much I...worship him. 

"That's okay, i think I'm done sleeping." I yawned again and turned on my back. 

In the mean time, Timmy jumped off of the bed and went to the kitchen. Soon, he came back with two trays and a bag of food. He gave me to pick the bag and he left the scene again, but came back soon with a cup of coffee for me. 

"Thanks babe." I said once he handed me the cup. 

Breakfast in bed at its finest. 

Timmy got out of his clothes and put back my sweatpants and my shirt on. Soon, he joined me underneath the blanket and began eating. 

Definitely what i needed, and still hot indeed. 

"Can we go back to bed after we finish this up? We still have some time to good use…" He asked, mouth filled with food. But he looked at me with those big green eyes and i lost immediately. Who's weak for whom here again? 

"After last night's clean-up and this morning's bliss, you get to ask for anything you want and I'm gonna make that happen."

He giggled and jumped to kiss my cheek.

Of course, he knows I'm not gonna say no. 

After we've finished breakfast, Timmy was the one who got up and put away everything in the kitchen. I basically did nothing since i woke up, he did everything. I couldn't believe it. 

Is this him making up for last night? Or is this him growing up in less than 12 hours? 

When he came back, he joined me underneath the blanket and within the next 20 minutes, he fell asleep. Let the boy rest. Oh, no, not a boy, a man. He's a man now.

He deserves it. It's Saturday, what else is he gonna do? I need to be there at 12 pm. I'd hate myself if i was to wake him up as he's silently sleeping. 

I was watching over him as he was relaxing himself. So peaceful, so quiet, the room got a different vibe as he was sleeping. It crossed me mind how strange it actually felt. Nothing but silence among us. He's so beautiful when he's asleep, and even more so beautiful when he's awake. I craved to touch him but i didn't want to wake him up. 

I left him sleeping for another half an hour. To kill the time and postpone dreams, i decided to scroll down my phone and see what's been happening. 

It was about 11 am when he finally jerked himself up. When he shook his body, he scared me. Was he having a nightmare? 

His green eyes widened and then he closed them, hyperventilating and completely disoriented. 

"Tim?" 

"Ah…" He grunted and was blinking rapidly. 

I turn to my side and touch his cheek. 

"It's okay. Were you having a nightmare?" I whispered. 

He pulled back from me and looked down between us. Why isn't he looking me in the eyes? 

His cheeks are warm. 

I think i know where this is going. 

"No, not a nightmare…actually…" He stuttered. 

Tim kept his eyes anywhere except for my face. His cheeks are really getting warm, and changing colors. 

"A dream. A very good one…"

I giggled at this. I know what kind of a dream he had. 

"Good one indeed." He repeated. 

Ugh, now I'm jealous. I wanna know more. 

"What was it about?" 

"Oh, um…" I can see that he grew even more nervous now. 

"You can tell me about it if you want." I insisted, i really do wanna know me. 

"I um…i dreamt of you." He bit his lip. 

Oh, fucking in his sleep now are we? 

Timmy raised his eyes and red cheeks and looked at me. 

"Two of you actually." He blurted out. 

Wow! 

"Oh! And what were we doing?" I grinned at this. Just us three…interesting. 

"Well…i think that's…understandable." Now he's giggling. 

I'm dying to know what the three of us were doing in his sleep. 

"It was good." He moaned it out and lied closer towsrds me. 

So close, he pushed one of his legs between mine and was already kissing my neck. 

We don't have the time. 

But he's not stopping. 

"Just me and the two of you." He moaned again and i had to fight it off immediately. 

We don't have the time baby. 

After another 20 minutes of laying around and not doing anything, not even making 50% of his dream come true, i got up and started getting ready for work. 

I left him napping silently and promised to continue when i come back. 

As it turns out, at work, there was no work actually. They called us all in into a conference room where the big table was already set with plates, utensils and glasses, they brought some food out. 

Fuck, i was mentally preparing myself for long hours, instead, they fed us. Can't complain, I'll take anything over work now.

It's done. The project is finally done and we will be presenting it in a month. I ate very little, drank some juice and chatted with the crowd. I wish they told us this sooner but at least they managed to make up for all the stressful hours; breakfast was indeed very delicious. 

I spent about an hour and half there, and then left. 

All in all, it was a very good surprise, i ate, had a laugh, but i wanted nothing more than to lie around all day, naked, with Timmy inside my embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	14. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy spend a very sexy Saturday afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babiesss!! I know i'm posting later than i did last week, but once you see the length of this chapter, you will know why. I've been writing it for days, and i'm pretty sure it's the longest one i ever wrote, but i could be wrong. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's pure smut, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️

When i walked into the elevator, i was, beyond belief, relieved about our project being finally done. I really couldn’t care less when and if it will be presented. Maybe that’s me saying it now because it’s finally over and i can rest. I’m sure i’ll care about it when the time is right. Now is not the time.

Rest of the Saturday was free, Sunday was free, as well as Monday. I must check, but classes on Tuesday don’t start until 11 am, so again, I had some free time.

When i walked into the hallway, there was silence. Where is Tim? He’d usually wait for me whenever I’d come home, especially on a Saturday. I wanted to surprise him with an early arrival, but he’s nowhere in sight. Maybe he’s still asleep? Archie’s leash was there, and soon, Archie himself came running towards me.

But once i walked into the kitchen/living room area, i felt the heat. And not only that, i could sense a very strong smell. Very, very strong. It was all around me, and it made me warm up myself.

I know this smell. I feel the all the time.

Suddenly, Timmy appeared from our bedroom. He was out of breath and fixing his hair and the shirt he was wearing. He probably didn’t notice that he was wearing it backwards.

He was the source of the strong smell.

Tim smiled as he was walking towards me, stretching out his long legs and jumping into my arms.

Fuck, the smell was so strong and radiant, it had a heat to it, almost making my eyes water. We hugged but it was just arousing me.

„You’re back so soon.“ He said, stating the obvious or asking a question?

„Yeah, the project is done so they gathered us around and we had breakfast. I was the first one to leave.“ I’m telling him this as I’m taking my jacket off.

„Why?“

„Because i wanted to be with you instead.“

Once i was lighter by a layer, and i don’t even regret this, i pushed my hand on the back of his neck, tugging his curls only to bring him closer to my nose to smell his neck.

Ah yes, the well famous smell this little one is producing. No one has this strong rage of pheromones like Timmy.

„You’ve had sex.“ I said, smirking down at him.

The speed it took for his face to turn pale, adding red colouring to his cheeks, and all of a sudden, he started stuttering.

„No, no-o, i haven’t, Ah- Armie, i um...i told you...i um...fuck, i told you i would never do that, a-a-and i didn’t have the time, you were gone fo-or like... 2 hours and i love you and and and and I...i could never! Where would i even um meet...him...i didn’t Armie. Here! You can check the room, he, he, he he’s not there, I-I swear!“

He's so fucking adorable!

And so fucking hilarious trying to save his ass.

„With yourself.“ I said it calmly.

„Huh?“ He didn't seem shocked at all. Maybe trying to pass it off as something else, but i know that smell. I'm bathing in it daily and nightly, sometimes, even up to three times a day.

Hope he had fun with himself.

„You’ve had sex with yourself.“ I repeated.

„Oh...“

He's so nervous and cheeks are just…so red.

„You can smell that?“ He looked up.

„Damn right i can. I got hard when i walked in here.“ I chuckled.

„Fuck...“ He muttered.

Did he really just got embarrassed? God i love him!

„Hey, it’s okay. No need to feel embarrassed. It’s perfectly normal. We talked about this.“

I put my hands on his shoulders. There's absolutely no reason for him to feel this way. We've all done it, we've all felt the urge or an itch that we were unable to scratch so we'd push a hand down our pants. I caught him once and we finished together.

„So...who was it?“ I asked, very curious.

I love that he's doing this even when I'm not here, i have absolutely nothing against it. It's just a fantasy, nothing more, with whomever it was this time. As long as I'm the one he's fucking in real life.

Tim's not answering, he's crunching his face like he wants to tell me, but decides not to.

„Look, i told you before, i couldn’t care less who were jerking off to, I’m just curious.“ I added, meaning every word.

„I told you already. I only do it with you on my mind.“ Tim said and moved away from me, heading towards the counter.

I know this story already. It still amazes me. He could have anyone he ever wanted in his head and yet…he still chose me.

He reached up and grabbed a glass to pour water. I know, he got tired after finishing, now he's thirsty. Poor little dude.

I'm watching him drink his look awaited refreshment. Wishing I was there to watch his body arch and tremble once he has reached his point.

„Only...“ He added, after he had finished drinking.

His back is still turned towards me, but i take a step or two closer to him.

„What?“

He giggled when he turned around.

„Well, technically, this is about you, i just explored my dream a bit deeper.“ He spat it out, looking directly at my eyes.

The dream…

„With two of me?“ I asked

„Mhm...“

Oh, now I'm intrigued. He really just masturbated to a fantasy of two of me fucking him.

„And?“

He licked his lips and turned red again. Oh boy, now i really wanna know what happened!

„It was so fucking hot. I finished in less than 10 minutes.“ He shrug it off like it was nothing, yet the heat and the smell around him are telling me a completely different story.

„Wow! A crowd really turns you on.“ I laughed it out but...why was it bothering me now?

„It’s not a crowd, it’s you, but double.“ He was way too excited for this.

I squinted my eyes.

„Should i be worried?“

„What the fuck?“ He chucked and breathed out.

He's laughing at me?

„You couldn’t care less if i jerk to some random person out there, but you care now that it’s you. And two of you!?“

He's still having his round of laughs.

„No, but i mean, if you like that fantasy so much, should i go and look for a third person to...“

He interrupted me by playfully punching me in the chest.

„No! It’s not like that at all.“ He protested.

I had no fucking idea what to do with him. I don't even know what was going on now. It's just a fantasy, Armie, leave it.

„Okay, hear me out. Close your eyes.“

I breathed out and closed my eyes like he asked me to.

"Now…imagine two of me."

Two of him, okay. I'm imagining. They look the same, standing in front of me. I'm eying one and then the other one. They both look very beautiful.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes."

I exhaled, waiting to see where this goes. Still not feeling it. I want to touch them both, but I'm waiting for his instructions.

"We're both naked. All three of us are naked."

Well, that's something else. So much skin.

"And we're kneeling in front of you. Looking up at you, waiting patiently to tell us what you want us to do to you. Or what you want to do with us."

Oh...double of that beautiful face, big eyes, puffy pink lips. One was enough to end me.

In my head, i added them both caressing my thighs and biting their lips.

This is getting somewhere after all.

"Trust me. You can't pick which one you would like to fuck first, without the other one begging, calling you…"

Tim's hand is sliding down my thigh.

"...daddy…" He moaned this one.

"Ah, fuck…" I hissed.

Oh, fuck me, he's good.

"Maybe that's too much." He said and pulled his hand away. I kept my eyes closed and grabbed his hand and placed it where it was already.

"No, no, keep going. Enlighten me."

I can hear him smirking. Little devilish bitch.

"One is kissing your neck like this." Tim's voice is low, soft, silent, and his lips are now on my neck.

"Mmm…feels good." I breathed out, licking my lips.

"The other one is touching your chest. Like this…" His other hand is underneath the sweater i wore that morning.

"Tim…"

Soon, the other hand makes its way up and up, until he touched my already semi-hard boner.

"He's still kissing your neck, then the other one wraps his hand around you co-..." He stopped once he pushed a hand down my jeans and cupped my cock. "Fuck! Armie! You're so hard!" He's giggling, maybe a bit too nervously.

I chuckled.

"What did you expect? Continue…"

Seriously? What did he expect?

"Oh...You're hands are full with us."

I can see this clearly as day. Kissing my neck and rubbing my cock. Fuck! Fuck! Why is he…ugh, he was right! It is hot.

"Just imagine fucking one of us, and the other one is waiting his turn. Then you do him, but the first one is needy and begging you to…"

I interrupted him, already on the verge of exploding.

"Enough!"

"Now you understa-...Oh!" He laughed when i interrupted him once again, and picked him up.

Tim already knew what to do. He wrapped his legs around my waist when i carried him back to the bedroom.

Once we got in, i slammed the door shut with my foot and threw him on the bed.

"Armie, i don't think i can right now. I've literally finished twenty minutes ago." He giggled, looking at me from his position.

"Don't really care."

Not only did i not care, but i also didn't believe him. He melted with the bed, he's not going anywhere.

I'm taking him now for sure.

Timmy's silent, licking his lips and i can already make out a bulge inside his sweatpants. Of course he got hard from that fantasy. Who knows which one. Double me or double him. Either way, he was right. It is hot. Just thinking about two Timmys kneeling before me made me tingle inside my jeans. He was so fucking right, i wouldn't be able to decide who to fuck first.

He had his fun, now it's my turn.

I took my own clothes off by myself, he's not moving, he's watching me, enjoying the sight, probably thinking how he got to experience this but doubled, not so long ago.

I grab the endings of the sweatpants and pull it off of him. No underwear? He's out to kill me.

He took the shirt off and threw it at me.

"What will you be having? Soft? Or hard?" I smirked.

"Bitch please. Have we met?"

He scoffed, chuckling.

"Give me hardest thing you've got." He moaned out and grabbed his semi-hard cock.

I envy his energy. He can do it again. Again!

"Just...under one condition." He said, stroking himself already.

"Anything."

I'm walking towards the bed, kneeling on top of it.

"No toys, no role-plays. I wanna feel only you."

Tim extended his free arm and i took it, brought it up against my lips.

No toys. No roles. Just him and I.

Why am i feeling so damn proud?

"You got it." I winked at him and kissed his hand.

Somehow, he summed up all his body's strength and energy and pulled me down to top him.

Help me Lord, what am i gonna do with him...

Here's what i wanna do and can do, and already did: i wanna fuck him, hard and brutal, i wanna choke him, slap him, pull his hair, i want to leave my marks on his body.

The darker side of me wanted to hurt him, make him bleed, rip him apart and then put his body back to the way it was.

Gotta shake that demon out of my head.

He's not helping me at all! Even though he can't see it and i don't talk about it, he's killing me on the inside. Every cell, every muscle, every nerve inside my body are aching for him. And i know touching him, kissing him and being inside him is the most I can do, but i want more, i want it deeper and harder. That's impossible but I still want it. And need it.

Now, he’s here, underneath me. I’m kneeling between his legs, and he’s just staring at my body, not my face. I would really love to know what is going through his mind. His eyes are fixed on my chest, stomach, south, and going around in circles.

Never have i craved to take him this hard until now. But really, really craved. No kissing, no gentle words, nothing soft or with care. His visual fantasy is wrecking me. What if i had two of them now...no! Stop!

Timmy stopped touching himself and turned around to lean towards the night stand. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers, placed it back and looked at me. He pushed his body closer to mine until his thighs were already laying on top of my thighs. Tim reached between his legs and cupped my cock, slicking it with lube. I moaned silently. Fuck, that felt good! He really knows how to handle me, there’s no doubt about that. This kid really knows what he’s doing, and he’s doing this on purpose to destroy me. I love him and hate him at the same time. It’s not fair!

After he’s done slicking me up, he continues to stroke me, getting me harder in just a few seconds and few strokes. He turns me on so much, more than anyone in my entire adult life has. How? How is this even possible? And should this be allowed?

Timmy, being the cheeky one as always, lifts one leg and places it on my shoulder, i had to smile to this motion.

„Can i tell you something?“ He breathed out, still slowly stroking me which was just as slowly ruining me on the inside.

„Yes.“

„In my dream...One of you was behind me, pulling me by the hips closer to your crotch, and the other one was just slowly wrapping his hand around my neck, like you always do. I see the two of you doing separate things at the same time to me, and it’s exactly what you’ve done to me in the past. And I loved every second of it.“ He gasped at the end.

He wants to play like this, huh?

I can play as well.

I bent down to wrap my hand around his neck like he asked. And not slowly at all, he’s already breathing out the extra air once i touched the skin and felt the veins and arteries underneath my palm.

„Like this?“ I grunt through my teeth.

His eyes are closed but lips separated.

„Yeah, just like this...“ He barely muttered this.

I wait no longer. Fuck everything else. I slap his hand off of my cock, hold onto his one leg, bending him forward and push inside. He’s opened. He was opened for a while now which made the access ever better. Fuck, this still feels so fucking good, i groaned to show it, maybe even rolled my eyes.

„Oh! Mmm...“ He didn’t see it coming. But i’m in now.

Why did i have a great access way too easily? Was he fingering himself while i was away? I don’t wanna know!

I bent down to his face, with his leg still on my shoulder, pushing inside further and even deeper. Both of his hands are wrapped around the one i’m holding around his neck. I release the pressure and stuff my thumb inside his mouth. Tim wastes no time and starts sucking on it like he’s sucking my cock as usual. Eye contact is established, tongue is swirling around my finger...just like when he’s sucking me off. He’s so good at this...

He’s even aware of me being inside him and i can see it on his face whenever we have sex. It takes a different tone to him, like his body is changing now in front of me, as he’s still enjoying my finger and my dick inside him.

„I loved sucking your finger in my dream Armie, just like this...“ He moaned.

I wanna kill him.

„Did you feel me inside you in your dream?“ I said, removing my hand from his neck and taking a big slap across his face.

He yelps at first, but afterwards, he moans, biting his lips.

„You know i did. Very ha-ah! Ah!“

He stopped and grunted when i started moving. Pulling out, pushing back inside. He’s still so fucking tight, it’s insane! I really hope he never loosens up. Never.

„Oh, fuck! Yeah!“ He grunted once he held onto my shoulders, then wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me even closer to him.

We’re not kissing, not even looking at each other, we’re exchanging oxygen and loud moans. It’s so hot between two bodies, his cheeks are already red and warm, eyes are closed, my beard is scratching his jaw.

I’m so close to his neck; if i bent down even lower, i’ll smell him to the max and blow my load inside him almost immediately.

Tim is so flexible, he wrapped the other leg around my waist. Oh, how lucky did i get to fuck this beautiful human being. He definitely needed a good fuck after everything. It’s not even about sex, it’s not about mutual pleasure, i just really, really love fucking him and watching him transforming underneath me as he’s taking my cock inside him even deeper. It’s insane how good he makes me feel. I love fucking him like this, so close, he’s so opened and turned on, so ready to be taken, and i’m gonna take him good.

Eventually, he looked at me and i smash our lips together, feeling the teeth between us, almost causing lips to tear and let the blood flow. Good. I want for him to bleed.

„Oh, fuck, Armie!“

He mumbled into the kiss. Yeah, i bet it feels good baby. I wanna fuck you hard like never before.

„Ah! Just like that! Harder, please...“

And i listen to him, i go even harder. Skin is slapping against skin.

„AH! A-a-a-h-h!“

Maybe a little to fast and a little too rough, he can’t even scream like he’s usually abled to.

Good.

Timmy releases my neck and i took the chance and kneeled between his legs. Tim let both of his legs flap down. He’s taking a breath, combing his hair backwards, licking his lips that are covered with our mixed saliva.

He’s gonna get some more now.

I bend a little and spit on him, hitting his chest and collarbones.

Timmy only giggles.

My God, what a fucking slut. And i’m fucking him right now. Who the fuck blessed me so much!?

As the usual saying is about a woman, i’m gonna change that now : A real man is a housewife in the kitchen and a whore in the bedroom. Done and done.

And the best part of it...he fucking loves it!

I’m out of breath as well. Seriously shouldn’t have eaten two breakfasts so close to one another. And the shock he’s putting me through now...it isn’t helping and he knows it, and he fucking loves it.

„You gonna keep talking?“ I breathed out, tucking my hair backwards as well.

Timmy swallows loudly and drags his palm over his chest where i spat. It’s on his fingers now and soon, he licks it. This isn’t helping you little bitch!

„Not unless you shut me up. Like you did in my dream...“ He hissed and slowly began putting his legs up my body, touching my stomach, nipples and chest hair in the process.

„Want me to make that dream come true?“ I smirk at him.

Timmy chuckled.

„Are you for real? No way a real you can compete with my dream.“ He said and is now teasing me with his foot against my cheek.

When did he become a tease?

„You remember the first time i brought you back to my old apartment? When i had a nosebleed? When we kissed? And you cracked my knuckles and kissed this same foot?“ He moans softly, voice is low and different.

Of course i remember. I remember everything.

„Want me to kiss it again?“

He shook his head.

But i do it either way, even licked his thumb, which should be the biggest toe but his body proportions are weird as fuck.

„Ah...that tickles...“ He giggled and bit his lower lip.

I need him to stop talking, but also, i need him to never shut up and never swallow his moans i’m making him spit out. Simple as that.

I remove his feet from my body and straddle his chest instead. He’s happy i’m there and was already lifting his body to let his tongue play with my cock for a while. But i decided to help. I reached behind him and grabbed both of our pillows and put them underneath his head. This way, he won’t struggle with holding his weight on just his elbows.

Tim lied down and immediately wrapped his lips around my cock.

„Oh...“ I moaned softly, quietly, closing my eyes.

Slowly caressing his hair and keeping my hand on his head. I won’t push his head down, i won’t force him into this now.

He continues to suck me off with his eyes closed, and i’m simply falling apart slowly above him. All this time, his hands are on my hips, sometimes on my ass cheeks. His lips and his tongue will always make me feel good, he will forever be the only one who knows how to handle me and my needs. It’s practically insane how good he is and how well he knows my body and knows what i need.

Timmy would spit on my cock and smear the saliva, all along looking up at me, biting his lips. I managed to see red spots around his mouth from how wide he’s been opening his mouth and how deep he’s been taking me.

What i didn’t see it coming was when he reached behind me, spread my ass cheeks and found my hole, and was already massaging it with his finger covered in saliva. And before i managed to catch a breath and react, he pushed a finger inside.

„Ah! God, Tim!“ I yelped through a laugh and held onto his hair even tighter.

He popped me out and looked up at me again.

I swear, those green eyes can kill a man.

„You like that?“ He giggled, biting his lip.

All i could give him was a quick nod.

„Mmm...“ I moaned and closed my eyes.

I love this. He’s sucking me off and fingering me at the same time. He’s only using one finger and going inside pretty deep.

„You’re torturing me Tim...“ I mumbled as much as i could, removing the hair from his face.

He popped up and is now looking at me again, stroking my cock with one hand, with his other hand still busy in the back. This can be out of great help in the future. If he opens me up slowly, bit by bit, every time we’re having sex.

„I’m not. I’m showing you...how much i love you. And will do anything you ask of me, and...i will do anything to make you feel good. That’s a promise.“ He breathed out, saliva smeared around his chin, cheeks red, tears already gathering in his beautiful eyes.

Before he could swallow me again, i stopped him by grabbing his chin with my thumb and my index finger. His mouth is opened, lips are perfect, changing between pink and light red. He pulled the finger out and is now just laying there, looking at me, waiting for me to do something.

I shake that hand off and remove from his chest. We’re done here.

Tim didn’t even have enough time to gather up his thoughts and sum up what just happened, before i pulled his legs down and flipped him on his stomach. All that, very quickly. Did i hurt him? I hope not. But at the same time, i’m hoping i did.

He’s giggling as he’s waiting for me to make a move. Arching his ass in the air, staring from the side, torturing me with those watery green eyes. It’s insane. He’s insane.

I put myself behind him and swat his ass. He yelps and giggles again. This is all so funny to him.

Don’t waste any more time, i grab his hips upwards and push back inside him immediately.

„Ah! Armie! Fuck, oh!“ He’s already losing his shit, grasping onto the sheets, hissing in the air.

I flatten myself with his body, collapsing onto his back. I don’t dare move just yet. It was big surprise but he had it coming. I push my right arm in front of him and wrap it around his neck. The second i squeezed his neck i started moving inside him. Only few short thrusts.

He can’t react. He can’t breathe, he can’t talk. All he’s letting out are incoherent noises. He knows his safeword, just tap on my arm three times. He’s smart when it comes to these things.

I reduce the pressure, letting some oxygen hit him, and stop moving inside him. He took a big inhale when i released his neck. He coughed and i move aside to kiss his cheek few times, showing my love for letting me do this to him.

„Fuck, Armie...“ He coughed again.

„You oka-...“

„Why did you stop? Why did you stop fucking me and choking me?“ Tim turned around and looked me, he breathed out.

He laid his head back down on the bed, putting his hand over mine. I’m still in a minor shock because of what just happened. He couldn’t breathe for solid thirty seconds, his face was already changing colours, but soon after i let his neck go, he was back to normal.

„Never stop, please...“ Timmy is silently asking.

I can’t control it. I can. But i don’t want to.

I’m still inside him and lie my head down beside him. His face so close to mine. I kiss him gently and back off to look at his beautiful face. When i began moving inside him again, his entire face changed so quickly right in front of me. I’m silently moaning, staring at him. Nothing else matters, just that face. Mouth opened and eyes rolling backwards, that’s what i saw when i moved inside him. And he’s just changing even more, even further as i’m thrusting inside him again, even faster at time.

„Armie...Armie...fuck...fuck me, Armie...“ He kept his eyes closed and is barely breathing out my name, holding onto my hand.

I’ve never been with the more beautiful person before in my life. Never shared a bed with them, never shared a body with them, never shared a life with them. He’s all mine.

He knows only my name. That makes me happy and angry and turned on and even makes me want to cry.

I mean so much to him. Is this even normal?

„Harder please, harder...“ Those green eyes are staring back at me, he’s asking me to go harder, stiffing his teeth.

I’m gonna give him what he asks of me. That’s a promise i made a long time ago.

I pulled out of him and pulled away behind his body. Then i grabbed his hips again and pulled them towards me. He’s already letting out noises, showing me that he’s tired, but still ready to take it all the way. I penetrate him again and yes, he screamed again and soon softened.

Without hesitation, i grabbed his hair and pulled it towards me, bringing him up to all fours. He’s all for doing more and he’s gonna get more.

Now i have him kneeling and on his hands, head falling backwards, i’m not slowing down, if anything, i’m going in even harder. Digging my nails into his hips, thrusting deep inside his perfect little tight hole.

What is this feeling? It feels so good. Everything around me is dissappearing.

The world stops when i’m with him. It’s simple as that.

I can see him visibly shaking from all the speed i’m putting into my hips and pushing inside him. He can’t even compose a single sentence, he’s just stuttering. Even his moaning is shaking because of how hard i’m fucking him.

„A-a-armie-e-e-e, fuck! Oh!“

Guess i hit his prostate. Because not even a second later, his hands give out and he’s laying flat on his stomach, head burried in the sheets. Tim is shaking, visibly shaking, every limb of his is trembling, he got chills, every cell on top of his body has risen and his hole is clenching around me which sets me into this new wave of unfamiliar but extraordinary feelings.

The last time he had an orgasm through his prostate, i let him ride it out before continuing. This time, i will do no such thing. Mostly because i wanna see where it can take him.

He’s still moving around on the bed, saying some words, breathing out, clearly hyperventilating and even more so, disoriented.

Now way am i letting an opportunity like this one pass.

However he’s laying down, i just continue pushing inside him. Now he’s tighter than he’s ever been, it makes it almost impossible to move with speed. So i managed to push inside and pull out only once.

„AH! FUCK! Armie, oh God!“ Now he’s back.

That was enough for him to get the reaction i wanted from him out.

I have to smile to myself because he’s still riding off his orgasm and i’d die to see that expression he had back at the hotel when i made him come through his prostate. That was indeed something i’ve never seen before. Truly mesmerizing.

And now he’s feeling like so.

But i decide to do something else.

I pull out and actually heard him whine about that.

He’s still on the bed, chest flat with the mattress. I move and sit on the top of the bed, letting my back hit the wall behind me.

„Come here...“ I whisper to him.

Tim is already experiencing troubles getting up. He’s dizzy and he looks like he’s been run down by a fever. But he’s not.

I hold his hands with mine as he’s slowly crawling towards me. I hug his waist and help him sit on my lap.

He’s exhausted. Tim smashed his forehead against mine, but soon bent down to kiss me. And kiss me some more, while i’m fiddling behind him with my fingers, finding his hole.

„Open your mouth.“ I tell him and he obeys immediately.

I collect the saliva inside my mouth and spit inside his. I pushed two fingers inside and took what saliva i could get and continued kissing him.

I cover my cock with our mixed bodily fluids and push inside him once again.

He stopped breathing for a second and blocked inside my mouth. I can understand the pressure he just went through. I'm not even sure his body is aware of what's happening to it.

He masturbated an hour ago, then he got fucked, managed to reach a prostate orgasm and now this.

But he's looking hella beautiful; sweaty, out of breath, his hair is a complete mess, eyes watering, swollen lips, saliva all over his face. He even smells rather delicious, chest heaving, he's dizzy, exhausted, moaning only my name, losing control in his arms, i can feel his body physically giving up on him. Mentally, he's fucked, i can't count on that. But this kid is still not giving up.

While still kissing me, he starts to twist and arch his pelvis on my lap.

"Ah, ah, fuck…" I moaned out. For the first time in a while, sensation hits me as a surprise.

"I love you Armie. You have no fucking idea how much…" He breathed against my cheek and hugs me while still moving slowly on top of me.

I can't even speak.

This took a big twist. We went from fucking to this…

Why can't i tell him i love him too? What's wrong with my tongue? Am I going through what he went through only few minutes ago?

I'm hugging his waist, thrusting upwards. He yelps.

"Harder, Armie, please. Fuck me. Fuck me harder." His low voice against my ear…I'm so ready to finish him.

I push both of my hands and extract his head from my neck. We're staring at each other, he's moaning loudly, clearly not giving a fuck anymore. His tiny hands on my shoulders, slipping from my sweaty skin. My tongue seemed to be cut. Why can't i speak?

"Harder?" That was the only word i managed to mumble out.

He only nodded.

So i went harder.

I held onto his waist tightly and started fucking his hole upwards. Going in pretty deeply, feeling the hotness around my cock made me dizzy as well. With every thrust, it was like a hit. Every single thrust made him jump and scream, but cut his screams because the next thrust was coming his way.

We stayed like that for a while. I'm bathing in the feeling of so much hotness and tightness, and Timmy's head is definitely elsewhere, he's definitely feeling more than he should. I gave the orgasm he had earlier this credit. Still not sure he rode it out until the end before i jumped in and fucked him because i am that sick.

Timmy's looking down between us, watching as space forms between every single time i thrusted inside him going upwards.

So much skin, so much sweat, i can't even figure out what he's saying anymore, or even what i am saying. It's buzzing in my ears, I'm dizzy, hyperventilating, disoriented. All i know is Timmy. And all i do is push inside him over and over again. Still cutting his screams and moan, watching his head falling backwards, him exposing his neck to which i latch onto with my teeth.

"Ah! Armie!" He screams but giggles.

My teeth are still buried inside his neck. I want to mark him.

"Mark me Armie!"

Bingo baby!

The pheromones are inside my nostrils which, by who knows how or why, that made me ever harder inside him, and that only led me to thrust even faster.

Now he's basically jumping on my lap, grasping onto the wall behind while I'm still eating away at his neck.

Once I'm done, i move away and see a big purple spot with light blue waves and even some blood coming to the surface. He looks beautiful. I'm satisfied with how his neck is decorated.

He smiles at me, and i couldn't believe it, but he's never looked more tired, not since i have met him. It's insane.

"Oh! Oh shit, Armie! I'm gonna come!" He was indeed surprised by this motion.

Did he forget that this is what happens at the very end?

"Me too, baby…" I motioned for him to keep on arching his body on my lap. We both need to blow off this steam.

Tim smashed his head against mine, with both of his hands spread on the wall around my head, he’s biting onto my forehead and is wetting my skin. I hear silent sobs coming from him. Don't cry baby…

I grab his cock and slowly make a full path from the base to the top with my fingers.

"Oh, God…Yes! Armie!" He sobbed out against my forehand and i took my chance and buried my teeth into the other side of his neck.

He yelped once again. Slowly but surely, I'm jerking him off and he loves it. Today, he put his body through pure chaos. A roller-coaster of emotions. And he's still here.

I speed up the movement of my palm around his cock and only few seconds later, he finally splashed white lines of sticky cum onto my stomach and my hand. He's awfully silent and grunting, hissing, visibly shivering once again in such a short time, but still digging his teeth into my forehead. As much as i want to think he's too sensitive, he's not, he's moving on top of me, not even giving a fuck about his own orgasm. Which is such a shame, because he looks fucking gorgeous when he comes.

"Holy shit, Armie…" Now he's silent and removed himself from the wall.

He's now in front of me.

Oh? What's that?

Is he…

Again?

He noticed me staring at his face, rather concerned than anything.

One red spot is sliding down his left nostril.

At least i accomplished one thing i set out to do.

It's sliding down to his lips. That's when he felt it. He wiped it off with his hand but there's still more coming.

"Fuck, Armie. Shit, I'm so sorry, i didn't eve-..."

I made him stop talking by attaching my lips to his. He's covered in blood at this point and once i joined in, so am I. Timmy is trying to push me away, letting his blood onto my shoulders, but I'm not letting go of him. Eventually, he kisses me back and I grasp onto his hips, pushing him down onto them few more times, before I myself shivered and started filling him up as well.

"Oh!" I moaned into his bloody lips and he only laughed.

I'm hissing and contracting my abdominal muscles, clenching my teeth, digging nails into his skin.

Timmy is still smiling at me and goes back down to kiss me again. I'm choking on my own oxygen, he's fine, more than fine if i can say so myself.

I can't believe we're done.

He got a nosebleed and i swallowed his blood. Why not? I swallowed his cum and his saliva before. I can taste metal, but it's sweet.

I think this entire morning/afternoon were a bit too much for him. When he jerked off, got fucked, orgasmed through his prostate and got fucked hard, so once he came, all the pressure left his body and he got rewarded with a nosebleed.

I quickly pulled out and felt semen all over my crotch area, either it's from him or directly from me, i don't care. After today, I'm even more convinced there is nothing we haven't shared with each other. Maybe blood is the last straw in our relationship.

We both grin at each other and kiss some more. Timmy's still sitting on my lap, as I'm trying to catch my breath. I put my hand around his neck and he silently moans at this.

What the fuck just happened?

So much semen and blood…

The bed is a mess, sheets are…ruined, to say the least, but Timmy…he's barely hanging onto his own body.

We laugh some more, both combing hairs with fingers behind.

But soon after, Timmy got another wave of blood pouring out of his nose. He's trying to stop it with his hand, leaning forward.

I act quickly and find a shirt on the floor which i gave him to put on his nose to stop the bleeding.

Then i jumped out of bed, realizing pretty late that i can't even walk, but somehow i managed it. Got into the bathroom, found a cloth and then went to the kitchen and got ice cubes from the freezer. Wrapped it all together and brought it to Tim.

He's still sitting there, naked, holding a shirt against his nose. He looks defeated. Or just tired?

"Here babe." I hand him the cloth.

Some time had passed and he's done. I was sitting next to him, smoking and making sure his bleeding had stopped. This is the third time i caused his nosebleed, second time during sex. He still looked pretty cute with the cloth on his face. Especially because i had to give it a thought what we just did.

After he was done, he threw away the bloody cloth on the floor and light up his cigarette. I don't even wanna think in what state is my face, i know there's blood but…

After we smoked another cigarette, we agreed it would be best to change the bloody sheets covered in cum. Meanwhile, he was very reluctant about getting up.

„Noooo...“ He whined, not moving from the bed.

I couldn’t tell what was messier, him or the bed. This bed had the same spices his body did; saliva, sweat, cum and blood. Done.

„Come on, Tim, get up. We need to change this mess...“ I climbed back on the bed and grabbed his arms. Still not moving. I swear...

„Nooo, what’s wrong sleeping like this? We had bigger messes in the past.“ He giggled.

At least he’s not too tired to fuck around.

„We did. Except now, we have blood. I draw the line at blood. How about you?“

„Ugh! Fine, fine...“ He grunted and got up.

We’re changing the sheets.

Once we did, bathroom business was next. My chin and my nose were covered in dry blood. We washed our faces, scrubbed them pretty hard. And then it was time for bed, even though it was only about 3 pm.

He's now clinging onto me like a koala bear. What's with him? He's so cuddly now. And i love that he's still limping.

"You okay?" I ask him, referring to his nosebleed, once we lied down inside new and cleaned sheets. I had to dress him up.

"Perfect." Tim winked at me and showed me a thumbs up.

We now exchange smiles at each other. But those are forced smiles because we’re both extremely exhausted.

Now we're close, laying on our sides, his body pushed up against mine.

"Armie, i haven't been fucked like this in a while…wow…oh fuck. I need to process it." He whispered and giggled inside my neck.

Oh shit right! His neck is now marked, both sides. He's gonna go to school on Monday with my bite marks and those three-colored patches on his skin. Will he be showing them off or wearing a turtle neck? Or will he cover it up with some creams? What creams, we don't have that. Looks like he's stuck with the first two, and I'm fine either way.

I smirked to myself and chuckled for what he said. I know he means it. The last time i took him this hard was when he wore the backless bib. And before that, hotel days. We should go back to that hotel again.

"I really needed that. Thank you." He placed a soft kiss with his swollen lips on my chin that was, up until recently, covered in his dry blood. His lips are hot and red. I wish they never go back to the way they were.

"Still better than your dream?" I tease him, now me kissing him.

I'm exhausted as well, my head is way too heavy for my shoulders.

"Like a million times better dude!" Tim yawned. We giggle a bit but soon afterwards, he dozed off suddenly in the middle of a post-coital conversation, which are my favorite.

"Good…I'm glad." I said.

This all started just because he had a sexy dream. I should make him dream this stuff more often, it clearly helped us both.

I was even way too tired to sum up everything we've done. It seemed unreal, way too raw, way too brutal for it to be happening for real and to us. I'm sure we'll talk more about it after we wake up. For now, we should enjoy the blissful state of mind.

I thought i couldn't possibly be happier in a single day than realizing that i get to go home and be with him. It's like school all over again, when the teacher says we can leave early or we're missing a class, then everyone shouts at the top of their lungs with joy and excitement. That's how i felt this morning, but now that we've done it, and like he said, he hasn't been fucked like this in a while…right now i am feeling that joy and excitement of being nothing but happy at the moment. Last night, we were fighting and at each other's throats, and now…wow.

He's already asleep, lips separated, his tongue is sticking out. Ah, let him rest, he deserves it more than anything. And more than anyone.

To think what he put his body through today and all that, it was for me and because of me.

He dreamt of two of me getting it on with him. Then when i was away he made that dream come true, in less than 10 fucking minutes. Once i came back, we actually did it, brutally, maybe a bit too rough, he did bleed at the end. And now he has a marked neck.

At the end of the day, my mind is now wiped clean. It's Saturday, no work for the next two days. Just me, him and this big and, now, cleaned bed. Couldn't ask for anything better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	15. Comfort zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summery of the following few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy babiess!! I hope you're having a good day! I actually wrote this chapter yesterday in maybe 2 hours or so, but waited to post today, I'm already onto the next one. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments. ❤️

The next three weeks went by pretty fast. Work, school, domestic life, all that took away the time. But then I’d have to stop and realize that it’s just him and I, and it’s gonna be like that for a while, or for a really long time. We have the luxury to design our life the way we want. 

It started with the weekend lazy laying around, that’s now a tradition, must mark the calendar. One thing we changed was getting out more. It was crucial. So, every Saturday, we’d go to the same gay club we went the first time. Now that’s still a tradition.

At the door and on the inside, I’m still daddy and they’re latching onto me like crazy. Tim is still a piece of meat and they’re running after him like he’s a fucking magnet. At the end of the day, he’s going home with me. End of story.

What really threw me off the edge was when Timmy out of the blue, started wearing make-up and painting his nails. We were getting ready to go out to dinner, just the two of us with a special twist at the end of the night; he was wearing a harness i made for him underneath his shirt, when he simply got out of the bathroom with black color underneath his eyes and only painted 4 out of 10 nails; both of his thumbs and both ring fingers. I remember standing in total shock, and he was either playing dumb or had no idea what he was doing to me. 

That evening, we were late to dinner for about 15 minutes. Luckily, they held the table for us. I couldn't resist. I had to have him right there, at that moment, just like that. 

That ought to teach him not to provoke me like that. I've seen his eyes before, it did not end well. But his nails were something totally different. The way he was touching himself with those black nails brought out in me feelings i never knew I was able to reach. Especially because i knew he was doing this for me. He knows how much i like seeing him like this. But also, it seems like Timmy's recently been in touch with his feminine side, and it all looked pretty beautiful. 

Timmy’s friend had a birthday party and we were both invited. I was flattered really and of course, i went, out of sheer respect because he invited me. And yes, Timmy was still panting his nails and coloring his eyes. I'd get weak every fucking time. 

My dad would drop by once a week, other days, we’d meet for lunch, sometimes all three, sometimes just my dad and myself. He was really warming up to Tim and vice versa which meant to me more than i could explain.

My mom never called, never asked anything, guess she’s really done. Ben stopped by once, and it happened while i was on my way home, so Timmy called me, told me to to hurry up because he was already panicking. He had no idea what to do with him. I wouldn’t expect him to do anything else but to throw himself into a defense mode. I guess i got there in just the right moment before Ben even managed to say something offensive to him. I can understand why Tim didn't want any part in this. 

Turns out, Ben came in peace, he wants to forget everything and start fresh. I was beyond relieved for his suggestion, but Timmy was reluctant at first. He did say yes, but I'm guessing he's still gonna hold his guard up. Just in case. 

Somewhere along the way, while we were at a supermarket, we ran into someone from the past. Whose place is definitely there in the past. 

While we were shopping for some snacks at an isle, and Timmy was acting pretty childish, couldn't decide which bag of chips he wanted, i paid no attention to him what so ever. I noticed someone staring at as. But i brushed it off, saying that maybe I'm seeing things or that he was looking at something behind us. But when he took few steps closer, it definitely dawned on me that he was not looking at something behind us and i was definitely not seeing things. This guy had a buzzcut and a ridiculous smirk on his face. 

When i told Tim to turn around and check him out, the boy freezed.

Timmy's face was as white as a sheet. He forgot to breathe for a while. I'm staring at Tim and this guy is now close to him. 

I know who this is. There's only one person in this world that makes Timmy feel and look this way. I can't even imagine what he must be feeling on the inside. 

But i wanted to move pass everything and go home. So i introduced myself and left it at that. Timmy only smiled at him. He himself said he's the only person he'd want to erase from his life. 

But once we were in the car and Timmy was pretty shaken up about seeing him, he texted Tim. Telling him how it was nice that he ran into him and that he'd love for them to meet up and catch up on some things. 

"I'm scared of him, Armie." He whispered after he read the text out loud. 

"I know baby. If you don't want to, ju-..."

"No! Of course i don't want to. I'm done with him, he's just bringing me…I'm so anxious right now. Can you please drive?" 

Talking about Miles and reliving those things is one thing, but seeing him and texting him is another thing completely. I had no idea he'd have such a strong reaction to this.

I stopped talking and drove away. Thinking he might cause an even more serious problem with his anxiety, i opened the window next to him, just to let him breathe. My hand was on his knee the entire time. I drove us to our special place, away from the entire world. 

When he saw where we were, he finally cracked. I could see relief leaving his body once he let his head fall forward and was sobbing now. Timmy reached for my hand and when he found it, he interviewed our fingers and put it up against his lips. 

He's still not over the last encounter. He's scared of him. 

His breathing only got faster and more shallow and i have absolutely no idea how to deal when someone's having a panic attack, i just know that you have to slow their breathing down. I pulled him in by his neck, and kissed him, giving him no space to inhale. 

It was insane. I literally felt him melting in my arms, that's how shaken up he actually was. Poor little dude is exhausted. Mentally. And that affected his entire energy inside his body. He was so hyperactive this morning, after doing it in the bathtub and even while driving to the supermarket and just by cruising the isles. Now he'd drained. I hate that guy. 

"Better now?" I mumbled once we parted. 

Not even a minute later, his phone rings. It's Miles. 

"I don't wanna answer it!" He's sobbing again, hyperventilating. 

Thanks Miles, you asshole. 

I turned his phone off and we're on our way home. 

When we got there, i put him to bed. It was a Saturday afternoon. It's insane how one single person can exhaust you this much, it's practically…how is it even possible to do such a thing? I know he hurt him, i know how much he suffered. My poor little baby. 

I lied with him until he fell asleep, and i made sure of that. 

Once i was sure he dozed off i took his phone and exited the room. When I turned his phone on, i was shocked with how many messages and missed calls he had. From Miles, every single one. 

I was utterly disgusted by his messages. Yes, i snooped around, yes I'm reading his messages, but not because i don't trust him, I do, very much, and he assured me his attitude towards Miles. 

There were messages like :

"Tim, please. Can we talk? I really gotta see you."

"Hey Tim! Pick up! Please, Tim!" 

"Your boyfriend is handsome but i don't care about him. I just wanna have you one last time. Please! Give me that closure."

"I know where you live and I'll be there tonight."

"You can't ignore me forever. I remember how you liked it when we were together in bed."

"Fine! Switch your phone off, but I'm still gonna be there tonight! You better get ready for me. Like i am now ready for you." 

"Your boyfriend can watch us. He's got a lot to see." 

And to think that Timmy was with this jerk… 

What I'm about to do next is bound to stop anything further. I called him from Timmy's number. 

He picked up after one ring. 

"Hello. Timmy? I'm so glad you called…"

He was way too excited for what was coming his way. I interrupted him. 

"It's not Timmy." I said. 

He never asked who it was, he probably guessed it by my voice. 

"Oh. Where is he?" His mood has already taken down about 10 notches. 

"Sleeping. You shook him up pretty badly."

"How?" He really did sound confused. 

"What do you mean how? Are you a moron?" 

He's silent and i take a big breath before handling the situation on my own. 

"Look, dude. Hear me out. Leave him alone. Can't you see he doesn't want anything to do with you? He told me he's scared of you. He had a panic attack in the car earlier today. He switched his phone off and went to bed because he's exhausted, mentally. He doesn't want you anywhere near him. Sober or drunk."

He's not saying anything, so i continued. 

"He told me what you did to him at that party. He also told me everything about your…relationship. He's moved on. It's time you do that as well. And leave him alone. If you see him in public, don't approach him, ignore him, move on. Erase him. Find that closure somewhere else. He's fragile and you know it, he feels weak but he's not, so when you're the topic, he just wants it gone. He refuses to talk to me about you unless I ask him, and even then, it takes a big tole on him."

He's exhaling deeply. 

"Do us all a favor and leave him alone. Unfollow him, erase the messages, block this number. It's better for all of us."

"But I…" He muttered, but i don't let him speak. 

"Yes, I'm sure you feel like shit for treating him the way you did. I'm sure he knows you're sorry and all, but you calling him to fuck him one last time…how do you think that would make him feel? And I know it's sucks seeing him with someone else. But you gotta move on dude. Leave him alone. He's way too traumatized. And he's already taken, and wants nothing to do with you. Okay?" 

Silence. Nothing for solid thirty seconds. 

"Okay." He eventually gave up and said. 

"Good. Now block this number immediately."

I hung up without even saying any form of goodbye. I'm his guardian, i have to protect him at all cause. So i did what i told this jerk to do, i blocked the number, deleted all the texts, went on Instagram and unfollowed him, unfriended him on Facebook, erased all chats in other apps and turned the phone off again. 

When i walked into the bedroom, he was still sound asleep. I put the phone where i found it. 

Guess that's over. 

But it wasn't. 

When Tim woke up, he told me he heard me talking to him. Saying how i didn't have to do that and that he was perfectly handling the situation on his own. I had to laugh and tell him that no, he wasn't. And that it's my job to look after him and protect him. 

"He won't bother us anymore. I promise you." I told him, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. 

Timmy's been sobbing silently ever since he woke up. He was grumpy at first, now he's very emotional. 

"You do?" 

"I do baby." I nod slowly. 

Tim exhaled and crawled towards me, sitting close to me, pushing into my neck. I embrace him. 

"I trust you more than anyone." He whispered, letting tears hit my skin. I don't mind it one bit. 

"I was just doing my job, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not, I'm not…thank you." He's nuzzling against my neck even deeper, hugging me tighter. 

Then, on a Thursday night, we finally bumped into a problem we simply couldn't ignore or avoid. 

I was out at dinner with my dad. Timmy said he had to finish the last 100 pages of the book before his analysis tomorrow so he couldn't come. And it was just me and my dad. 

I got home around 10 pm and found Timmy laying in our bed, shaking. 

"You okay?" I asked him, already panicking he might have a fever. 

"Yeah, i just couldn't warm myself up. It's so cold in here, don't you feel it?" 

I really didn't. Maybe it was because i just came from the outside and needed time to heat up.

"It's been like this for about an hour. I put on socks and a sweater and took out two extra blankets to cover us up. It's so damn cold Armie." He shivered.

I brushed it off, thinking maybe it's just him and lack of sleep he's been experiencing. School has been rough on him, especially the final semester. And i wasn't letting him sleep either, not all the time tho. 

But when i took my sweater off, i felt the chills. 

"Oh, you're right, it is cold." I mumbled and quickly put the sweater back on and wore only pajama bottoms instead. 

The radiators are cold as ice. Something is wrong with the heath.

I quickly went to the bathroom and lied down behind him, snuggling finally and feeling the warmth around me. 

I fell asleep thinking it's gonna be better in the morning. 

But it wasn't. 

It was still hot and there wasn't even hot water anymore. It was true torture washing our faces and teeth. 

We walked out thinking it will be better when we return. As we were walking outside, a lot of people from the neighborhood complained about the same thing, they already called someone to fix this. 

But that never happened. 

Luckily, we both finished around the same time and once we walked inside the apartment, it was still freezing. Archie was shaking even with his fur on. 

"Maybe we should go somewhere else until they fix this." Tim suggested, trying to hug himself to keep his body warm. 

"Where?" 

"A hotel?" 

I don't think they'll let Archie inside. 

"No, call your brother. They have your old room empty." I said, it's better like this. 

And so he did, he put him on speaker because it hurt to hold the phone. 

"Hey, Victor, quick question, where are you?" He's literally shaking those words out. 

"I'm getting ready to go to the library. Why?" 

"Look, there are some problems in the building. No heath, no hot water and we're freezing. We don't know when they'll fix it but since there's no other source of heah, i was thinking…can we crash with you guys for a few days?" 

Fuck, it's cold. 

"You have the key. The room is already set, Jules is coming home by 4pm, and there's some pasta in the fridge." Victor said. 

I had to exhale due to relief. 

"Thank you!" Timmy raised his voice a bit. 

"You're welcome, just hurry up, don't let the dog freeze."

Oh of course, Archie is his number one priority. 

We quickly packed some things in one bag. I told him to pack only the essentials and that we'll come back on Sunday to see what's the situation with the heath and water. If it's better, we'll move back in, if not, we'll grab school and work stuff and go back to his old apartment. 

I packed Archie's things and the pup himself, and we were off. 

At least it was warm in the car and the pup had stopped shaking. 

God, it's been months since he moved out and left that place. It's not just him that was missing it. I too would think about it some time and miss it terribly. A lot of things went down in that place. It's where we first kissed, where i lost my virginity to him, where i felt him on the inside for the first time. Also, meeting Nicole, a lot of fights, all those nights when he was laying on his bed, having phone sex with me. All that matters and will always be imprinted in my soul. Forever. 

Once we got there, Tim unlocked the door and we were alone. I'm guessing Victor turned up the heath because it was stifling on the inside. Instantly warm and forever grateful. 

We unpacked some things, changed our clothes and took that pasta out of the fridge to heat it up. This is going to be our home for the next couple of days. While i was in the kitchen, preparing lunch for the two of us and Jules, who was about to be here any moment now; oh, she will be surprised to see us for sure, Timmy took Archie out. 

When he came back, he called Nicole and they talked. He told her everything. 

And right on time, Jules came back just as we were setting the table. 

She was happy, ecstatic to see us and hugged us both. We explained what happened and she was so happy that we're here. 

"I missed you guys so much." She said, pouring the sauce onto her pasta, tearing up. 

"No, no, no, Jules, don't cry, we're here now…" Timmy was rubbing her arm to comfort her. 

"I know, i know. I got used to you kid. We've been a family for so long, it feels like my heart is ripped out of my chest. Don't get me wrong, i love that you two are doing so well and taking is seriously, i really do, but...now this place is empty. And i cried for days when you left. It's been two months, i know, and even the weather has been shit. Just look. It's already April and it's still so cold. Maybe it's the weather, maybe it's because I'm in PMS, maybe I'm just nostalgic, who knows…Let's eat." She wiped her tears away and continued like nothing ever happened.

Tim and I exchanged glances. This broke my heart. She's not even his blood and she'd literally die for the kid. 

This took me back to her being his second mommy during his heartbreak. 

I'm so glad i have someone like Jules in my life. 

After lunch, we both went to nap. Jules stayed to clean up and she crashed soon after us. 

It was so weird yet to beautiful getting back to this bed and between these sheets. We changed and put pajama bottoms and shirts, like we used to do that all the time back at our place. We used to sleep naked, that's how warm we were back then. This is so, so much better than that blizzard we had, actually, the entire building experienced the same thing. 

I can honestly say and actually admit to myself that it really felt good being home. I know he can relate to Jules' separation sadness a lot. But i am glad he's home and in a safe and warm place. 

A devilish part of me didn't want for the hot water and heath to come back so that we could stay here forever. And why not? We had the bed, food, the dog, family and comfort. What else could we ask for? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	16. Honeymoon phase (Timmy's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day back at Timmy's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babiess!! Posting a bit later, but apparently, i can write only at work and not while doing absolutely nothing on the weekends. Hah. I wrote this chapter in a few hours. This chapter is from Timmy's point of view and so will be the next one. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments.❤️❤️

After spending a full day back at my old apartment there was only one things i had to ask myself – Why the fuck was i whining when i left? And I’d love to give myself a hard slap.

Don’t get me wrong, i love this place, i grew up here, a lot of things happened in this apartment, in my old room. Good things, bad things, all in all, things that are worth the memory, doesn’t matter good or bad. This is where Armie and i first kissed, this is where Armie and i slept together for the first time, this is where we had our first attempt in breaking up and then getting back together, all that in like 11 minutes or so. This is where he met my family, where he would move in for a short period of time. This is where we’d often experience and experiment things with our bodies, the countless showers, naps, dramatic moments...all that, cramped into this tiny NY apartment that was shared by 3 people. Sometimes four and five, and a dog. A family place. 

Now that we were back, only for a few days, i…didn't…miss it? At least i thought i didn't, until Jules started sobbing over lunch. Then i realized i missed Jules. But what I wanted more than anything in the world was to be back at our apartment, and be with him, that's it. That's what i wanted my day to be like, that and nothing more. We don't have to do anything big or even go out, i just wanted our place and him. Now, it's a bit crowded, like it was at the beginning of our relationship. He didn't seem to mind it at first, he seemed fine with it, but once he tasted the sweet freedom of walking around naked, screaming during sex, making a mess around the place (oh yes, he can be messy too), he realized that after spending few days at a hotel, he was craving for that piece and non-crowded place like a maniac. 

But, this is how things are right now, we simply had to go somewhere else. We'd be paying for a hotel and who knows how long we might be away, it was the most reasonable thing to move back in, but only for a few day. There's only so much silence i can provide us during sex. And i wasn't really keen on getting called out in front of everyone, again. Seriously, a truly embarrassing moment, but my brother can be a jerk sometimes, so let's call it both ways. 

Things seemed to be like they were before i left, it doesn't look like anything changed. Even though I was expecting for Jules and Victor to make a full room make over after my departure…nothing changed, they literally haven't touched a single thing. 

My room was the same like it was when i left. Armie and I had sex on that bed one last time 2 months ago and after we were done, we stripped the bed down and threw away the sheets. Now, by the looks of it, those sheets are back, so that's the only thing they changed. Oh and Jules changed the curtains, and little rugs over the coffee table, other than the usual things she'd normally change, nothing else seemed to have been touched by these two. 

Things are how they are now, we just have to live with it. It will pass, and it does feel good when you're with family. There were times in the past when I wished all four of us would live together, but then i experienced silence and piece, and only one person next to me, and eventually, changed my mind completely. 

That first day once we arrived and settled in, we had lunch with Jules, then we all took a nap. It felt weird sleeping back in my old bed, but Armie didn't seem to mind it, he passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Right before he drifted off, he told me he missed this place and that he'd love nothing more than to stay here as long as possible. 

Um? What? Okay, i get it...he's sentimental, but like…no? 

I gave him a weird look before falling asleep. Yes, we all love this place, yes, it's very important to us, very dear, and i get where he's coming from, maybe I'll miss it too when we would be moving back to our place. Maybe it's not just the place, maybe it's any place where we can have time and space to ourselves. I loved this place when i was on my own and Armie was sleeping over, i didn't ever want to leave the hotel because it was just us for days, and i love our place because it's simply just us there. 

The thing i whined about was changing my life all of a sudden, it almost had nothing to do with this place. But i got over it rather quickly and I'm so glad. Now, it seems like time has changed or Armie and I switched roles. 

He woke me up by slowly kissing his way down from my chest to my stomach over a shirt. I remember feeling him moving, i remember him getting under the covers, i remember his hot breath against my skin, even through clothes. He was eager, for some reason, he needs me awake. Eventually I did, and saw Armie already hating the fact that he woke up and just continued to lay down between my legs with his head on my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair to which he silently let go, breathing out and looking up at me. 

He looked tired, maybe just tired of sleeping. 

"I love it here." Armie mumbled against my stomach, his cheeks looked heavy on his face and eyes were piercing through me. Some dimmed light helped me see him. 

"Yeah, i know." I exhaled, caressing his hair. 

He was still very much warm. He too just woke up. 

"No, i mean…i love it here, like this, us, you and me."

I smiled down at him. 

I was right. The setting isn't important, just him and I together, snuggled up inside a pile of warmth. 

"Can we stay here forever? Like this?" I heard him mutter into hot air once he moved his eyes away from me. My hand never left his hair, it was so soft and warm. 

After his question, i silently chuckled, making his head jump off of my stomach. 

It had to have been around 6 or 7 pm. 

"You gotta choose. Stay like this, or stay here?" I breathed out. 

Armie looked up. It felt like he took a great pause as he was moving his head and pointing those eyes at me. 

"Like this, anywhere in the world. Like this. Forever." He said and placed a kiss over my shirt. 

If he only knew how many butterflies he just awoke underneath his lips. 

"Can we?" He repeated the question. 

"I don't see why not." I said, now touching his eyebrows with my thumb. 

I laid my head back and closed my eyes. 

This was such a unique moment, a unique experience, the state of bliss. I wasn't tired or rested, not sleepy or cheery, I didn't want to get up but i also didn't want to stay here. The only thing I wanted was for us to stay like this, for as long as possible. Him on me, me on him, underneath the blankets, during evening, warmth all around us, feeling blissful, happy, loved. Nothing else but this was running through my head. Not school, not friends, not family, not problems regarding the building, his work, his family…nothing. And if I had pulled a muscle to even think about any of these things, I'd be pretty exhausted. Never even managed to make myself think. No thinking. Thinking is banned when we're like this. 

What i absolutely love is that we're both acting like we've just met. Like we had kissed 3 days ago, slept 3 hours ago, and couldn't look in the future for the next 3 minutes. The so called, Honeymoon phase, that's where we were, and where we've been for the past 6 months. I can really tell that this phase will never end for us. 

"Is my head too heavy?" His words cut me off. 

"Absolutely not." I relaxed my stomach and let his head sink in even deeper. 

Armie looked up, tickling me with his beard, even through clothes. 

"Are lying to me?" He asked, serious this time. 

"Will you move if i say yes?" 

"Yes."

"Then no. Don't move and you're not too heavy." I said, and used force to put his head back onto my stomach. 

He was heavy, but good heavy, if that makes any sense at all. I wouldn't mind if he were to lay on top of me, crush me, suffocate me, kill me...as long as it's him. Only him. 

I closed my eyes again, still letting my hand get tangled inside his hair and eventually, I fell asleep again. 

Armie, once again, woke me up around 10 pm to eat. I've been sleeping for three hours, he said. I didn't feel him move, he chuckled when i said this, to which he replied that he was being gentle. 

"You looked like you needed it." He said, leaning down and kissing my hot cheek. 

But i didn't want only that. I pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and violently smashed our lips together, hitting teeth and clamping lips. His face was cold, he's been awake for some time now. It was me who was evaporating with all this warmth. 

Armie had to eventually give in and lay on top of me as we were making out. This just made me tingle on the inside. I love making out with him. We had that ability to make out for hours and hours on end. 

The first time he came here, when we almost, almoooost kissed for the first time downstairs - thank you, Victor - and when he spent the night in my bed, with me next to him like a trembling and hot mess, we also made out for hours. Putting that memory back into my head now, after everything, was something so special to me. 

I never managed to tell who was hungrier, him or myself. Armie had attempted few times to top me, leaning against me, and even actually straddling my hips at one point, but he backed away every single time. He was trying to be the perfect gentleman and in the end, that's what he was. I had about 4 boners that night, yes, i counted. So did he, but i stopped counting his after the first two. 

You start kissing him and your whole body loses its control, you forget where you're laying or where you're at, what time it is, what day, weather, what you're wearing, what does your face/hair look like, you don't know what you should do with your hands but you know you simply must do something, can't just let them lazily hang next to your body. Your legs are weak, you're shaking, doesn't matter if you're standing or laying down, my legs always tremble when him and I make out. All you feel is the wet skin of his lips on your wet skin of your lips to the point when you have no idea whose lips are whose in front of you, or teeth, or tongue. And the smell, his scent to be exact, it's there, around you, inside your nostrils, inside your mouth, already implanting its way into your brain so when the next time you smell this, you'll think of him. Doesn't matter if it's a specific parfume, or food, or a bubble gum. The next time you see or smell some of those things, you'll automatically be reminded of him. And to top it off, that scent is always so fucking warm. 

But Armie never had a specific smell from the outside. He did eat but i could barely smell any food on him, he did smoke, but so did i, and that didn't make any difference. He wore a very strong parfume, but it either fades away quickly or i was just immune after so many months of smelling it on him. He rarely ever chew bubble gum, and he would never leave the same taste on my mouth as his. No, nothing of that even remotely came close to Armie. What Armie had was a natural scent. Coming from his body, his pheromones, his sweat, the salt, the sweetness to it, that's what i always tasted, smelled and bathed in it. 

And this is the exact same scent i was feeling now as we were making out. I could tell he had coffee and one cigarette, but i also managed to taste some meat on him, and none of those things would ever be a distraction to me or something that would make me remember him by. Among those things he ate and drank, i tasted him, his own scent that has been driving me insane for the past 6 months. That scent was stronger than anything else he put into his mouth. 

And while we were making out, getting more into it with me reaching from behind him and pushing his hips lower, i felt as though i was already fed, already feeling my stomach being filled with food.

I simply had to moan into his lips because not only did he taste good, he felt even better. Felt in a way of his body on top of mine, his soft lips grinding against mine, his tongue battling with mine. And i didn't even make it easy because i was already pushing my hips upwards into his crotch. 

"Tim…" He mumbled between the kisses. 

I simply continued doing what i knew best. 

"Tim…we can't now…"

"Why not?" I moaned and bit his lower lip. 

We stopped, he parted away from me and inside a dark room whose only source of light was an opened door behind him with a lightning in the hallway, i managed to make out his face, his features, his eyes. I had to catch a breath. We weren't making out, we were suffocating each other. He too needed a break. 

"Because…everyone is here, with us." Armie breathed out and bent down one last time to give me a quick kiss. 

But just as he was about to get off the bed, i pulled him by his shirt and pulled him down closer to me. 

"I don't care about them. Just close the door. I will be quiet, i promise." I moaned at the very end, thinking this will make him stay with me here in any way. 

It didn't work but it didn't help him either, because i continued staring into his eyes and pushing my hips upwards into his crotch, while silently moaning in the process. Gotta make him hard. If i make him hard, no way is he gonna pass up an opportunity like this one. Plus, he can't go out with a boner. 

I could see he was contemplating, for real. Whether to stop this and walk away, or stand up, close the door, undress me and fuck me hard like I've been asking him to. 

"No-o, a-ah…" He blurted out after some time. 

I stopped grinding against him. Fuck. 

"Later." He pushed down against my hips with his enormous hands. 

"When later? I need you know…"

But I'm not giving up. I'd love nothing more than for Armie to jump off the bed, close and lock the door, turn me around and get inside me where he belongs. I'd let him push my head into the pillow just so he could keep me quiet. I wouldn't mind it at all. 

I reach out for his shirt, pulling him towards me, deeper between my legs, wrapping them around his waist. 

"Later. When everyone goes to sleep." Armie says and removes myself from him. Fully. 

Ugh, i hate this. He's not even on the bed with me anymore, nothing of his is by my side and vice versa. I can't feel his warmth or scent anymore. I hate this. We have to wait until they go to bed. It's a Friday night, they have nothing better to do, they can go to bed in the morning. 

"Now come on, you gotta eat something." Armie extended his arms and i took them, lifting me off the bed. 

"I can think of something else for me to munch on…" I giggled as i reached with my hand, marching toward his crotch. 

I only brush it a bit but he's quick on his hands. 

"Ti-im…ah…"

Now we're just laughing at each other. Armie pulled me closer by my wrists until i had no where place to go and eventually, i had to stand on his feet. He let go of my wrists. 

"Later." He whispered against my nose and quickly kissed my lips. 

I move away from him, heading first to the kitchen when he smacked my ass. 

"Ouch!" I yelped, caressing the part of my ass he bruised. He's giggling behind me. 

Later. Later. Later. 

A lot of shit can happen...later. 

But it was stil 10 pm, these two can either go to bed within an hour or not at all. It would've been a dick move if they wait that long. 

And i should tell Armie to just…do me. I'll be quiet, i swear, not a soul will hear me. I can take it. I'll bite my tongue. Just…do me for Christ's sake. 

I was pretty restless during dinner, since I was the only one eating. 

And it was like someone listened to my silent prayers and made them come true. Because only few minutes after 11 pm while we were watching some documentary, Jules said she's gonna go and take a shower, in the meantime, Victor said he's heading to sleep, Jules joined him 20 minutes later, and it was just us now. We were all alone in the apartment. Silence has risen among us, and it sounded like these two were pretty exhausted themselves, i heard nothing, no sound coming from their room. Looks like it's just him and I. 

This later is now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	17. Intoxicated (Timmy's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy spend a fun Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babiess!! Okay, few things. I'm really sorry for posting late but a lot of things happened along the way. First, my hours at the clinic got messed up, and I'm the only one working for 8 hours every day. Then, last week, i accidentally deleted this chapter and had to re-write it, luckily, i haven't reached the smut part. Then, i planned on finishing it days ago on my laptop but our wifi at home got screwed and we've been without the internet for the past few days. Now, everything is fixed, but i just got tired from writing on my phone all the time.  
> Anyway, back to this chapter. I know it looked like smut was coming but once i realized there are 5000+ words here i decided not to torture me or you guys with so much stuff going on that i decided the next chapter is gonna be pure smut from Armie's point of view.  
> Now, enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments.❤️

But what was unexpected was the scenery that followed; when we were finally left alone, none of us rushed back into the bedroom like we said we would. Either the mood has changed or there was absolutely no need for rushing this. In fact, we stayed up and watched the documentary until the end. It was almost 3 hours long and really interesting, so we used that time wisely. I even got up and fetched us something to eat, nothing fancy, just junk food we managed to find in their kitchen. These two were really lazy, constantly eating out or ordering from home, and i don’t understand why, Jules is a great cook, it’s Victor who’s always insisting on ordering out. I guess i picked up that habit from him. Not good. Me following a tutorial was a one time thing, maybe it will happen again in the future, maybe not, we’ll see, now it’s not like it matters.

After we finished the documentary, it was almost 2 am, and I went back into the fridge and was apparently looking for something because then i found a can of beer. Armie smiled widely when i showed it to him. I opened it and went back to sit on the floor next to him. Neither of us looked tired or ready for bed.

It was either because I’m skinny and barely have any body fat, or because i haven’t drank in a while, but a half can of beer was enough to make me feel tipsy. Armie has seen this side of me, when I’m drinking, i get way too affectionate and way too...childish? There was no way in avoiding getting drunk now, we started it, we might as well finish. And I’d hate if we were to stop at only one can of beer.

Armie was still on the floor, smoking, handing me a smoke now and then while I was sprung out on the couch behind him. I could feel the insides of my cheeks getting hot, and the white ceiling was very beautiful in its own way.

„I have ah...there’s...there’s more alcohol in the pantry...i think...“ I giggled afterwards, watching him looking at me. Either it was the alcohol or i haven’t noticed it before, but Armie has such a soft look on his face when I’m in front of him.

„Go get it. Let’s have some fun.“ Armie’s voice was jumping inside my head.

Are we really getting drunk now? For real?

„Really?“ I giggled again as i crawled toward him, landing on my stomach...ugh, not a good idea, all along biting my lower lip.

„Yeah, why not? What else are we gonna do now...“

Um, fuck?

But he’s got a point, and me being tipsy sort of already clouded my brian in responding. Yeah, what else are we gonna do either way? The rest of the crowd is asleep, and it’s just him and I again, like we got used to it already.

„Besides...“ Armie added, taking an inhale of his cigarette.

He licked his lips, formed a smile and leaned in closer to me.

„Fucking you drunk is the best thing ever.“ He said and reached out to brush his lips against mine.

I immediately felt the hotness inside my cheeks.

„Oh...“

His eyes are burning inside my brain, they’re the brightest thing I can register right now.

„Is that a promise?“ I giggled it out.

I know it is. It is a promise, no doubt. It’s just gonna be more amazing while being intoxicated.

„Go get us drinks and we’ll see how this night goes...“

I magically jumped off the couch and rushed to the pantry. Not a good idea again. The image of him fucking me while both being intoxicated was what drove me to find something faster. There was some wine, but i passed it. I don’t like wine at all, and neither does Armie. I found some snacks and took them immediately, and a half bottle of tequila. Yes, this is going to be our poison tonight. Whether i was giggling on puprpose or wasn’t aware of it, it clearly was a good sign since i needed a laugh after all.

Armie found some small cups to fill them in and we drank. After four or five shots in a row, i was already gone. A giggling mess, rolling around the couch, already feeling like my cheeks were boiling hot and bleeding. Armie had to warn me a few times to be quiet, but who the fuck can get drunk while being quiet. It’s almost impossible.

He promised to do me after we get drunk, which was fine by me because i was already wasted, but he was a different problem. Armie was a tall guy, he had muscles, he had the type of stamina i could only dream of having, and by not having it in my body, i’m glad i found a right man with it, and a man that loves sharing it with me. He was getting drunk rather slow or not drunk ar all. I’m guessing his body fat was not letting the alcohol get into his bloodstreem like me, but he was halfway there, i think. I hoped.

I wanted to play some music, but silent, which was hard for me because my hearing was already slowly fading away and it was constantly ringing in my ear. I could barely hear anything i played, and it was echoing, and whatever Armie was telling me was also echoing all around me. After laying around on the couch, laughing and talking to myself, i feared to stand up on my own two feet. It felt as though they might malfunction or I’d melt the ground the second I’d stand up. I could feel my toes getting cold and other limbs numb, it was still ringing in my ear, and still, everything was so funny to me.

When i eventually got up, i found Armie talking about something while cutting a lemon on the counter. I took my chance in getting what i want, and what i was promised to get, a bit sooner. The night was supposed to end like this either way, what point was there in rushing it a bit?

I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He was so warm. Or was that me? I did feel feverish, but this is how i always feel when i drink. All those nights at the night club, i could’ve sworn it was because I thought I’d be getting a fever, and not because I was drunk or...when one night I couldn’t shake this guy off of me who was saying nothing but good things to me and about me, but still very pushy, and Armie had to step in and claim what was his, me. That part made me feel even more feverish, and Armie’s hotness and dominance certainly grew in my eyes. I was so turned on watching him telling that guy to step away and that he shouldn’t mess with him. Watching this scenario behind him only aroused me. That’s why, when that guy finally backed away, i grabbed Armie by the hand and took him out, told him to drive us to our spot and made him fuck me on the back seat of the car. Still drunk, still turned on, it was one of the best sex we’ve ever had.

Now that I’m basically glued to him, pushing my cold hands underneath his shirt, i wanted us to repeat that again. I wanted us to feel the same way we did few weeks ago in his car. When it was all moving and we forgot to crack the windows down just for a little bit of air, we were basically suffocating. What kept me going on was alcohol and him, his way in this world and the kind of a person he is around me. He will always have my back. Always. Why am i figuring this out now? He did it with Miles, and I was upset because I didn’t want him to meddle there, and now with a totally random guy...Armie will always have my back, defend me, stay on my side and take care of me.

I picked a great man, he’s all mine.

Now that i’m standing behind him, i have him in my arms, he’s laughing as well, i think he’s on his way to join me on this drunken road.

„I want you Armie...“ I whispered against his neck once i climbed on my toes.

He gasped after i let the hot air hit his skin. He was still cutting that damn lemon. Armie smelled heavenly, just how it suited me at that moment.

„Yeah?“

„Aha...“ I breathed out on purpose against his neck, wrapping my arms even tigther around his body, pushing my crotch against his ass. And oh how much I loved that ass. It was big and jiggly at times, but so, so firm and so comfortable to touch and sleep on.

Armie repaid right away and he moved a bit in my embrace and rubbed that fat ass against my crotch. I gasped. Did not see this coming? Or did I? This feeling, adding to the one of being very, very drunk, only made me giggle even more.

„Leave that and let’s go to the bedroom.“ I said, pushing against him again.

„In a few minutes.“ He said and continued cutting his lemon which i knew we will never need. This is where we’re gonna stop with the drinks. They’ve done their part, the rest is up to us.

„No, now...I need you now.“ I breathed out again.

I was already sweating. He was making it hard for me to breathe. I got hard pretty quickly, just thinking about us in the back seat of his car aroused me even more.

I slammed my head between his shoulder baldes. The place so quiet, he was warm and i was beyond drunk. Damn, during these times i couldn’t decide if i loved being skinny and not like him.

„Fuck I need you...“ I muttered against his shirt.

But when Armie reached behind and touched my boner, a hard boner, he reacted immediately.

„Oh!“ He sounded surprised and i squirmed immediately.

„You see?“ Now i giggled because he squeezed my cock through clothing.

So i did what i felt was what we both needed and slammed behind him, pushing him across the counter. Slammed many times.

„Ti-im...“ Armie gasped as i dry-humped him from behind.

I slammed once again and again, jerking every movement that came his way. This was making me even more sensitive, even more turned on. And Armie was moaning so it was a killer for me.

„Ah...Tim...“ He was already out of breath, grasping onto that counter for dear life. I almost made a mess in his sweatpants that I wore. But slamming against him even through clothing was fucking fantastic. So i continued, more and more. Gotta keep me hard, gotta get him hard as well.

„You feel that?“ I whisper against his back. At least i think i whispered, it sounds like that in my head, but giving the fact that my hearing got all messed up because of alcohol...who knows. At least he can hear me.

„Mhm...“ Armie moaned and threw his head back, hiting mine on its way.

He rubbed his ass against my crotch for a while but then we both stopped.

And he grabbed the damn knife again.

I swear to God...

I let go of him eventually. Too much hotness.

„Come on...“ I said, pulling his elbow.

Armie is shaking his head and cuting the lemon, still.

So i did what i thought was perfectly reasonable then, and push a hand between his legs and grabbed his crotch.

He immediately squirmed and laughed.

„Sto-op...i’ll cut myself...“ Armie’s voice was now shivering as he was trying to remove my hand from his crotch.

„You won’t, you won’t...“

He finally put the damn knife down, along side the damn lemon, and poured up two small cups of tequila.

„One more sho-...“

I didn’t let him finish, i latched onto his lips immediately.

It was a sloppy, kiss, too much saliva and tongue, and that was all coming from me. I pushed upwards at his body, pushing my crotch against his until his back hit the counter. I might have missed his lips, but i was so glad i tasted him. I could taste the lemon and salt we used for the shots, alcohol, cigarettes, and there was his well known scent, the one i could make out anywhere. I had to moan while kissing him, or at least, drooling around him, he was touching me, his huge hands were everywhere on my lower body, i lost track. One of the things that popped into my head, while we were making out, was that i could hear myself kissing him, moaning into his mouth because my hearing had faded away for the surrounding, but not as close as when he’s here.

I stopped kissing him, removed myself from his body, Armie was out of breath, wiping my saliva with his tongue. He looked struck by the surprise of me dry humping him and attacking his lips in such a brutal way.

I want him now, more than i have ever wanted him before.

„Remember when we did it in your car?“ I mumbled against his chin. His skin is so warm. I let my hands travel south.

Armie’s hands are wrapped around my waist, i let go of my body, let him take it, let him take me.

„Which time?“ He whispered and I giggled in return. His whispers were so damn loud.

„The last...the last time...“ I choked on air, caressing his thighs.

Silence. He’s remembering it. I sure hope he remembers how hard he took me, how hard he wrecked me, the entire car was moving. I was more worried about coming than i was about us getting caught.

„Fuck that was hot...“ He breathed out.

„I know...i wanna do it again like that tonight...“

„How?“

I looked at him.

Oh wow...Armie was a mess, but we haven’t even started yet. It is possible he looked better through my drunken eyes. I reached out and touched his cheek, it was warm and his beard was so thick, he’s been letting it grow for a while now. I like it. He’s a real man with it.

Not that me not having any facial hair means I’m less of a man than he is, just means that i like his face hairy and he likes mine clean.

Armie would never do anything, or say anything that would make me feel less of a man next to him. He never had any requests, demands, rules, nothing. He let me be just the way I was, all natural. When I started wearing makeup and painting my nails black, that was for the both of us. I knew how much he loves me exploring my feminine side, and I simply felt rather too much beautiful next to him that i absolutely had to do it.

We’re equals after all.

„Brutal. You never stopped. I thought I was bleeding at the end. Unfortunately, i was not...“ I whispered and leaned in to kiss his puffed lower lip.

Armie tugged my hair and pulled me back. That hurt, only because i didn’t see it coming and he caught me off guard.

„You have no idea what you’re saying...“ He breathed out through his teeth.

There he is! There’s the beast i know and love.

„I do! Now leave this be...and let’s go...“ I’m breathing heavily, on purpose.

„Tim...“

He’s whining as I was dragging his arm in the air, trying to remove him from the damn counter.

He’s really annoying now.

„Armie! Look at me. I’m drunk, wasted, whatever, and I’m turned on and I need to get fucked, like really hard. You’re really turning this oportunity now?“ In total disbelief for what i just said, didn’t even sound like me, my ears are ringing.

He’s really annoying me now. I’m offering everything to him. He better not say no. We both remember damn well what happened the last time he said no to me.

Armie only silently smiled, his eyes are traveling up and down my body. I’m dizzy. So dizzy right now.

„No way in hell.“ Was what he said before picking me up and walking away from the kitchen with me hanging from his body.

Now that I’m in the air, my legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, i was yet to feel dizzy and disoriented. My legs were already feeling funny and numb, and with the thought of someone touching them, i thought they were gonna fall off. So high up in the air, I’m already feeling sick to my stomach. But the giggling never stopped.

I was so afraid i was gonna throw up, I’d hate to be the one stopping this and making it disgusting at the end with me giving back everything i put in my body that day. That’s not how i wanted our night to turn out, but he was merciless now.

When we got to my old bedroom, Armie slammed the door with his foot, loudly.

His eyes widened at the sound they made and i had to cover up my mouth and laugh in silence. We just stood there waiting for someone to wake up and ask what the fucking hell were we doing this late at night.

Luckily, nothing happened.

But i still giggled. That sound the door made was much louder in my head.

„I think we’re good...“ He mumbled and started breathing again, he finally let go of that air he’s been holding onto.

I laughed with him. It was hilarious, being in that state. But soon, everything changes and Armie throws me on the bed. To me, in my drunken state, it was like falling from above and I felt absolutely nothing when my body hit the bed. Soon, he was on top of me and immediately started kissing me again.

Oh how much I love kissing him...it turns me on so damn much. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down, making our clocks rub against one another through clothing. Friction will kill me.

It felt as though we were flying into infinity, the room was stretching around us, my eyes were closed but I could feel it. I heard Armie moaning, saying my name, saying how good I taste and how he can’t wait to be inside me. This is exactly where he belongs, inside me, between my legs, forever.

Like two puzzles finally finding their way towards each other and once they click after the first time, every other time there’s more blessing to it. It’s as same as this now, only now we were drunk. Well, he was drunk, i got shit faced.

The last time we made out this long, at least that’s how it felt in my head, was when I brought him here for the first time and he invited himself into my bed. That’s when we made out for hours and hours, i was so hoping we would stay there that first time, but at the same time, i was also hoping we’d go further. Nothing happened except for making out, even though he tried something deeper but had to contain himself to be a good gentleman because he was entering my home and my bed for the first time ever. We talked bout this recently and simply had a bit of a nostalgic vibe. To think how far we’ve come...as being strangers, then friends, then deepening the relationship and now we’re living together and looking forward to our bright future.

My mind was clouded, but also filled with all sorts of things i was looking forward to us doing tonight.

But it felt as though someone was hating on us, because not only after few minutes of making out, the phone rang. His phone. And we could both hear it from the living room.

Armie mumbled into the kiss and stopped kissing me.

„Leave it, it will stop...“ I breathed out and reached to grab his face and pull him down towards me. This is my time, my man, I’m getting what i want tonight.

He obliged and continued kissing me, moaning into my wet lips. And I continued grinding against him just to torture him on purpose.

The phone didn’t stop, it rang again and again. He pulled away once more.

„Ah, Armie...leave it...“

„Could be important.“ He breathed out.

I released him by lazily slamming my legs down.

„I’m important!“ I grunted.

But Armie left my body, left our bed and rushed to the living room.

It had crossed my mind that whoever was calling this late at night might have some important news to share. I might’ve sounded insensitive but i couldn’t care less about anyone calling this late at night.

„It’s Ben...“ He said from the hallway.

I rolled my eyes and slammed my head against the matress, wiping the saliva off of my mouth, collecting air.

„Thanks Ben. Mood killer. Cock blocker.“ I scoffed to myself.

It turns out, it wasn’t anything important. I heard Armie talking to him, laughing, loving the phonecall.

I knew this was it, nothing’s gonna happen tonight. Thanks Ben.

Armie continued talking to him for some time as I was waiting for him in the other room, opened and ready. Obviously, I didn’t have that much power over him, should’ve glued my legs on his body, that would make him stay put.

Besides the fact that it was a phone call late at night and anyone would rush to answer it, I’m sure our night was going according to plans.

He was supposed to take me, hard, brutally, non-stop, not until i start bleeding from my face again.

I could’ve had him now, inside me, legs wide opened, fingers deep inside me, his body parts rubbing against my insides. He darn well knows i wouldn’t say no, never. Armie’s place is between my legs, making me feel loved and worshiped. More now that I was drunk, wasted, intoxicated, we could’ve been doing other stuff, nasty stuff.

I lost my hard-on completely after he spent 5 minutes talking to his brother, and continued talking to him. Our night is dead, it could’ve gone a different way if it wasn’t for him. I shook my head and felt dizzy again, crawled inside the sheets and fell asleep hearing his voice in the background.

Thanks Ben.

„Tim?“

It’s echoing again.

„Timmy?“

It’s coming from behind me. I opened my eyes, total darkness, I’m still dizzy and still feels like I’m floating, or melting with the bed. I slept on my side. Armie’s hand was on my shoulder and he slowly turned me around. He was laying on his side as well.

I managed to make out opened blinds on the window behind him. I also could recognize his scent, warm voice and his heavy breathing. Rubbed my eyes before coming to my senses.

„Ah...you done?“ I yawned.

„Yeah...“ Armie smiled. I couldn’t.

„I hate your brother.“

The smile is quickly gone.

„What, why?“

„He ruined our night.“ I mumbled and turned around again, remembering why i fell asleep in the first place. That’s exactly what I’m going to continue doing. Hugged the pillow and closed my eyes again. I don’t wanna do this right now.

„He didn’t...“

I scoffed.

Armie’s silent. He knows I’m partially right, but the other part he can totally blame on me always being a drama queen. I don’t think I’m wrong this time. Not totally.

And Armie’s now trying to get closer to me the only way he knows how it would work with me, by laying behind me and nuzzling his face in the back of my neck, slowly kissing it, moving his lips north. That did make me loosen up a bit, I wasn’t angry, i was just upset, I felt bad that it had to go this way. I don’t wanna let go now, i don’t think i’m wrong here, i shouldn’t just give up that easily.

„You wanna fuck now?“ He whispered.

„No.“ I said, voice clearer, still feeling the dizziness.

„No?“

„Too tired. And drunk.“ I said, still not letting my guard down. He can kiss his way out of this as much as he wants, I don’t wanna let go.

„Didn’t we agree we were gonna fuck while being drunk?“ He kissed my warm cheek and giggled.

Yes, we did.

„Yeah, maybe some other time. I’m pass that when you rushed to answer his call.“ Now I sound very direct, even surprised myself.

„Oh come on, you can’t be serious. It could’ve been something important.“ Armie gasped.

Yes, i am sure he’s surprised i reacted like this either way.

I turned around to look at him. He looked rather worried about the way I reacted.

That was the deal buddy, it’s time for me to grow up.

„But it wasn’t. And you continued talking to him while i waited here for you.“ I said, not giving away any expressions.

„How was I supposed to know...“

I interupt him by shaking my head, smiling vagely at him, reassuring him that it’s okay.

After the disastrous fight over a messy apartment, we made a sacred vow never to go to bed angry. Whatever problmes we’d have, we’ll talk about them in the morning, so that we could sleep calmly. Usually, when we were to wake up the next day, the problems we had the night before would resolve on their own, meaning, they weren’t even problems to begin with, or we’d simply move on from them. Same thing here. Let’s just say we’re good and sleep, maybe in the morning we’ll forget about it and move on. Or we’ll talk about it. I’m fine either way.

„Doesn’t matter now. We’re good. Let’s just sleep.“ I said, turning around on my side.

Armie is still hovering above me.

I could sense he was feeling bad, which was never my intent. That made me sad, and i simply had to let go and let a tear or two slide down my face. It was a dick move, on both of our parts, but i can’t move right now. He’ll see me all teared up, and he’ll feel even worse. I didn’t mean to hurt him like this. What’s the big deal? It’s just sex.

„I’m sorry...“ His soft voice against my shoulder made me squeeze my eyes shut again. No, no, no don’t do this...

„I told you, it’s okay...“ I said, turning around once again and kissing him soflty on the lips before turning to my side.

„Please don’t be mad at me, i didn’t mean to ruin the night.“

„You didn’t. Fuck...“ I breathed out but had to set this with him now.

I sat on the bed, taking his hands in mine. Ha, they tickle, and my head is heavy. Shouldn’t have turned around that quickly.

„Don’t...Armie, come on...“ As much as it pained me to blurt out these words, more because i was still feeling the intoxication, i hate how fast the mood has shifted. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

I took his hands in mine and brought them up to kiss them. I could still taste the lemon.

„We’re good. It will be better in the morning. I’m not mad at all.“ Pulling out a soft smile was so hard.

„Yes, you are...“

He shook his head, clearly he was done as well. Armie pulled away his hands from mine and went under the covers next to me.

„Armie...“

„Let’s just sleep Tim...“

Great, now i feel like shit. I hate this. I wish i was sober. I wish i wasn’t like this. But i can’t be the one taking all the blame all the time.

I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. Why is he like this now? Or was it me again?

If he’s gonna be stubborn, i might as well be the same. It’s crazy. He’s like a child. I shook it off as well and layed down beside him.

Armie spooned me from behind almost immediately, and this is how i knew we were good and we were going to sleep well tonight, and not be mad at each other. I did hate the fact that i upset him, he did the same to me, but we’re not kids, we don’t keep tabs on who made who the most angry.

I was still feeling a bit restless, i blame the alcohol. Also, i hate how fast the entire mood of the night has changed in just a span of few minutes.

Thanks Ben.

But Armie had other plans. I should’ve known. He’s always way too eager to start his redemption.

„Armie, wha-...“ I quickly turned around, already breathless, once i felt his hand sliding inside my sweatpants and traveling down my thigh.

Armie was just smirking with his eyes closed.

„Come on, let me make it up to you.“ He breathed out, pulling me back against his crotch. How did he...so quickly? Again? Oh wow...

Okay, this just took a whole other turn. Now what? Is this even happening? Am i imagining? Is tequila stronger than we all think it is?

„No need...“

„You sure about that?“

I had to hold in a grin, can’t let him see me loving this, of course I won’t say no, but once Armie’s hand reached more locally and covered my crotch with his hand, i had to giggle. Wish i didn’t, i lost right then and there.

„Your little friend seems to be up for it.“

„It doesn’t know anything.“ I laughed it out.

We’re good. We’re more than good.

„I beg the differ...“ He said and slid his hand inside my boxers.

I moaned. Loud or silent, didn’t know, didn’t really care. What i did care was about this unexpected turn of events. He’s stroking me now, making me hold onto the pillow and biting the hell out of my lips. It’s cold and it’s tingling, I’m getting turned on for sure now.

„Feels good, huh?“ Armie breathed out behind me and pecked my ear lobe.

„Mhm...“ I eventually closed my eyes and enjoyed him pushing his hips behind me, and stroking me with every thrust through clothing. Guess he’s now dry humping me.

Armie giggled. I was melting. Melting and feeling like i got spilled opened.

„I could never pass up an opportunity to have you when you’re like this. It would be just too cruel.“ His words were melting me even more.

I moaned loudly now and had to bite onto the pillow to keep it at least a bit quiet.

„You little shit, you can’t say no to me...“ He giggled and continued to touch me.

„But you can say no to me apparently.“ I snapped back. Which was my intent without his hand around my cock, but it wasn’t supposed to sound like that. It’s the truth at the end of the day.

„Tim...“ He sounded surprised, but i couldn’t care less.

I need him. Now.

„Just shut up and fuck me already. You’re forgiven.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	18. Nirvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy continue their Friday night fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy babiess!! It's been almost a month, i know, i'm sorry. A lot of shit went down work-wise and personal life-wise. So i'm hoping this chapter could help me redeem myself for being gone for so long. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️

Timmy and I have had sex before, many times, in many ways, many places, but never like this. I am still, now after finishing, questioning myself what the absolute fuck was that that we did.

And I’m sure he is too.

He didn’t go to sleep almost immediately like he’s famously known for doing after sex, but he stayed awake in my arms, staring at me, staring at the ceiling whenever I’d close my eyes and I can tell what was going through his head. Something happened, something clicked and it left us both dumb-founded.

It was never like this before, never.

Once I had come back to bed after talking to Ben, he was still pretty pissed at me. He had every right to, but also, you never know who’s on the other end and why were they calling so late at night. I could’ve hung up at any moment once I realized that it wasn’t anything life threatening or serious, as anyone would think when you get a phone call at 2 in the morning, but he kept me going. And I know, whether the phone call was lasting 2 minutes or 20 minutes, he’d still be pretty mad at me with the fact that I stopped everything and left him waiting to take this call.

But I know how to get to him. He was drunk and all over me only like half an hour ago, no way was I letting this night go down as the one my brother tried to ruin. Especially because Timmy is famous for showing new sides to himself whenever he’s feeling intoxicated. It’s like this every Saturday night when we’re out drinking and having fun at a gay club. He always has strange requests because he’s constantly getting hard while we’re inside the club. Ah, the pearls of being so young. I mean, how could he not? He was getting turned on by everyone’s smell around us, and more so, he was getting turned on by me. And even though, like every time, I wouldn’t be doing anything specific to him or in general, he’d look at me and I’d know, this is it, this is where our night ends, let’s just hop in the car and go home or somewhere else so that we can fuck each other senseless.

Same thing happened tonight. He was drunk, horny and dry humping me in the kitchen. I’ve noticed just recently how much he’s changed. He’s turning into a beautiful man right in front of my very eyes. He’s getting cocky and more confident every day. I can see that change visibly showing on his face, his body, his behaviour, the way he’s talking to me and about other things, his demeanour, his attitude, and his overall take on certain situations. This is where that change can be seen with a naked eye. He sounds and looks more mature, and this fits perfectly well with his mature way of thinking and his level of intelligence.

So when he bluntly told me I was forgiven and told me to fuck him, that’s when I kinda wanna think he’d never say something like that some time in the past. Maybe he was just way too shy to ask for it, but then again, this is the same person who roped me into driving us away so that he could give me a blow job at an abandoned place outside the city. The same guy who wore that fucking back-opened shirt among the people I knew just so he could torture me later on, and this is absolutely the same guy who put his foot down on the day my mother came by. He is growing up and changing in front of me, and I am beyond happy to see what else is coming our way.

I wanna think we left that bratty and spoiled kid behind, which was totally my fault, I spoiled him to some extent, but I am sure he took something from home.

And now he’s telling me to just get on with it already.

I take no more time and push both of my arms underneath the blanket and take the sweatpants I had on, he did the same, never turning around to face me. Both of us kept the shirts on top. We’re doing it under covers.

Timmy reached out and grabbed the bottle of lube from the drawer. I’m glad that was the first thing he unpacked, even before his clothes, once we settled back in here. Like, clothes can wait, lube can’t, the bottle was the first thing that saw the light of day when we were unpacking. Granted, I too haven’t even taken my clothes out from the bag, but Timmy’s number one priority was the lube. Fuck I love him.

He handed the bottle to me and I squeezed a small amount, enough for the first try. I could see Timmy asking for some sort of support as I was pushing the other arm underneath his head, and he grasped onto my hand for dear life. This mutual support in bed is something so beautiful, undeniably amazing, and at times, like now, it can stun me like nothing ever before. Whatever his or mine body are going through, a simple hand holding or kissing or even hair caressing is enough to, in a way, transfer some of its energy through skin so that we can both share it, we can both experience it.

Now he’s holding onto my arm as I’m pushing one, and then two fingers inside after I was sure to massage his tight hole long enough. He’s sensitive, beyond belief, now even more so because he’s drunk, or maybe it was slowly wearing off.

We had to be quiet, doesn’t matter when the other two people, who gracefully let us back in, went to bed, we had to be quiet for everyone’s sake. Especially Timmy’s. I know he was not in the mood of going through another embarrassing moment like he did few months ago when his brother called us out for being loud during sex. I mean…it’s sex. How can you not make any noise?

Timmy’s biting into the skin of my hand as I’m pushing inside and pulling out my fingers. His hair is warm and brushing against my face. I can tell he’s feeling the discomfort, but that will pass.

“Are you in pain, baby? You want me to stop?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck no. Keep going. It will pass.”

He turned around and found my lips. I can taste the alcohol and the lemon on his tongue, his warm breath just made me glue to his back even more, even harder.

Short shallow breaths are hitting my face and once he finally rolled his eyes and started moaning quietly, I knew I was on the right path. We’re getting there.

I wish we could play some sexy music, but we promised to be on our best behaviour as long as we’re staying with Victor and Jules.

My arm hurts, he's taking no mercy with his teeth or his grip. Should I be worried he’s still experiencing some pain after so many months of having sex? When will he take it easily? Maybe never? But opening him is always the highlight for me. I am in no way missing vaginas. I’d take a hard dick and white drops anywhere on or inside my body any day now. And I’d take Timmy, just the way that he is, any day, any night, all day, all night over anything and everything, and everyone.

I pulled the fingers out, used what lube I already had on my hand, slicked my cock and just pushed inside.

“Oh…fuck!” He grunted shivering, biting my arm again.

I closed my eyes because it felt heavenly. I had to admit to myself that alcohol has already wore off out of my blood system. This is now me. I wanted to cry because I was so blessed with this feeling, and with this, I was feeling like this every single time. Being inside him is such a blessing to me, to my body, there is hardly a better physical feeling I can compare too. This young man is still, after so many months, making me lose my shit completely, he’s making me giggle and tremble in front of him, he’s making my knees buckle whenever we kiss, and he still makes me the most nervous person during any time of the day. I am still doing my best by being the best version of myself for him. And for myself.

I’m in, all the way, it took some time, but I’m there where I was meant to be all this time.

Timmy breathed out and relaxed inside my arms by falling backwards, letting me attach our faces, and embracing him on the inside. It’s so hot here, especially underneath the covers. But I have him in my arms, I’m buried inside him and the feeling is slowly killing me, he’s moaning with every thrust I bring upon him, he’s trying to be silent, as am I, it’s hard, that’s why I had to burry my face inside his neck to keep myself from screaming the place down. I can only imagine how he felt.

I’m slapping my hips against his ass, it’s so hot down there, it almost feels like I’m slowly losing the ability to pull out and push back inside, almost like my nerves were slowly paralyzing, I was basically numb.

I love fucking him on his side, from behind, only because, this way, I can hold him, like I already am, and be so close to his face, which is the exact same thing that is happening in this case, and I can smell him, and listen to him, and feel him so deeply. And him being so tight and hot on the inside doesn’t help my case with trying to stay calm.

Have I found the second peace of my puzzle I’ve been searching all this time in my life?

Yes, yes I have.

Because this is exactly what Timmy said to me the other day, and him even implying that he sees us and our bodies connected as one, as puzzles…that’s confirmation right there.

I stop for a mere second and Timmy is already whining to feel me push back inside. Soon, baby, I wanna try something else.

I quickly kiss him and pull him towards me with my other hand. He’s giggling, but he’s participating. I set him on my stomach, on top of me, his back turned and his head fits perfectly next to mine. I’m already out of breath just by setting him up to lay down on top of me, but at the same time, he’s as light as a feather. I think I can put this in his changing file, I can actually feel the weight without him gaining any pounds since the last time we’ve done this pose. He’s a completely different person from the last time I fucked him like this.

And here is why this change is so visible. Timmy’s lips are puffy, I can make that out in the dark, his eyes are basically dropping from all the alcohol in his body, he’s horny, I can read that on his face. But when I reached between his legs to push my cock back inside, Timmy stopped me and guided my hand between his legs instead. Once I reached his hole with his hand holding mine, he breathed out a loud moan into my face and relaxed his face. I did what I thought he wanted, and pushed a finger on the inside. His legs were bent in the knees and now he’s even arching his back on my hips, grinding against me. He’s moaning over and over again as I’m pushing in and pulling out the one middle finger inside his tight hole. I swear, he can come like this, and I can come just by looking at him reacting to this, but I won’t, and I’m not gonna let him do the same.

He kisses me dirty, with tongue, leaving saliva around my face, on my beard and nose. His short and shallow breaths, combined with moans, are setting me off. I can’t, we can’t, not like this, maybe some other day, but not today. I wanna be inside him again.

I pull the finger out and he whimpers inside my mouth.

“Not now baby. We will do this soon, not tonight.” I whispered, kissing his nose.

“Promise?” He breathed out and bit his lower lip.

“Of course. Any day you want, for as long as you can take it.”

Timmy smiles, he likes this. He’s a cheeky one alright. I might just start fingering him after this, because I know he can take it.

I push my cock back inside him and watch his reaction. He’s turning away from my face, eyes closed, breathing out, kinda tortured, he let his head fall back next to mine. I embraced him the moment I set myself inside him, his arms are holding mine. I can’t help it, he feels extraordinary. I immediately attach my teeth on his neck. He yelps because of it.

Without even seeing it coming, Timmy started moving his hips on top of me. I met him half way, pushing upwards, working on this together, making me out of breath so soon.

“Oh, baby, you feel so good…” I breathe out against his neck, still attacking the skin.

“Mmm, the feelings…ah…are mutual…”

Timmy moaned and opened up his mouth, letting all the beautiful noises out.

We established a rhythm like this, meeting half way, trying to stay silent, feeling skin slapping against skin, the hot atmosphere around us. I’m just happy he’s getting this while he’s intoxicated.

This is the bravest person I know. I chose him well, and I really hope he feels the same about me.

He’s killing me. He has no idea just how much. He has zero clue how I’m finally embracing my special place.

“I love it when you’re fucking me like this…” He moaned and turned to look at me.

Timmy looks completely wasted, exhausted, but he smells incredible, he smells like he always does during sex, and in the morning, he’s gonna smell like me. He’s gonna wake up, not shower, and sit down to eat smelling like me and what we just did.

“Yeah?” I smiled with teeth, stuttering because of the speed I’m letting him take it.

“Aha…oh…”

His eyes roll around and I know, he wants to scream, but he can’t.

Timmy’s now dictating the speed. I let him set it just like he wants it. I'm getting so much pleasure out of this, it's insane. This is also the part where he got cocky beyond belief, he stopped asking me for stuff in bed, now he just does them, he sets his eyes on his goal and now he's following it through. I'm proud of a young man this person is changing into in front of me, but I have to admit, I miss that innocent kid so much. Then again, he stopped being innocent, all at once, when he asked me to choke him during the first time he ever bottomed for me. And more so, when he liked it, and when I spat on him, he also liked that. That's when I thought to myself that I'm not dealing with an innocent and pure kid, this is something different, something so close to me.

“Wanna try something else?” I ask, attaching my lips to his neck again.

“Yeah…oh fuck…”

“Turn around. I want you to ride me.”

I can hear him giggle as he's pulling me out of him, and quickly turned around to face me. Timmy sits up on my lap, I haven't even noticed how hard he was the entire time we've been fucking. He pushed a hand behind him and soon, I'm inside him, again. His Adam's apple is vibrating on his neck once he threw his head back. He looks ethereal, with a messy hair and a white shirt, and with me inside him.

I pull him down by the shirt and smash our lips almost immediately and maybe a bit too violently as he continues to grinding on top of me and is making me count the stars.

I wrapped my arms around him and continued kissing him, without any limit, as he was basically doing all the work in trying to get us both off.

He tastes so good, it's making me even harder on the inside. Oh, how I wish I could keep him like this forever. This is the safest place in the world, for the both of us.

It's just…I can't get enough of him, he's truly the best thing that has ever happened to me.

So I let him control what we do in bed, at least for this night, I’d gladly hand him over the honour, but I know he’d get tired of it way too soon, and then he’ll blame me for never saying no to him when he’s offering sex.

I always tend to feel this unbeatable connection when I’m with him, and especially when I’m inside him, especially now.

I really wanted some music to go with this, to make it more intense than it already is. But he’s like a drug to me, I get high and wasted over this young man on top of me. He’s like a drug sample is human form, whatever he’s letting go it’s going through my entire body, my head, my chest, my nose, all the way through blood and through skin. I’m absorbing him through skin and I so fucking wish I could just let him absorb me as well, especially now that we’re connected. But I want more, I want to go deeper, I wanna reach the unreachable parts of his insides.

His face is glued to my neck and I’m trying my best not to squeeze him tightly and hurt him or even let him experience some sort of pain. I can hear him moaning and breathing out at the same time, my neck is getting wetter and even more hot because of it. I hold his hair in my hand as I’m pushing upwards and making him stutter and shiver with every brutal thrust. Sweaty skins are dancing between us, it’s getting hotter on the inside and outside, especially underneath the blankets. Incoherent noise is all I can hear from him; it’s ringing in my ears.

When he pulled his face away from my neck and I had to release the embrace around him, I could see that he was visibly crying. His beautiful skin on his cheeks was glistening and he kept frowning with his eyebrows, and with every twist he made with his hips, I could see his lips getting bigger, puffier and more red. Even though it was dark inside the room, with dimmed lights, I still could tell the difference. I could still make out the differences his body was showing in front of me, while I was still very much a part of him, while I was still deep inside him.

But then Timmy made a sudden shift, by spreading his legs even wider around my hips and arching his back a bit forward. That change he made will forever be a mystery to me, but also the greatest move he’s ever made in both of our lives. This sudden change of position will start a chain of unexplained reactions. Because once he moved, at the same time, we both felt something on the inside. It was something I have never felt before, it was beyond…words. All of a sudden, his entire body began slowly collapsing on top of me, his knees which were already bent, went all wobbly on top of me, he began hyperventilating and shivering, his neck was vibrating, his mouth was fucking wide opened. He moaned loudly and stopped, dead in his tracks, like he was paralyzed, but then started violently and with never before experienced speed moving on top of me, twisting back and forth until I realized he already came before that, but now came once again. After that he totally lost control and let his arms lose. I couldn’t analyse him to the core, because once I felt him squeezing his hole around me and wasn’t letting go, I too started shaking, letting my body take over, almost like flying off the bed. My stomach was filled with the oh so familiar warmth I got used to, only this time, it felt as though it was stronger by at least thousand times. It was ringing in my ears and I never managed to hear myself, but I’d take a wild guess and say I wasn’t as quiet as I had hoped. Not after this, which is something I will never understand what the fuck this was. My entire body went into overdrive and I could clearly tell how much and how many and how hard my muscles were contracting and releasing. My jaw hurt for some reason, I felt my face getting wet, and once Timmy was done twisting his hips and only shaking on top of me, that was when I released the biggest possible loud I could inside him and I kept on going until after he collapsed on top of me. Him falling flat on my body made me squirm and jump even more, I was cold but at the same time, it was boiling hot between us, and I felt my own cum sliding down my cock and from his insides. I eventually reached down and pulled out of him. That was painful for sure, my arms felt like they were cramping and stiff, they were cold but I felt feverish. Timmy would still glitch for a mere second as he was riding off his orgasm and whatever the fuck this was.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, Timmy slid down beside me and I embraced him. My eyes were focused on the ceiling, but his were focused on me. I couldn’t look at him. I knew he was gonna ask me for answers I clearly couldn’t give him because I too didn’t know what this was. It was like 3 in 1. A penile orgasm, a prostate orgasm through Timmy and the third one is a mystery.

But what I felt, emotionally, was a connection. A much stronger one. Like the one I never felt before. I always feel connected during sex with him, but this time it was much different. Almost like I could see him and feel him and be him for real. Like a body switch moment, like getting in touch with the greatest blessing in the world, like reaching the light, like touching the sky.

I think this is the closest I have ever felt to him. And it’s not even about that theory. There’s close and then there’s being him, being one with him, sharing one body, one brain, one heart, one soul. And this felt like that.

I found my piece of the puzzle that I have been searching for my entire life. I found him. I found him and we connected the pieces and now we’re one. Not just by law, which is going to happen soon in the future, but we are one and together in the face of the Universe. There’s no going back now. Whatever happens in the future, I don’t care, we had this moment, we had this session and it’s unbeatable. For real, this moment that just ran through both of our blood streams is a sign that…there’s no going back, stop searching, you found him, you found yourself in him, this is your other half, he is yours and you are his, done deal, case closed, goodbye.

And how did I know he felt the same thing I did?

I just know. I felt it, he reacted to it, I reacted to it, he felt it. I know this without even talking to him, without even lifting a finger, without even wasting a breath, without blinking an eye.

We reached Nirvana together.

His eyes are still on my face, he’s not moving them away. I close them and open them again; I look down at him. He smiles at me, but I can see that he’s scared. He’s scared of what this was. It might have lasted less than 20 seconds, but it was enough to set a person off to a completely different galaxy.

“Armie?” His voice is so low and soothing at the same time.

“Hm?”

“What was that?” His low voice was now shivering. Never mind the fact that I was laying covered in both of our semen. His was on my stomach and all over the white shirt I wore, and mine was on my cock still.

I looked down at Tim. It felt as though I was looking at a different person, and not only that, I felt like a different person looking down at this another different person. He looked more beautiful, younger, but more mature if that made any sense.

“What do you think?” I asked him with a smile, a genuine one, and brushed his nose with my thumb.

Even his skin feels different. And so does my thumb.

“You felt it too?” His eyes widened. A different shade of green.

“I did. And I know you did it as well.”

He giggled and bit his lips. They look different, beautiful.

“You wanna hear what I think?” He's speaking again. Now I feel like I could listen to him all day.

“Shoot.”

“I think this was the connection beyond any words. Like the strongest one we’ve ever felt. Only while we were one, and connected. But it’s deeper than that.”

I closed my eyes and nodded. This is exactly what I felt, this is exactly what I think happened.

“This freaked me out so much.”

I opened my eyes, he's even more beautiful. A true blessing to have him in my arms here and now.

“But in a good way.”

“There’s a good way?” I chuckled. Even my own voice sounds new to me.

Timmy chuckled with me, and I pulled him closer. His skin against mine…like two stars touching each other, like an electrical wire, that's how I felt. And I finally understand when Timmy said he felt like this back at the hotel.

“I feel so good right now.” He breathed out against my neck.

I feel the same way Tim.

“You look better.” I said this instead.

He backed away from me, smirking. He knows it, he is now finally opening to the thinking he's fucking beautiful.

But soon, he came back to my chest and is now staring at me, examining my face, I don't mind it. We've crossed a line tonight.

“You know what I wanna do next?” His voice is now deeper.

“What?”

“Fuck you.”

I was shocked. It made me squirm on the spot.

“Now?” I chuckled but swallowed the chuckle quickly and let nervousness to kick in.

“No, not now. Soon. When you least expect it.”

I wish I could laugh at this, but he's changing and I love it. He's very cocky now.

“I can sue you for that.” I grinned.

“You wouldn’t.”

He shook his head.

Okay, I think we've established who's in charge here. And honestly, it's kinda scarry.

“And you know what I want you to do to me next?”

“What?” I breathed out. I wasn't tired at all, I wanted this to last as long as possible. 

But then Timmy pushed closer to me, his lips just on the reach of mine, and he was whispering.

“I want you to put your whole hand inside me.” Tim whispered, touching my chin.

I was not expecting this at all. He can't be serious. But…why not? There's nothing beyond this. I mean...is he for real? Can he do it? If he can't, he's gonna make himself do it. Now this is what freaks me out. Now he thinks he can rule the world.

“In a few days. When you prepare me properly.” He added as he was getting out of bed, grunting in the process.

I watch him stand up, take his white shirt off. Even his body looks different, the skin looks cleaner, he looks younger, he smells stronger, he's radiating.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He said and walked out.

Is he really going to the bathroom naked? There's a chance he might run into…no.

I lay there in a puddle of cum, surrounded by his scent and his youth that we just left behind officially.

I glance over my right hand, squeeze it into a fist and then release it. I know he's serious about doing it.

I get up myself, take off the shirt as well and join him in the bathroom. He's washing his hands and we look at each other in the mirror. His reflection is stunning.

I go over to the toilet and stand over it, do my businesses, but soon, Timmy wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head between my shoulder blades.

After that, we go back and strip the covers away from the bed, and just lay there, naked, on our sides, his leg is thrown against my hip, I'm kissing his forehead, he's playing with my chest hair.

We're talking, living, breathing, falling in love.

It was so hot in the room, we felt way too feverish to dress up or to even cover ourselves up again. We're talking, but we're whispering, he looks a lot different, better, I tell him this. I feel so good. We must've been laying like this for an hour or so.

"Did we make noise?" He whispered, staring down at what he's touching.

"Nothing to worry about." I hummed.

"You know what I noticed?"

"What?"

"How these two people are always quiet."

He was referring to his brother and Jules. Why the fuck would they pop into his head now?

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"We've been here for days and weeks just a few months ago, and we never hear them…doing it."

Timothée…

"Do you wanna hear them?"

He frowned with disgust.

"Gross, no, but like…I hope they're okay."

"What are you worried about exactly?"

I reached out and began touching his butt cheek. It's so soft and playful. He loves it.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem like they ever…do it. I hope they're okay, relationship wise."

Oh.

I had to chuckle silently.

"They're fine, don't worry about it. Maybe they don't feel comfortable doing it while others are here."

"Yeah, but you and I are, on the other hand, just…" He giggled, touching my nipples now.

We have no filter.

"We're still in the honeymoon phase, everything is perfect around us, and every opportunity is a call for sex."

I saw his facial expression change drastically. Oh God, what did I do?

"Is that what is waiting for us? Are we just gonna stop having sex in the future?"

Timmy finally looked up. He looked exhausted, for the first time that night. He’s not drunk anymore.

"I doubt it. I'm still not over this phase of constantly wanting you. And I'm sure it's only because...well, our sex life is much better than anyone else's so…" I said.

Timmy chuckled and then giggled, but we both laughed at that.

"Ha. True, true…"

I pull his leg even closer to me, continued touching and caressing his butt.

"Besides, I could never get tired of you." I breathed out silently.

"In what way? Of fucking me?"

"Especially that way. Because I want you again now, like right now."

His eyes widened.

"Oh…"

"But I won't even try anything. I want to enjoy this a bit longer."

He was relieved immensely.

"Me too…"

And this is exactly the reason why I know he and I can work, and will work.

He took my hand in his and kissed it.

“I love you Armie. Don’t be scared. I can take it.”

He's whispering again.

"You're a bit cocky now, aren't you?" I joke.

He only shrugs before yawning and passing out in front of me.

I reached out and covered us up. Can't afford to have him fall ill on my watch. Not after tonight. He's mine now, we made it officially, there's no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	19. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lazy Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy babies! Hope you are all doing well and are taking care of yourselves. I'm late again sorry, but this is better than waiting for a month lmao. Everything is crazy around me, it's a pure mess, hope everything works out. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, it's mix of POVs, hope you'll like it and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️

Armie’s POV

He was the first thing I saw when I woke up. Still fast asleep and dead to the world, his young and tiny body was sprung on the mattress as he was sleeping on his stomach, both arms closer to his face, hair was covering his forehead. He did not sleep on the pillow, he slept on a flat mattress surrounded with everything we did only few hours prior to this. Tim was inhaling air through his nose, and exhaling through his mouth, letting his puffy lips flatter with every breath he took.

I wish I could treasure this memory to the fullest. Put it in the bottle and whenever I’d feel down and need a little push, I’d open it up and have this image of him sleeping naked in front of me. Re-living it all over again. I’d keep the entire last night as a reminder forever.

We crossed the line, something happened, we both felt it, it was right there between us, inside me, inside him, inside us.

But my grumpy stomach cut my thinking process and made me get up. I was fucking starving. It was 11 am when I checked my phone. Let him sleep, he deserves all the rest in the world. What he’s doing to me, for me, for us every single day, that needs to be rewarded. Only thing is, he always requests his rewards in a form of sex. It’s basically just a circle, going round and around with him.

I made sure to be silent as I’m getting up and looking for something to wear. For once, it was a sunny morning. I’ll make him get out of the bed and take a walk, I don’t care.

He hasn’t moved at all, all I can hear are his silent snores making his lips flatter.

Finally, I dressed up myself with both eyes on him. If someone were to tell me, a year ago, that I would be in a serious relationship with a guy, I’d probably laugh at them. But, that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be hesitant to know more. This was the root of the whole issue; I can always stare and fantasize about other guys, but do something more than that? Absolutely not. That’s when I slowly started building my trap. I am beyond happy I managed to free myself from it, and all it took was one early Monday morning in November, and a bakery, and my attitude of cutting it. That’s it. That’s all it took for me to get here. I wouldn’t trade the way we met for anything in this world. It’s beautiful and ridiculous at the same time.

My stomach reminded me again why I’m even standing on my feet, so I walk out of the room, closing the door carefully.

I can hear people talking, just don’t know where the voices are coming from and where they are. And, with all due respect, I know they heard us last night, but that was a fucking revelation for me, so I couldn’t care less what they say or think about that. 

Archie is not here, and neither is his leash. At least I know there’s one person here, just didn’t know who, can’t make out the voices.

I put my coffee on and just at the right moment, Victor and Archie walked through the door.

Archie is now eating and Victor and I are in the kitchen. He said he’s gonna eat something quickly, a bite or two and then he’s off to the library. He said Jules is here, talking to someone on the phone. He didn't want to interrupt whatever that was. Arguing he said. The only thing I could think of was her family, but what do I know.

Maybe it's something else. Maybe Timmy was right to question their relationship. It's not my place or business to think about this.

Victor is soon gone. I’m still drinking coffee, leaned against the counter, enjoying these silent moments.

Jules came out of their room, sniffing, slamming the door, throwing the phone behind her and hitting the couch. She probably didn't see me.

“Wow! Nice shot.” I said, still standing against the counter, drinking my coffee.

Jules was startled.

“Oh, shit…I didn’t…I didn’t even see you here, I’m sorry.” She breathed out, wiping her eyes. Oh, she needs someone to talk to now for sure.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.”

She just stood there, sniffing, and when she looked up, I could tell her entire face was swollen. She looked tired.

“You wanna talk about it?” I reached out to her, still standing against the counter.

“Can I?” She breathed out. I could just tell she was relieved she had someone to talk to.

“Well, why the fuck not?”

She sat opposite me on one of those bar stools.

Jules is now focusing on her breathing before she began talking. Whatever it is, we will solve it together.

“Victor left and I…I need to vent. I’m seriously losing my mind here. I was supposed to have the entire next week off and now they’re calling me to tell me I have to work the either week and Saturday. I haven’t had a free day in months. We were planning on going somewhere because Victor’s final exam is on Monday, and we thought to run away for a few days. It’s not that the job is hard, I’m just spending 8 hours a day every day, maybe even more, without any fixed time, like they can call me at any time. The pay-check is almost never on time, and when it does arrive, there's always something missing. Me and few other girls work over-time and that never counts. Well, not never. Almost never. I don't feel appreciated or even love the job as I did back when I started it. The same thing got over my head months ago, but then I got few days off and it was better. I’m exhausted now. I have been exhausted a lot lately. Both mentally and physically.” She breathed out.

I had to ask myself, how long has she been holding this inside her.

“I’m really considering quitting the job.” She added, rubbing her fingers on the counter.

"How long? How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A while now. I noticed I changed my behaviour, for the worst. I'm always tired and grumpy…I mean, I know this is all part of being employed and having a job, but the way they're treating all of us and taking away our free days, not getting paid in time, not getting a raise with all the extra hours I stayed there instead of being home...I don't wanna be like this anymore. I hate that…I hate it because Victor and I are constantly fighting, over nothing, I would snap over the smallest of detail. He insists on sleeping somewhere else, but I just…I can't sleep without him. And the worst part is I know why I'm like this and yet, I'm letting it take me."

Jules covered up her face and I could hear her silently trying to hold back and not cry in front of me. I removed myself from where I was standing the entire time and got closer to hug her. At that moment, she forgot every single time she's been losing her shit over me and hugged me back. This is way more important. I don't wanna see anyone act this way, it's not healthy at all. If, one day, I see Timmy act this way about his future job, I won't just sit aside and watch him crumble, especially if that affects his mental state like it is now with Jules.

She broke down in my arms.

"You know what?" I spoke after we parted.

She was a friend who needed my help, or an advice.

Jules looked up at me, brushing her tears away. She definitely relaxed a bit in my arms. Can't imagine how much this has been aching her to hold onto. When she let everything out, it was physically pulpable. I immediately noticed the change around her shoulders. The tension left her body.

"I say go for it." I said, clearly meaning it.

"Really?"

"Of course. There's not enough money in the world that is worth your suffering. You can easily find a new job, especially with your level or education. And it might be 8 hours long, but you better know where those hours went. Seriously."

She exhaled and broke down again. I think this is what she needed more than anything. And it's one thing to hear it from someone close to you, but something completely different when you hear it from someone who was a stranger up until six months ago.

"Oh, thank you...thank you. Victor told me the same thing, to quit my job and find a new one, a better one, with better people and flexible schedules." She finally smiled. It's not a lost hope.

"Just…it's not worth it. Think about it for a while and you'll know." I said and moved back.

"I'll call Nicole and ask her."

"You know what she's gonna say…"

We both looked at each other and smiled widely. Nicole loves us like we're her kids. And my heart melted when she said she's gonna ask Nicole for an advice. It's sad, but also beautiful. Nicole is her mom now.

"Ha, yeah!"

We laughed some more, her cheeks were puffy but she was still smiling.

"I'm exhausted right now." She exhaled once again but kept that smile going.

"Yeah, I know. I had a hectic work week few days ago. I was counting the minutes until one Sunday so that I could get a decent amount of sleep. It was horrible, I hate myself for letting the stress get to me and I was lashing onto other people. Timmy and I had this huge fight, it was insane, we were screaming at each other like never before. Once work was done, I was beyond happy, and slept for hours." Just remembering this is taking me back to a state where I don't really want to be in. It's over, it's in the past, leave it there.

"It's a true wonder you managed to sleep next to Timmy." She's teasing me now, but she's completely wrong about this.

"Oh, I do, to the fullest, he sleeps like a maniac as well. Sometimes I have to check and see if he’s even alive. But other than that, I sleep like a baby next to him all the time." I look at the floor and can feel myself smiling genuinely. Let’s exclude the part where we fuck each other until our minds are wiped cleaned. Maybe that’s why I sleep so well.

"That's sweet." Her voice is now low and kind.

I hear noise coming from my left side. Door clicking. My eyes go there immediately. Even though we spent the entire night together, I still missed him.

"It's the truth…" I added, slowly forming a smile.

"I'll go and call Nicole and…" Jules began as she was standing up from the bar stool.

Timmy walked out. He wore my shirt on and grey sweatpants down. Hair was a complete mess, lips red, eyes puffy. He makes my knees buckle.

"Hey…" His raspy morning voice hit me so freaking hard.

"Hi Tim!" Jules said. Her mood got better, I am so glad.

Timmy waved at her and climbed right next to me, and stood leaning against the counter. He smelled...illegally good.

"Good morning beautiful." I muttered against his forehead and he smashed his head against my chest.

Jules and I looked at each other and chuckled.

"Why would you call Nicole? Am I missing something?" Tim asked her once he turned around.

"Armie will fill you in, I'll go and make the call." Jules said and went back into their room. She looked a lot better than she did few minutes ago. I think it means everything to her that she has this sort of support.

"What's all that about?" Timmy groaned, rubbing his eyes. I smiled at him, letting go of the mug and putting it on the counter.

"She wants to quit her job. She's calling Nicole for an advice." I said, sliding my arm around his waist.

He nodded.

Timmy's face is so swollen and he smelled…heavenly. Fuck.

Tim looked up at me, letting his body lean against mine.

"Nicole will tell her to do it. We all know how miserable she is at her work place, working longer than normal time, not receiving the pay-check on time. Awful people. I once had the honour of going there and they were all so…unpleasant. I don't know. It was so weird putting Jules among those people. She never fit them." He said.

I guess it's a well-known fact how much she was actually suffering at that work. It made me feel bad for her not having the support she should have, from her family, and everything they did to disown her, that just breaks my heart.

She and her situation remind me of someone I personally know…

"I keep thinking about what you told me about her, and her family." I breathed out and let my head fall down.

This is the part where I can relate to Jules, and be thankful that Timmy has someone he can count on at the same time. I know I do as well, it just hits different when it's not my own blood.

He saw this and rushed to nuzzle closet to me.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Timmy whispered as he continued leaning into me and gently applying short kisses around my face.

I giggled at this.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll be your family. We will be your family." He whispered.

"You kinda already are." I breathed out with a smile and looked at him.

This means everything to me.

What did we do last night?

"Where did you run off to this morning? I wanted for us to cuddle but you disappeared." He whined and playfully punched my chest.

"I was hungry."

"Did you eat?"

"No, I’m still waiting for you."

He nodded and I switched to my side as I was eying him.

"You ran away from me." He whined again.

"Oh, I sure did, couldn't handle being there anymore." I'm teasing him now.

"I know, I was so glad you were gone." He teases back, we're both rather serious.

Now I'm hovering over him, he's the small one underneath me.

"Last night was awful." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Horrible." Timmy said and lifting himself up on the counter, I help a little.

"Disgusting."

“Terrible.” He finally sits on the counter and wraps his legs around my waist.

"Very, very…bad."

Now I'm between his legs again and he pulls me down to kiss me, pushing his stomach closer to mine.

"You feeling good?" I breathed out against his lips. He tastes so different now.

"Perfect."

The little bitch moaned.

"How about this? We dress up, go for a walk, and stop somewhere to eat." I suggest this, we need to go out more.

"Mhm…"

He's still pushing against me.

"But not right now, give me half an hour." Timmy looked up at me, which was totally unnecessary, I'd say yes to whatever he asks of me.

"Sure…"

We smile at each other and I can already feel his hand wandering lower, closer and closer to me. I squirmed and giggled.

"Oh, fuck, stop it. You will not get me hard kid." I breathed out, taking his hand in mine.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a man now."

He is absolutely right. We killed the kid last night, and left behind his youth on those sheets, now he's a man.

He was just a kid when I met him, now he’s a man, a beautiful and confident man.

I stare at him for a while, trying to process what he said. But then Jules came out and all I did was turn my back to him, he was still sitting on the counter and threw his hands around my neck. Luckily, he managed to cross his legs above my crotch, I was scared to look down and see the state in my sweatpants.

He made a mess and now he's covering it up. Good boy.

She looked better, swollen, she was crying, but I can only imagine what Nicole told her.

"Well?" I ask.

She just nodded and exhaled again.

Nicole says yes.

"Ah, I didn't expect anything else from her honestly." Timmy says behind me.

"Yeah, she told me the same thing you guys did. I'm glad I have your support." She smiled.

"Always Jules." Timmy smiled behind me, I only nodded in agreement.

Well, guess she's starting over again somewhere else.

Timmy's POV.

As we were walking down the park, our attention was mainly on Archie who was walking in front of us, not with such great energy because he already walked once this morning. And for a little pup, that’s enough to drain him.

His arm was around my shoulders and I kept mine on his back. This is how we've always dealt with walking in public. I'd rather hold his hand instead, but not in public. No shame or embarrassment ever crossed my mind, I just felt like this way we were closer.

This morning I overheard his conversation with Jules. It was the same one I've had with her not too long ago. I told her the same thing we all did, but she grew attached to those people and to that work. It must've been exhausting for her to stay and torture herself just because she felt the need to stay dedicated.

More than anything, I love that she turned to Armie. Maybe it meant more to her to have this conversation in person with someone who's older than her and has been working his entire life to support himself. And what Armie said, I also heard that, he was totally right and had a point. I know it meant so much to her to have all the possible support she could around her.

After the walk, we went to a little bistro on the corner and had breakfast. They let Archie in with us.

What did we do last night?

I was still very much freaked out about all of it.

Watching him eat now in front of me, and casually throwing glances at Archie underneath the table from time to time, I had this thought that this man, the man that he is, he managed to reach the deepest parts of my body and activate something I never knew was possible activating.

I now feel closer to him, I feel like I did back in the hotel, like an electrical wire, like I'm absorbing everything he's throwing at me, absorbing every word, every movement, every eye contact. With each touch of a hand, I felt like touching fire, I felt the warmth on the inside, I was breathing better but at the same time, I felt and was swollen all over my face; my eyes, my lips, my cheeks.

The act itself that activated the connection never even crossed my mind. Yes, we bonded through sex after we almost didn't have it, but the entire connection was even more stunning because it happened while we were one, conjoined and finally clicking.

Those were the most intense orgasms I've ever felt. Totally forgot how many and from where it all came from. The last one that started everything was the strongest one and the one that will remain a mystery forever.

After breakfast we went back home.

Victor was already there and I could hear the two of them talking in the kitchen as we were walking in.

It meant a lot to me to see Victor actually embracing her after the talk. I missed them so much, and I missed watching them this close.

Few hours later, the four of us went to lunch together. After lunch, the two of them left and went to their friend's house to hang, and Armie and I were bathing Archie.

On our way back from the bistro, he rolled into some mud outside the building and had to be bathed. He was resisting Armie and making a mess, splashing all over the place, but once Armie walked out and I walked in, he was fine, he was playful with me and bathing him was actually a lot of fun.

"He loves you more than me." Armie breathed out at the door frame as he was lighting up a cigarette.

"Are you surprised?" I teased him and Armie flipped me his middle finger.

I washed away the soap from the dog and dried him off with a towel. Not completely, but I was close, his fur wasn't that long but it was thick. It will take some time before he dries off completely.

We then washed the tub and washed ourselves. Armie suggested a shower, but I had different plans.

We took care of the dog, the child, and now it’s time for us. I love this domestic life. It didn’t feel like we were that much away from our place, as long as we were together.

I closed and locked the door behind us once we walked back into my old bedroom.

He took me from behind, on all fours, then with my chest laying flat on the mattress. Even sex felt different after yesterday’s mysterious revelation. The connection was there, maybe even stronger, it was still keeping me on my toes. Every single time we have had sex it was mind-blowing, there was never a time when it didn’t feel good or not enough.

“Top three best times we’ve had sex.” I said.

Armie was laying on the pillows and I was on the opposite side of the bed, my head was next to his legs, and my legs were on his chest. He was caressing them with one hand, and holding a cigarette with the other one. I held my cigarette as well.

“Only three?” He chuckled.

“Yep.”

I was exhausted. Man, that was a good fuck.

“Okay…my first time with you, last night, and back at the hotel, when you tied me up and tried to kill me.”

I scoffed. He heard me and laughed. But wow, aside from that, his first time is…

“You?”

“Whatever that was last night, in the hotel when you tied me up and teased the hell out of me, and weeks ago when I tied you up in your study room.” I said, no hesitation, I didn’t even think twice about it.

But I am beyond glad we both shared the same one about last night.

“There are countless more other times, but this is just…” I added, which was so obvious.

Armie crawled down next to me and this is how we fell asleep, upside down, naked and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


	20. Nine hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine hours in one Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy babiess!! I didn't drag this one now hehe. Hope you are all doing fine and taking care of yourselves. Enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like it and as always, let m know your thoughts in the comments!❤️
> 
> A bit of a trigger warning, i don't know if this should be a warning at all, but there is some substance use in this chapter, just a heads up, nothing dangerous.

Armie's POV.

The next day, on a Sunday morning, I woke up before Tim. Which was nothing new, but it was pretty late, it was almost noon. In the kitchen, I found Jules, fully concentrated, typing something on her laptop. She said Victor went out to meet some of his friends to study for his final exam tomorrow. On Tuesday, they’re gonna go away for a day or two somewhere to be alone. She said this is what they do so often. They let the busy week or weeks to end, and then they go away and be alone together for a few days. That being said, she really is quitting her job tomorrow.

That reminded me, I have one short quiz I told my students they were gonna get on Tuesday. I didn’t even prepare it.

Jules and I drank coffee and we talked about what was she going to do with her decision. And what is her decision in the end.

She said she’s gonna let them know tomorrow, they’re not short of staff so someone can cover her up until they find a new employee. She won’t have to work extra days, only to break the contract.

And comparing this morning’s Jules and yesterday’s, but also ever since I met her, she looked good, she looked better, I hope she feels the same. Probably because the girl got laid the night before. Timmy fell asleep before me and as I was scrolling down my phone, I heard them. Well…I heard her. And this is the first time ever since I’ve been here. Maybe they really were holding it in while the others were in the apartment. But Jules made a big life-changing decision, and she had Victor’s full support…of course there was a reason to celebrate, and in the best way possible. And they did.

I did my best not to listen to them, so I scooted closer to naked Timmy and fell asleep in total peace just from inhaling his scent and listening to him snore. That was louder than whatever straight sex used to sound like. Don’t miss it at all.

Timmy got up shortly after. We ate quickly and I dressed up to go and check on our apartment. We had a deal, if nothing is fixed, I’ll grab more of our things and bring them here, if it is fixed, we’ll be moving back immediately.

“You wanna come with me?” I asked him as I was putting my shoes on.

His mouth was still stuffed with Nutella crapes, and, of course, he had the cream all over his mouth and his nose. Now he looks like a kid, but what he did last night…doesn’t seem like it’s the same person.

“No…” He said, mouth still stuffed, and Jules was cackling behind him.

“If it’s still fucked up, what should I bring here?”

“Um…wait…” He said and then swallowed.

I had to chuckle.

Tim stood up from the bar stool and walked over to me.

“Okay, there are 3 notebooks, two green ones and one is red, bring those. Bring me Kafka, both of his books that are on the nightstand. And my pencil case.” He was talking as he was remembering. This will only be good for two more days, then I’m going back to check again.

“And clothes?”

“Bring me whatever you think I need, I don’t care.” He shook the thought away and turned around to drink his milk.

Such a baby.

After that, I was gone. Jumped into my car and drove back to the apartment.

I seriously think someone listened to my prayers when I said that I hope the apartment is still fucked up. Timmy wanted to go back, and I was fine with staying with Jules and Victor. And just like that, I got my wish.

It was still cold, but there was hot water now. I talked to few neighbours there and they said it’s not gonna come back not for the next few days. They have other sources of heath, we don’t.

I texted Timmy to let him know that we will be staying for a few more days there, he said it’s fine, he doesn’t mind it. And that was even more fine with me.

As I was packing his school stuff and clothes inside a bag I found in the closet, I realized how much my eyes hurt, and not just eyes but all around my head. As if I had an elastic band around my head and someone was tightening it over and over again. I blinked hard few times, but it was still there.

I packed my laptop and some papers, packed Archie’s new toys, my clothes and I was off once again.

During the drive back, the headache was still there and I wasn’t feeling any better. Felt like throwing up. I felt tired and dizzy. Lowered down the window to let some fresh air inside, to breathe, but it didn’t help. Luckily, I was home quickly. My eyes hurt, they’re burning, am I having a fever? This was all so sudden.

The fact that I had to climb all the way up almost killed me. Normally, I don’t mind it, but for some reason, it pained me to walk up the stairs. This headache is a motherfucker. I’ll just take something for the pain and hopefully it will go away.

Once I reached the door, I felt nauseous. Why the fuck now? All of a sudden.

Fuck, my stomach felt so empty. Felt like there was a hole inside it. But I ate, I’m not hungry, and whatever it was, it was making me wanna throw up.

I walked inside and Timmy waited for me. He took the bag and brought it to the bedroom. I collapsed on the chair in the living room with both of my hands holding my head.

The elastic band was getting tighter.

Now my chest was vibrating, palpating like crazy, I felt nervous, anxious. I’ve never felt like this before, not so suddenly. And the sweat overcame me and my palms. Is this a heart attack? I’m too young to have a heart attack.

I felt so irritated and anxious, if someone were to touch me, I’d scream. The headache is not letting go so I groaned.

“Armie?” Jules’ voice was echoing.

She walked over to where I was sitting.

“Armie, you okay?” She asked again from my left side.

The nausea was just rising and that hole in my stomach was getting deeper. I'm breathing faster.

“Yeah, just a headache.” I grunted out.

“What’s wrong?” I can now hear Timmy.

Oh baby no, I don't want him to see me like this, I'll scare him.

“He says it’s a headache.” Jules replied.

I tried breathing deeply as I was sitting normally in the chair.

“And I feel so…anxious. My chest is…vibrating. Like something bad is about to happen.” I groaned.

I can see worry on Timmy's face.

Jules kneeled beside me and grabbed my wrist. Her hands were cold.

Silence. Timmy looks like he's panicking as well.

“It’s okay, your pulse is way too fast.” She finally said.

“Oh God, should we call mom?” Timmy whined out; I hate that his voice was breaking because of it.

“No need, just hand me the blood pressure thingy.” Jules turned to Tim and he was off.

The vibrations were getting stronger, my breathing was way too loud for me and short.

Timmy came back with what Jules told him to get, she put on the stethoscope, wrapped the thing around my arm and we just waited there in total silence, waiting for her to tell me the numbers.

Timmy kneeled on my other side and was holding my hand. I didn't have the strength to hold him back.

“Your blood pressure is high.” Jules said.

What does this mean?

“Fuck, what now…” Timmy whined softly.

“It’s okay, don’t panic. I think he’s having an anxiety attack. How long have you been feeling like this?” Jules is so good at this. It's so obvious that Nicole taught them all so well.

“I don’t know. Maybe for the last 20 minutes, I don’t know.” I breathed out. Ugh, I'm gonna be sick.

Jules touched my forehead.

"He's not feverish. Maybe it's something you ate. You know…onions and cucumbers are death for the stomach. It can make your stomach jump, hit the diaphragm and hit the heart, that's why there's palpitations." She said.

She is so smart. I'm so glad I got left in hands of someone who knows these things, Nicole taught her well, it's so obviously visible. But this isn’t food.

"We ate all the same. No onions, no cucumbers." Timmy said, maybe a bit too harsh.

I closed my eyes. The feeling was so…uncomfortable, annoyed, stressed, I can't wrap my mind around it.

“Should I take him to bed?” Timmy asked, touching my knee, I could feel it, I got the chills.

“Yeah, go.”

They both helped me get up, I hate touching but there was no other way. Whenever I'd take a deep breath, I'd feel the pain in my chest rising, it was basically suffocating me.

The doors are closed and he sat me down on the bed, Jules left.

“Armie? You’re scaring me baby, are you okay?”

Baby…I smiled.

"Mhm…”

“What can I do? Tell me please.” His voice broke again.

But before I could ask for something, the doors opened and Jules walked in again.

“Here.” She handed me a little white pill and a glass of water.

“What’s that Jules?” I asked, finally.

“It’s bromazepam. It will knock you out in 15 minutes, you're gonna sleep like a baby.” She said.

“I’ve never taken this.” I said, a bit worried.

“It’s okay, it’s harmless. It will help you relax. Just drink it and lay down.”

I drank it and gave her the glass back. She walked out and now it was just us again.

“Stay.” I mumbled to Tim.

“Of course, what do you need? I will sleep with you.”

I thought for a second.

His skin and scent helped me sleep the night before, maybe it will do the trick again.

“Take your shirt off and lay with me.” I said.

“You got it…”

Timmy's POV.

I helped him get his clothes off and put on his pyjama bottoms and a shirt. I only took my shirt off because he asked me to. We laid together and I embraced him immediately, he nuzzled inside my neck, finally letting go, breathing out with the last cell of his body. Armie feels lighter in my arms now, whatever was bothering him has now left his system.

It’s silent and warm in the room. His beard is tickling me, but at least he’s falling asleep slowly. He freaked me out, he’s gonna be fine soon.

Jules said it’s gonna knock him out in 15 minutes.

“Armie?” I whispered against his forehead.

My lips are dry, for some reason.

“Hm?”

“What happened? Tell me…”

He nuzzled closer and exhaled.

“Nothing, honestly…I was packing our stuff and I got a headache, it got worse on my way back. And everything else just followed. The nausea, the anxious feeling in my stomach…” He groaned softly.

Oh, my poor baby. I hate when he’s in any sort of pain.

“I feel this working already.” He giggled through a whisper. It hit my skin and I myself felt relaxed because of it as well.

“Yeah, it relaxes you, makes all of your limbs heavy, it’s good.” I said and looked down at him.

Armie’s eyes were closed, but mine were on full duty 24/7. This giant man is slowly, but surely, relaxing inside my arms, where it’s warm and he loves cuddling with my neck.

Silence.

“You’ve taken it before.” He said, he didn’t whisper.

“Yes.” I nodded

“I know when.”

He doesn’t even have to ask me or spell it out. He knows when I had taken this as well, and he knows because of whom I had to take it, and because of whom I got so stressed out that I practically needed to be sedated.

“I know you do. Jules was my dealer as well.” I giggled. Not only was she my dealer, she was my saving grace.

“Figured.”

I embraced his face and kissed his forehead again.

“I’m exhausted.” He mumbled.

“Now you can sleep for as long as you want.” I smiled. He does need to rest to the fullest.

“I wanna talk.” He said instead.

“About what?”

“Anything. I wanna lay here with you and talk about anything.” Armie breathed out.

He wants to talk, about anything. Which is fine by me. I always enjoy our little moments when we’re doing nothing, holding each other and talking about the most random things.

Let’s see what I have in stored in my arsenal today. Let’s bring some nostalgia back.

“Remember the first time you slept over? When you caused my nose bleed and you forced yourself into my bed.” I giggled and looked down at him.

He scoffed. Yes, it’s his fault why my nose was bleeding like a faucet.

“Yes…”

“Remember what we were doing that first night you ever spent in this bed with me?” Now I pushed my body closer to his, embraced him even closer.

“Making out.” He said, and I felt the smile spreading on his face.

“Yes. You were kissing me. All over my face. So gently, and softly. My forehead, my eyes, my nose…my lips.” I whispered and kissed his forehead, his nose and his eyes, like he did to me.

Armie softly moaned and breathed out. I know I’m the only one who can make him feel this way.

“I bet you wanted to kiss me everywhere that night.” I said, casually throwing that in, because this is how I felt. My body craved for his lips to be anywhere on my skin.

“I did.”

“Why didn’t you?” I asked him.

“I didn’t want to rush it.”

I nod and kiss his forehead. Months ago, on the same exact day we’re bringing this out now, he was the one kissing my forehead all the time.

“I wanted for us to take it slow. I was new to all of this. One day at a time, one step at a time.” Armie added and inhaled whatever he found on my neck.

“And we did.” I said.

“And we did.” Armie repeated.

Oh, how young and innocent we were months ago when even kissing was too much, and I had to be careful how I kiss him as to not chase him away. I’d love to go back to that period immediately. It doesn’t feel like we rushed at all, it feels like time was slipping and we should’ve enjoyed that period to the fullest. I wouldn’t change a single thing we did, not a single fucking one. Even the fights…I’d keep them, because them being there, made us evolve, and they carved us who we were today.

“You’re the only one relaxing me now.” Armie breathed out again, and inhaled my scent.

I’d put my scent in a bottle and give it to him to have it with him at all times.

“Well, you and this pill.” He added, and we both giggled.

The pill is everything.

“But you mostly. Your scent.”

We were silent for a few minutes, I was staring behind him, caressing his hair, holding onto his shoulder. It’s not so often that he would be chasing after my touch like this. Even this was, in a way new, but I’ll take it.

“You wanna sleep now, baby?” I ask him.

Not a single word came from Armie.

“Armie?”

I looked down and saw that he was already fast asleep, he dozed off. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

Few hours had passed and Armie was still very much asleep. I removed myself from him because my arm was getting numb, and put my earphones on and played some movie on my phone. I'd check every few minutes on him, just to see if he's still sleeping. Armie never moved once.

Suddenly, the door opened and I took my earphones out. It was Jules.

“Hey…” She whispered and even more silently closed the door behind her.

“Hi…” I smiled at her as she was making her way towards the bed. She sat on the bed, closer to me.

“He’s asleep?”

“Yeah. He’s been asleep for a while now. It knocked him out good.”

We both chuckled. Come to think of it, it's a miracle that one pill knocked out a man like Armie.

“What was that? Has he ever been…”? She started.

“No. Never. I’ve never seen him even complain about so many things at the same time.”

“Maybe he’s stressed out about the apartment.” Jules said, clearly trying to get to the bottom of this.

“I don’t think so. It was his idea to move in with you guys for a while. He loves it here.”

“Work?”

Bless her heart.

“He hasn’t mentioned anything about work. He always tells me when work is the problem. And we all ate everything the same, you and I are fine.” I took out the theory that it could be food.

“Maybe it really is just anxiety.” She said eventually, kinda submitting to that last theory.

“I think so too.”

I looked over at him. He looks beyond handsome as he's sleeping, never moved a single muscle.

“Why are you…shirtless?” Jules interrupted my thoughts. She didn’t want to guess naked, so shirtless was fine.

“He asked me to. As you can see…he’s catatonic and dead to the world.” I chuckled.

Now she's looking over at him. It freaked us the both out, all three of us.

“You see, the other night…we…” I began, but then I realized I can't continue, because…

“Had loud sex. Yes, I heard you guys.” She finished for me with a smirk.

I was blushing.

“Oh. Sorry. But not sorry, because we reached something…we thought it was unreachable. A sort of mysterious connection. Ever since that night, I don’t have to finish my sentences or my thoughts, he’s the one doing them for me. Like, the connection is so…strong, I can’t explain it.”

Jules smiled genuinely.

“That’s sweet.”

“No, it’s freaking me out. And yes, it is also sweet.”

She stood up from the bed.

“Are you gonna sleep now too?”

“Maybe later, I wanna eat something.” I said as I was getting up, making sure not to move too much as to not wake him up.

Few hours later, I came back into the bedroom, only to find him in the same position I left him. Is he even alive?

That's when I joined him and slept for a few hours myself.

When I woke up, he was still asleep.

Okay, this is freaking me out. He's alive, he's breathing, he's just asleep. Relax.

I got up once more, went to eat and around 10 pm I came back to bed again.

Armie finally woke up when I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

He’s been asleep for so long, he clearly needed it, and it broke my heart just how much he needed it.

I watched him slowly opening his eyes, meeting the darkness and the only light was coming from the bedside lamp behind me.

“Hey…” I whispered and caressed his cheek.

He opened and then closed his eyes. Rubbing them and he was yawning.

“Ah…”

I could feel how warm he actually was.

“What time is it?” He mumbled.

Oh how I love his voice after waking up.

“It’s 10 pm.”

He looked at me in sheer shock. Yeah, I know, I couldn’t believe it myself.

“Huh?”

“You slept for 9 hours.” I said with a smile. I'm glad he did. He obviously needed it.

“Fuck…” He muttered and rubbed his eyes again.

Silence. I’m giving him time and space to come to life after being gone for 9 hours. Whatever shook him this morning, shook him good, and I’m glad he managed to survive it and even sleep for so long. He beat me. When I took that pill from Jules, I slept for 5 hours, and woke up feeling even shittier, only because it was the first day of the game someone put me through.

“How are you?” I asked Armie after he’s yawned out and opened his eyes completely.

He turned to me.

“Exhausted. But I feel better.” Armie smiled, and that made my heart melt and my chest feel easier.

Good, this is good.

“Did you sleep?” He asked me now.

“Maybe for a few hours.”

I turned around to check my phone. It was indeed 10 pm, 10:18pm. He’s got work in 12 hours; no way is he gonna sleep now.

“You okay?” I asked him again after I caught him staring at basically nothing.

“Yeah, yeah…just…it freaked me out.”

“Freaked me out too.” I said and let my frown take me.

“I’m sorry Tim.” Armie raised his hand from underneath the cover and touched me for the first time in a while.

“It’s okay, baby. You’re fine now. That’s all that matters.” I said and kissed that hand. Armie smiled because I called him baby, no doubt.

He leaned over and we kissed. His lips are so fucking dry. He hasn’t eaten or drank anything, or even moved for 9 hours. He was warm, there was a huge amount of warmth evaporating from his body, he had lines all over his face. That’s how you know the nap was amazing.

Armie needs to get up, get some blood flowing, eat, drink, go to the bathroom, and fucking shower. I love him and all, but we hadn’t showered for almost two days. It took me back to the hotel where we lost the limit after three days of being dirty.

“You wanna get up?” I ask him, this is what he needs.

“No. I wanna stay here, for as long as possible…” He muttered and embraced me, breathing against my forehead.

“I’d love that too, but maybe you should get up, go to the bathroom, use your legs, eat something. Shower…”

He’s silent. If he resists, I’m gonna turn into that beast I was in January when he was sick and was acting like a whiney little bitch.

“Come to think of it, I do have to go to the bathroom.” Armie eventually spoke and I was relieved.

He kissed me as to thank me for being there, and once we got out of the room, Jules was there and he thanked her for sedating him. It was her pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.  
> Next chapter is coming soon.


End file.
